


Mixtape

by prue, Velence



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boys In Love, Christmas, Coming Out, Coming of Age, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Revenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/pseuds/prue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: Die Geheimnisse auf Hannahs Kassetten kommen Stück für Stück ans Licht. Auch wenn Clay sich gut mit ihr verstanden hat, ist es für ihn noch lange nicht ausgestanden. Tony ist immer an seiner Seite, was seinen Freund Brad nicht begeistert. Wenn Tony sich mehr Zeit für seinen Freund nimmt und auf Abstand geht, muss Clay handeln und darf nicht blind sein für seine eigenen Gefühle...





	1. Chapter 1

„Wo ist mein Verfolger, wenn man ihn mal braucht?“, tippt Clay in sein Smartphone. Das kühle, blaue Licht des Displays erleuchtet sein Gesicht im Dunkeln. Seine Schuhe schlurfen über die Erde, wo sich eine Kuhle gebildet hat. Mit einem trägen Stoß setzt er die Schaukel mit minimalem Erfolg in Bewegung. Ein zweiter, energischer Tritt bringt Schwung in die Sache.

Sein Signalton meldet ihm die Antwort von Tony: „Ich habe auch noch ein eigenes Leben“, erinnert ihn sein Freund, nichtsdestotrotz fragt er gleich: „Wo bist du?“

„Auf dem Spielplatz. Ich brauche meinen nutzlosen Yoda.“

„Gib mir zehn Minuten“, schreibt Tony.

Clay rutscht ein Stück tiefer nach hinten auf dem Sitz, sodass seine Füße kurz über dem Boden baumeln. Mit beiden Händen packt er die Ketten und holt Schwung. Schaukeln hat etwas Befreiendes. Eine Illusion von Fliegen und Leichtigkeit.

Er lässt seine Aussage vor den Anwälten Revue passieren, als er das vertraute Röhren des Mustangs hört. Auf der Anhöhe, auf der die Straße hinunter zum Spielplatz führt, entdeckt Clay kurz darauf Tonys Wagen. 

Tony trägt zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit seine geliebte Lederjacke, ohne die Clay ihn sich gar nicht vorstellen kann. Er setzt sich auf die freie Schaukel neben ihm. Clay pendelt nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor und zurück.

„Meine Mutter hat keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich musste einfach raus“, beginnt Clay ohne Umschweife und Begrüßung, „Ich musste heute aussagen. Hannahs Eltern waren dabei. Ich konnte ihnen kaum in die Augen sehen. Der Anblick ihrer Mutter macht mich fertig. Der Anwalt hat mich nach den Kassetten gefragt. Ich konnte nicht lügen.“ Er sieht zu seinem Freund. Clay bewundert und beneidet ihn um seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit.

Bisher hatte er den Karton mit Hannahs Nachlass als Last empfunden, doch nachdem er ihn Mr. Porter übergeben hatte, war die Verantwortung von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Die Entscheidung, die Geheimnisse der Kassetten zu lüften, liegt nicht mehr in seinen Händen.

„Das ist okay. Ich habe ihren Eltern eine digitale Kopie von den Aufnahmen gegeben. Nicht zu wissen, warum...“ Tony fährt sich durch die Haare.

„Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen, wenn sie alles hören.“ Clay denkt an Olivia Baker, Hannahs Mutter. Sie machte auf ihn den Eindruck, als hätte sie Nächte durchgemacht, wenn er sie im Laden sah. Womöglich stimmt das auch und sie schläft schlecht bis gar nicht. Er steht zeitweise selbst davor, einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu erleiden, wo er kaum zwischen Wachträumen und Realität unterscheiden kann, wenn er ehrlich mit sich ist.

„Sie mussten es erfahren. Ich hoffe, sie können ihren Frieden finden.“

„Ich wollte, dass es alle wissen: Wer an ihrem Tod schuld ist. Ich wollte ihnen allen eins reinwürgen, sie spüren lassen, was sie ihr angetan haben.“ Mit seiner Schuhspitze scharrt er über die Erde. „Alle waren so darauf erpicht, ihre Geheimnisse zu wahren, dass sie sogar weiter mit einem Vergewaltiger befreundet waren. Sie haben mir deswegen sogar Gras untergejubelt!“ Er schnaubt. „Ich hoffe, Bryce bekommt seine Strafe.“

„Die Aufnahmen können als Beweismittel dienen. Wenn Jessica ihn anklagen will.“

Clay nickt benommen. Sie schweigen eine Weile gemeinsam, lassen sich in den Schaukeln baumeln, ohne dass es unangenehm ist.

„Ich hätte besser sein sollen...“

„Du bist besser als die meisten Menschen, die ich kenne, Clay“, versichert Tony ihm.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung stößt sich Clay wütend am Boden ab. Die Schaukel schlingert wild. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Kassetten zurückspulen, die Zeit zurückdrehen und da sein, wenn sie mich braucht. Auch wenn sie mich wegstößt. Ich hätte für sie da sein müssen.“

„Clay, du kannst keine Gedanken lesen.“ Tony klingt immer verdammt versöhnlich, dass es Clay verrückt macht.

„Wenn ich ihr gesagt hätte, dass ich sie liebe...“

„Nein, hör auf damit!“, mahnt Tony, „Du kannst dir nicht die Schuld geben, nur weil du schüchtern und introvertiert bist. Daran ist nichts falsch! Man sollte niemanden aus seiner Komfortzone zwingen. Du solltest dich nicht schuldig dafür fühlen, wer du bist. Das hast du nicht verdient.“

Clay seufzt freudlos und lässt seine Schultern sinken. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem schrecklich.“

„Denkst du nicht, mir geht es wie dir? Wenn ich gleich an die Tür gegangen wäre und die Kassetten gehört hätte, wäre sie vielleicht noch am Leben.“ Ein Hauch von Verzweiflung liegt in seiner Stimme und in seinem Ausdruck, vor allem in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen, die in der Nacht noch dunkler wirken.

Clay stoppt abrupt und sieht seinen Freund an. Tony ist jemand, der Probleme mit sich selbst austrägt. Mit seinen Tattoos, seiner Coolness und seiner Männlichkeit ist er das Gegenteil von ihm und trotzdem sind sie seit Ewigkeiten Freunde. Clay hat sich bisher nicht ausgemalt, wie es ihm mit Hannahs Tod geht, weil er stets ruhig und ausgeglichen erscheint, aber das ist wohl nur die halbe Wahrheit. Auch Tony leidet darunter.

„Tony… wenn du… ich höre zu“, verspricht Clay ernst.

Tony lacht herzlich. „Danke.“

„Dein Leben an der Highschool als...“

„...schwuler, brauner Junge mit katholischem Elternhaus ist auch nicht einfach?“, vollendet Tony den Satz.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Clay will ernsthaft, dass Tony ihm genauso vertraut wie er ihm, aber vermutlich muss er einsehen, dass er bisher immer die fordernde Hälfte ihrer Freundschaft war.

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Manchmal muss man halt durch Dinge durch, die einem nicht gefallen. Wie die Highschool.“ Er zeigt ein schmallippiges Lächeln.

„Wie geht es Brad?“, fragt Clay höflich. Er kennt Tonys Freund kaum, aber er scheint ganz nett. Eine wesentlich bessere Wahl als Ryan. Eigentlich hätte ihm auffallen sollen, dass sein engster Vertrauter Tony schwul ist. Allmählich machen die alten Gerüchte, dass er selbst vom anderen Ufer ist, Sinn. Irgendwann zerstreute sich damals der Flurfunk. Zu dem Zeitpunkt muss Tony angefangen haben, sich mit Ryan zu treffen – und Clay hat tatsächlich geglaubt, sein hartnäckiges Ignorieren hätte ihm dabei geholfen, dass sich das Gerücht in Luft auflöste.

Irgendwann wird er ihn darauf ansprechen.

„Er ist nicht glücklich, aber er versteht es.“

„Hast du von Alex gehört? Er soll versucht haben, sich mit einer Schusswaffe umzubringen.“

„Sein Zustand soll kritisch sein, habe ich gehört. Wer weiß, ob er durchkommt“, meint Tony. Er hat schon mit Alex‘ Vater, dem Polizisten, Bekanntschaft gemacht. Der Mann fordert Respekt ein, was auch mit seiner Uniform zu tun hat. „Kopfschüsse sind oft tödlich, besonders wenn das tiefere Hirn betroffen ist. Wenn er eher nach oben gezielt hat, könnte er es überleben. Sofern er keine anderen Komplikationen bekommt.“

„Immer so nüchtern“, kommentiert Clay, dann fährt er nachdenklicher fort: „Ich dachte, Alex wäre tougher. Er hat sich mit Montgomery geprügelt und richtig eingesteckt.“

„Wenn wir eins gelernt haben, dann dass die Fassade täuschen kann.“

Clay dreht sich halb mit der Schaukel, sodass sich die Ketten vor seinem Gesicht kreuzen. „Sind wir blind für den Schmerz anderer?“ Er lässt die Frage im Raum stehen, ohne sie weiter auszuführen.

„Manchmal sind wir zu sehr mit uns selbst beschäftigt, um die anderen zu sehen“, sinniert Tony, „Aber manche Kids sind einfach nur Arschlöcher.“

„Ja“, stimmt Clay zu. Er hebt seine Füße und die Schaukel schnellt zurück in die Ausgangsposition und darüber hinaus. Mit zuckenden Bewegungen pendelt sie sich langsam wieder ein. „Warum besorgst du nicht einen DeLorean? Ich kümmere mich um das Plutonium. Dann können wir eine Zeitreise machen und alles korrigieren, was falsch gelaufen ist.“

„Das hört sich mehr nach ‚Zurück in die Vergangenheit‘ an“, meinte Tony.

„Nie gesehen. Oder ist es ein Buch?“

„Nein, eine ziemlich gute Serie.“

Es ist bereits sehr spät, als Clay nah Hause zurückkommt. Er will sich reinschleichen, aber in der Küche brennt ohnehin noch Licht. „Clay?“, hört er die Stimme seine Mutter. Die Frage ist rhetorisch. Sie erkennt ihren Sohn schon an der Art, wie er die Tür öffnet. Und außerdem gibt es nicht soviel Auswahl, wer um diese Zeit zur Tür reinkommen könnte.

„Hey Mum“, er bleibt im Türbogen zur Küche stehen. „Ich habe mich noch mit Tony getroffen…“

„Setz dich.“ Seine Mutter ist gerade dabei, die Spülmaschine auszuräumen. Jetzt hält sie inne und wendet sich ihm zu. „Ich möchte mit dir reden.“

„Ich… ich bin müde… morgen. Okay?“

„Nein! Jetzt!“ Die plötzliche Schärfe ist ungewohnt. Clay zuckt getroffen zusammen. Sein Rucksack, den er eben noch locker über der Schulter getragen hat, rutscht zu Boden. Sein Vater ist nicht da, was ihn verwundert. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass er an einer Abendveranstaltung an der Universität teilnimmt, teilnehmen muss, wie er am Morgen verstimmt betont hatte. Normalerweise legt seine Mutter Wert auf die Anwesenheit seines Vaters bei ‚Wir müssen reden‘-Gesprächen.

„Was ist…?“ Er sucht nach Hinweisen im Gesicht seiner Mutter. Die Aussage? Ging um seine Aussage heute? Er war direkt danach regelrecht geflüchtet. Oder geht es hauptsächlich darum, dass er wiederholt den ganzen Abend unterwegs gewesen ist, ohne Bescheid zu sagen, wo er war? Oder um die Tatsache, dass er Nacht um Nacht schweißgebadet aufwacht und sich die durchgeschwitzten Bettbezüge in der Waschküche stapeln? Aber da ist nichts in ihrem Gesicht, aus dem er Rückschlüsse ziehen könnte. Sie wirkt allerdings ungewohnt aufgelöst. Clay entscheidet sich stehenzubleiben.

„Heute Morgen, hast du da alles gesagt, was du weißt?“

„Ich habe auf die Fragen geantwortet…“ Er weicht aus.

Seine Mutter greift die Lehne des Küchenstuhls, der ihr am nächsten steht und klammert sich mit beiden Händen daran fest. „Das waren offene Fragen. Hast du wirklich nichts verschwiegen?“ Eine ungewohnte Schärfe in ihrer Stimme. Clay fühlt sich zunehmend unwohler.

„Ich hatte heute einen Anruf. Ein Freund bei der Staatsanwaltschaft. Er darf mir das eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber er hat es trotzdem getan.“ Sie holt tief Luft. „Bryce Walker wurde heute wegen Vergewaltigung angezeigt!“

Clay stockt der Atem. „Wer... wie?“

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Jessicas Vater ihn angezeigt. Clay, weißt du etwas darüber?“

Clay macht unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. „Die Kassetten…“ Nur ein Flüstern.

„Die Kassetten! Die Kassetten!“ Es bricht regelrecht aus seiner Mutter heraus. „Die Gegenseite hat die Kassetten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann wir die zu hören bekommen.“

„Hannahs Eltern haben eine digitale Kopie. Die Kassetten hat Mr. Porter.“

Seine Mutter starrt ihn entgeistert an. „Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich… ich habe die Kassetten Mr. Porter gegeben. So wie es sein sollte, er war an der Reihe!“

„Was? Clay! Was weißt du? Was hast du damit zu tun? Vergewaltigung ist eine Straftat. Ihr werdet alle aussagen müssen, womöglich vor Gericht! Hattest du von einem Verbrechen Kenntnis?“ Sie wird laut.

„Ich.. ich, also…“ Clay versucht etwas zu sagen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht.

„Vor der Polizeistation, als wir dich für das Drogenprogramm angemeldet haben, ging es da um eine Vergewaltigung? Wusste Hannah davon? Ist Hannah die Person, die nicht mehr aussagen kann? Clay! Das ist ein Verbrechen! Was hast du damit zu tun? Antworte!“ Clay kann sich nicht erinnern, dass seine Mutter ihn jemals zuvor in dieser Lautstärke angeschrien hat.

Clay bekommt noch immer kein Wort heraus. Dass Bryce zur Verantwortung gezogen wird, war das, was er gewollt hatte. Immer noch will. Und ihm ist klar, dass es auch für ihn Konsequenzen haben wird. Nach wie vor ist er bereit, diese zu tragen. Aber jetzt, als seine Mutter so aufgelöst vor ihm steht, wird ihm klar, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, die Tragweite einzuschätzen.

Seine Mutter weiß seine fehlende Reaktion nicht zu deuten. „Clay! Jeff Atkins starb bei einem Autounfall, Hannah Baker hat sich das Leben genommen, Alex Standall hat sich in den Kopf geschossen und Bryce Walker wurde wegen Vergewaltigung angezeigt! Was geht hier vor? Was passiert da und was hast du damit zu tun? Rede mit mir, rede mit uns! Du hast gesagt, dass du uns alles erzählst…“ Ihr aufgebrachter Tonfall verwandelt sich in hilfloses Flehen.

Er öffnet den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen. Aber es kommt kein Wort heraus. Erinnerungen, Bilder und Gesprächsfetzen, Hannahs Stimme auf den Tapes, alles ist gleichzeitig da. Ein Tornado in seinem Kopf. „Ich kann einfach nicht!“ Er schnappt nach seinem Rucksack und rennt nach oben. Mit einem Knall wirft er seine Zimmertür ins Schloss. Sein Atem geht stoßweise, da ist einfach nicht genug Sauerstoff. Halt suchend drückt er sich rücklings gegen die Zimmertür und gleitet zu Boden. „Ich kann einfach nicht“, schluchzt er leise und kann die Tränen nicht unterdrücken.

Seine Mutter klopft nur kurz darauf gegen die Zimmertür. Clay ignoriert es. Und zu seiner Überraschung kommt seine Mutter nicht einfach herein. Sie klopft noch mal und ruft leise seinen Namen. Ein paar Minuten später hört er, wie sie sich entfernt. Mit dem Ärmel wischt er sich über sein Gesicht, zieht nur seine Schuhe aus und rollt sich unter seiner Bettdecke zusammen. Kurz will er Tony eine Nachricht schicken, dann lässt er es aber bleiben. Tony schläft bestimmt schon. Mit  
Tony zu reden ist einfach. Tony weiß Bescheid, er kann einfach sagen, über was er nachdenkt, er braucht nicht zu berichten und nicht zu erklären.

Als Clay endlich Schlaf findet, träumt er von Jessica und Hannah, die Bryce anzeigen. Er fühlt Erleichterung. Als er die beiden Mädchen im Monet‘s trifft und ihnen sagen will, dass er immer zu ihnen halten wird, sitzt er selbst auf einmal selbst im Gericht auf der Anklagebank. Mit einem leisen Schrei wacht er auf.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen trödelt Clay. Will die Zeit des gemeinsamen Frühstücks so kurz wie möglich halten. Schon allein die Geräusche, das Klappern des Geschirrs und das Heulen der Brotmaschine machen ihn nervös. Nach dem Aufschrecken aus seinem Traum sind seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um seine Aussage, die Kassetten, Jessica und eine eventuelle Aussage vor Gericht gekreist. Seine Gedanken haben sich unaufhörlich im Kreis gedreht, Haken geschlagen und Unmögliches total realistisch wirken lassen. Aber heute Morgen hat er so was wie Glück. Seine Mutter bekommt einen Anruf aus der Kanzlei. Übereilt bricht sie auf. Er hört sie noch etwas an ihn rufen, aber er versteht es nicht. Irgendwie erleichtert springt er im lockeren Schritt die Treppe herunter.

„Guten Morgen, Dad!“ Er angelt sich eine Scheibe Brot aus dem Korb. „Ich muss los. Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek!“

Bis sein Vater reagiert, ist Clay schon vor der Tür bei seinem Fahrrad. Zu gut gelaunt tadelt er sich selbst. Bei seiner Mutter wären alle Alarmglocken angegangen. Sein Vater ist sicher wieder versunken in seinem Reader und macht sich keine weiteren Gedanken. Clay weiß, dass die zeitweise totale, geistige Abwesenheit seines Vaters für andere eine Belastung wäre, aber er findet es im Gegenzug zu seiner wachsamen Mutter angenehm.

Es nieselt leicht, aber das macht ihm nichts aus. Im Gegenteil die Kühle der feinen Tröpfchen erfrischt ihn. Er tritt fest in die Pedale, genießt den Fahrtwind im Gesicht. Einigermaßen versöhnt mit sich und der Welt biegt er auf den Vorhof der Schule ein. Die Fahrt hat seine trüben Gedanken vertrieben. Für den Moment.

Clay bremst abrupt mit beiden Händen. Sein Fahrrad stoppt so plötzlich, dass er beinahe stürzt. Nur mit Mühe kann er einen Sturz verhindern. Er starrt mit offenen Mund auf den riesigen SUV, der auf einem der markierten Parkplätze zum Stehen kommt. Es dauert nur wenige Momente, bis Bryce Walker aussteigt. Einfach so wie immer. Den Rucksack lässig auf einer Schulter wie all die anderen Schüler, die an ihm vorbei ins Gebäude dringen. 

Das Fahrrad zwischen den Beinen steht Clay einfach da. Er hat eigentlich nicht konkret darüber nachgedacht, wo Bryce um diese Zeit sein sollte. Aber auf jeden Fall nicht in der Schule. Im Gefängnis oder zumindest Hausarrest. Eben nicht in der Schule. Bryce steuert direkt auf ihn zu. Clays Hände verspannen sich um den Lenker. 

„Guten Morgen, Clay!“ Bryce legt zwei Finger zum Gruß an die Schläfe und geht breit grinsend an ihm vorbei. Es ist eine Provokation und Clay weiß das. Dennoch verfehlt die Geste die Wirkung nicht. Am liebsten hätte Clay sein Fahrrad fallen lassen und wäre Bryce von hinten ins Kreuz gesprungen. Diesen Vorteil nutzend hätte er den wesentlich größeren Jungen womöglich zum Sturz bringen können. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tritt er auf ihn ein.

~*~

„Mann, wo warst du heute!“ Tony springt aus seinem roten Mustang. Clay wartet sitzend auf einem Mauervorsprung vor der Werkstatt auf seinen Freund. Es regnet immer noch. Seine Kleidung ist durchnässt. Tony hat das Auto in der Toreinfahrt angehalten, als er seinen Freund auf dem Vorsprung kauern sah. 

„Ich war ja da… zuerst, die drei letzten Stunden hab ich blau gemacht…“

Tony erkennt sofort den desolaten Zustand seines Gegenübers. „Scheiße, was ist passiert?“ Am liebsten würde er mit Clay nach drinnen in die warme Werkstatt gehen, aber dort ist sein Vater und der würde mit Clay reden wollen. Sein Freund ist nicht in der Verfassung, gute Laune vorzuspielen. 

„Was ist, wenn wir alle aussagen müssen? Wenn wir auch belangt werden? Was, wenn Bryce sich in der Zwischenzeit an einem anderen Mädchen vergangen hat? Sind wir dann nicht mitschuldig? Wir haben es gewusst. Wir haben es gewusst und nichts gemacht!“ Clay spricht schnell, verhaspelt sich fast. „Ich hab kaum geschlafen heute Nacht und dann steht er da und grinst mich an!“

„Clay, Clay, Clay, was redest du da?“ Tony hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. 

„Davon, dass er angezeigt wurde, ich hatte einen Alptraum, versteh mich nicht falsch, das ist richtig…!“

„Clay!“ Tony kann ihm nicht folgen. Es ist selten, dass die Worte in einem derartigen Wasserfall aus Clay herauskommen und das macht ihm Angst. Etwas ist passiert. 

„Tony...“ Clays Stimme zittert. Er friert, was nicht verwunderlich ist, der Regen hat die Luft abgekühlt. Und abends wird es ohnehin empfindlich kühl. Clays Zähne klappern. Tony nimmt seinen Freund in den Arm und dieser lässt sich dankbar in die starken Arme fallen. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in Tonys Lederjacke und ist froh, dass der Regen seine Tränen versteckt. Die Wärme, die Tonys Körper ausstrahlt, beruhigt ihn. Nach einer Weile schiebt Tony Clay ein Stück von sich weg, lässt beide Hände aber auf seinen Schultern liegen und sucht Blickkontakt. 

„Geht es wieder? Was Trockenes anziehen bei mir zu Hause und dann Abendessen im Monet‘s? Dann können wir reden.“

„Ich ruiniere dir doch gerade keinen Abend mit Brad?“

„Hast du schon.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragt Clay erschrocken. Tony ist und bleibt seine erste Anlaufstelle. Und immer erst danach kommt ihm in den Sinn, dass dieser womöglich etwas ganz anderes vorgehabt haben könnte.

„Ich habe Brad für später schon abgesagt. Ich wollte mich jetzt bei meinem Vater abmelden und dich dann suchen fahren.“ Tony kann dennoch ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Er nimmt Clays Fahrrad und befiehlt ihm mit sanftem Nachdruck im trockenen Mustang auf ihn zu warten, während er kurz in der Werkstatt verschwindet.

Clay hält sich selbst in einer zittrigen Umarmung, als Tony zurückkommt. Der Regen hat zwar abgehört, aber sein Pullover ist ziemlich feucht geworden. „Was machst du bloß?“, fragt Tony. Er zieht seine Lederjacke aus und gibt sie Clay, auch wenn die Fahrt nur kurz ist, kann der den Anblick seines fröstelnden Freundes nicht mehr mit ansehen.

Clay schlüpft dankbar in die angebotene Jacke. „Wie sehe ich damit aus? Cool, oder?“, fragt er keck unter Bibbern.

Ihn in seiner Lederjacke zu sehen, löst etwas in Tony aus, dass er kaum antworten kann. „Sehr gut. Wie ein Mann.“ Er grinst entspannt, obwohl sein Bauch widersprechen will. Es ist ein mächtiges Gefühl, dass Clay zu ihm gehört. Nicht nur als Freund.

Übereilt dreht er den Zündschlüssel um, schiebt die Joy Divison-Kassette ein und fährt los. Von der Werkstatt zum Haus der Padillas ist es nicht weit.

„Warum Kassetten?“ Clay sieht vom Kassettendeck des Mustangs zu seinem Fahrer. Ihm fällt der Einfluss, den Tony auf Hannah gehabt hatte, wie Schuppen von den Augen. Lange Zeit dachte er, Tony sei in Hannah verliebt gewesen, weil sie ihm die Kassetten anvertraut hatte. Aber Clay war und ist von jeher blind.

„Dann wäre der Ford Mustang nicht mehr im Originalzustand. Außerdem gefallen mir Kassetten. Sie haben noch etwas Persönliches, besonders die selbst zusammengestellten. Mit den CDs und den MP3s ist bedauerlicherweise die Zeit der Mixtapes, die man verschenkt, zu Ende gegangen.“

Clay überlegt. „Machst du mir eins?“

„Ein Mixtape? Ja, sicher, warum nicht.“

Sie sind angekommen. Im Haus ist es still. Tony ist der jüngste der Familie, das Nesthäkchen, das noch mit seinem Vater Zuhause lebt. Sie verschwinden in seinem Zimmer. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass Clay bei ihm war. Er trifft sie lieber draußen mit ihm. Clay kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist mit älteren Geschwistern, drei Brüdern und einer Schwester, aber Tony musste sicher oft zurückstecken.

Früher waren sie mal enger befreundet, doch Zeiten ändern sich. Clay ist froh, dass ihre Freundschaft seit der Highschool wieder aufgeblüht ist. Er wüsste nicht, wie er die letzten Monate und besonders die letzten Wochen ohne Tony überstanden hätte.

Clay schaut sich die Band-Poster an den Wänden an, während Tony ihm ein trockenes Sweatshirt holt. „Du hast Glück, das Teil ist mir eingelaufen. Ich hätte es schon längst wegtun sollen, aber wir Padillas sind sparsam – und man kann gute Baumwolle noch als Putzlappen verwenden.“

Clay muss das Sweatshirt fangen, das er ihm wie einen Football überraschend zuwirft. Er hängt die Lederjacke über den Schreibtischstuhl. Als er seinen durchnässten Pullover auszieht, wendet sich Tony ab und tut so, als würde er etwas tun. Clay hat keine Muskeln wie Tony oder die anderen Sportler an der Highschool, doch seine Radtouren, fast täglich hin und zurück zur Schule, sind super für seine Kondition.

„Primero comemos, entonces lo demás. Das bedeutet: Erst essen wir, dann machen wir alles andere“, erklärt er.

„Danke. Für die trockene Kleidung.“

Tony dreht sich um. Clay trägt sein hellgraues Sweatshirt, das ihm gut passt. „Kein Problem, Mann. Du kannst es gerne behalten.“

Clay will ablehnen, aber da es Tony eh nicht mehr passt, kann er damit auch nichts anfangen, also stimmt er schließlich zu.

„Weißt du, dein Aussehen erinnert mich an Grease. John Travolta“, meint er und zeigt mit der Hand rauf und runter an Tony, „Die Lederjacke, die Jeans… die Haare. Und dann dein Wagen.“

„Travolta fährt darin einen Mercury“, korrigiert Tony.

Clay zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du kannst gewisse Ähnlichkeiten nicht abstreiten.“

„Travolta ist alt!“ Tony klingt abwehrend.

„Aber in Grease macht er…“, Clay souffliert mit seinen Händen, „... eine gute Figur.“

„Also denkst du, ich bin gutaussehend?“, neckt Tony ihn, knufft ihn im Vorbeigehen und schnappt sich seine Lederjacke.

„Besser aussehend als Yoda allemal“, erwidert Clay spaßig. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie ein es Tony gelingt, ihn aus seiner negativen Stimmung zu ziehen. Er macht sein Leben besser.

Das Monet‘s liegt nicht weit von der Liberty High School. Skye arbeitet an diesem Abend wieder. Die Entscheidung ist schnell getroffen: Die hausgemachten Sandwiches sollen es sein.

„Hier sind eure Getränke“, sagt Skye und stellt sie auf den Tisch der beiden. „Hatte Brad keine Zeit? Ich dachte, ihr wärt verabredet.“

„Ich… ich bin dazwischen gekommen“, antwortet Clay für Tony. Er fühlt sich schuldig, als er daran erinnert wird, dass Tony sich heute Abend eigentlich mit seinem Freund treffen wollte. „Ich war zu aufgewühlt, nachdem ich Bryce heute in der Schule gesehen – und das nachdem dieser Mistkerl wegen Vergewaltigung angezeigt wurde! Die Schule hat ihn nicht mal suspendiert.“ Er wird wieder wütend, wenn er Bryce Walker und dessen unglaubliche Dreistigkeit denkt.

Nenn es von mir aus Vergewaltigung. Der Satz von Bryce echot in seinem Kopf wider.

„Solange seine Schuld nicht bewiesen ist...“, erwidert Skye zynisch. Sie kennt die Kassetten nicht, aber sie kennt Typen wie Bryce und kann sich einiges vorstellen.

„Die Gerechtigkeit wird ihren Gang gehen“, wendet Tony optimistisch ein.

In der Schule hatte es heute nur ein Gesprächsthema gegeben. Tony hatte erst relativ spät davon gehört, weil er sich für das ganze Highschoolgeschwätz nicht interessiert. Sein zweiter Gedanke, nachdem Tony zufrieden war, dass Bryce doch noch Konsequenzen spüren sollte, galt Clay, den er dank des Schwänzens jedoch nicht mehr in der Schule vorfand.

„Ich hoffe es.“ Clay rührt in seinem heißen Kakao.

„Die Walkers haben genug Geld, um davonzukommen. Man kann doch dem guten Bryce nicht die Zukunft verbauen“, wirft Skye ein, bevor sie geht, um das Essen zu holen.

„Jessica war nicht da. Stattdessen hat mich Bryce mit einem triumphalen Fingerzeig gegrüßt. Ich… ich hätte ihn am liebsten angefallen, getreten und gewürgt und und...“ Clays Stimme überschlägt sich, er verhaspelt sich.

Tony streckt seine Hand auf und legt sich auf Clays Unterarm, der auf dem Tisch ruht.

Skye bringt ihnen die bestellten Sandwiche. Sie sieht die Berührung, aber Tony unternimmt keinen Versuch, sie zu verheimlichen. Sie wünscht ihnen einen guten Appetit und ist wieder weg.

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum... bin total verschwitzt aufgewacht...“, wispert Clay vertraulich, als Skye außer Hörweite ist. „Ich will keine Medikamente nehmen. Ich kann nicht.“

Tony kann die Angst in seiner Stimme hören. Clays Gedankenkarussell dreht sich schnell und schneller. Dann ist er wie gelähmt und kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Tony kennt das schon. Er drückt sanft seinen Arm und sagt: „Atme einmal ganz tief durch. Wehr dich nicht dagegen. Unsere Gefühle kommen nicht aus dem luftleeren Raum. Angst hat Ursachen. Leugnen macht es nur schlimmer.“

Clay nickt langsam. Er atmet bewusst durch, als zähle er innerlich bis drei.

Tony sieht ihm dabei zu. „Sehr gut. Besser?“

Clay nickt wieder. „Meine Mutter… mit dir ist es viel einfacher.“

„Lass uns essen. Mit vollem Bauch redet es sich… zufriedener“, schlägt Tony vor. Er nimmt sein Sandwich auf und beißt kräftig hinein. Der Belag ist das Beste, es darf nicht zu viel Brot sein.

Clay folgt seinem Beispiel. 

„Die Kassetten haben vielen Leute wehgetan, nicht nur Hannah. Und sie werden noch viel mehr ins Rollen bringen, wenn Hannahs Eltern entschließen, sie zu verwenden oder sie in einer anderen Form öffentlich werden.“ Tony trinkt von seinem Kakao.

Clay kaut träge seinen Bissen zu Ende, während er Tony in die Augen sieht.

„Du wolltest Konsequenzen, Clay“, erinnert Tony ihn, „Ich bin inzwischen überzeugt, dass wir alle darüber reden müssen. Dass Bryce nicht davonkommen darf. Dass Mr. Porter für sein Fehlverhalten gerade stehen muss.“

„Ja“, stimmt Clay zögernd hinzu, „Aber wir hätten alle früh handeln sollen. Wir haben uns schuldig gemacht. Alle, die auf den Kassetten sind…“

„Nicht nur die… Wir stehen das zusammen durch. Versprochen.“

„Versprochen!“

Nach der Aussprache essen sie entspannt und plaudern über dies und das. Die Zeit vergeht wie im Fluge. Als Skye – es ist wenig im Monet‘s los – an ihren Tisch kommt, fragt sie: „Darf‘s noch etwas sein, ihr Süßen?“

„Wir sind weder süß noch schwul“, widerspricht Clay reflexhaft, weil das Gerücht, er sei schwul, immer noch in seinem Hinterkopf herumspukt, bevor er merkt, was er gesagt und entschuldigend die Hand gegenüber Tony hebt.

„Hey, sprich für dich selbst“, meint Tony amüsiert. „Ich bin süß und schwul.“ Jetzt grinst er breit, dann bedankt er sich artig bei Skye, dass sie nichts mehr benötigen. „Was?“

„Süß? Wirklich?“ Clay schaut ihn skeptisch an. „Darum trägst du Lederjacke, fährst Muscle Car und hast Tattoos… weil du so süß bist.“

Skye beobachtet die zwei belustigt.

„Lass dich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen. Und nun iss dein Sandwich. Morgen ist Schule.“

„Ja, Mom.“ Clay wirft ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu, stopft aber den Rest herunter.

Tony kommt aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr aus. „Ich weiß, deine Art der Rebellion ist Milch direkt aus der Flasche zu trinken. Ziemlich süß...“

„Sag ich ja“, mischt sich Skye ein. „Bye Jungs!“

Mit seinem Mustang fährt Tony ihn direkt vor die Haustür. Als er merkt, dass Clay nicht sofort aussteigt, macht er den Motor aus. „Willst du nicht bei mir übernachten?“, rückt Clay mit der Sprache heraus. Er starrt auf die Kassettenauswahl zwischen den Sitzen. „Ich würde mich besser fühlen… Und du wärst ein Puffer zwischen meiner Mutter und mir. Sie freut sich garantiert.“

Tony fallen allerlei Gründe ein, nicht mitten unter der Woche bei den Jensens zu übernachten, auch wenn er nichts lieber tun würde, als zuzusagen. Es gab Ryan, jetzt gibt es Brad, aber eigentlich verbringt er seine Zeit nur allzu gern mit Clay.


	3. Chapter 3

Lainie Jensen war kurz davor, ihren Sohn gründlich auszuschimpfen, als er endlich nach Hause kam, doch Tonys Worte, dass er Clay eingesammelt und sich um ihn gekümmert hat, wirkten wahre Wunder. Sie war von seiner zukommenden Art eingenommen und willigte schließlich ein, dass er bei ihnen übernachten konnte.

Alleine in Clays Zimmer ist es im ersten Moment genauso ungewohnt wie bei den Padillas zu Hause, doch dann finden sie schnell zu der früheren Vertrautheit, als sie sich noch regelmäßig zu Hause besuchten, zurück. Sie reden über Clays Poster, die Tony noch nicht kennt und dann über die neuesten Kinofilme. Währenddessen richten sie Tonys Schlafplatz, die Matratze aus dem Gästezimmer und das Bettzeug, ein.

Es bleibt natürlich nicht aus, dass Clays Mutter sie ermahnt, gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Es ist schließlich schon spät und morgen ist Schule. Sie müssen rechtzeitig aufstehen, damit Tony seinen Rucksack von Zuhause noch holen kann. Während Clay mit einem Augenrollen am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre, lächelt Tony die Situation einfach weg. Er kann unheimlich clever sein.

Diesmal hat Clay keine Erinnerung an seinen Alptraum. Wieder wacht er mit einem Schrei auf, sitzt bebend, erfasst von namenlosen Schrecken schwer atmend im Bett. „Clay?“ Tony ist sofort wach. Die Eltern haben jedoch nichts gehört. Auf dem Flur bleibt es ruhig.

Clay zittert am ganzen Leib und kann nicht antworten. 

„Clay?“ Tony setzt sich aufrecht auf die Matratze und blickt besorgt zu seinem Freund. In der Dunkelheit sind jedoch nur Umrisse zu erkennen.

Clay atmet schnell und stoßweise. Er ist gefangen in den Nachwirkungen des Traums. Der Schrecken will nicht weichen, steckt in Knochen und Eingeweiden und lähmt sein ohnehin vom Schlaf verlangsamtes Denken.

Tony weiß von früher von den Alpträumen, er hat es jedoch nie miterlebt. Besorgt springt er auf und hockt sich neben Clay auf das Bett. „Clay?“ Er berührt ihn sachte an der Schulter, will ihn nicht erschrecken. 

Erst jetzt registriert Clay Tonys Anwesenheit. Überrascht braucht er einen Moment, bis ihm wieder einfällt, dass Tony heute bei ihm übernachtet. Er hat ihn selbst darum gebeten, für Nächte wie diese. „Tony“, murmelt Clay und schließt erleichtert seine Arme um seinem Freund. Das Gesicht vergraben an der Schulter. Tony erwidert die Umarmung, hält seinen Freund fest, bis sich sein Atem beruhigt. „Geht es wieder?“ Er braucht nicht laut zu sprechen, sein Mund ist direkt an Clays Ohr. Clay klammert sich noch immer an seinem Rücken fest, so gut es geht, schüttelt er in der Umarmung den Kopf.

„Was, wenn sie wieder da sind, die Alpträume?“ Clays Atem beschleunigt sich wieder.

„Sind sie nicht.“ Tony dirigiert sie langsam auf die Matratze. Er liegt hinter ihm und berührt ihn zärtlich an der Schulter. „Sind sie nicht, Clay. Du, ich, wir alle müssen das alles erst verarbeiten. Jeder auf seine Art.“

Clay wird wieder schlagartig bewusst, wie stark er Tony beansprucht. „Ich bin wie ein Klotz am Bein. Du brauchst selbst deine Zeit…“

„Schätze, genau das hier ist meine Zeit, okay?“ Clay weiß nicht, wie sehr sich Tony beherrschen muss, ihn nicht liebevoll auf den Scheitel zu küssen. Tony will sich aus der Umarmung befreien und schiebt Clay ein Stück weg.

„Ich will nicht alleine sein, schlaf hier bei mir!“, sagt Clay schnell, bevor Tony sich auf seine Matratze zurückzieht. Die Vorstellung, Tonys unmittelbare Nähe aufzugeben, ist beängstigend. Der Alptraum ist noch nicht überwunden. „Ist es zu eng mit der Wand? Wir können auch auf der Gästematratze schlafen“, fügt er hinzu.

„Ja... okay“, stimmt Tony etwas zögernd hinzu.

Sie machen es sich auf der anderen Matratze am Boden gemütlich, wo mehr Platz zu allen Seiten ist. Tony fummelt die Bettdecke über sie und wickelt Clay mit samt der Decke ein. Er lauscht darauf, wie Clays Atem langsam ruhiger wird und er einschläft.

Tony hingegen bekommt kein Auge zu. Endlich hält er Clay in den Armen. Er kann es gar nicht glauben. Es fühlt sich surreal an. Wie eine verbotene Mastrubationsfantasie, nur noch intimer, bei der er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt. Er sollte nicht hier sein.

Das hält ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen Clays Hinterkopf zu stupsen und seinen Geruch einzusaugen. Clay ist es ihm so vertraut. Er weiß gar nicht, wie liebenswürdig er ist, wie schön ihn Tony findet.

Tony traut sich nicht, mehr zu machen, außer dazuliegen und ihn gegen sich zu spüren. Er will, dass Clay sich wohl fühlt und den Rest der Nacht durchschläft. Er liegt einfach ganz still da, mit abertausend Gedanken und Gefühlen, bis er nach einer Ewigkeit endlich selbst in Schlaf versinkt.

~*~

Die Vögel zwitschern am frühen Morgen, als Tony aufwacht. Clay schlummert relaxt in seinen Armen. Er hält einen Arm mit seinem umklammert. Tony stützt sich vorsichtig auf dem anderen Unterarm auf. Clays Gesichtszüge sind gelöst. Tony ist in Ehrfurcht erstaunt, dass er hier mit ihm zusammen ist. Sein Herz pocht laut. Er hat Angst, dass es ihn verrät, aber nur er hört es in seinen eigenen Ohren rauschen.

In diesem Moment ist Tony so verliebt, dass er sich hinunterbeugen und ihn küssen möchte. Seine eingekeilte Hand möchte ihn streicheln. Aber er kann nicht.

Clay trauert Hannah nach.

Clay steht auf Mädchen.

Clay sieht in ihm nur einen Freund.

Als Tony seine Hand aus der Umklammerung zieht, wacht Clay auf. Er blinzelt müde und sieht zu ihm auf. Seine blauen Augen strahlen ihn an. „Wie spät ist es?“, nuschelt Clay.

Das ist die Gelegenheit, seinem Blick auszuweichen. „5:45 Uhr“, liest Tony vom Wecker ab.

Clay grummelt. Es ist noch zu früh. „Wo willst du hin?“ Er gähnt müde.

„Ich muss mal für Königstiger“, erwidert Tony. Er steht auf und geht über den Flur ins Bad.

Clay rollt sich auf den Rücken. Ohne Tony ist es plötzlich kühl. Er zieht die Decke bis zum Kinn. Während er auf Tonys Rückkehr wartet, denkt er darüber nach, wie toll es war, Tony die Nacht über bei sich zu haben. Er hat ihm durch die Folgen des Alptraums in den sicheren Schlaf geleitet.

Er fragt sich, ob es Tony ähnlich mit Brad geht, doch er schüttelt die Vorstellung schnell ab.

Clay ist fast wieder weggedöst, da klingelt der Wecker. Er kann eine gewisse Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, dass Tony nicht zurückgekommen ist. Er schlurft ins Bad, duscht sich und überlegt die ganze Zeit, was er wohl falsch gemacht haben könnte. Außer, dass er Tony rund um die Uhr beansprucht. Ob es ihm unangenehm war, in Clays Bett zu schlafen? Aber es passt nicht zu Tony, sich einfach heimlich zu verdrücken. Sie sind doch Freunde. 

Sich innerlich auf tausend Fragen seiner Mutter einstellend springt Clay die Stufen zur Küche hinunter. Es ist für vier Personen gedeckt. Tony stellt gerade das Brot auf den Tisch.

_Zu guter Letzt hat sie doch noch ein Opfer für ihr Familienfrühstück gefunden, denkt Clay lästerlich._

„Guten Morgen, Langschläfer!“ Seine Mutter ist gut gelaunt. Das hat den Vorteil, dass Clay – vorerst – nichts zu befürchten hat. 

„Guten Morgen, Clay.“ Tony lächelt ihn an. In seinen Augen kann er Besorgnis erkennen, aber Clay fühlt sich gut. Noch besser sogar, weil Tony nicht gegangen ist. 

„Haben meine Eltern dich gleich eingespannt?“, fragt Clay.

„Ich revanchiere mich gerne für den Schlafplatz.“

Es ist seit langem das entspannteste Frühstück. Seine Mutter fragt nach Tonys Vater und seinen Geschwistern, die alle bereits das Haus verlassen haben und arbeiten. Tony freut sich über das ehrliche Interesse von Lainie. 

„Und was hast du vor, Tony?“

„In der Werkstatt von meinem Vater arbeiten, schätze ich.“

Tony greift gut zu. Er scheint die gemeinsame Mahlzeit tatsächlich zu genießen. Mit seinem Vater fällt es spartanischer aus, sofern er morgens überhaupt daheim etwas isst. Endlich findet Lainie jemanden, der das Omelett zu schätzen weiß.

„Dein Auto ist wirklich ein Schmuckstück“, wirft Matt, Clays Vater, ein und schaut hinter seiner Zeitung hervor.

Clay gibt Tony keine Chance auf seinen Vater zu reagieren. „Du solltest mehr College-Kurse besuchen!“

„Ich bin schon ziemlich ausgelastet… außerdem sind die Kurse ja nicht verpflichtend fürs College. Falls ich doch auf ein College gehen wollte.“

„Aber du hättest einen Vorteil…“

„Den hab ich in der Werkstatt auch, wenn ich die technischen Kurse besuche…“

„Ihr habt ja noch über ein Jahr. Die Entscheidung muss ja nicht jetzt fallen.“ Da die Zeit davonläuft, beendet Lainie gezwungenermaßen das Frühstück, indem sie aufsteht und mit dem Abräumen beginnt.

„Du solltest wirklich öfter vorbeikommen. Clay ist so umgänglich, wenn du hier bist“, sagt sie und trägt die zusammengestellten Teller zur Spüle.

„Na dann wird Brad aber sauer auf alle Jensens!“, entfährt es Clay mit einem Lachen. Aber es lacht niemand. Die plötzliche Stille ist peinlich. Selbst Tony weiß nicht, was er zu sagen. Seine Mutter blickt zu Tony, dann zu ihrem Sohn und wieder zurück. Clay wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als im Erdboden zu versinken.

„Äh, ich meine...“, stammelt Clay, aber er kann unmöglich zurücknehmen, was einmal draußen ist.

„Wer ist denn Brad?“, fragt Lainie und versucht möglichst neutral zu klingen.

„Er ist...“ Clay schaut zu Tony, der zu ihm.

„Er ist mein Freund. Wir sind zusammen“, verdeutlicht Tony. „Brad fährt einen 1998 Pontiac Firebird und kam damit zu uns in die Werkstatt...“

Er hat immer noch Schuldgefühle, weil er Brad nur als Freund bei den Bakers, Hannahs Eltern, vorgestellt hat. Dass Ryan ihm zu besitzergreifend war, ist eine lahme Ausrede. Er ist nicht so souverän mit seiner Sexualität, wie er sich gern gibt.

Tony hat keine Probleme, sich mit Brad in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Da Brad schon etwas älter ist, geht es nicht mehr zur Schule. Dank seiner Brüder, die auch zur Liberty High School gegangen sind, hat aber kaum einer den Mumm, sich mit Tony anzulegen. Die schwerste Prüfung wird sein, wenn er sich seinem Vater stellt. Clays Eltern sind eine kleine Probefahrt mit Erwachsenen.

„Ein guter Autogeschmack ist ein Plus“, kommentiert Matt, dem seine Ahnungslosigkeit in Sachen Autos ins Gesicht geschrieben steht – zumindest für Clay.

„Du kannst ihn gerne auch mitbringen“, fügt Lainie hinzu.

~*~

Clay lässt sich in den Beifahrersitz fallen. „Tut mir leid! Das mit Brad ist mir so rausgerutscht“, meint er zerknirscht.

Tony winkt ab. Er ist cool. „Es ist ja kein Geheimnis, nicht an der Schule. Spätestens seit ich mich mit Ryan getroffen habe, weiß es jeder.“

„Außer mir.“ Clay schüttelt den Kopf, wie betriebsblind er manchmal sein kann.

„Es dir zu sagen, war das einfachste, was ich je getan habe.“

„Du musstest mich ja nur einen Berg hochjagen und mich fast umbringen...“, bemerkt Clay.

„Nächstes Mal bringe ich es zu Ende!“, schwört Tony und lacht.


	4. Chapter 4

„Hey Skye! Hast du schon was vor heute?“ Clay schließt mit schnellen Schritten zu Skye auf, die im Strom mit den anderen Schülern zum Ausgang marschiert. „Arbeitest du heute?“

In der letzten Zeit haben sie zwar öfters gemeinsam etwas unternommen, dennoch ist sie überrascht. „Du und ich? Was ist mit deinem Yoda?“

„Tony hat ein Date mit Brad. Was ist? Hast du Zeit?“

„Und weil er ausnahmsweise keine Zeit hat…“ Sie grinst jedoch.

Clay ist verwirrt. „So meinte ich das nicht, ehrlich.“

„Mann, Clay! Das war ein Spaß! Alles gut. Ich wollte in die Spielhalle, Richtung Downtown, zum Flippern.“

Clay ist erleichtert. „Du flipperst?“ 

„Du hast keine Chance gegen mich!“ Sie lachen beide. Eigentlich hätte Clay zuerst nach Hause fahren sollen. Wenig überraschend verspürt er keine Lust. Tonys fehlende Anwesenheit wird das Gespräch seiner Mutter nur unweigerlich wieder zurück zu den vielen offenen Fragen bringen. Und womöglich, was Clay als Katastrophe empfinden würde, würde sie erfragen wollen, ob in der gemeinsamen Nacht etwas passiert ist. Clay schüttelt es bei der Vorstellung, seiner Mutter Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Während er also mit Skye zu den Bushaltestellen außerhalb des Schulgeländes schlendert, um mit einer öffentlichen Linie Richtung Downtown zu fahren, tippt er immerhin eine Nachricht an seine Mutter. Wenn sie liest, dass er mit Skye unterwegs ist, ist ein Thema vielleicht schon abgehakt.

„An was denkst du gerade?“

„An meine Mum und ihre tausend Fragen…“ Clay verzieht das Gesicht. „Und heute Morgen habe ich Tony auch noch versehentlich vor meinen Eltern geoutet.“

Skye zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und kann ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Oh, Mann... Deine Eltern haben es nicht gewusst?“

Clay verneint. 

„Und Tony hat bei dir übernachtet?“ Skye grinst.

„Ähm, ja, wir sind befreundet. Früher haben wir oft…“

„Natürlich. Klar, wie früher!“ Sie grinst noch breiter.

„Hör auf zu grinsen!“

„Und wenn nicht?“ Sie rempelt Clay freundlich an und sprintet los. Sie rennen die letzten Meter zur Bushaltestelle um die Wette. So schnell gibt Skye jedoch nicht auf. „Habt ihr miteinander?“

Empörte Blicke treffen das Mädchen. „Was? Skye! Nein!“ 

„Geküsst!?“

„Nein!“ Obwohl das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, wird Clay rot. Skye bemerkt es amüsiert.

„Gekuschelt? Ihr geht es langsam an, was?“ Sie kann bei Clays entgeistertem Anblick ein lautes Lachen fast nicht unterdrücken. „Ihr habt miteinander gekuschelt!“

„Skye! Hör auf!“ Clay packt sie spielerisch und will ihr den Mund zuhalten. Doch Skye befreit sich mit flinken Bewegungen. Die anderen wartenden Passanten müssen den beiden mehr Platz einräumen und weichen zurück. „Du hast es nicht verneint! Du hast es nicht verneint!“, feixt sie.

„Wir haben gar nichts… Sei ruhig! Pst!“ Clay boxt sie in die Rippen. Skye verdreht die Augen und mimt eine Schwerverletzte. Sie weiß, dass jetzt genug ist.

Am Flipper ist Skye eine Wucht. Clay hat keine Chance und verliert in Serie. Nach knapp zwei Stunden hat er keine Lust und fast Geld mehr und kann Skye auf ein Eis überreden. Sie kaufen sich eins zum Mitnehmen und setzen sich in der belebten Mall auf eine Bank. Es ist voll. Zahllose Passanten ziehen mit vollgepackten Tüten an den beiden vorüber. „Du bist ziemlich oft in der Spielhalle, hm?“

„Mal mehr, mal weniger!“

„So gut, wie du bist!“

Clays will eigentlich noch etwas sagen, aber sein Blick, der durch die Menschenmassen streift, bleibt plötzlich hängen. Es sind Tony und Brad, die an den Schaufenstern entlang schlendern. Brad trägt eine Tüte von einem hiesigen Sportladen in der Hand. Sie unterhalten sich, albern herum. Clay kann den Blick nicht abwenden. Er sieht nur Tony und Brad, als wären alle anderen nicht da. Sie küssen sich nicht und halten auch nicht Händchen. Sie sind zurückhaltend, wie es viele homosexuelle Paare in der Öffentlichkeit sind. Dennoch entgeht selbst Clay die Vertrautheit nicht. Wie sie sich ansehen. Liebevoll. Zärtlich. Jetzt sagt Brad etwas und Tony lacht. Sie umarmen sie kurz. Tony lacht noch immer. Clay kann sich nicht erinnern, Tony in den letzten Wochen lachen gesehen zu haben. Jetzt lacht Brad auch. In Clays Brustkorb scheint es plötzlich brennen. Die Eingeweide ziehen sich zusammen. Warum tut es nur so weh, Tony lachen zu sehen?

„Wir müssen weg hier! Los!“ Clay springt auf und zerrt Skye mit. Ihr Eisbecher fällt zu Boden.

„Clay?“ Skye schüttelt ihn ab, doch Clay packt sie nochmal am Arm und es bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig, als mit ihrem Freund mitzurennen. Tony und Brad hat sie nicht bemerkt. Nur seine plötzliche, geistige Abwesenheit hat sie registriert.

„Mann, Clay, was ist los?“, faucht sie, als sie endlich stehenbleiben. 

„Ich muss weg hier… Es tut mir leid. Lass uns bitte gehen!“

Skye kann dem Sinneswandel nicht folgen. „Du wolltest mir doch noch helfen, ein paar neue Doc Martens auszusuchen!“

Clay sucht nach einer Antwort. Er kann das Gefühl, dass ihn soeben überfallen hat, nicht zuordnen. Aber es tut verdammt weh und deshalb will er weg. Weg von Tony und Brad. Von dem vertrauten Tun der beiden. Er will das nicht sehen. Clays Gedanken fahren Karussell. Skye klopft ihn mit den Knöcheln gegen den Kopf. „Hey McFly? Jemand zu Hause?“ 

Noch bevor Clay etwas sagen oder erklären kann, sehen sie Bryce beide gleichzeitig. Er ist ohne die Jungs da, dafür in Begleitung eines jungen Mädchens. Sie trägt ein knappes Top, Minirock und Pumps. Clay schätzt sie dennoch auf höchstens 15. „Oh, scheiße…“, entfährt den Freunden gleichzeitig.

„Wie kann sie nur mit ihm ausgehen?“ Clay flüstert unwillkürlich.

„Die ist nicht von unserer Schule... womöglich weiß sie gar nichts davon.“ Ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben, folgen sie Bryce und seiner Begleitung. Es deutet nichts darauf hin, dass die beiden bereits ein Paar sind, aber Bryce gibt sich mächtig Mühe. Man kann es sehen, wie sehr er sich ins Zeug legt. Clay fühlt Brechreiz. Tony und Brad sind für den Moment vergessen, was ihm gar nicht so unrecht ist.

Als die beiden in einem Geschäft verschwinden, verstecken sich Clay und Skye hinter einer Säule. Sie brauchen sich nur wenig vorbeugen, dann haben sie Sicht in den kleinen Laden. Das Mädchen hält verschiedene Kleidungsstücke vor sich und posiert. Sie strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und ist offensichtlich ziemlich stolz, dass sich ein Footballspieler, der auch noch älter ist, mit ihr abgibt. 

„Ich kotze gleich!“ Skye verzieht angewidert das Gesicht und spricht damit aus, was Clay fühlt. „Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Sie warnen!“

„Meinst du, sie glaubt uns?“

Clay zuckt die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Wenn dir jemand so was sagt, würdest du das nicht hinterfragen?“

„Schon ja… scheiße, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Vielleicht würde ich denjenigen, der mich warnt, für einen neidischen Spinner halten.“

„Wir müssen es versuchen.“

Beiden ist klar, dass sie Bryces Begleitung alleine erwischen müssen, was gar nicht so einfach ist. Sie folgen den Turteltauben eine ganze Weile, bis Bryce in Richtung Toiletten abbiegt. Sie wartet lässig an das Geländer gelehnt, die Einkaufstüten zwischen den Beinen. Clay fragt sich, ob Bryce die Sachen bezahlt hat. Mit Geld ist schon ziemlich leicht zu punkten. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie genau sie es dem jungen Mädchen sagen wollen, aber sie haben nur wenig Zeit. 

„Hi!“ Clay begrüßt sie so lässig, wie er kann. 

„Hi.“ Sie lächelt ihn fragend an.

„Das ist Bryce, mit dem du da unterwegs bist, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, ein Freund von euch?“ Ihre Stimme klingt freundlich. Clay findet sie sympathisch. Aber es ist plötzlich gar einfach, sie zu warnen. „Du weißt, was man über ihn erzählt?“

Sie runzelt die Stirn und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er hat zwei Mädchen vergewaltigt und wurde deshalb auch angezeigt“, sagt Skye schnell heraus. Die Zeit wird knapp. Wenn Bryce sie hier erwischt, wird es hässlich.

„Und das erfindet ihr jetzt nicht einfach?“ Sie steckt sich mit einer energischen Handbewegung eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Die Stirn in zweifelnde Falten gelegt. Sie ist skeptisch. Was auch wirklich kein Wunder ist. Clay fragt sich jetzt auch, ob sie ihnen glauben wird.

„Hör dich einfach mal an der Liberty High um, okay?“ 

„Hm“, sagt sie nur unsicher.

„Mach das, bitte!“ Clay versucht seine Bitte intensiv klingen zu lassen. Sie suchen das Weite, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Bryce zurück ist. „Ich hätte anders anfangen sollen. Es hat wie ein übles Gerücht geklungen…“, sagt Clay zweifelnd. Sie haben die Mall bereits verlassen. Da sie zum Busbahnhof müssen, nehmen sie den Tunnel auf die andere Straßenseite. Hier ist nur wenig los.

„Wir haben es versucht, okay? Außerdem denke ich, dass auf jeden Fall Zweifel gesät sind, sie wird sich umhören…“

Clay ist sich nicht sicher. Er hat Angst, dass es nicht ausreicht und dass die nächste Party böse ausgehen wird. Die Hilfslosigkeit, die er fühlt, nervt ihn. Sie bemerken beide nicht, dass Bryce ihnen gefolgt ist und sie eingeholt hat. Er packt Clay von hinten am Kragen und schleudert ihn zu sich herum. Skye schreit erschrocken auf. Bryce trifft Clay mitten ins Gesicht. Aber Clay kann sich tatsächlich auf den Beinen halten. In schneller Folge treffen ihn weitere Schläge. Er taumelt gegen die Wand, versucht sich an dem glatten Beton zu halten. Skye schreit irgendwas. Vermutlich versucht sie, Bryce aufzuhalten. Clay kann kaum etwas erkennen. Die linke Augenbraue ist aufgeplatzt, Blut strömt über sein Gesicht. Bryce ist wie in einem Rausch und es wäre für Clay nicht gut ausgegangen, aber da sind auf einmal mehrere, andere Männer, die Bryce zurückziehen. Skye und eine fremde Frau packen Clay und platzieren ihn am Boden mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Aus dem Augenwinkeln kann Clay sehen, wie Bryce sich losreißt und davonrennt. 

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen!“

„Nein, nein“, stöhnt Clay. 

„Wo hat er dich getroffen? Wir fahren dich ins Krankenhaus.“ Einer der Männer ist jetzt auch da. Clay winkt ab, so gut es geht. „Ich will nicht.“

„Der hat dich aus dem Nichts angegriffen. Ich habe es genau gesehen. Du solltest zur Polizei und ins Krankenhaus, dich durchchecken lassen.“

Clay schüttelt den Kopf. Die Bewegung tut weh. Aber er will nicht. Sie sollen alle weggehen, ihn in Ruhe lassen. Das versteht sowieso keiner. Skye versucht, die Leute dankend abzuwimmeln. Aber insbesondere der Mann lässt nicht locker. Clay weiß, dass es nett gemeint ist und die Leute ihm vielleicht sogar das Leben, mindestens jedoch die Gesundheit gerettet haben. Dennoch stört ihn ihre Anwesenheit. Er will alleine sein. Allein mit seinem immer stärker werdenden Hass auf Bryce.

„Ich fahre ihn“, hört er plötzlich Tonys vertraute Stimme. Allein der Klang sorgt für ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Tony ist der einzige Mensch, den er jetzt erträgt. Es dauert zwar noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie tatsächlich im Auto sitzen, aber Tony hat es geschafft, ihn ohne Polizei und Krankenwagen aus der Situation zu befreien. Clay schweigt, drückt ein Taschentuch auf die Augenbraue.

Nachdem sie Skye zu Hause abgesetzt haben, steuert Tony den Wagen hinauf auf die nahezu schon vertraute Klippe. Er parkt an der Seite und vor ihnen breitet sich das nächtliche Lichtermeer aus. Das ist immer wieder ein wundervoller Anblick, aber danach die Aussicht zu genießen, steht nicht ihnen der Sinn. Vielleicht wäre Tony heute mit Brad auch hierhin gefahren. Brad mag die Aussicht. Sie haben sich hier oben schon oft ihren Gefühlen hingegeben und im Auto ziemlich heiß rumgemacht. Brad war sauer, als Skye anrief und ihn bat sofort zu kommen. Dass er in der Mall war, hatte sie nicht gewusst, war aber unendlich erleichtert gewesen. Tony schiebt den Gedanken an Brad zur Seite. Er kann nur hoffen, dass Brad ihm noch mal verzeiht. Aber Skye abzusagen und nicht zur Hilfe zu eilen, hätte er unmöglich fertiggebracht.

„Was ist passiert, Clay?“

Clay berichtet mit knappen Worten von der Beobachtung und dem Angriff von Bryce. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie doch noch gesehen. „Wieso lässt man ihn frei herumlaufen? Er gehört weggesperrt!“, schließt Clay. 

„Keine Ahnung… Vielleicht müssen erst alle verhört werden? Mangelnde Beweise?“

„Aber ganz sicher ein Heer von Anwälten, die ihn rauspauken!“, schnaubt Clay wütend. „Das hier war das letzte Mal, dass ich vor ihm im Dreck liege!“

Besorgt dreht sich Tony auf dem Sitz in Clays Richtung. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich werde es ihm zeigen. Und da werden ihm alle Anwälte nichts nützen!“ Clay presst die Lippen fest zusammen.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.“ Clay sieht Tony nicht an. Sein Blick geht stur zur Seite.

Clay klingt so entschlossen, dass Tony Angst bekommt. „Clay? Was hast du vor?“

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Aber für Bryce wird es nicht gut ausgehen.“

„Clay!“ Tony packt seinen Freund mit beiden Händen im Nacken und dreht seinen Kopf zu sich. Tonys Hände sind warm und stark. Clay leistet keinen Widerstand. Tonys Daumen liegen auf Clays geschundenen Wangen. Das tut ein bisschen weh, aber zugleich hat etwas Tröstliches.

„Du machst mir Angst. Mach keinen Scheiß, okay?“

„Kann ich nicht versprechen.“

Tony streichelt mit dem rechten Daumen zärtlich über seine Wange. Er sieht ihm in die Augen, viel zu lange. Plötzlich weiß Clay, dass es mehr ist. Sein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Ein Kloß steckt in seinem Hals, der es ihm unmöglich macht, mehr zu sagen. Es ist dieser magische, peinliche Moment, bevor man sich küsst. Clay kann es spüren. Er ist wie gelähmt. Hannah hätte über ihn geschmunzelt und mutig den ersten Schritt getan. Ja, sie hätte ihre weiche Lippen auf seine gelegt und ihn geküsst. Aber Tony ist nicht Hannah. Und Clay kann sich nicht rühren.

Der Moment, die Versuchung ist vorbei, als Tony eine Nachricht auf sein Smartphone bekommt. Er seufzt kaum hörbar und lässt Clay los. Die Nachricht ist von Brad. Tony hat ihm versprochen, sich bei ihm zu melden, sobald Clay Zuhause ist. Er stöhnt reuevoll.

„Ich hätte Brad schon längst anrufen sollen“, sagt Tony.

Clay starrt auf das Lichtermeer. Er kann ihn nicht ansehen. Die Winterzeit täuscht vor, dass es schon viel später ist. Er weiß nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn Tony ihn tatsächlich geküsst hätte. Dieser Ort ist schon romantisch, doch bisher hat sich Clay nie etwas dabei gedacht, wenn sie hierher gefahren sind. Tony weiß, dass er in Hannah verliebt ist – war. Es macht keinen Sinn, anzunehmen, dass...

„Du hättest mich nicht fahren müssen.“ Clay steht neben sich, dennoch schafft er es, wie auf Autopilot zu antworten.

„Skye hat kein Auto. Ihr hättet bestimmt noch ewig auf den Bus gewartet“, widerspricht Tony, „Außerdem wollte ich dich so nicht allein lassen.“

„Fahr mich bitte nach Hause“, wendet sich Clay an ihn, „Ich bin erledigt.“ Er kann jetzt nicht weiter mit ihm reden. Die Fragen, die durch seinen Kopf jagen, muss er erst mit sich selbst ausmachen.

„Sicher. Das wollte ich auch vorschlagen. Dir geht gut, ja?“

„Es war ein… krasser Tag.“


	5. Chapter 5

Brad ist nicht glücklich, trotzdem lässt er ihn eintreten. Er ist der beste Freund, mit dem man zusammen sein kann, denkt Tony. Er ist ein bisschen wie Ryan und dann wieder das absolute Gegenteil: intellektuell, freimütig, zart, aber nicht so gekünstelt. Brad denkt an mehr als sein Aussehen, seine Schuhe und Magazine. An seinem Musikgeschmack kann man arbeiten, dafür hat er einen Sinn für Stil, wenn es um Autos geht.

Im TV läuft etwas, aber Brad hat den Ton abgestellt. Seine Wohnung ist klein und spartanisch, doch sie ist sein eigen. Brad bietet ihm an Tee oder Wasser, für Kaffee ist es zu spät. Tony ist nicht interessiert.

„Es ist warm hier, du kannst deine Jacke ruhig ablegen“, meint Brad, während sich Tony die Schuhe auszieht. Mit der Lederjacke ist Tony der coolste. Niemand kann ihm etwas, aber Brad weiß, dass das Fassade ist. Unter seiner harten Schale ist er verletzlich und zweifelt bei Zeiten an sich selbst. 

Sie setzen sich schräg zueinander auf das Sofa, sodass sich nur ihre Knie berühren und sie sich ansehen können, während sie reden. Brad ist ziemlich schön für einen Mann. Als erstes sind Tony die Augen aufgefallen – oder die vollen Lippen, vielleicht beides. Und dann alles andere.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme“, entschuldigt sich Tony ehrlich und schaut einen Moment auf seine Hände.

„Du hättest anrufen können.“ Brad ist unverkennbar noch sauer.

„Ich musste noch mit Clay reden, dabei habe ich wohl die Zeit vergessen. Es tut mir leid. Ich mache es wieder gut. Kino? Essen? Was immer du willst.“ Tony schaut ihn bettelnd an.

„Mehr Zeit mit dir“, lautet Brads Antwort.

Tony zuckt schuldig mit den Schultern: „Ich verspreche, mich zu bessern.“

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst“, warnt Brad und fragt schließlich, „Wie geht es Clay?“

Tony bringt ihn auf den neusten Stand.

Brad sieht ihn mitfühlend und nachdenklich an: „Harter Tobak, jeden Tag einen Übeltäter in der Schule wiederzusehen.“

„Die Schule hat ihn nicht einmal suspendiert“, führt Tony aus und merkt nicht, dass er Clays Worte übernommen hat, „Es ist besonders hart für Clay. Wortwörtlich. Der Kerl hat ihn in der Mall einfach verprügelt. Ich weiß nicht, was er tut, wenn Bryce freigesprochen wird.“

„Die Kassetten sind ausschlaggebende Beweise.“

„Werden sie zugelassen? Reicht Jessicas Aussage, um ein reiches Arschloch wie Bryce hinter Gitter zu bringen?“, zweifelt Tony. Er fährt sich müde durch die Haare. Vor Brad kann er all seine Gedanken unverhohlen äußern. Er ist für ihn da. „Am liebsten würde ich meine Brüder anrufen und die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen.“

„Tony...“ Brad legt seine Hand auf Tonys Unterarm. „Mach nichts Dummes.“

„Allein für Clay… Du hast ihn nicht gesehen! Seine Augenbraue ist aufgeplatzt. Zum Glück nicht arg, sonst hätte ich ihn persönlich zum Nähen ins Krankenhaus geschleift, aber es hat geblutet wie Sau. Und wer weiß, wie viele blaue Flecke er unter seinem Pullover davon getragen hat.“

Tony regt sich auf. Er ist wütend auf Bryce, auf sich, weil er nicht da war. Vor Clay ist er immer vernünftig und rational, aber eigentlich will er die Sache genauso selbst in die Hand nehmen wie sein Freund.

„Clay könnte ihn anzeigen. Seine Mutter ist doch Anwältin, hast du gesagt. In der Mall gibt Zeugen. Wenn er einen Flyer aufhängt...“, schlägt Brad vor.

Tony schüttelt den Kopf. Clay macht da nicht mit.

„Ihr seid beide so stur!“, erklärt Brad, „Wenn es dem Esel zu wohl ist, geht er aufs Eis tanzen.“

„Hey...“ Tonys Erwiderung ist ohne Gift.

„Ihr kennt euch schon lange?“

„Wir kennen uns schon seit der Grundschule… Irgendwann hat uns die Pubertät auseinander driften lassen“, überlegt Tony laut, „Bis es dann in der Highschool wieder enger wurde.“

Brad nickt. Er kennt das. Als er sich outete, zerbrachen oder verliefen sich einige Freundschaften.

„Clay wusste bis vor Kurzem nicht mal, dass ich schwul bin, dabei hat er uns mehrmals zusammen gesehen.“ Tony lacht auf.

„Und ihr seid noch Freunde...“

„Ja, es war, ist kein Thema.“ Tony ist erleichtert, wenn er darüber nachdenkt. Eigentlich hätte er es schon früher mitbekommen können, sollen, aber das ist typisch Clay. Er hat nicht einmal realisiert, dass Tony Ryan gedatet hat.

Ryan, von dem jeder im ersten Moment wusste, dass er vom anderen Ufer war, hatte keine Skrupel, sich offen mit Tony zu zeigen, obwohl der damals noch nicht bereit war. Im Nachhinein hätte Tony damit rechnen müssen, dass Ryan ihn als seinen Boyfriend vorzeigt. College wäre natürlich ein Muss für ihn gewesen, obwohl Tony seine Zukunft ganz klar in der Werkstatt sieht. So ist Ryan. Er hat Vorstellungen, wie sein Freund sein muss. Und Verstecken ist definitiv nicht sein Ding.

Sie haben darüber geredet. Brad ist in dieser Hinsicht nicht im geringsten wie Ryan. Er zwingt ihn zu nichts. Einerseits ist Tony Ryan dankbar, dass er ihn ins kalte Wasser gestoßen hat, was er ihm jedoch nie erzählen wird. Die Schule ist es Zuckerschlecken im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihm noch mit seiner Familie bevorsteht.

„Warst du mal in Clay verliebt?“ Brad reißt Tony aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?“, entfährt es Tony erschreckt. „Ich...“

~*~

Tony arbeitete auf der Auffahrt vor seinem Elternhaus an einem Klassiker, der seinem Vater gehörte. Der Wagen bedurfte einiges an Arbeit, bevor man ihn wieder als Liebhaberstück bezeichnen konnte. Tony hatte selbst schon eine sehr genaue Vorstellung, welchen Wagen er später einmal fahren würde, sobald er den Führerschein besaß.

Clay reichte ihm gelegentlich Werkzeuge, aber da er die meiste Zeit keine Ahnung hatte, was dieser verlangte, musste sich Tony oft selbst bedienen. Schließlich hockte sich Clay auf das kleine Mäuerchen neben der Einfahrt und schlurfte mit den Beinen über den Asphalt. Er hoffte noch auf einen Wachstumsschub, den Skye angekündigt hatte, glaubte er nicht wirklich daran.

„Wie lange arbeitest du noch? Wollen wir nicht in den Park? Oder auf dem Spielplatz abhängen?“, fragte Clay. „Oder ich lade dich auf einen Milchshake in Rosie‘s Diner ein?“

„Ich will nur noch...“, murmelte Tony.

Clay stand gelangweilt auf und beugte sich halb interessiert unter die Motorhaube. „Was ist mit deinen Händen? Hast du dich beim Schrauben verletzt?“

Tonys Fingerknöchel waren verschorft. „Emilio hat mir ein paar Tricks gezeigt. Ich muss mehr trainieren, meint er. Meinen meine Brüder...“ Er rollte mit den Augen und fügte ernster hinzu: „Selbstverteidigung ist wichtig.“

„Mhh“, antwortete Clay. Er war nicht erpicht auf Gewalt, doch an der Schule ließ es sich manchmal nicht umgehen. Tonys drei Brüder grüßten ihn, wenn sie ihn in der Stadt trafen oder wenn er bei den Padillas war. Gut, dass er mit Tony befreundet war, denn er wollte sich lieber nicht mit ihnen anlegen.

„Noch eine Viertelstunde, dann können wir los“, sagte Tony, ohne aufzublicken, „Du bezahlst den Milchshake.“

Als sie endlich aufbrachen, war eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Tony musste sich das verschmutzte Gesicht und die Hände waschen und seine Haare richten, dann radelten sie wie die Wilden durch die Straßen in den Stadtkern. Während sich die älteren Schüler bei Monet‘s, gleich gegenüber der Bibliothek, auf Kaffeevariationen trafen, fand man die jüngeren im Diner auf einen Milchshake oder Rootbeer.

Clay wäre beinahe mit dem Fahrrad über die Bordsteinkante gestürzt, nachdem er seinen Hals nach einem Mädchen reckte und nicht mehr nach vorne sah. Mit einer harten Bremsung verhinderte er Schlimmeres.

„Wo hast du deine Augen? So wirst du nie einen Führerschein bekommen.“

Clay wurde rot und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Verkehrssicherheit vor Mädchen.“ Tony lachte. Er wusste schon, dass ihn Mädchen oder Frauen nicht interessierten, nicht auf diese Weise. Das war nur eines der Dinge, die sie mehr trennte als zusammen brachte. Die meiste Zeit war es ihm gleich, dass er aus einem der ärmeren Stadtteile kam und weniger Geld zur Verfügung hatte als seine Mitschüler. Er und Clay waren schließlich trotzdem Freunde.

„Ich habe gar nicht...“, verteidigte sich Clay lahm. Er stellte sein Rad in die Halterung. Dann ging er zum Diner und stieß die Tür auf. Tony folgte ihm nach drinnen.

Mit zwei Milchshake beobachteten sie die vorbeiziehenden Fußgänger am Fensterplatz. Ein paar schlenderten vorbei.

„Wir müssen unbedingt den ‚Guardians of the Galaxy‘-Film sehen! Der Trailer sah sehr cool aus.“

„Ist das nicht zu neu für dich? Du bevorzugst doch Filme aus den Achtzigern“, zog Clay, dankbar für den Themenwechsel, auf.

„Peter alias Star-Lord hat einen Walkman und ein Mixtape von seiner Mutter!“, verteidigte sich Tony begeistert. „Ich mag ‚Spirit In The Sky‘. Es ist zwar religiös, aber einfach ein eingängiger Popsong.“

„Was hast du nur immer mit Kassetten? Die sind doch dermaßen retro. Ich meine, du könntest dich gleich an ein Grammophon hängen. Warum nicht Vinyl? Das soll um Längen besser sein.“

Tony grinste als Antwort.

„Weil dir deine Mutter Mixtapes gemacht hat!“, rief Clay vom Geistesblitz getroffen aus.

Tony schüttelte in einer Mischung aus amüsiert und traurig den Kopf. „Es hat vor allem praktische Gründe: Mit Kassetten kann man Musik ins Auto mitnehmen.“

„Okay, klar, bei den alten Karren, die die Padillas fahren.“

„Prachtstücke!“, darauf bestand Tony.

„Eine Verbindung zu Star Lord wäre natürlich cooler: Deine Mutter und Mixtapes!“ Clay malte mit der Hand einen großen Halbkreis in die Luft.

„Meine Mum...“

„Geht‘s deiner Mum inzwischen besser?“, erkundigte sich Clay.

„Die Chemo ist ganz schön hart...“, gab Tony zu. Er hatte gebetet, mit dem Finger beständig den Rosenkranz reibend. Immer wieder. An Autos basteln und in der Werkstatt helfen war besser als das Gedankenkarussell des Betens. „Lass uns nicht drüber reden.“

~*~

„Nein, ich...“, beginnt Tony, bricht ab und startet wieder: „Wir haben uns – so mit 13 – auseinander entwickelt. Mein Mutter ist damals gestorben. Clay hatte seine eigene Probleme: Schlafstörungen, Angstzustände. Wir sind einfach getrennte Wege gegangen, haben uns neu orientiert.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Umso mehr freue mich, dass wir wieder zusammen gefunden haben. Unsere Freundschaft wurde neu belebt und es… es ist einfach verdammt vertraut. Verstehst du?“

„Er bedeutet dir sehr viel“, sagt Brad verständnisvoll. „Aber du solltest darüber nachdenken, mit wem du zusammen bist. Als wir zu viert unterwegs waren, saß ich mit Skye auf der Rückbank. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig zurückgesetzt...“

„Brad, du hättest etwas sagen können.“ Tony ist entsetzt. Er weiß genau, welchen Ausflug er meint. Er hat Brad zugunsten von Clay an dem Tag sträflich vernachlässigt. Auch heute hat er wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Brad für Clay hat stehen gelassen.

Brad winkt ab. „Das war quasi ein Trip für Clay. Er hing ganz schön in den Seilen.“

„Ja, die ganze Geschichte um Hannahs Suizid und ihre Kassetten machen ihn fertig.“ Tony ist ein beschissener Freund, ohne einer sein zu wollen, aber Clay nimmt tatsächlich den Großteil seiner Freizeit in Anspruch. Selbst wenn er nicht bei ihm ist, muss Tony an ihn denken. Er macht sich Sorgen.

„Hör zu, ich will nicht, dass du dich zwischen uns entscheiden musst, aber wenn du bei mir bist, musst du auch bei mir sein. Mit Geist, Körper und Herz. Sonst brauchen uns nicht zu treffen.“ Brad schaut ihn ernst an. Er ist nachsichtig, doch auch das hat seine Grenzen.

„Hast du morgen Zeit?“, fragt Tony, statt irgendetwas zu versprechen und Brad damit zu verärgern. Er legt seine Hände auf Brads. „Oder wie schaut es am Wochenende aus? Wir gehen in die Kletterhalle. Ich mache mein Handy aus und schaue dir beim Klettern auf den Arsch.“

„Das hättest du wohl gerne.“

Tony grinst.

Brad lächelt. „Die Idee gefällt mir immer besser… Irgendwann bin ich der Mann am Boden und darf dir zusehen...“

„Sehr schön.“

„Und heute Nacht? Bleibst du bei mir?“ Brad sieht ihn erwartungsfroh an.

„Das kommt gut nicht bei meinem Vater.“ Tony bisst sich auf die Unterlippe. Er erwähnt besser nicht, dass er erst bei Clay übernachtet hat.

„Ja, zu spontan...“, hilft Brad ihm schließlich, „Du kannst jederzeit bei mir übernachten. Ich würde es mir wünschen. Ganz ohne Verpflichtung. Aber mit Hintergedanken.“

„Yeah.“ Tony beugt sich vor, küsst ihn auf den Mund und schließt ihn in die Arme. Mit geschlossenen Augen denkt er, dass er Brad gar nicht verdient hat.


	6. Chapter 6

Clay betrachtet sein Konterfei im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Seine Mutter ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen, sein Vater versunken in einem Buch. Er weiß gar nicht, ob Lainie tatsächlich auf ihn gewartet hat. Er hat ja schließlich geschrieben, dass er noch mit Skye unterwegs ist. Die aufgeplatzte Augenbraue hätte jedoch für Redebedarf gesorgt.

Er macht einen Schritt zurück und kann so seinen nackten Brustkorb sehen. Der sieht viel übler aus als die Augenbraue. Drei große, blaue Flecken, die noch lange nicht das volle Ausmaß erreicht haben. Schon jetzt sind die Schmerzen allein beim Atmen kaum auszuhalten. Clay ist klar, dass er morgen nicht in der Lage sein wird aufstehen. Spätestens da wird er seiner Mutter mal wieder Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Für ein paar Sekunden überlegt er, ob er vielleicht innere Verletzungen hat. Den Gedanken verwirft er. Das ist Blödsinn. Es handelt sich um eine Rippenprellung. Schmerzhaft zwar, aber weiter nichts.

Er macht wieder einen Schritt näher ans Waschbecken heran. Noch immer fühlt er Tonys Hände, die sich um seinen Nacken schlingen. Die Daumen an der Wange. Es kommt Clay vor, als könne er die Abdrücke von Tonys Händen auf seiner Haut sehen. Als hätten sie sich eingebrannt. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührt er sich dort. Fährt die Umrisse nach. Clays Herz schlägt auf einmal schneller. Sein Penis zuckt hart werdend in den Boxershorts. Mit der linken Hand stützt sich Clay auf dem Waschbecken ab, die rechte verschwindet in der Hose. Seit Hannahs Tod hat er nicht mehr masturbiert. Das Verlangen danach war verschwunden. Verständlich. Er hat sich darum keine Gedanken gemacht. Das war normal, das weiß er. Clay ist sich sicher, dass Tony ihn küssen wollte. Wie hätte er reagiert, wenn es wirklich geschehen wäre? Er erlaubt sich, den Gedanken weiter zu denken. Sich vorzustellen, wie Tony seine warmen Lippen auf die seinen presst. Die Hände noch immer in seinem Nacken.

Clay kommt in der Hose. Schwer atmend verharrt er einen Moment, dann säubert er sich und die Shorts so gut es geht und versenkt sie im Wäschekorb.

In der Nacht macht Clay kein Auge zu. Auch Tonys altes Sweatshirt, das er sich übergestreift hat, hilft ihm nicht in den seligen Schlaf. Er bildet sich ein, dass es noch nach ihm riecht, obwohl das nicht sein kann. Bei jedem Atemzug spürt er immer schlimmere Schmerzen. Im Badezimmerschrank, den er mitten in der Nacht durchwühlt, findet er immerhin noch Aspirin. Aber das ist nicht alles, was ihn beschäftigt. Da sind noch Bryce und die immer größer werdende Wut auf ihn und alle anderen, die nichts unternehmen. Alex fällt ihm ein und er fühlt ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihn nicht besucht hat oder wenigstens – falls er nicht zu ihm ans Bett dürfte – eine Aufmerksamkeit geschickt hat. Clay nimmt sich vor, Alex so schnell wie möglich zu besuchen. Und da ist Tony und die Nacht auf der Gästematratze. Tony und der Moment im Auto. Von den Schmerzen und zunehmender Müdigkeit benebelt, kann er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. In den frühen Morgenstunden fällt Clay endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

„Clay?“ Seine Mutter streckt nach einem kurzen Klopfen fragend den Kopf in sein Zimmer. Clay ist nicht zum Frühstück heruntergekommen. Die Schmerzen sind im Moment zwar zum Aushalten, aber Clay spürt, dass er unmöglich den halben Tag aufrecht im Unterricht sitzen kann. Es fällt ihm leicht, einen Fahrradsturz vorzuspielen. Schwieriger ist es, seine Mutter davon abzubringen, ihn zum Arzt zu fahren. Doch sie gibt nach und beschließt heute von zu Hause aus zu arbeiten. Damit sie in der Nähe ist, wenn etwas wäre.

Skye bemerkt gleich in der ersten Stunde, dass Clay nicht da ist und schreibt ihm besorgt eine Nachricht. „Nur blaue Flecken“, schreibt er zurück.

Lainie Jensen lässt ihren Sohn bis kurz vor elf in Ruhe, dann klopft sie an seine Zimmertür. Es wird schwierig, das ahnt Clay schon. Sie sammelt wie automatisch die Klamotten der letzten Tage auf, die er achtlos in den Richtung des Schreibtischstuhls geworfen hat. „Wir haben von der Schule eine Kopie der Kassetten erhalten. Wir haben die Kassetten angehört“, beginnt sie. Mit „wir“ meint sie sich und ihre Kollegen. Clay seufzt. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass Mr. Porter die Kassetten hat?“

„Hab ich nicht?“ Clay weiß, dass er es nicht gesagt hat.

„Hast du nicht.“

„Ihr habt nicht danach gefragt…“

Clay hat recht, der Kollege seiner Mutter hat nicht gefragt. Ein Versäumnis, das in der Kanzlei bereits für allerlei Unmut gesorgt hat. 

„Du hat es absichtlich nicht gesagt.“ Seine Mutter ist sich sicher. „Damit Mr. Porter noch Zeit hatte, alle Kassetten anzuhören.“

„Und wenn es so wäre?“

„Auf den Kassetten werden zwei Verbrechen geschildert. Die Kassetten hätten der Staatsanwaltschaft übergeben werden müssen, damit...“

„Achja? Und die macht dann – lass mich raten – Nichts!“ Frustration quillt aus all seinen Poren.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich meine, dass Bryce frei rumläuft und sich sogar mit einem Mädchen trifft. Das ist doch scheiße“, empört sich Clay und wird laut. „Offenbar interessiert es niemanden, dass ein Vergewaltiger frei herumspaziert!“

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, Clay. Die machen ihre Arbeit!“ 

Clay schnaubt verächtlich. „Ich werde mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass ich die Kassetten nicht an die Polizei weitergegeben habe. Hannah hat es so gewollt und gebracht hätte es eh nichts!“

Lainie beschließt das Thema zumindest vorerst fallen zu lassen. „Ich werde dazu jetzt nichts sagen…“

„Brauchst du auch nicht.“

Sie versucht ruhig zu bleiben. „Es wird ermittelt, Clay. Ich weiß, dass ihr nächste Woche alle vorgeladen werdet. Die Staatsanwaltschaft wird dich ausquetschen, vor allem über die Kassette, die du hinzugefügt hast. Und die Gegenseite wird dich sicher auch vorab befragen wollen. Wir müssen uns zusammensetzen und die Sache besprechen. Wir könnten in Schwierigkeiten kommen.“ 

„Wir? Wen meinst du mit wir? Dich und deine Kollegen? Oder dich und mich? Das ist doch egal! Es wurden zwei Mädchen vergewaltigt und du machst dir Gedanken, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten?“

„So meinte ich das nicht…“

„Ach, und wie hast du es dann gemeint? Hast du überhaupt eine Meinung? Du verteidigst ja sogar diesen unfähigen Laden! Ich wette, ihr hättet die Kassetten niemals an die Staatsanwaltschaft weitergegeben! Die würden ja euren Mandanten belasten!“ Clay macht eine wütende Bewegung und krümmt sich anschließend vor Schmerzen. Seine Mutter will zu ihm ans Bett eilen, aber sein feindseliger Blick lässt sie innehalten. 

Sie hatten schon heftigere Wortgefechte, aber heute ist es irgendwie anders. Sie fühlt einen Graben entstehen.

„Meine Vorgesetzten werden mir auf Grund des Interessenkonflikts ohnehin das Mandat entziehen“, versucht sie einzulenken.

„Du hättest es von dir aus niederlegen müssen“, entgegnet Clay mit bitterem Unterton.

Getroffen zuckt seine Mutter zusammen. „Clay, warum sagst du nichts… ich hätte…“

„Weil es genau darum eben nicht geht! Es geht nicht um mich! Jeder muss das tun, was er für richtig hält.“

„Hast du deshalb eine Kassette hinzugefügt?“

Clays Handy piept. Clay dreht sich mit dem Handy in der Hand auf die andere Seite. Lainie zögert zuerst noch, doch dann beschließt sie, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihrem Sohn noch sagen wollen, dass sie das mit der zusätzlichen Kassette mutig fand und stolz auf ihn ist. Sie kann gar nicht mal erklären, wieso sie es nicht gesagt hat. Sie fühlt Clay so weit weg wie noch nie.

„Alles okay?“, hat Tony geschrieben. Es ist Mittagspause und er hat seinen Freund nicht finden können.

„Du hast mich gerade gerettet – mal wieder“, tippt Clay zurück. Er zögert einen Moment, bevor er die Nachricht abschickt. Es kommt ihm vor, als wäre das irgendwie zu viel. Aber dann drückt er mutig auf Senden. Tony antwortet nicht.

Am Abend hält es Clay nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer aus. Er duscht sich, betrachtet nochmal seine blauen Flecken im Spiegel und nimmt noch eine Schmerztablette. Seine Mutter hatte zum Glück noch stärke Tabletten im Medikamentenschrank. In Jeans und Hoodie verlässt er das Haus. Lainie ruft ihm etwas hinterher, aber er reagiert nicht. Die Hände in den Taschen vergraben marschiert er die Straßen entlang. Fast erwartet er Tony am Spielplatz zu treffen, aber der ist nicht da. Stattdessen sitzt auf dem Ende der Rutsche eine in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Die Kapuze des Hoodies tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Clay nimmt süßlichen Rauch wahr. Als das Glimmen des Joints das Gesicht der Gestalt erhellt, traut er seinen Augen nicht.

„Justin?“, fragt Clay laut, während er den kurzen Weg nach unten zur Rutsche geht.

„Clay“, sagt der Angesprochene nur und schaut nicht einmal richtig auf. An der Stimme wird deutlich, dass es sich tatsächlich um Justin handelt.

„Ich glaub, sie suchen dich...?“ Clay weiß es nicht sicher. Justin ist schon 18, aber man hat in der Schule gemunkelt, dass sein Fehlen mittlerweile sogar seiner Mutter aufgefallen wäre.

Justin zuckt mit den Achseln. 

„Jessica hat Bryce angezeigt!“, platzt Clay heraus. 

Justin zieht heftig an dem Joint. „Kümmer dich um deinen Kram!“

„Das ist unser aller Kram. Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen!“

„Siehst doch, das es geht!“ Justin blickt nicht auf. Er starrt auf die Erde zu seinen Füßen und hebt den Kopf nur, um an dem Joint zu ziehen.

„Du musst Jessica beistehen! Du kannst bezeugen, was...“ Weiter kommt Clay nicht denn Justin ist aufgesprungen. Erschrocken macht Clay einige Schritte rückwärts. Aber Justin greift ihn nicht an. Jetzt kann Clay die ausgezehrten Gesichtszüge erkennen. Dunkle Ringen unter den Augen, die Wangen eingefallen. Justin ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Ich muss gar nichts! Okay? Ich muss gar nichts! Meine Mutter ist eine Versagerin, meine Freundin hat mich verlassen und mein bester Freund ist ein Vergewaltiger! Glaub mir, ich muss echt gar nichts!“ Mit zitternden Händen zieht Justin an dem Joint. 

Clay starrt ihn entsetzt an. „Aber… du kannst doch nicht…“ 

„Jeder muss eben das tun, was er für richtig hält, okay?“ Justin zieht noch einmal an seinem Joint, dann wirft er ihn achtlos in den Sand und geht einfach weg. Clay starrt ihm nach. Fast die gleichen Worte, die er an seine Mutter gerichtet hatte.

„Warte!“ Er rennt seinem Schulkameraden hinterher und hält ihn am Arm fest. „Denk nochmal drüber nach! Bitte!“

Justins Lippen zittern. Clay braucht einen Moment, bevor er begreift, dass sein Gegenüber anfängt zu weinen. Er überlegt kurz, ob er ihn in den Arm nehmen oder wenigstens den Arm um ihn legen soll, aber Justin reißt sich los. „Ist eh alles scheißegal. Es ist passiert und wir können es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich will nur noch weg von der ganzen Scheiße!“ Er läuft mit schnellen Schritten davon.

„Es ist nicht egal!“, wispert Clay. Hastig wischt er sich jetzt selbst Tränen aus den Augen.

*~*

Den ganzen Tag in der Schule hat sich Tony den Kopf zerbrochen. Und schließlich eine Idee – die Idee – zur Wiedergutmachung gehabt. Im Internet hat er noch im Unterricht übers Handy zwei Karten für die Aufführung Carmina Burana am heutigen Abend gekauft. Richtig teuer. Brad steht auf so etwas, kann es sich aber nur selten leisten. Tony hat in den letzten Wochen kaum Geld ausgeben, hat seinen Lohn aus der Werkstatt gespart. Sein Vater ist ohnehin in dem ihm möglichen Rahmen großzügig. Die Geschwister sind aus dem Haus, verdienen eigenes Geld. Über Whatsapp hat er Brad geschrieben, dass er ihn um sieben Uhr abholen wird und er sich schick anziehen soll.

Tony ist zeitig dran. Er steht unter der Dusche und genießt den heißen Strahl auf seinem Rücken. Er denkt an das, was nach der Aufführung passieren wird. In Brads Bude sind sie ungestört. Seine rechte Hand umfasst begleitet von einem leisen, lustvollen Seufzen seinen hart gewordenen Penis und beginnt mit sanften Druck zu pumpen. Er hat schon sexuelle Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber noch bewegt es sich in einem überschaubaren Rahmen. Unter der Dusche hatte er noch nie Sex. Tony schließt die Augen und stellt sich vor, wie Brad ihn küsst, während das heiße Wasser über seinen Kopf nach unten perlt und er dann mit der Zunge an seinem Hals entlangfährt, immer wieder unterbrochen von Küssen und zärtlichen Neckereien. Wie er abwechselnd an seinen Brustwarzen knabbert. Und dann tiefer wandert und vor ihm auf die Knie sinkt. Wie Clay seinen Penis ohne zu zögern in den Mund nimmt. Clays Hände, die sich dabei fest in seinem Po vergraben. Und seine Fingerspitzen, die wie zufällig die zarte Haut um seinen Anus berühren. Der Orgasmus ist so heftig, dass Tony ein Aufschreien unterdrücken muss. Bebend stützt er sich mit der linken Hand an der Wand ab, die Augen geschlossen, die letzten Wellen genießend. Erst als der Orgasmus vollständig verebbt ist, wird ihm bewusst, dass er an Clay gedacht hat.

„Tony? Wie lange willst du noch duschen?“ Es ist sein Vater, der mahnend an die Tür klopft. Dankbar über die Störung trocknet sich Tony schnell ab und zieht sich an. Für die Haare braucht er länger, die müssen sitzen. In Bezug auf die Haare ist er eitel.

Carmina Burana war anstrengend, aber Brad hat es genossen. Tony ist ein wenig stolz auf sich, dass er eine so gute Idee hatte. Und auch der weitere Abend läuft so, wie er es sich erhofft hat. Bereits küssend taumeln sie in Brads Wohnung. „Zieh das aus!“, keucht Brad zwischen zwei Küssen und zerrt an Tonys Sakkos. Ausnahmsweise nicht die Lederjacke. Mit schnellen Bewegungen wirft Tony sein Handy auf den Tisch, zieht das Sakko aus und das Hemd gleich mit. Brads Hände sind sofort auf seiner Haut. Brad zieht ihn an sich heran. Tony fühlt Brads harte Mitte, eingesperrt in der engen Anzugshose. Sie stoßen gegen Tisch. Tony lehnt sich gegen die Kante, sodass Brads Hände mehr Platz haben, um seine Beule zu liebkosen.

Das Handy ist auf lautlos. Zweimal hat Tonys Vater schon angerufen. Und weil er seinen Sohn nicht erreicht, tut er etwas, was er so gut wie nie tut, er schreibt eine SMS. „Kommst du heute noch nach Hause oder übernachtest du wieder bei deinem Freund da?“ Tony hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass er sich heute mit einem Freund trifft. Die Nachricht leuchtet auf dem Display auf. Tony umarmend und küssend registriert Brad das Aufleuchten, ungewollt liest er die Nachricht.

„Was?“ Er stößt sich von Tony ab.

Tony versteht nicht. „Was ist?“

„Du hast bei Clay übernachtet!“ Er zeigt auf das Handy. Seine Hand zittert. Tony greift nach dem Gerät. „Fährst du zweigleisig?“ Brad starrt seinen Freund entsetzt an.

„Oh Gott, nein! So ist es nicht!“

„Achja, und wie dann!?“ Schmerz schwingt in Brads Worten mit.

Tony zuckt getroffen zusammen. „Clay ist mein Jugendfreund, mein Vater kennt ihn. Er kennt seine Eltern. Wir sind nur Freunde. Da ist nichts passiert. Das ist was anderes…“

Brad taumelt rückwärts, seine Hände suchen Halt an dem alten Sideboard, dass sie erst kürzlich zusammen auf einem Flohmarkt gekauft hatten. „Nur Freunde klingt besser als ‚ein Freund‘“, sagt er leise mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Nein, Brad! Nein!“ Tony streckt die Hand aus und will sich ihm nähern, aber Brad weicht ihm aus. „Brad, du verstehst das falsch!“

„Ich verstehe gar nichts, Tony! Wie sollte ich auch? Seit das passiert ist, redest du mit mir nicht mehr. Du sagst entweder gar nichts oder nur gerade so viel, dass ich... dass ich ruhiggestellt bin!“

Tony schüttelt heftig den Kopf. „Nein… das stimmt doch nicht!“

„Geh bitte!“ 

„Lass mich erklären! Bitte! Ich will nicht…“

„Geh! Geh einfach weg“, brüllt Brad mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit. Tony zuckt zusammen, wie von einem Peitschenhieb getroffen. Er schlüpft, so schnell er kann, in seine Klamotten, sammelt sein Handy ein und stürzt aus der Wohnung. Sein Wagen steht einige Straßen weiter, er rennt durch die Nacht und saugt die kalte Luft gierig in die Lungen. Tony fährt nicht sofort los, als er an seinem Wagen ankommt. Er sitzt einfach völlig außer Atem am Steuer und starrt in die Nacht.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, ganz bestimmt nicht“, murmelt er leise vor sich hin. Er krümmt sich, wie von Schmerzen gebeutelt und presst seine Stirn gegen das Lenkrad. Brad weh getan zu haben, bereitet ihm selbst Schmerzen. Und er braucht Brad, Brad ist doch sein Anker in diesen dunklen Zeiten. Tony ist mit vielen Geschwistern aufgewachsen. Jetzt nach Hause zu fahren und alleine im Zimmer zu sitzen kann er sich kaum vorstellen.

„Steht dein Angebot noch?“, schreibt er an Clay. Es dauert nicht lange, bis eine Antwort kommt. 

„Klar. Was ist los?“ Es tut gut, dass Clay sofort weiß, dass es sich um sein kürzlich geäußertes Angebot zum Zuhören handelt.

„Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zu Hause. Komm einfach dahin, okay?“

„Ok.“


	7. Chapter 7

Clay braucht dieses Mal länger als gewöhnlich mit dem Fahrrad zu Tony. Weil seine Rippen schmerzen, verzichtet er darauf, im Stehen zu fahren oder sich mit waghalsigen Manövern zwischen Autos hindurchzuschlängeln. Seine Mutter hat ihm die Schmerztabletten in den Rucksack gesteckt. Sie hat ihm erlaubt, bei Tony zu übernachten, da das Wochenende vor der Tür steht. Tony kann Eltern einfach um den Finger wickeln, auf sie macht er immer den Eindruck eines verantwortungsvollen, jungen Mannes.

Natürlich haben Clays Eltern versucht, ihn über Tony und Brad auszuhorchen – es sind ziemliche Neuigkeiten, dass sein alter, neuer, bester Freund homosexuell ist – aber Clay beschränkt sich auf einsilbige Antworten und Schulterzucken. Bis vor Kurzem hatte er schließlich auch keinen Schimmer, auch wenn es im Nachhinein offensichtlich erscheint, wie oft er Tony mit Brad gesehen hat. Selbst den überteuerten Kaffee im Monet‘s nimmt er dafür in Kauf.

Clay zögert, ob er klingeln soll. Drinnen kann er das schwache Licht hinter der Gardine sehen, obwohl es bald Mitternacht ist. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten soll. Tony hat ihn beinahe geküsst. Aber da er es nicht getan hat, hat Clay womöglich zu viel in die Sache hineininterpretiert. Zaudernd drückt er die Klingel. Kurz darauf hört er Tonys eilende Schritte und seine Stimme, wie er seinem Vater etwas zuruft, dann empfängt dieser ihn an der Tür und führt ihn gleich in sein Zimmer.

„Du hast deinen Rucksack mitgebracht?“, fragt Tony, als Clay diesen abstellt.

„Willst du mich um zwei, drei Uhr nachts noch mit dem Fahrrad wieder nach Hause schicken?“, entgegnet Clay frech, „Außerdem ist Wochenende. Meine Mum war einverstanden. Du bist der vertrauenswürdigste Junge in meinem Alter, den sie kennt. Nicht mal mir vertraut sie so wie dir.“ Jetzt grinst er belustigt.

„Das kommt alles von meiner positiven Ausstrahlung.“

Clay reibt sich die vom Fahrtwind kalten Finger. Ihm fällt das Sakko ins Auge. Doch Tony kommt ihm zuvor, als er danach fragen will.

„Hey, wie wäre es mit einer heißen Milch oder Tee?“, schlägt Tony vor, als er das sieht.

„Wie heißt noch dieses heiße Getränk mit Maismehl?“ Clay schnippt mit den Fingern, aber es will ihm nicht einfallen.

„Atole? Können wir machen."

„Aber dauert es nicht lange?“

„Du hast doch nichts anderes vor?“, meint Tony und spaziert augenblicklich los in die Küche.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?“, wispert Clay scheu hinter ihn.

„Der schläft wie ein Stein. Oben wird er davon nichts mit bekommen.“ Mit Wasser und einer Zimtstange in einem Topf stellt er Clay vor dem Herd ab, während er die Milch, die Kondensmilch und die Maisstärke hervorholt. In einem Messbecher löst Tony die Maisstärke in Wasser auf.

Clay denkt daran, wie früher Tonys Mutter Atole für sie gemacht hat. Da fällt es ihm plötzlich wieder ein: „Du wolltest mit mir reden?“

„Ja...“ Tony zögert. Er weiß nicht, wo er anfangen soll. „Brad hat mich rausgeworfen.“

„Was? Wieso?“ Clay ist parteiisch – und sofort sauer auf Brad. Er kann sich kaum vorstellen, warum Brad seinen Freund vor die Tür setzen sollte. Tony ist ein anständiger, ehrlicher Kerl. 

„Ich habe Karten für eine Aufführung besorgt, weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Ich habe ihn in letzter Zeit ein paar Mal hängen lassen. Brad war von den Karten sehr angetan. Wir haben danach bei ihm rumgemacht.“

Clays Wangen bekommen eine leicht rote Färbung. Er versucht nicht daran zu denken, dass er zu Tony in seiner Fantasie einen runtergeholt hat. Die schwimmende Zimtstange ist auf einmal wahnsinnig interessant.

„Jedenfalls bis mein Vater mir auf mein Handy geschrieben hat. Brad hat es zufällig gelesen. Mein Vater hat gefragt, ob ich wieder bei diesem Freund übernachte...“ Tony deutet mit dem Löffel auf Clay. „Ich habe Brad verschwiegen, dass ich bei dir geschlafen und jetzt denkt er… er denkt, ich betrüge ihn.“

„Oh, Mist!“, entfährt es Clay, „Du konntest es ihm doch erklären?“

„Ich hab‘s versucht.“ Tony seufzt. Er füllt die Milch sowie die Kondensmilch in das vom Zimt gefärbte Wasser, bevor er das Wasser mit der Maisstärke hinzugibt. Er befiehlt Clay, gleichmäßig zu rühren und darauf zu achten, dass die Flüssigkeit nie kocht.

„Er wollte dir nicht glauben“, stellt Clay fest.

Tony schüttelt traurig den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich habe Scheiße gebaut, aber du und ich, wir sind Freunde. Das sollte Brad klar sein. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er glauben kann, dass ich ihn hintergehen könnte. Mit dir, Clay!“

„Ja.“ Clays Antwort klingt weniger enthusiastisch als gewollt, aber die mitschwingende Stimmung kommt der Wahrheit viel näher. „Welcher Jugendliche redet schon mit seinen Eltern über Probleme? Du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch.“ Clay ist schockiert, wie ehrlich er ist. Abgelenkt rührt er halbherzig im Topf.

Tony schweigt einen Moment überrascht, dann beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Danke, Clay...“

Clay zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Brad ist eifersüchtig, dabei hat er keinen Grund dazu. Wir sind Freunde. Wir kennen uns schon seit Ewigkeiten. Natürlich verbringen wir Zeit zusammen, vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel, aber nur weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache...“

Clay presst schuldbewusst die Lippen zusammen. Wenn Tony bloß wüsste, dass Brad allen Grund hat, eifersüchtig zu sein. Clay muss anerkennen, dass Brad es vor ihm selbst wusste – oder es zumindest ahnt. Seitdem Tony und er wieder so viel Zeit zusammen verbringen, fühlt er sich ihm näher als je zuvor.

Auf einmal schiebt sich Tony neben ihn und packt seine Hand samt Löffel. „Rühren, Clay!“ Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Milchmischung angefangen hat, zu köcheln. Tony regelt rasch die Temperatur herunter, während Clay wieder allein das Rühren übernimmt. Sie stehen so nah Seite an Seite vor dem Herd, dass Clay Tonys Aftershave riechen kann, das er dezent verwendet. Ihm wird ganz warm, aber Tony scheint davon nichts zu merken. Er lässt Clay die Flüssigkeit im Topf prüfen, die langsam und stetig eindickt.

„Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass du nichts gesagt hast“, beginnt Tony nachdenklich, „Ich habe die ganze Zeit angenommen, dass du wüsstest, ich wäre schwul. Erst Ryan, dann Brad. So oft wie du uns zusammen gesehen hast, dachte ich, hättest du deine Schlüsse gezogen… Und selbst als ich es dir dann direkt gesagt habe, hast du reagiert, als wäre es kein Thema. Als wäre ich ganz normal...“

„Du bist normal!“, regt sich Clay auf, „Wenn einer ein Psycho-Freak ist, der Pillen einwerfen musste, dann bin ich das. Und was heißt überhaupt normal?“

Tony lacht glücklich auf. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Hattest du je Probleme an der Schule?“, fragt Clay nach, „Hast du…?“ Er ist kolossal ignorant, wie er abermals feststellt.

Tony winkt ab: „Ich kann mich verteidigen. Mit drei Brüdern, die alle an der Schule waren, ist nicht zu spaßen...“ Besonders am Anfang war es eine schwierige und emotionale Zeit für ihn, aber das ist nichts, was er Clay auf die Nase binden will.

„Ich weiß, was ich mir alles anhören musste, als meine ach so tollen Mitschüler glaubten, ich sei schwul!“, widerspricht Clay. Aufziehen oder hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln sowie Beleidigungen gehörten leider dazu. Einmal war es tatsächlich zu einer körperlichen Attacke – einem kurzen, harten Rempeln – gekommen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war...“

„Schon okay. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld.“ Clay weist ihn bestimmt, jedoch verständnisvoll zurück. „Wir waren eben nicht mehr befreundet. Ich konnte mich mit niemand anderem als mir beschäftigen.“

„Daher finde ich es umso besser, dass wir jetzt wieder Freunde sind!“ Tony holt zwei Esslöffel aus der Schublade, von denen er einen Clay gibt. Mit seinem probiert er nach vorsichtigem Pusten die Atole.

„Ich auch! Also wenn dir jemand blöd kommt, vermöbel ich ihn für dich – oder ich stelle ihn oder sie zumindest bloß.“

„Lieber nicht, Clay… Du könntest dich verletzen. Aber danke für dein Angebot.“ Tony grinst. „Probier mal.“

Clay nimmt einen Löffel. Es schmeckt genauso wie Tonys Mutter es immer gemacht hat. Sie füllen sich zwei Müslischalen ab und gehen damit auf Tonys Zimmer.

„Gehst du zum Winterball?“, fragt Clay, als sein Blick wieder auf das Sakko fällt. Der Vorverkauf in der Schule hat bereits begonnen und es ist nicht mehr allzu lange hin. Dieses Jahr ist kein Jeff da, der ihn überredet, hinzugehen; selbst die Stimme seiner Mutter im Hinterkopf, die meint, er solle sich unter die Menschen mischen, kann ihn nicht überzeugen. Da wäre höchstens Tony.

„Ich werde als DJ dort sein. Ich stehe lieber hinter dem Mischpult.“

„Hast du Brad gar nicht gefragt?“, will Clay wissen, auch wenn ihn seine Neugierde schmerzt. Wenn Tony mit Brad tanzen würde, wäre das mit Sicherheit ein kleiner Skandal.

„Er ist froh, nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen.“

Clay nickt verstehend. Schule kann eine echte Tortur sein. Selbst sein Vater hat so etwas gesagt. Er holt sein Handy heraus und zieht Tony damit auf, ob er auch etwas anderes als einen Kassettenrekorder für Musik hat. Sie schließen das Handy an Tonys Laptop an. Er hat ganz gute Boxen daran angeschlossen. Während Acarde Fire spielt und sie aus ihren Schalen löffeln, erkundigt sich Tony, wie sich Clay das Schlafarrangement vorgestellt hat.

„Unkompliziert?“ Clay lächelt ob seines blöden Vorschlags.

„Die alten Polster meiner Geschwister haben schon bessere Tage erlebt. Am einfachsten wäre, du schläfst bei mir im Bett. Es ist nicht so schmal wie deins...“ Tony schaut ihn lauernd an. Sein Bett ist Marke Eigenbau. Es besteht aus weiß gestrichenen Paletten mit Standfüßen aus dem Baumarkt und einer großen Matratze.

„Liegt das handwerkliche Geschick eigentlich in der Familie?“ Das Angebot ist zu gut und bequem, um Nein zu sagen.

„Vier Paletten, zwei Dosen weiße Holzlasur, Verbindungsholzstücke, Schrauben und Standfüße und eine schöne Federkernmatratze: das ist mein Werk! Man muss allerdings beachten, dass die Geschichte ziemlich schwer wird. Beim Ausrichten des Bettes braucht man auf jeden Fall Hilfe.“

„Ich bin jedenfalls beeindruckt. Und erleichtert, dass wir nicht noch eine große Umbauaktion machen müssen. Ich bin schon ziemlich müde“, gibt Clay zu. Er will nicht über Brad nachdenken; solange sie zusammen sind, wird er sich nicht zum Idioten machen und versuchen… Clay ist sich nicht mal sicher, was es ist. Was er fühlt. Und ob seine Fantasie mit ihm durchgeht, weil er nun weiß, dass Tony schwul ist. Ob er bloß neugierig ist.

Tony nimmt die leeren Schüsseln und sagt ihm, er könne sich zuerst im Bad fertig machen und die Zähne putzen. Clay schnappt sich seinen Kulturbeutel, auf den seine Mutter stolz gewesen wäre, weil er so vorausschauend gepackt hat, und verschwindet im Bad.

Als er ins Zimmer zurückkommt, hat Tony eine zweite Decke organisiert. Unbekümmert zieht Clay seinen Pullover über den Kopf, wobei er vor Schmerzen durch die Zähne Luft einsaugt.

„Verdammt, Bryce!“, entfährt es Tony, als er die blauen Flecken überall auf Clays Torso sieht. Er ballt seine Fäuste. Er ist zu wütend, um nicht auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu starren.

„Ja“, knurrt Clay überraschend düster. „Ich hoffe, er kommt in den Knast und verrottet da, für jeden Menschen, dem er etwas angetan hat.“

„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“

„Wasser. Für meine Schmerztablette“, erbittet Clay, „Ich vermeide es, auf der fiesen Seite zu schlafen, falls du dich wunderst...“ Er hatte sich schon eine flache Schonatmung angewöhnt. Lachen und Husten sind bei einer Rippenprellung nicht förderlich.

Während Tony eine Flasche Wasser besorgt, zieht sich Clay um und hockt sich im Schneidersitz gemütlich aufs Bett. Als Tony wieder da ist, fragt er ihn nach seiner Lieblingsseite und rutscht dann auf seine hinüber. Mit dem Wasser spült er die Tablette herunter.

Tony macht sich im Bad fertig. Zurück in seinem Zimmer stellt er die Musik ab, fährt den Laptop herunter und löscht das große Deckenlicht. Clay hat sich bereits in seine Decke gekuschelt. Sie liegen sich seitlich gegenüber, mit den Köpfen auf der Hand abgestützt. Im Nachtlicht entdeckt Clay an einen Knutschfleck an Tonys Hals, der ihm bis jetzt entgangen ist. Tonys Pyjamaoberteil ist oben rum großzügig ausgeschnitten, sodass er die Schlüsselbeine sieht. Clay fragt, wie weit sie gegangen sind. Tony und Sex hat etwas Erregendes – wenn man Brad außen vorlässt.

„Geht‘s dir gut, Clay?“ Tony sieht ihn offen an.

„Wenn Bryce im Gefängnis ist, geht es mir besser“, antwortet Clay, „Aber da ich im Moment bei dir bin, geht es mir sehr gut.“ Er lächelt.

„Das ist gut.“ Tony erwidert das Lächeln, das sein Herz erwärmt.


	8. Chapter 8

Clay ist schnell eingeschlafen. Vielleicht auch von den Tabletten. Er liegt Tony gegenüber und sein Atem geht in gleichmäßigen Zügen. Tony kann nicht einschlafen. Stattdessen betrachtet er Clays Gesichtszüge. Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor findet er Clay schön. Er mag die helle Haut. Das kurzgeschnittene Haar, das dennoch immer irgendwie unfrisiert wirkt. Da ist wieder dieses Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen. Ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut ist, wenn sie nur zusammen sind. So wie Clay es vorhin auch ausgesprochen hat.

Das schlechte Gewissen fährt blitzartig in Tony. Er liebt Brad doch. Seine erste, richtig ernsthafte Beziehung. Brad interessiert sich auch für Autos. Er ist zwar kein Schrauber, aber er kennt sich dennoch ganz gut aus. Mit ihm kann er sich über seine Arbeit in der Werkstatt unterhalten. Und es macht ihn an, dass Brad sich für Literatur und schöngeistige Dinge interessiert. Es ist ein Gegenpol zu seiner Arbeit in der Werkstatt. Einer, der ihn magisch anzieht. Brad hat ihn vor wenigen Stunden enttäuscht und verletzt rausgeworfen und das allererste, was er macht, ist die Nähe von Clay zu suchen. Mitten in der Nacht. Obwohl es genau deswegen Streit gab.

Und diesmal hat er Clay kontaktiert. Nicht umgekehrt, wie sonst.

Mit Gewalt reißt sich Tony von Clays Antlitz los und wirft sich von sich selbst genervt herum. Nur eine Schwärmerei. Das ist nur eine Schwärmerei, sagt er sich selbst. Weil er Clay nun mal mag und ihn nicht mehr missen möchte. So was kommt vor. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er endlich einschläft, gilt Clay und ihrer Freundschaft.

~*~

Lainie Jensen ist müde. Entgegen ihrem sonstigen Elan schlurft sie regelrecht schwerfällig durch die Küche und gießt sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Der sonst üppig angerichtete Frühstückstisch ist nur mit dem Nötigsten gedeckt. „Meinst du, es war ein Fehler ihn bei Tony übernachten zu lassen?“

„Hm.“ Matt sitzt schon und nippt an seinem Kaffee. „Weshalb sollte es ein Fehler sein?“

„Er ist zuvor einfach gegangen, ohne Bescheid zu geben. Er war stundenlang weg. Ich meine, das ist doch nicht unsere Art. Wir reden miteinander und verschwinden nicht einfach.“

Matts Blick streift sehnsüchtig die Zeitung, die noch zusammengefaltet darauf wartet, gelesen zu werden. Aber ihm ist klar, dass es jetzt dazu nicht kommen wird. „Das glaube ich nicht, Schatz. Er braucht ein bisschen Luft… Tony ist ein guter Freund.“

„Tony ist homosexuell…“, warf sie ein und ärgerte sich sogleich darüber. Tonys sexuelle Orientierung änderte grundsätzlich nichts an ihrer Meinung über den immer besonnen wirkenden, jungen Mann.

Aber Matt verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Glaubst du etwa, zwischen den beiden tut sich was?“

Lainie zuckt unsicher die Achseln und sinkt auf ihren Stuhl. Gierig trinkt sie den Kaffee in großen Schlucken. „Ich habe keine Ahnung… ich habe einfach keine Ahnung. Gestern wollte ich mit ihm reden und da war auf einmal eine riesengroße Distanz. Ich weiß nicht, was er denkt oder fühlt. Ich verstehe ihn nicht mehr… Auf einmal ist er ganz weit weg. Indem ich ihn zu Tony lasse, dachte ich, könnte ich ihm zeigen, dass ich entspannt bin, dass alles gut ist.“ Lainie fängt an zu weinen. „Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, vielleicht hätte ich…“

„Lainie! Schatz!“ Matt rückt näher an sie heran und nimmt seine Frau in die Arme. „Alles ist gut. Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken!“

Seine Frau hat sich rasch wieder im Griff. Mit einer Serviette tupft sie sich die Augen trocken. „Was wenn unser Sohn tatsächlich...“, Sie sucht nach Worten. „… homosexuell ist oder nicht weiß oder wie auch immer und wir nicht da sind für ihn? Packt er das? Er schläft wieder schlecht, da bin ich mir sicher. Und dann die Sache mit Hannah, die Kassetten und die Vergewaltigung. Das ist kein Teenagerkram, das ist ein Verbrechen.“ Lainie sackt wieder in sich zusammen. „Und er hat mir das Mandat vorgeworfen.“ Sie weiß gar nicht, wo sie ansetzen soll. Es kommt ihr vor, als läge da ein dickes Wollknäuel, aus dem tausend lose Enden herausschauen. Packt man ein Ende, löst sich das Knäuel nicht auf, sondern zieht sich nur fester zusammen. Matt drückt sie fester.

„Seine Sexualität werden wir nehmen müssen, wie es kommt… aber ich glaube, es ist verfrüht, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen! Tony ist sein Kumpel und ich finde es gut, dass sie befreundet sind. Viele Teenager haben dann doch Berührungsängste. Es ist gut, dass Clay nicht so ist.“

Sie nickt gegen seine Brust und murmelt: „Außerdem ist bald Weihnachten und Tony ist tätowiert.“

„Was hat das denn jetzt miteinander zu tun?“ Matt stutzt. Erleichtert registriert er, dass seine Frau jetzt doch ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken kann. „Nichts. Ich muss nur langsam an die Planung der Feiertage denken. Deine Mutter sitzt mir im Nacken, ob wir Weihnachten bei ihr verbringen.“

„DAS ist jetzt wirklich eine besorgniserregende Information!“ Sie lachen jetzt beide. „Und was hat es mit der Tätowierung auf sich?“

„Hmm… am Arm, hab ich beim Frühstück bemerkt. Tony ist erst siebzehn… Wieso durfte er das? Meinst du, dass…“

Matt schiebt Lainie in eine aufrechte Sitzpositur. „Lainie! Das weißt du selbst! Eine Tätowierung ist schon lange kein Zeichen mehr für sittlichen Verfall. Tony ist nach wie vor der Tony, den wer kennen. Tony macht keinen Scheiß!“

„Und wenn das Haschisch, das man in Clays Rucksack gefunden hat, von Tony kommt?“ Lainie steht auf und schenkt sich an der Anrichte noch einen Kaffee ein. Matt folgt ihr und legt seiner Frau beide Hände besänftigend auf die Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Clay ist kein Dauerkiffer. Das erkenne ich, glaub es mir. Ich sehe das täglich. Sobald ich in diese Richtung Verdacht schöpfe, werde ich das ansprechen. Lass ihm einfach etwas Raum. Er braucht das jetzt. Ich weiß das, da ist er mir sehr ähnlich.“

Sie seufzt mit einem zarten Lächeln verbunden. „Da hast du wohl recht… Wieso bist du nur gelassen und so schrecklich verständig?“

„Weil es gar nichts bringt, wenn wir beide die Nerven verlieren! Du bist überarbeitet! Wir machen uns jetzt mal einen schönen Samstag und lassen unseren Sohn einfach mal unseren Sohn sein. Okay?“

„Hmmm.“ Sie dreht sich mit der wieder gefüllten Tasse zu ihm um. „Aber versprich mir, dass wir uns spätestens sobald die Vorladung da ist, mit Clay zusammensetzen. Ob er will oder nicht!“

„Versprochen!“ Matt küsst seine Frau auf die Nasenspitze.

„Botanischer Garten?“

„Den ganzen Tag Botanischer Garten und dann Abendessen beim Griechen!“

~*~

Als Clay aufwacht, ist Tony schon auf den Beinen. Trägt eine alte Jeans, aus der der Bund einer dunkelblau karierten Boxershorts herausschaut. Er kramt im Schrank nach einem Oberteil. Clay rührt sich nicht, sondern beobachtet Tony aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Die Arbeit in der Werkstatt sieht man ihm an. Er hat starke Arme. An den Hüften glaubt Clay jedoch einen kleinen Ring zu entdecken. Das ist sexy. Clay würde gerne seine Arme um Tonys Oberkörper schlingen und seine Muskeln fühlen. Vielleicht sanft in den Hüftspeck kneifen. Die Vorstellung macht ihn an. Sein steif werdender Penis drückt gegen den Bund seiner Hose. „Bin ich gerade dabei, mich in meinen besten Freund zu verlieben“, denkt er und fühlt sich verwirrt. Womöglich ist jedoch nur der Wunsch nach sexueller Erfahrung. Viele Jungs erleben gleichgeschlechtliche Gefühle und machen sogar körperliche Erfahrungen, ohne dass gleich die ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt ist. Kein Grund also, in Panik zu verfallen. Aber wie es wohl ist mit Tony rumzumachen? In seinen Armen zu liegen, seine Lippen auf der Haut zu spüren. Kräftig beißt sich Clay auf die Zunge, um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen und die Erektion in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Au!“

„Du bist wach? Was ist?“ Tony dreht sich nach Clays Aufschrei erschrocken zu seinem Freund um.

„Nichts…“ Clay schmeckt Blut. Die erregenden Gedanken sind auf jeden Fall weg. „Ich hab mir auf die Zunge gebissen.“

„Im Schlaf?“ Tony weiß nicht, ob er besorgt sein soll oder sich ein Lachen erlauben kann.

„Beim Wachwerden“, sagt Clay ausweichend. Er schält sich langsam aus dem Laken, die Rippen tun weh. Tony reicht ihm die Flasche Wasser und die Dose mit den Tabletten. Clay spült gleich zwei Tabletten herunter, dann steht er mit einem gequälten Stöhnen auf und muss selbst über sich lachen. „Tut mir leid, heute Nacht habe ich dich mit meinem Rumgestöhne bestimmt genervt.“

Sein Freund, der sich nun endlich für ein Sweatshirt aus grauem Baumwollstoff entschieden hat, schüttelt den Kopf. „Du nervst nicht. Geh duschen. Dad wartet schon mit dem Frühstück.“

„Dein Vater wartet mit dem Frühstück?“, fragt Clay verblüfft. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass früher Tonys Vater jemals zum Frühstück anwesend war. Er ist immer sehr zeitig in der Werkstatt.

„Seid ich alleine mit Dad wohne, hat er solche Anwandlungen.“ Tony rollt mit den Augen. „Schätze, unsere Aushilfe sperrt heute die Werkstatt auf.“

Clay beeilt sich. Das ist ihm auch lieber, als unter der Dusche länger seinen Gedanken ausgeliefert zu sein. Gemeinsam gehen sie, nachdem Clay geduscht und angezogen ist, in die Küche. Der Duft von Rührei lässt Clays grummeln. Arturo Padilla ist kein Mann vieler Worte. Das „Buenos Dias“ von Clay überhört er, schaufelt ihm aber einen großen Berg Rührei und Speck auf den Teller. Sogar einen Löffel mehr als Tony, weil er so dünn sei. Während Clay schweigend isst, unterhalten sich Tony und sein Vater auf Spanisch. Clays Spanisch reicht nicht aus, um alles zu verstehen, aber es geht um die Autos in der Werkstatt und wie der Stand der Arbeit ist.

„Und wann stellst du mir mal ein Mädchen vor?“ Arturo Padilla wechselt ins Englische. Er hat deutlichen Akzent und nuschelt.

Tony rollt mit den Augen. „Dad…“, stöhnt er.

„Was? Deine Geschwister hatten in deinem Alter schon längst Freundinnen…“

„Sehr zu Moms Begeisterung“, fällt ihm Tony ins Wort.

„Wenn du immer nur mit dem da ausgehst, lernst du ja nie ein Mädchen kennen.“ Mit der Spitze seiner Gabel zeigt er auf Clay. Der sieht Tony zum ersten Mal in Verlegenheit geraten. „Dad... bitte.“

„Du siehst nicht grad aus wie ein Partylöwe.“ Arturo zeigt wieder mit der Gabel auf Clay. „Ist nicht bös gemeint.“

Clay zuckt nur überfordert die Achseln und isst einfach weiter. Arturo zu widersprechen wagt er nicht.

„Ich will auch gar nicht auf Partys. Ich…“ Tony stockt. Er kann seinem Vater nicht sagen, wo er war und vor allem nicht mit wem. Nicht so unvorbereitet.

„Wir hatten nen ruhigen Abend“, wagt es Clay jetzt doch, sich einzumischen und ist ein bisschen stolz, dass er Tony aus der Patsche helfen kann. Tony berührt ihn dankend unterm Tisch am Oberschenkel. Nur eine schnelle, spontane Reaktion, aber in Clay löst sie ein warmes Kribbeln aus.

Tonys ist heilfroh, als sein Vater endlich aufsteht und mit einem knappen Grummeln, was wohl ein Abschiedsgruß sein soll, das Haus verlässt. „Entschuldige.“ Tony sinkt erleichtert im Stuhl zurück.

„Brauchst du nicht.“ Clay angelt mit der Gabel noch ein paar Speckreste aus der Pfanne, die auf dem Tisch steht. Das Frühstück hat fantastisch geschmeckt.

„Du hast einen gesegneten Appetit“, bemerkt Tony mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich kann es vertragen.“ Clay streckt ihm die Zunge raus und kassiert einen freundschaftlichen Schubser. Pflichtbewusst beginnen die beiden den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Irgendwann musst du es deinem Vater sagen.“

„Das wird nicht so einfach wie mit dir.“ Tony lächelt ihn von der Seite an. „Ich hab ganz schön Schiss.“

„Du hast Schiss?“ Clay ist ehrlich überrascht. Sein Freund zuckt verlegen die Achseln. „Trotzdem, es wird ja nicht besser. Ich steh dir bei!“

„Schätze, da muss ich alleine durch.“

Eine Weile hört man nur das Klappern des Geschirrs beim Einräumen in die Spülmaschine. „Ich bin echt ein mieser Freund“, sagt Clay dann.

„Quatsch. Wieso glaubst du das?“

„Du hast mich angerufen, weil es dir schlecht geht und irgendwie quatschen wir nur über mich. Und helfen kann ich dir auch nicht. Bei gar keiner Sache offenbar.“

„Unsinn!“ Tony legt kumpelhaft den Arm um Clays Schultern. Ist ihm ganz nah. Das fühlt sich unglaublich gut an. „Du hast mir geholfen. Gestern Nacht. Du warst da.“

Da Clays Eltern eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass sie den Tag im Botanischen Garten verbringen, schlägt Clay vor, zur Abwechslung an den Strand zu fahren, statt wie sonst üblich in die Hügel. Tony wollte eigentlich am Mittag mit Brad zum Klettern, ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob die Verabredung überhaupt noch steht. Also willigt er ein.

Es ist ein kalter, windiger Tag mit tiefhängenden, dicken Wolken. Der riesengroße Parkplatz am Strand ist völlig verwaist, die Luft riecht nach Salz, nassem Sand und Tang. Weiße Schaumkronen tanzen auf den Wellen. Sie gehen nicht weit, setzen sich auf eine der Bänke an der Promenade und beobachten das wilde Spiel der Wellen. Clay überlegt, ob der das gestrige Zusammentreffen mit Justin ansprechen soll. Aber das kommt ihm jetzt richtiggehend surreal vor und außerdem würden sie dann letztlich schon wieder über ihn reden.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?“, fragt er stattdessen.

„Hm? Wie meinst du?“

„Wegen Brad. Jetzt, wo vielleicht…“, _Schluss ist_ , will Clay sagen. Doch er verstummt. Komischerweise glaubt er, dass es nicht betroffen klingen würde.

Tony neigt sich mit dem Oberkörper zur Seite und rempelt ihn freundschaftlich an. „Gibst du dir grad Mühe, ein guter Freund zu sein?“

Clay fühlt sich ertappt. Röte schießt in seine Wangen. „Ich … ähm… nein, ich wollte nur...“

Tony lacht. „Brauchst du nicht. Nochmal: Du bist bereits ein super Freund, okay?“

Clay weiß nicht, was er antworten soll.

„Komm schon.“ Tony springt auf und zieht ihn am Arm hoch. „Wer zuerst am Wasser ist!“

Sie rennen los. Mit Stiefel und Chucks rennt es sich schlecht im tiefen Sand. Sie stolpern, lachen und fangen sich wieder. „Verdammt!“, ruft Tony laut, als ihn die Ausläufer der Welle doch erwischen. Clay will noch zurückspringen, strauchelt, Halt suchend krallt er sich an Tonys fest und reißt den Freund mit zu Boden. Sofort dringt die Nässe durch Kapuzenpulli und Jeans, die dünnen Turnschuhe sind ohnehin schon nass. Tony liegt halb auf ihm, hat sich aber abgefangen, sodass seinen schmerzenden Rippen nur den Aufprall abfangen und nicht noch das Gewicht des Freundes. Sie lachen sich beide an. Trotz der Schmerzen im Brustkorb. Es ist das Lachen, das Clay in der Mall gesehen hat. So unglaublich warm. So vertraut. Tonys Gesicht ist nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Sein warmer Atem kitzelt auf Clays Haut. Da ist er wieder, dieser Moment. Dieser schnelle winzige Moment, der doch wie eine kleine Ewigkeit scheint. Eine Ewigkeit, in der man nur reagieren müsste, ein Zeichen senden, dass es okay ist. Ein Rucken mit dem Kopf, das Öffnen der Lippen. Irgendetwas in der Art genügt und Lippen finden sich zum Kuss. Der Moment vergeht und Tony rollt sich zur Seite in den nassen Sand.

„Es muss funktionieren!“, sagt er.

„Was?“ Clay klingt trocken und heiser.

„Dass ich mit Brad zusammen bin und wir beide befreundet sind. Es kann nicht sein, dass das eine das andere ausschließt!“

Clay weiß gar nicht, was er sagen soll. Gerade eben hat er sich Tony noch so nah gefühlt und jetzt ist er ganz weit weg. Das ist plötzlich ein anderer Tony, der da neben ihm im nassen Sand liegt. Das ist der Tony, der mit Brad in der Mall war. Der mit Brad gelacht hat.

„Wir sind doch Freunde?“ Tony ist irritiert, da Clay nicht antwortet.

„Natürlich sind wird das“, sagt Clay schnell. Sie sind Freunde. Und er ist ein super Freund. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass es wehtut. „Du magst ihn, hm?“

Clay starrt nach oben in den dunklen Wolken und kann nicht sehen, dass Tony nickt. Aber er braucht es auch nicht zu sehen.

„Ich meine...“ Tony greift auch noch seine Hand, hebt sie an und schüttelt sie. Als könne er so verdeutlichen, dass sie eben nur gute Kumpels sind. Freundschaftliches Händeschütteln. „Im Grunde ist es doch nur ein Missverständnis. Ein blödes.“

„Dann musst du das klären. Rede nochmal mit ihm.“ Clay hat sich im Griff. Seine erst aufkeimenden Gefühle sind ohnehin noch zu neu, als dass er sie in so einer Situation offenbaren würde. Tony richtet den Oberkörper auf, indem er sich auf den Unterarme abstützt. Er überlegt, wie er am besten anstellt.

„Wolltet ihr nicht nachher klettern gehen? Hol ihn ab. Rette das Date!“

„Meinst du?“

Sie schauen sich an und Clay nickt. Tapfer. Wenn etwas weg ist, merkt man, wie wichtig es war. Am liebsten wäre er liegen geblieben im Sand. Kalt und nass. Er hat ja bis vorhin selbst nicht gewusst, nicht verstanden, was in ihm vorgeht. Er versteht immer noch nicht, aber er weiß jetzt, was er fühlt. Tony ist wichtiger geworden als alles andere. Er will ihm nahe sein, mit ihm Zeit verbringen. Keine Ahnung, wo es hinführen würde. Keine Ahnung, wie es sich entwickeln würde. Aber nun ist klar, dass er es nicht herausfinden wird. Tony ist nun mal in Brad verliebt.

Clay rappelt sich auf, schüttelt sich wie sich ein nasser Hund und hilft seinem Freund auf die Beine.

„Beeilen wir uns, los komm!“ Sie rennen zurück zum Auto. Er ist ein scheiß-verdammter guter Freund.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony hat ihm mit einem trockenen Pulli und einer trockenen Sweathose, die ihm viel zu weit um die Taille ist, ausgeholfen. Sie haben sich rasch umgezogen; er hat sein Fahrrad geholt und Tony ist schnell weitergefahren. Er muss sich beeilen, will er Brad nicht verpassen. Während er nach Hause radelt, erfasst ihn Traurigkeit. Hat der Morgen am Strand noch gut angefangen, ist Clay jetzt wie in einem schwarzen Loch. Als habe Tony ihn verlassen, so kommt er sich vor. Frustriert sperrt gerade die Haustür auf, als er ein Rufen hört.

„Clay Jensen?“ Ein Bote kommt den kurzen Weg zur Haustür gelaufen. Clay nickt.

„Ein Einschreiben. Ich bräuchte den Ausweis.“ Clay kramt seinen Geldbeutel heraus und zeigt seinen Ausweis, dann unterschreibt er auf dem elektronischen Gerät. Ratlos dreht er den Umschlag in den Händen. Dann die Erkenntnis. Das ist die Vorladung. Drinnen reißt er den Umschlag auf. Tatsächlich. Eigentlich sollte er sich gut fühlen. Das ist jetzt die Gelegenheit, die Dinge in gerechte Bahnen zu lenken. Der Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hat, die er sogar indirekt provozieren wollte, mit der selbst aufgenommen Kassette. Aber es stellt sich kein Hochgefühl ein. Als wäre es ekelerregend, wirft er das Schreiben auf den Tisch.

Sein Atem geht schnell und schwer. Was wird da passieren? Sind die Sorgen seiner Mutter berechtigt? Muss er Angst haben, dass er sich selbst belastet? Weil er Kenntnis von einer Straftat hatte und nicht gleich die Polizei eingeschaltet hat? Im Fernsehen hat er das schon gesehen. Er kann nicht einschätzen, in wieweit das der Realität entspricht. 

Impulsartig möchte er am liebsten Tony anrufen. Aber das geht nicht. Das geht diesmal wirklich nicht. Seine Mutter ist keine Alternative. Er braucht jemand, der ihn versteht, der weiß, was Sache ist. Ohne viele Worte, ohne viel Aufhebens. Skye hat die Kassetten nicht gehört. Vielleicht doch Mum anrufen? Er hat das Handy schon in den Händen, dann schaltet er es aus. Wie Gespräche mit seiner Mutter verlaufen, haben die letzten Wochen gezeigt. Die Sehnsucht nach Tonys Nähe wird nahezu übermächtig. Aber Tony liebt Brad. Wenn er ihn jetzt anruft, zwingt er Tony, sich zu entscheiden. Zwischen ihm und Brad. Eine Ablehnung würde Clay nicht verkraften, aber er will auch nicht derjenige sein, der Tonys Beziehung auf dem Gewissen hat.

Vielleicht wird es irgendwann tatsächlich so sein, dass Brad ihn als Tonys besten Freund akzeptiert und ihm vertraut. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Viel zu früh. Und will er das überhaupt? Nur der beste Freund sein? Will er das Vertrauen überhaupt haben?

„Stehe ich auf Tony?“, fragt er sich laut selbst. Es hört sich ungewohnt an. Irgendwie lächerlich. Er sagt es immer wieder und wieder, bis es gar nicht mehr lächerlich klingt. In jedem Gerücht steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit, fällt ihm ein. Vermutlich haben es alle anderen schon vor ihm gewusst. Kein Wunder, dass er keinen Stich bei den Mädchen machen konnte. Die wissen alle schon, was mit ihm los. Aber ist das auch so? Ist es wirklich so? Oder wird er gerade verrückt?

„Ich muss raus!“, ruft er laut. Raus aus der Situation. Die Gedanken stoppen. Sonst wird er wirklich verrückt.

Zielstrebig geht er ins Wohnzimmer an den Schrank und greift die Flasche Wodka, die Kollegen unlängst seinem Vater schenkten. Er nimmt einen großen Schluck. Und noch einen. Dann reißt er sich Tonys Kleider vom Leib und zieht sich um. Mit der noch nicht mal in einer Tüte verpackten Flasche in der Hand marschiert er zum Spielplatz.

Fast kommt es ihm vor, als würde es gleich dämmern, so dicht und dunkel sind die Wolken. Niemand begegnet ihm. Aber auf dem Spielplatz sitzt wieder Justin. Am Ende der Rutsche. Zusammengekauert wie am Vorabend. Clay läuft zu ihm hin und reicht ihm wortlos die Flasche. Justin war nicht amüsiert über Jessicas Alkoholkonsum, aber er hielt sich auch nicht daran. Allerdings ging Sport immer vor. Heute ist das auch egal, also greift er nach der Flasche und sie trinken abwechselnd. Der Wodka brennt in der Kehle. Verbrennt all die lästigen Gedanken und Gefühle. Als die Flasche leer ist, holt Justin aus und wirft sie mit einem Schrei in die Büsche. Dann tritt er laut schreiend gegen die Rutsche. „Scheiße!“, brüllt er. 

„Ja! Scheiße!“ Clay schwankt, als er auch gegen die Rutsche tritt. Und wieder tritt er. Und wieder. Sie schreien beide so laut, sie können. Bis sie die Frau bemerken, die mit zwei kleinen Kindern an der Hand erschrocken oben am Weg steht, der zum Spielplatz führt. Sie schreien noch einmal laut und treten synchron gegen die Rutsche und dann rennen sie, so schnell sie noch irgend können, davon.

Keuchend kommt Clay zum Stehen. Er beugt sich vor, wobei er seine Hände auf den Oberschenkeln abstützt. Ihm ist schlecht vom vielen Alkohol. Er versucht, dass üble Gefühl herunterzuschlucken, doch stattdessen überkommt es ihn plötzlich und er erbricht Flüssigkeit auf einen fremden Rasen. Die Galle brennt in seiner Speiseröhre und hinterlässt einen widerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund.

Mit dem Pulloverärmel wischt er sich über den Mund, den er dringend ausspülen will. Als er sich aufrichtet und nach Justin umschaut, merkt er, dass er allein ist. Ihm ist ein wenig schwindelig. Justin muss irgendwo abgebogen sein. Er weiß nicht mal, was der andere macht und wo er zurzeit wohnt. Bestimmt nicht in Bryces Poolhaus.

Das Erbrochene im Gras ist nicht besonders augenfällig, aber Clay entfernt sich lieber vom Tatort. Langsam trottet er zurück nach Hause. Er fischt sein Handy aus der Jackentasche, in der Hoffnung, einen Anruf oder eine Nachricht von Tony verpasst zu haben, doch niemand hat sich bei ihm gemeldet.

Clay scrollt durch seine Kontakte. Er will nicht allein sein. Mit flinken Fingern schreibt er Skye, was sie macht und ob sie nicht auf einen Film vorbeischauen will. Als Clay an der Haustür angekommen ist, bekommt er eine Antwort. Skye zieht ihn scherzhaft auf, ob er betrunken ist oder die schlechte Rechtschreibprüfung der App verwendet. Clay hat einigen Müll getippt, was Skye allerdings nicht davon abgehalten hat, ihn zu verstehen. Tatsächlich hat Skye Zeit und Lust. Sie kündigt sich mit Pizza in einer Stunde an. Clay solle doch schon mal bitte einen gescheiten Horrorfilm raussuchen, schreibt sie.

Zum Glück hat Clay nicht Tony geschrieben, fällt ihm geschockt ein. Er weiß, was er in seinem Zustand geschrieben – oder gar gestanden hätte!

Als erstes wäscht sich Clay den Mund. Sein Magen ist leer, aber der Alkohol ist in seiner Blutbahn. Er trinkt einen großen Schluck Wasser. In seinem Zimmer wirft er sich aufs Bett und starrt an die Wand. Es ist niemand da, der hereinstürmen könnte, denkt Clay. Er legt seine Hand über den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Einen Moment überlegt er, online zu gehen und sich Pornos anzuschauen, damit ihm Brad in seiner Fantasie nicht in die Quere kommt, aber dann vertrödelt er zu viel Zeit. Stattdessen blendet er Tonys Freund aus, als existiere er nicht.

Eilig zieht Clay sich aus und legt sich wieder aufs Bett. Er stellt sich vor, dass es Tony ist, der ihn mit seinen Fingern berührt, während er sich streichelt. Vor seinem geistigen Auge küsst Tony ihn. Er spürt seinen Körper gegen seine Haut, die Härte und die Hände, die überall sind. Clay bäumt sich Hüften auf und stöhnt, dann kommt er.

Ausgelaugt bleibt er einen Moment im Bett. Das ist nicht nur der Orgasmus, sondern auch der Wodka.

Clay nimmt sich vor, im Internet zu recherchieren. Er fühlt sich nicht anders. Eigentlich ist es auch egal, ob er schwul oder bi ist. Er ist verliebt und es ist gleichzeitig schön und schrecklich, weil er weder sich noch Tony (oder Brad) unglücklich machen will. Doch nun muss er sich anziehen und Skye ohne Scham und rot zu werden, in die Augen sehen.

Im Wohnzimmer sucht er online ein paar Horrorfilme heraus, in der Hoffnung, dass Skye sie noch nicht kennt. Draußen dämmert es, trotzdem schließt er die Vorhänge, damit die richtige Atmosphäre herrscht. Wenn sie Glück haben, können sie mindestens einen Film sehen, ohne dass seine Eltern ihn stören.

Clay holt gerade Gläser aus dem Schrank, als Skye klingelt. Sein Magen knurrt bereits. Er ist bestimmt noch nicht nüchtern, aber es geht ihm schon besser.

„Perfektes Timing“, begrüßt Clay sie.

„Hey Clay!“ Skye legt ihren freien Arm um Clays Schulter und drückt seine Wange an Clays. Sie ist so ein herzlicher Mensch, geht Clay durch den Kopf, doch alle Welt schließt von ihrem Gothic-Look und den Tattoos, dass sie ein toughes, hartes Mädchen ist.

„Komm rein. Meine Eltern sind ausgeflogen. Wir haben das Haus für uns allein!“

„Und dann hast du Tony nicht eingeladen?“, zieht Skye ihn auf.

„Newsflash: Tony ist mit Brad zusammen!“, erwidert Clay grummelig.

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass du nicht gerne...“ Skye lässt den Rest offen und folgt ihm in die Küche, wo sie die Pizzen in gleichmäßige Stücke zerteilen.

Clays Magen knurrt wieder. „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger“, sagt er und ist froh, dass Thema wechseln zu können. Clay muss die Flasche Wodka irgendwann heimlich ersetzen. Vielleicht fällt es seinen Eltern gar nicht auf. Meistens trinken sie Wein.

„Das höre ich!“

„Ich habe vorhin mit Justin getrunken“, gesteht Clay. Es ist ein gutes Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Du hast Justin gesehen?“ Skye zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Der war doch seit Tagen nicht in der Schule. Angeblich lebt er nicht mehr bei seiner Mutter. Mit Bryce hat er endgültig gebrochen, sonst wüsste die Gerüchteküche schon längst, dass er in dessen Poolhaus wohnt.“

„Lass mich bloß mit dem in Ruhe!“

Skye hebt die Hände, dann kreuzt sie sie vor der Brust. „Wieso betrinkt sich Clay Jensen?“

Clay seufzt. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Es ist wegen Tony...“, konstatiert Skye. Sie kennt ihn zu gut. „Und Brad.“ Sie sieht ihn mitfühlend an.

„Was möchtest du trinken?“, fragt Clay und wendet sich dem Kühlschrank zu.

„Du solltest mit ihm reden.“

Clay will alles abstreiten, aber er weiß, dass es bei ihr völlig sinnlos ist, stattdessen schweigt er.

„Tony sollte es wissen“, findet Skye.

„Warum?“

„Komm schon, Clay! Du kannst nicht so blind sein. Tony bringt dich sehr oft nach Hause, obwohl er in einem ganz anderen Stadtteil wohnt. Er ist immer zur Stelle, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Er lässt alles stehen und liegen für dich. Und wie er sich ansieht. Und du…! Du siehst ihm immer ins Gesicht, als würdest du darauf warten, dass etwas passiert oder dass er etwas tut.“

„Und was ist mit Brad?“

Skye zuckt mit den Schultern. „Man verliebt sich. Das passiert, auch wenn man in einer Beziehung steckt. Außerdem denkt Tony, du trauerst noch Hannah hinterher. Wahrscheinlich hält er dich für hetero. Woher soll er auch wissen, dass du es nicht bist? Glaubst du, er macht den ersten Schritt und verjagt seinen besten Freund?“, fragt Skye eindringlich. „Er wird es nicht riskieren, wenn er denkt, dass es einseitig ist.“

Clay schluckt. Das hört sich alles richtig und logisch an. Er muss den ersten Schritt machen, wenn er will, dass Tony mehr ist als nur ein Freund.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony ist glücklich, als er abends nach Hause kommt. Er grinst in sich hinein.

Brad war überrascht und nicht gerade erfreut, als Tony ihn zu ihrer Kletterverabredung abholen wollte, aber insgeheim freute er sich über seine Hartnäckigkeit, ihre Beziehung retten zu wollen, und musste sich nicht lange überreden lassen. In der Kletterhalle hatte Tony demonstrativ sein Handy abgeschaltet, sodass sie ungestört ein paar schöne Stunden zusammen hatten.

Tony stellt eine Tüte vom Burger-Imbiss auf den Tisch. Sie sind schon sehr amerikanisch geworden. Der Lieblingsfeiertag seiner Mutter war Thanksgiving, vor allem das Kochen und das Zusammensein mit der Familie hat sie begeistert. Sie hat aber auch Wert darauf gelegt, dass sie alle spanisch können und wissen, wo sie herkommen.

Sein Vater Arturo kommt mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern in die Küche. Seine Haare glänzen noch feucht. Die Werkstatt ist als Kundenservice auch samstags geöffnet. Tony muss zum Teil auch am Wochenende arbeiten. Ihn stört es nicht, weil er gerne an Autos werkelt und seine Zukunft in der Werkstatt sieht. Allerdings soll er erst die Schule zu Ende machen. Das geht soweit, dass sein Vater sogar zur Elternversammlung geht.

„Das riecht gut!“, sagt Arturo und beginnt, Geschirr auf den Tisch zu stellen, während Tony etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank und Gläser holt.

„Leo's Burger – die besten Burger der Stadt“, zitiert Tony den Werbeslogan.

Arturo und Tony bringen ein paar Gerichte zustande – genügend, um zu überleben – wobei Tony der bessere Koch ist. An seine Schwester, die sich alles bei ihrer Mutter abgeschaut hat, kommen sie nicht ran. Takeouts stehen bei den zwei Männer daher hoch im Kurs.

Die Unterhaltung beim Essen ist entspannt. Tony hat ein sehr guten Tag und das ist ihm anzumerken. Er erkundigt sich nach einem schwierigen Kunden, dem man eigentlich nichts recht machen kann. Dafür kann man umso köstlicher über ihn herziehen. Als Chef kann Arturo das natürlich nicht dulden, aber unter vier Augen redet er offen mit seinem Sohn. Man muss sich schon mal auf die Zunge beißen, doch der schwierige Kunde ist sein Geld wert – er fährt eine schmucke Corvette C2 Sting Ray.

Tony denkt an Clays Bemerkung vom Morgen. Vielleicht ist jetzt die beste Gelegenheit, es seinem Vater zu sagen. Der Magen seines Vaters ist gefüllt und er sieht ebenfalls zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus.

Andererseits hat er Angst. Sobald er den Vorsatz gefasst hat, schlägt sein Herz schneller und er kann nur noch an seinem Glas nippen, weil ein Kloß seinen Hals blockiert. Er spürt, wie seine Hände vor Nervosität schwitzig werden.

Arturo ist ein ruhiger und tougher Mann. Er ist geradezu stoisch, was Tony sich von ihm abgeschaut hat. Kein Vergleich zu Clays Vater. Hätte er Matt zum Vater, wäre es wahrscheinlich wesentlich einfacher, auf Verständnis zu hoffen.

Alle Padilla-Männer sind gleichmütig zähe Kerle, die ihre Männlichkeit bewiesen haben. Tony hofft, dass ihm das angerechnet wird.

Tony erhebt sich vom Tisch und räumt das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, während sich Arturo ein Bier öffnet.

„Dad?“, fragt Tony zögerlich. Das Einräumen ist viel zu rasch erledigt. Sein Herz pumpt dumpf bis zum Hals und rauscht in seinen Ohren. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen.“

„Hm.“ Arturo ist in Gedanken. Er sieht auf.

„Hast du mich gehört? Ich muss dir was sagen!“ Tony wird laut, um dann gleich wieder zurückzuschrecken.

„Was gib‘s denn, Junge?“ Arturo schaut ihn aufmerksam an.

„Dad… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll...“ Tony kaut auf der Unterlippe.

„Ist etwas mit dem Mustang?“, horcht sein Vater auf und glaubt, das schlechte Gewissen in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können. Auf seiner Stirn bildet sich eine strenge Falte.

„Nein, nein, der schnurrt wie eine Eins.“

„Brauchst du Geld?“, bohrt Arturo, „Ich kann dir einen Vorschuss geben.“

„Es geht nicht um Geld… Dad, hör mal… Ich bin...“ Tony bricht ab. Er kann ihn nicht ansehen. Er muss sich das Pflaster bildlich gesprochen mit einem Ruck abreißen. „Ich bin schwul.“

Arturo schaut ihn verständnislos an, dann fragt er perplex: „Was?“

Tony möchte am liebsten weglaufen. Er ist so ein gottverdammter Feigling. „Homosexuell… Ich mag Jungs… Männer.“

„Das bist du nicht!“, antworte sein Vater im Brustton der Überzeugung. Die Falte ist noch da. Noch tiefer als zuvor.

„Ich bin‘s, Dad!“ Jetzt sieht Tony ihn an. In seinem Blick liegt das Betteln, das Hoffen auf Verständnis und Akzeptanz. Aber da ist nichts. Er versucht es nicht einmal. 

„Kein Padilla ist oder war…“ Arturo wischt das Wort unausgesprochen mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung weg. Dabei erwischt er seine Bierflasche auf dem Tisch, die umkippt. Über den Tisch ergießt sich ein Schwall Bier, dann fällt sie eine Etage tiefer und der Rest verteilt sich als Pfütze auf dem Fußboden. Der gewaltsame, wenn auch versehentliche Fall der Flasche ist wie ein kleiner Schock für Tony. Sein Vater schlägt niemanden, aber die Söhne nicht für Gewaltfreiheit bekannt – vielleicht, geht ihm durch den Kopf, sind seine Brüder die Gefährlicheren für ihn.

Beide Männer springen sofort auf. Tony kommt mit dem Küchenhandtuch herum und saugt die Flüssigkeit auf. Sein Vater wischt das klebrige Bier mit Küchenrolle vom Tisch auf.

„Ist es der Jensen-Junge? Hat er irgendetwas gemacht?“, fragt Arturo plötzlich scharf. Er hält die geknüllte Küchenrolle in der Hand. Er ist wütend. 

„Clay hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!“, streitet Tony vehement ab.

„Er wird in Zukunft nicht mehr hier übernachten“, bestimmt sein Vater.

„Dad, ich wusste es schon lange vorher…“

„Du gehst morgen zum Gottesdienst und sprichst danach mit Pater Flores. Er wird dir helfen, auf den rechten Weg zu finden!“

„Dad!“

„Keine Widerworte!“

~*~

Die Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen. Kaum ist die Zimmertür hinter ihm geschlossen, lässt Tony ihnen freien Lauf. Sie kullern über seine Wangen und tropfen auf seinen Pullover. Er setzt sich an den Schreibtisch, stützt seine Ellenbogen auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Was hat er erwartet?

Zumindest hat sein Vater ihn nicht geschlagen. Er ist nicht laut oder beleidigend geworden. Arturo hält das Ganze für Missverständnis. Etwas, das ein Pater kurieren kann.

Tony reibt sich die letzten Spuren von Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er ist enttäuscht. Aber jetzt ist es raus. Er muss nichts mehr verheimlichen und so tun, als würde er sich für das andere Geschlecht interessieren.

Er atmet einmal tief ein. Ein Beben geht durch seinen Körper, danach fühlt er sich ein wenig besser. Tony macht seinen Laptop an, um sich abzulenken. Er schuldet Clay noch ein Mixtape. Zur Sicherheit will er die Songs auf Kassette und CD packen, damit Clay die Wahl hat.

Als er seine Musik durchgeht, fällt sein Blick auf die Playlist für den kommenden Winterball. Sie ist noch nicht fertig. Tony erinnert sich an den Ball letztes Jahr. Er startet den Song ‚The Night We Met‘. Hannah ist mit einem Mal präsent. Er fragt sich, was sie gedacht hat; was den finalen Ausschlag gegeben hat, sich in der Badewanne die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Ob sie sich gefühlt hat, wie er sich fühlt.

All sein Mut, sein Selbstvertrauen von heute Morgen, vom Nachmittag sind verpufft. Ein Anruf bei Brad oder eine Nachricht an Clay, sogar Skye wäre ihm eine Stütze, doch Tony muss, will es mit sich allein ausmachen.

Beim Zusammenstellen des Mixtapes für Clay merkt Tony, dass die Melancholie dominiert. Schließlich bricht er ab, fährt den Laptop herunter, löscht das Licht und legt sich mit Klamotten auf sein Bett. Das Dämmerlicht von draußen lässt alles in seinem Zimmer in verschiedenen Graustufen erscheinen. Es scheint seine innere Traurigkeit widerzuspiegeln.

Tony denkt an das Frühstück und wie es morgen sein wird. Ob er die Ablehnung in den Augen seines Vaters ertragen kann.

Er kann sich schon ausmalen, was Pater Flores sagen wird. Tony kennt seine Predigten. Er saß zu oft auf einer der harten, unerbittlichen Holzbänke und musste sich über Sünden belehren lassen.

Tony setzt sich mit einem Seufzen auf und macht die Nachttischlampe an. Mit seinem Handy ruft er Brad an. Er kann ihn in dieser Situation am besten verstehen.

„Tony?“ Brad hat nicht mit seinem Anruf gerechnet. Er lauscht in die Stille. „Tony? Alles in Ordnung?“ Als Antwort bekommt er ein Schluchzen zu hören. „Was ist passiert?“, fragt Brad beunruhigt.

Tony fasst sich wieder. „Ich… ich hab‘s meinem Dad erzählt.“ Mehr braucht er nicht zu sagen.

„Er hat es nicht gut aufgenommen“, führt Brad mitfühlend fort.

„Was habe ich erwartet?“, wirft sich Tony selbst vor. Er schluchzt noch einmal. Es hat ihn härter getroffen, als er bereit ist, sich einzugestehen.

„Tony! Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Brad wäre am liebsten bei ihm. Er würde seine Arme um ihn schließen. Mit Optimismus versucht er ihn zu trösten: „Dein Vater muss vielleicht eine Nacht drüber schlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt anders, wenn er sich alles durch den Kopf hat gehen lassen.“

„Glaub ich nicht“, antwortet Tony fatalistisch. Er streicht sich übers Haar. Eine Strähne hat sich gelöst und fällt ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. „Ich hatte einen so guten Tag und ich dachte… ich dachte...“ Er seufzt. „Ich bin bereit. Jetzt oder nie.“

„Oh Süßer!“ Brad ist gerührt.

„Wie soll ich ihm beim Frühstück gegenüber sitzen? Er wird sich ausschweigen, bis mich Pater Flores in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt hat. Weg vom sündigen Pfad.“ Die Frustration, die Betroffenheit ist in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Scheiße. Die ‚Religion heilt dich‘-Schiene.“ Wie Brad es formuliert, hört es sich noch entsetzlicher als bei seinem Vater an. „Willst du nicht bei mir übernachten? Morgen ist Sonntag. Natürlich ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen“, fügt Brad eilig hinzu.

Das Ja liegt auf seiner Zunge. Tony könnte morgen die Anweisung seines Vaters einfach ignorieren und nicht zu Pater Flores gehen. Er könnte damit sogar wunderbar gegen Arturo rebellieren, was er bisher – trotz seiner augenscheinlichen Kluft und den Tattoos – nicht getan hatte. 

„Okay… ja“, verkündet Tony schließlich.

„Schön!“, freut sich Brad.

„Bis gleich“, erwidert Tony.

„Ich liebe dich!“

Tony beendet das Gespräch, damit er den Schwur nicht erwidern muss. Er kommt sich vor, als hätte eine Welle ihn erwischt und schleudert ihn in einem durch, dreht und wirbelt ihn immer wieder hin und her, sodass er weder weiß, wo oben noch unten ist.

Er reißt ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank und stopft sie in seine Sporttasche. Im Bad sammelt er die wichtigsten Utensilien ein.

Sein Vater sitzt im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher, als Tony den Flur entlang schleicht. Die Haustür kann er vielleicht noch geradeso überhören, aber beim Mustang wird es ihm auffallen, dass sein Sohn das Weite sucht. Aber soll er doch! Sein Vater soll wissen, dass er nicht immer der gute Sohn ist, der seinen Erwartungen entspricht!

_Ha, ich gehe jetzt zu meinem Freund, Dad!_


	11. Chapter 11

Tony verschlingt Brad förmlich. Es hat nicht mal für ein Hallo gereicht. Er übersät den Freund mit Küssen und kickt mit der Ferse die Wohnungstür zu. Brad bringt seine Hände zwischen sich und Tony und drückt den Freund auf Abstand.

„Schlaf mit mir“, knurrt Tony unwillig über die Unterbrechung. Er schiebt die störenden Hände beiseite.

„Du willst das jetzt doch nur, um deinem Vater eins auszuwischen…“, sagt Brad, der Tony nicht halten kann und sie versinken in einem Kuss.

„Und wenn es so wäre…“, murmelt Tony, als sie beide nach Luft schnappen. Entschieden bugsiert er Brad durch das Zimmer, bis sie im Nachbarraum auf das Bett stolpern. Die Hände wandern unter Brads T-Shirt, der jeden Gedanken an Gegenwehr aufgegeben hat. Brad ist der Erfahrene von ihnen beiden und obwohl Tony eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit mitbringt, war es bisher Brad, der den Takt vorgab.

Tony gibt ein rasantes Tempo vor, was Brad antörnt. Willig begibt er sich in Arme des Geliebten.

Brads Atem flacht langsam ab. Er liegt in Tonys Armen warm eingepackt unter der Decke. Sie sind beide noch nackt. Es sollte sich ein Hochgefühl einstellen. Tony ist zu ihm zurückgekommen. Tony hat sich um ihn bemüht. Sie waren doch noch klettern, etwas, was sie beide mögen. Ohne dass Clay sich gemeldet und irgendein nur durch Tonys Anwesenheit lösbares Problem hatte (ihm war bewusst, dass der Gedanke angesichts dessen, was Clay und Tony erlebt und durchmachten, gemein war, aber er war nun mal auch da und sehnte sich nach seinem Freund). Aber die Euphorie stellt sich nicht ein. Er hat gestern seinem Freund die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt und der hat gewählt. Gewählt. Ja, er hat sich für ihn entschieden, soviel zum Hochgefühl. Aber Clay ist nicht schwul. Clay steht auf das weibliche Geschlecht und ist unerreichbar für Tony. Er – Brad – ist die erste, homosexuelle Wahl, aber im Gesamtpaket auf Platz 2. Die Erkenntnis tut weh.

Und Tony hat nichts erwidert vorhin am Telefon. Hat einfach schnell aufgelegt. Auch heute Morgen, als sie sich lange über Clay und ihre Beziehung unterhalten haben, hat Tony nicht ein einziges Mal gesagt, wie sehr er ihn mag. Er hat es umschrieben, aber nicht ein einziges Mal einfach direkt gesagt.

~*~

Es ist schon fast 12 Uhr Mittag, als Clay frisch geduscht und in gemütlichen Klamotten nach unten in die Küche kommt. Sein Vater sitzt noch am Tisch und ist hinter der Zeitung verschwunden, sieht aber auf, als sein Sohn eintritt. „Guten Morgen, Clay. Willst du noch was essen? Auf der Theke steht noch dein Frühstück.“

„Guten Morgen! Klar!“ Clay belegt sich ein Brot mit Wurst.

„Arturo Padilla hat angerufen.“ Matt schafft es tatsächlich, die Zeitung so ordentlich zusammenzufalten, dass sie fast wie ungelesen wirkt.

Fragend runzelt Clay die Stirn. „Tonys Vater?“

„Er hat gefragt, ob Tony bei uns ist. Er hat wohl heute nicht zu Hause übernachtet.“

„Hm“, macht Clay nur und beißt in sein Brot. Er kann sich denken, wo Tony ist und vielleicht hat er auch vorgegeben, dass er bei ihm sei.

„Es klang so, als würde Arturo davon ausgehen, dass ihr zusammen... ein Paar seid.“ Matt hat nicht alles verstanden. Arturo nuschelt ohnehin und ist aufgeregt immer wieder ins Spanische verfallen.

Clay wird feuerrot. Das Brot bleibt ihm beinahe im Hals stecken. „Nein“, beeilt er sich zu sagen. „Tony und ich sind nur Freunde. Kumpel. Wir sind nicht…“

„Wärst du es denn gern?“

Clay wird noch röter. Die Hitze kriecht ihm von den Wangen ausgehend über das ganze Gesicht. „Vielleicht“, bringt er dann leise zustande. Den Blick auf seine Zehenspitzen gerichtet. „Aber nur Tony…“, fügt er dann noch leiser hinzu. Er glüht, als hätte er Fieber. „Also denke ich... glaube ich. Aber bitte sag Mum nichts. Ich... ich... will darüber nicht reden. Okay?“

Matt nickt ruhig und gelassen, wie immer wirkend. Nur das nervöse Spiel der Fingerspitzen an der Zeitungskante verrät, dass er die Information selbst erst mal verdauen muss. „Und du weißt nicht, wo Tony sein könnte? Arturo macht sich Sorgen.“

Clay ist sich nicht sicher, ob es nur Sorgen sind. Das Ganze klingt, als habe Tony seinem Vater seine Homosexualität gestanden. Offenbar hat Arturo geglaubt, er sei Tonys Freund. Clay unterdrückt ein bitteres Auflachen. Andererseits kann er verstehen, dass sich Arturo Padilla Sorgen macht. Seit der Sache mit Hannah machen sich fast alle ganz schnell Sorgen. Seine Mutter tut es ja auch ständig.

„Er ist bestimmt bei Brad, seinem Freund.“ Hatte die Röte eben nachgelassen, jetzt ist sie wieder da. Wenn er jetzt von Tonys Freund spricht, hat das eine Wirkung auf ihn selbst und bestimmt auch auf seinen Vater, der jedoch weiterhin die Ruhe bewahrt. „Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wo Brad wohnt. Ehrlich.“ Clay zuckt mit den Schultern.

Matt steht auf. „Ich rufe Arturo an und sage ihm das. Das ist doch wenigstens etwas.“

Gedankenverloren bleibt Clay in der Küche zurück. Das Brot ist vergessen. Hat er Tony in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Keine Ahnung. Soll er ihm einen Text schreiben? Sie haben ja keinen Streit oder so. Im Gegenteil eigentlich. Dennoch könnte der Schuss nach hinten losgehen, falls Brad es mitbekommt, dass sie sich schon wieder schreiben. Wie mit Arturos Nachricht neulich.

„Matt? Bist du in der Küche?“ Lainie taucht in der Tür auf. „Ah, du bist es, Schatz! Guten Morgen!“ Clays Mutter wirkt ausgeruht und frisch. Der gestrige Tag im Botanischen Garten hat ihr sichtlich gutgetan. „Ich habe mich gefreut, Skye nochmal zu sehen! Sie hat sich ja sehr verändert.“ Lainie malt mit der rechten Hand einen Kreis vor ihrem Gesicht, spielt auf das dunkle Make-Up von Skye an.

„Wir sind noch immer Freunde.“

„Da freut mich wirklich. Tony und Skye mochte ich auch früher gern. Hilfst du mir, die schweren Blumenkübel auf der Terrasse an die Hauswand zu schieben? Es soll kälter werden die nächsten Tage.“

Clay folgt seiner Mutter auf die Terrasse und packt mit an.

„Die Vorladung ist da. Dienstag muss ich schon hin“, sagt er, während sie zusammen einen Kübel nach dem anderen nah an die Hauswand tragen. Lainie sieht ihn überrascht an. Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Clay aktiv auf sie zukommt. Aber das ist gut so. „Ich habe mir etwas überlegt: Es ist dir bestimmt lieber, wenn Matt und ich nicht dabei sind. Der Sohn einer Kollegin ist Anwalt mit dem Fachgebiet Strafrecht. Er wird dich bestimmt begleiten. Es ist ja zunächst einfach nur eine Zeugenaussage.“

„Oh!“ Jetzt ist Clay mindestens so überrascht wie Lainie soeben. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Aber der Vorschlag gefällt ihm. „Ja, das klingt gut.“ Er gibt sich Mühe nicht allzu erleichtert zu wirken.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dich in den letzten Tagen bedrängt habe.“ Sie stellen den letzten Kübel an seinen Winterplatz. „Das wollte ich nicht. Ich will einfach nur, dass du weißt, dass du uns alles sagen kannst. Aber dennoch ist mir klar, dass es oftmals einfacher ist, mit jemanden Neutralen zu sprechen. Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass dies vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre.“

„Die Idee ist gut“, Clay lächelt Lainie dankbar an.

~*~

Arturo legt auf und steckt das alte Klapphandy in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Also doch nicht dieser Jensen-Junge. Der ist zu Hause bei seinen Eltern. Mit den Fingern trommelt er auf den Esstisch. Brad war ein paar Mal da gewesen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, was die beiden in Tonys Zimmer wohl gemacht haben, wird ihm ganz schlecht. Brad ist älter und hat ganz offenbar seinen Jungen in seinen Bann gezogen und um den Finger gewickelt. Zuerst hat er ja auf den Jensen-Jungen getippt. Der macht so einen Eindruck von einer läufigen Hündin, so wie er an den Fersen seines Sohnes klebt. Aber auch wenn er so denkt, ist er doch erleichtert, dass es nicht Jensen ist. Er kennt die Eltern flüchtig von früher – die Pflege sozialer Kontakte war immer die Sache seiner Frau gewesen – aber sie sind ihm in guter Erinnerung. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau waren sie abgesehen von der Verwandtschaft zur Stelle und haben nachgefragt, ob sie helfen können. Auch jetzt hat Matt ja nochmal angerufen. Ehrlich besorgt.

„Ha!“, ruft er plötzlich laut, als ihm einfällt, wo er Brad zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. In der Werkstatt. Der Pontiac Firebird! Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springt er auf und fährt zur Werkstatt. Seit Tony sich mehr kümmert, ist die Werkstatt moderner geworden. Sie haben einen Computer mit einer ordentlichen Kundendatei. Er kennt sich nicht gut aus, aber Brads Adresse findet er. Das Auto ist zwar auf die Eltern zugelassen, die Rechnungsadresse ist jedoch Brads Studentenbude. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grunzen fährt Arturo sofort los.

Er verfährt sich gefühlte Tausendmal, bis er endlich vor Brads Tür steht. Tonys Mustang parkt am Bordsteinrand. Er klingelt Sturm, aber niemand öffnet. Mit einer arglosen Mieterin in diesem ziemlich abgenutzt wirkenden Bau kommt er ins Treppenhaus. Aber auch an der Wohnungstür öffnet niemand. Keine Geräusche dringen nach draußen. Es ist niemand da. Wieder draußen auf dem Gehweg, fällt ihm auf, dass der Firebird nicht da ist. Vielleicht sind die beiden zum Frühstücken gefahren. Als er zurück zu seinem Wagen geht, fällt ihm auf, dass Tonys Parkticket abgelaufen ist. Er kauft ein neues und klemmt es hinter die Scheibe. Nur, damit der Wagen nicht noch eine Kralle bekommt oder sogar abgeschleppt wird. Wäre ein teurer Spaß. Dann setzt er sich in sein Auto und wartet. Irgendwann müssen sie zurückkommen und dann wird er Tony schnappen und zu Flores schleifen oder einsperren und versauern lassen. Vielleicht beides nacheinander.

In seiner Vorstellung entlädt sich einiges auf Brad. Vergreift sich an harmlosen Schülern. Die schwere Zeit ausnutzend, die Tony gerade durchmacht. Auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck erweckt, er weiß genau, wie es in Tony aussieht. So cool, wie er immer macht, ist sein Junge nicht. Die Brüder ja, die sind irgendwie von rauerer Natur. Die haben aber auch härtere Zeiten mitgemacht. Am Anfang hatten sie gar nichts. Arturo hat die Werkstatt aus dem Nichts aufgebaut. Auch wenn das Viertel, in dem sie wohnen noch lang nicht das Beste ist, so ist viel besser als die erste Wohnung der Familie. Die Brüder hatten andere Zeiten erlebt. Dann kam Maria und viel später Tony, ungeplant. Er ist noch immer das umsorgte Nesthäkchen der Familie. „Pass auf Tony auf!“, hatte seine Frau ihm auf dem Totenbett eingeschärft. „Er ist nicht so wie die anderen! Pass auf ihn auf, hörst du!? Tony hat das Zeug, richtig was aus sich zu machen!“

Und er passte auf. Bisher war es im Grunde einfach gewesen. Tony hielt sich am liebsten in der Werkstatt auf. War zuverlässig und hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck. Wütend über sich selbst kaute Arturo auf der Unterlippe. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Einen Moment sozusagen nicht richtig aufgepasst und dann so etwas.

Arturo ist ein wenig ruhiger, was der Wartezeit zu verdanken ist, als der Firebird auf den Parkplatz am Gebäude einfährt. Er wartet einen Moment, beobachtet, wie sie aussteigen, wie sie mit einander umgehen. Brad legt seine Hand in Tonys Kreuz. Für ihn ist es offensichtlich, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen läuft, er sieht die Vertrautheit und mit einem Mal ist die brodelnde Wut wieder an der Oberfläche.

In raschen Schritten ist Arturo aus seinem Wagen und über die Straße und stellt seinen Sohn zur Rede: „Tony Padilla, was fällt dir ein, einfach aus dem Haus abzuhauen!“ 

„Dad“, entfährt es Tony erschrocken. Er hat nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Er weiß gar nicht, was er sagen soll, so überrascht ist er.

Brad versucht sich in die Schusslinie vor ihn zu stellen. „Mister Padilla, Tony und ich–“ Weiter kommt er nicht.

„Du! Wie kommst du dazu, meinen Sohn zu verführen!“ Arturo baut sich vor Brad auf und spricht direkt zu ihm. Seine Augen funkeln vor Zorn und sein Finger droht streng. „Du hast dich vor Gott versündigt. Er sieht alles. Er wird dich – dich und Tony – strafen. Dafür, dass du meinen Jungen verführt und ihm die Schuld der Sünde aufgeladen hast!“

Brad grätscht zaghaft dazwischen, wird aber seinem Freund übertönt, der dazwischen fährt.

„Hör auf mit dem religiösen Scheiß.“ Tony ist aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht. Er schiebt Brad beiseite, hält schützend den Arm vor ihn.

„Wie redest du mit mir!“ Tonys Vater kocht. „Homosexualität ist eine Sünde. Es ist unnatürlich und... abstoßend.“ Er macht eine unwirsche Bewegung mit der Hand.

Tony macht einen provozierenden Schritt auf ihn zu. „Also ich fand es absolut nicht abstoßend, was Brad und ich letzte Nacht getan haben.“

Arturo braust auf und gibt seinem Sohn eine Ohrfeige.

Reflexartig hält sich Tony die Wange, die vom Schlag brennt. Er kann seinen Vater nur mit leicht geöffneten Mund anstarren. Das hat er noch nie gemacht.

„Du wirst jetzt sofort mit mir kommen. Pater Flores erwartet dich.“ Arturo packt Tony am Kragen seiner Lederjacke und zerrt an ihm. Brad will ihm helfen, doch Tony greift kurz seine Hand und drückt sie. Er signalisiert ihm mit einem Blick, dass es keinen Sinn macht.

Tony lässt sich von seinem Vater zu dessen Wagen dirigieren.

„Du hältst dich von Tony fern! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen“, ruft Arturo Brad zu, der hilflos in der Einfahrt stehen bleibt. Er schafft Tony ins Auto, der Mustang muss warten. Während der Fahrt zur Kirche redet Arturo nun mit eindringlich mahnender Stimme auf ihn ein. Tony merkt gar nicht, wie sehr sein Vater mitgenommen ist und ihm einen sorgenvollen Seitenblick zuwirft.

Einen Moment ist Tony den Tränen nahe, das Atmen zwängt seinen Brustkorb ein, dann gewinnt der Trotz die Oberhand. Was immer der Pater oder Dad ihm erzählen wird, er kann jetzt schon den Widerwillen dagegen spüren. Er bereut nichts. Nicht das Outing oder die Nacht mit Brad.

In der Kirche sitzt Tony auf einer der hinteren Bänke und bewundert in sich gekehrt die Buntglasfenster, während sein Vater weiter vorne mit Pater Flores spricht. Der Pater schaut zu ihm hinüber, doch Tony ignoriert seinen Blick. Er kann sie nicht verstehen. Sie werden darüber reden, ob er noch zu retten ist, ob man ihn von dieser Krankheit heilen kann.

Ihm spuken die Worte seines Vaters durch den Kopf. Tony ist unnatürlich und abstoßend. Bitter und traurig zugleich starrt er auf seine Finger, die am Reißverschluss seiner Jacke fummeln.

Gleich muss er seine Sünden beichten.

„Sohn“, sagt sein Vater und starrt auf ihn herab. Unter seinem harten Ton hört er sich fast ein wenig reuig an.

Tony versteht auch ohne Worte, was von ihm verlangt wird. Mit schwerem Gang begibt er sich durch das Kirchenschiff zum Altar, wo Pater Flores auf sein verlorenes Schäfchen wartet. Er kennt die Predigten und kann sich sehr gut ausmalen, was er ihm erklären wird. Der Pater ist ein Freund griffiger Zitate aus der Bibel und nutzt sie zu Genüge in seinen Messen. Mose, Paulus und die ganzen, anderen Beispiele.

Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hat Tonys Glauben ein großen Knacks bekommen. Ewig lang aneinander gereihte Gebete an Gott haben ihr nicht das Leben gerettet, egal wie sehr Tony sich darum bemüht hat. Die Erkenntnis, dass er sich für das gleiche Geschlecht interessiert, hat es nicht besser gemacht. Der einzige Trost waren die Bleiglasfenster, die aus der Not, keine größeren Glasflächen herstellen zu können, eine Tugend gemacht haben. Ihre Schönheit fesselt ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue.

„Tony“, begrüßt ihn Pater Flores in seinem typisch sanftmütigen Ton, mit dem er seine Gemeinde führt, „Dein Vater hat mich gebeten, mit dir zu sprechen. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich.“

„Sorgen, dass der Name Padilla einen schlechten Ruf bekommt, weil es eine Schwuchtel in der Familie gibt?“, bringt es Tony aufsässig auf den Punkt und kürzt gleichzeitig das unnötiges Rumgeeiere des Paters ab, wobei er ihn mit hartem Ausdruck in den Augen anschaut.

„Gott vergibt allen, die gesündigt haben“, erwidert Flores überzeugt.

„Hat mein Vater gesagt, es ist etwas Einmaliges?“, fragt Tony bissig nach, „Ah, nein, Brad ist natürlich der böse Verführer, dem ich erlegen bin. Ich muss Sie enttäuschen...“

Pater Flores gibt sein Wissen mit einer gekürzten Bibelstelle wider: „Täuscht euch nicht: Menschen, die in sexueller Unmoral leben, werden keinen Platz im Reich Gottes haben.“

Tony schnaubt abwertend. Zumindest spart er sich die saftigen Verse, die Homosexuellen mit dem Tode drohen.

Der Pater versucht sich als Sozialarbeiter, der er ist: „Gerade Jugendliche erleben beim Erwachsenwerden viele Gefühle, die sie nicht einordnen können – “ Weiter kommt er nicht mit seinen vermittelnden Worten.

Tony unterbricht ihn. „Welcher unter den zweien hat des Vaters Willen getan? Sie sprachen zu ihm: Der erste. Jesus sprach zu ihnen: Wahrlich ich sage euch: Die Zöllner und Huren mögen wohl eher ins Himmelreich kommen denn ihr.“

„Tony, du magst nicht auf mich hören, aber ich möchte dich bitten, in dich zu gehen.“ Pater Flores legt seine Hand auf Tonys Schulter. Seine Sünde bekommt auf einmal eine unbekannte, schwere Körperlichkeit. Als Antwort bekommt er ein leises Seufzen von Tony.

„Sieh zu deinem Vater.“ Gemeinsam wenden sie ihren Augen zu Arturo, der seine geschlossen hat und im stillen Gebet mit gefalteten Händen in einer Bank in der nur durch die Sonne erhellten Kirche sitzt. „Liebst du deinen Vater nicht? Ich weiß, er liebt dich.“

Tony kann die emotionale Erpressung zwischen den Zeilen hören. Er liebt seinen Vater, das steht außer Frage. Die größere Frage ist, ob Arturo ihn nun auch noch lieben kann.

Pater Flores wertet sein Schweigen als Erfolg. Er gibt ihm noch ein paar warme Worte mit auf den Weg und empfiehlt ihm, zur Beichte zu kommen.

Auf der Fahrt zum Mustang herrscht Stille zwischen Vater und Sohn. Arturo schaut ab und an zu Tony hinüber. Er ist nicht mehr wütend, stattdessen sorgt er sich, was werden wird. Er denkt an seine Frau. Sie würde mit dieser Situation viel besonnener umgehen und die richtige Worten parat haben.

Tony ist der einzige Sohn, der in seine Fußstapfen tritt, worauf Arturo sehr stolz ist, denn sonst muss er die Werkstatt verkaufen, wenn er irgendwann körperlich nicht mehr in der Lage ist, an Autos zu arbeiten, und das würde ihm das Herz brechen. Aber es ist mehr als das: Tony ist nicht nur das Nesthäkchen, auch sonst verbringen sie dank der gemeinsamen Leidenschaft für Autos sehr viel und gerne Zeit zusammen. Arturo mag sich gar nicht vorstellen, sollte Tony mit ihm brechen und all dem den Rücken kehren. Er will ihn nicht verlieren. 

Arturo umklammert das Lenkrad mit seinen Händen, sodass die Knöchel weiß werden.

Tony wirkt sehr männlich; seine Hobbys, sein Auftreten – ihm wäre nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass sein Sohn… Tony kann gut mit Mädchen umgehen. Er hat sich schnell mit Hannah, kurz nachdem diese in die Stadt gezogen war, angefreundet, doch er hat sie nie richtig angesehen, denkt Arturo in der Retrospektive.

Nein, er will nicht wahrhaben, dass Tony so ist. Stattdessen gibt er lieber Brad die Schuld, ihn verleitet zu haben. Man kann Jugendliche sehr leicht in Versuchung führen. Arturo muss ihn lediglich von dem schlechten Einfluss fernhalten.

~*~

Auf seinem Zimmer hat Tony endlich die Ruhe und Gelegenheit, sein Handy aufzunehmen und Brad zu schreiben, der schon zig Anrufe und Nachrichten hinterlassen hat. In kurzen, knappen Worte berichtet er von seinem Treffen mit dem Pater und dass sein Vater und er sich anschweigen. Dann legt er sein Handy auf den Nachttisch und reagiert nicht auf den Ton, der ihm sagt, dass Brad ihm geantwortet hat.

Tony spürt keinen Hunger, obwohl er seit dem Brunch mit Brad nichts gegessen hat. Er streckt sich auf dem Bett aus. Nach einem reglosen Moment rollt er sich auf den Bauch, die Stirn auf seinen Unterarm, und weint leise, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass Tony dermaßen von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt war, zuletzt während seine Mutter um ihr Leben kämpfte.

Wieder ist es sein Handy. Tony macht es ganz aus. Er will mit niemandem reden.

Gestern und heute heute Vormittag war die Welt zumindest für eine kurze Weile in Ordnung. Tony wollte Sex mit Brad und er hat ihn bekommen. Es zieht noch ein wenig, tut aber nicht weh. Tony hat ihm bestimmt ein paar Knutschflecken verpasst.

Plötzlich wandern seine Gedanken zu Clay. Er sieht ihn vor sich. In seiner Fantasie verwandelt sich ein küssender Brad in seinen besten Freund. Er hätte es sein sollen – aber Clay ist bloß ein heterosexueller Freund.

Mit einem Schluckauf setzt Tony sich auf. Der Spruch geistert durch seinen Kopf: _Jemand denkt an dich und küsst eine andere._


	12. Chapter 12

Clay hält am Montag in der Schule Ausschau nach Tony, findet ihn aber nicht. An sich nicht besorgniserregend, sie haben nun mal nicht den gleichen Stundenplan, aber in den letzten Wochen haben sie sich entweder in der Mittagspause oder zwischendurch an seinem Locker getroffen. Geht Tony auf Abstand zu ihm? Sie waren sich doch einig gewesen mit der Freundschaft. In der Schule ist auch kein Brad, der irgendwas in ein Gespräch hineininterpretieren kann. Bis jetzt war er sich sicher, dass Tony mit Brad Versöhnung gefeiert und vergessen hat, seinem Vater Bescheid zu geben. Jetzt beunruhigt ihn Arturos Suche doch. Er schreibt: „Wo bist du? Wie geht es dir?“

„Bin nicht in der Schule. Wie geht es dir?“

„Ich muss dich sehen“, tippt Clay, löscht es und schreibt: „Ich muss mit dir reden, dringend.“ Das liest sich zwar fordernd, aber das „Ich muss dich sehen“ klingt viel zu verliebt.

„In 10 Minuten hinter der Turnhalle.“

Clay zögert nicht. Schnell verstaut er seine Bücher in seinem Fach und eilt anstatt zur nächsten Stunde zur Turnhalle. Tony wartet schon. Die ersten Minuten im Mustang sind irgendwie seltsam. Brad ist wie ein fremder Geist, der sich zwischen sie gedrängt hat. „Morgen muss ich die Zeugenaussage machen“, beginnt Clay schließlich.

„Und Lainie ist im Ausnahmezustand?“

„Komischerweise nicht. Der Sohn einer Kollegin begleitet mich. Der ist Anwalt. Und hat wohl erst mal Entwarnung gegeben, was mich betrifft. Mum hatte wohl die ganze Zeit Angst, ich könnte mich irgendwie selbst belasten oder so.“

Tony lächelt schief.

„Was ist?“ Sogar Clay bemerkt jetzt, dass sein Freund noch schweigsamer ist als sonst. In sich gekehrt irgendwie. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Ich nerve dich!“

„Was? Du? Nein. Wirklich nicht.“

„So kommt es mir aber gerade vor!“

Sie sind jetzt oben in den Hügeln angekommen. Das Wetter ist nach wie vor nicht unbedingt einladend für einen Spaziergang. Also bleiben sie im Auto sitzen. 

„Du machst nichts falsch, Clay.“ So bitter hat Tony noch nie geklungen. Clay beugt sich vor, um Tonys Gesicht besser sehen zu können. Er trägt wie immer die Sonnenbrille, aber seine Lippen zittern. Er kämpft gegen die Tränen. „So what…“, sagt Tony dann so energisch, wie er kann. „Reden wir über die Aussage morgen.“

„Nein! Darüber reden wir nicht. Das krieg ich schon hin! Schließlich will ich nichts mehr, als Bryce so richtig in den Arsch treten! Aber mit dir ist doch etwas? Was ist los?“

Tony schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann nicht reden. Nicht jetzt, nicht darüber. Wenn er mit dem Thema anfängt, wird er endgültig zusammenbrechen. Mutlos sinkt er im Sitz in sich zusammen. Sein Vater hat ihn zum Hausarrest verdonnert, aber er wird nicht merken, dass Tony die Schule schwänzt, wenn er sich danach gleich zur richtigen Zeit in der Werkstatt meldet.

Es bricht Clay fast das Herz, seinen Freund so sehen und nicht zu wissen, was los ist. Aber er kann akzeptieren, dass er nicht darüber sprechen will. Fest schlingt er die Arme um Tony und zieht ihn, so gut es geht, an sich heran. Dankbar vergräbt Tony das Gesicht an Clays Schulter. Sie sitzen eine ganze Weile so da. Zuerst zögernd, dann immer sicherer werdend streicht Clay Tony mit den Fingern durch die dichten Haare, über den Hals und zärtlich über das Gesicht. Die Haltung wird unbequem. Mit einem leisen Seufzen gleiten sie auseinander. „Danke“, murmelt Tony.

„Vielleicht fahre ich mit Brad ein paar Tage raus. Mal weg von hier, raus aus allem“, sagt Tony fast mehr zu sich selbst, als dass er es Clay erzählt.

„Während der Schulzeit?“ 

Tony zuckt die Achseln. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch am Wochenende.“

Clay schweigt. Allein die bloße Erwähnung von Brad killt seine Laune. Es ist wie am Samstag, als sie Meer waren. Immer, wenn sie vertraut miteinander sind, erwähnt Tony seinen Freund. Als habe er Angst, dass ansonsten etwas passieren könne. Aber dass Tony unter der Woche wegfahren möchte, passt nicht zu ihm. Einen Tag mal blaumachen, ja, kommt vor. Aber wegfahren? Arturo Padilla würde das nie gutheißen.

„Melde dich morgen, wenn du es hinter dir hast? Okay?“, bittet ihn Tony, als er Clay zu Hause absetzt.

~*~

Clay hat schlecht geschlafen. Er macht sich Sorgen wegen seiner Aussage, Sorgen um Tony. Und seine Gefühle zu ihm sind noch immer mehr als verwirrend. Manchmal ist er sich sicher, dass Skye absolut recht und er sich Tony sofort offenbaren sollte. Nur Minuten später ist er genau vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Tony ist in Brad verliebt. Seine Offenbarung würde alles nur kaputt machen.

Lainie fährt ihn nach dieser unruhigen Nacht gleich morgens in die Kanzlei von Samuel Miller, dem Sohn ihrer Kollegin. Der ist ein großer, deutlich übergewichtiger Mann mit einem gewinnenden Lachen. Clay und er haben noch zwei Stunden und tatsächlich fällt es Clay erstaunlich leicht, mit ihm über die Kassetten zu reden. Auf dem Polizeirevier brauchen sie dagegen kaum eine Stunde, von der die meiste Zeit auf Warten entfällt. Zwei Polizistinnen, die nett und offen wirken, befragen ihn hauptsächlich zu dem Abend, als er Bryce auf Kassette aufgenommen hat. Wollen genau wissen, wie es ablief, was Bryce sagte, bevor das Band lief und wie er reagierte. Es ist schnell vorbei.

„Ich lad dich auf nen Kaffee ein.“ Samuel klopft Clay auf die Schulter, als sie das Revier verlassen. Clay lotst ihn ins Monet‘s. Um diese Uhrzeit sind keine Schüler da. Es ist ein bisschen, als wäre Clay zum ersten Mal hier. Mit zwei Vanilla Latte bewaffnet nehmen sie an einem der Tische Platz.

„Wie wird das weitergehen?“, fragt Clay, während er Zucker in den Latte kippt.

„Das geht vor Gericht. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass du in den Zeugenstand musst.“

„Das meinte ich nicht. Wie schnell wird Bryce verurteilt?“

„Puh“, Samuel legt die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. „Das kann sich hinziehen. Bryce Walker beziehungsweise seine Eltern haben ein ganzes Team aus Anwälten beauftragt. Die werden nichts unversucht lassen.“

„Nichts unversucht?“ Clay gefällt nicht, was er hört.

„Die Sache in Zweifel zu ziehen.“ Samuel schweigt einen Moment und überlegt, ob er mit Clay ganz offen sprechen soll. Er entscheidet sich dafür. Der Junge ist zum einen bereits siebzehn und wird bald achtzehn, zum anderen hat er die Wahrheit verdient. „Ich habe gestern Abend noch die Akte eingesehen. Die Beweislage ist dünn…“

„Dünn? Hannah bestätigt es doch auf den Kassetten und Bryce hat Hannahs Vergewaltigung gestanden. Das zeigt doch, was für ein Arsch er ist!“

Samuel nippt am Latte. „Es geht aber nicht darum, ob er ein Arsch ist oder nicht, Clay. Die Kassetten habe ich allerdings nicht gehört, ich kann mich nur darauf beziehen, was du erzählt hast und was dazu in der Akte stand. Denke wie die Gegenpartei: Was spricht für dich beziehungsweise welche Eckpunkte der Anklage könntest du ins Wanken bringen? Einmal: es gibt keine Beweise! Keine Spermaspuren, auch nicht auf dem Bettbezug. Dafür war es zu spät. Die einzige Zeugin saß während der Tat im Schrank, hat also definitiv nicht wirklich etwas gesehen. Und sie ist zwischenzeitlich tragisch verstorben. Ich bin mir sicher, man wird versuchen, Anzeichen für eine schwere Depression oder sonstige psychische Beeinträchtigung von Jessica Davis zu finden und ihre Glaubwürdigkeit infrage zu stellen.“

Clay starrt sein Gegenüber an.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Clay!“

Clay schnaubt. Fühlt Wut und Enttäuschung. Das hört sich an, als wäre Bryce so gut wie freigesprochen. Berechtigte Zweifel hieß das doch oder so ähnlich. „Das hat Jessica nicht verdient. Und Hannah auch nicht! Das kann doch nicht sein!“

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass es so kommt. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich intensiver mit dem Fall zu beschäftigen und womöglich kommen weitere Details ans Licht, an die wir jetzt nicht denken!“ Samuel versucht Clay zu besänftigen. Es ist Clay anzusehen, wie sehr er sich aufregt.

„Das ist so… so unfair, es muss doch Möglichkeiten geben, die Sache zu beweisen!“

„Am besten wäre es, wenn es weitere Zeugen gäbe.“ Samuel ist bei seinem Latte am Ende angelangt und löffelt noch den restlichen Milchschaum aus dem Glas. Clay tut es ihm gleich. Sofort muss er an Justin denken, von Anfang hatte er ein Gefühl, dass Justins Aussage wichtig sein könnte. Aber der will nicht aussagen und wo er sich aufhält, weiß niemand. Er stellt sein Glas mit einem ziemlich lauten Knall auf den Tisch und ballt die Hand zur Faust. Ihm wird etwas einfallen. Bryce wird nicht ungestraft davonkommen.

„Clay? Ich muss es nicht bereuen, offen gesprochen zu haben?“

„Was?“, schreckt Clay aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Nein… nein, natürlich nicht“, sagt er dann schnell.

Kurz darauf ist Clay zu Hause. Seine Mutter hat schon unterwegs angerufen und sich erkundigt, wie es gelaufen war. Da Samuel zufrieden ist, ist sie es auch. Clay ist den ganzen Tag von der Schule freigestellt. Zu Hause wirft er sich auf das Bett. Noch immer wütend und enttäuscht. Es ist so, als könne er jeden Schlag von Bryce in seine Rippen nochmal spüren. Und jetzt soll der Kerl auch noch ungestraft davonkommen. „Ich werd‘s dir heimzahlen! Jeden einzelnen Knochen prügele ich dir aus dem Leib! Für Jessica und für Hannah!“, ruft er laut in sein Zimmer und droht dem imaginären Bryce mit beiden Fäusten.

Und da hat er eine Idee. Tony hatte doch vor Kurzem mit seinen Brüdern diesen Typen verprügelt. Tony könnte ihm zeigen, wie man sich prügelt und würde bestimmt mitmachen! Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät, dass sein Freund jetzt in American History sitzt und sich vermutlich grausam langweilt. Er schreibt ihm, dass der Termin gut lief. Doch dann zögert er. Da ist der böse Geist Brad, der es sich immer wieder zwischen ihnen beiden gemütlich macht. Mit Tony ein geheimes Ding durchziehen, würde Brad ihnen nicht verzeihen. Nie im Leben.

„Scheiße!“, flucht er laut und belässt es bei der Info über den Termin. Und wegfahren will Tony ja auch. Das hält die Sache nur auf und außerdem will sich Clay mit dieser Vorstellung nicht befassen. So überhaupt gar nicht.

Also warum nicht einfach Tonys Brüder fragen? Bestimmt erinnern sie sich an ihn. Und obwohl die Padilla-Brüder für ihre schnellen Fäuste noch immer an der High-School ein Begriff sind, so sind sie auch für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft bekannt. Jemand, der es nicht verdient hatte, haben die Padillas nicht in der Scheiße hängen lassen. Etwas, was Tony auch an sich hat. Jetzt sitzt er so gesehen zwar nicht in der Scheiße, aber er braucht Hilfe. Schlagkräftige Hilfe. Dringend. Wenn er Glück hat, stehen die Padillas im Telefonbuch. Gerade neulich hatte Tony erwähnt, dass Emilio noch immer eine ordentliche Prügelei auch in der Öffentlichkeit nicht scheut. Emilio wird er zuerst versuchen für sich zu gewinnen. Jetzt tut er was, und das ist ein gutes Gefühl. Befreiend. Clay atmet auf.

Mit dem Finger fährt Clay die Seite des Telefonbuchs mit P ab. Padillas Eisenwaren. Wenn er sich beeilt, schafft er es noch, bevor der Laden schließt. Lainie will mit ihm reden, als er die Treppe runterkommt, aber Clay hat keine Zeit. Er behauptet, Skye will ihm die Notizen und Hausaufgaben vom verpassten Unterricht geben, dann ist er zur Tür raus und auf dem Fahrrad.

„War das Clay?“ Matt kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er schiebt die Brille auf die Nasespitze. „Wo will er denn schon wieder hin?“

„Skye will ihn auf den neusten Stand bringen“, erklärt Lainie. Sie geht mit ihrem Mann ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich mit Unterlagen auf dem Esstisch ausgebreitet hat. Sie hat sich Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen, um Clay Beistand zu geben, doch die Anhörung ist scheinbar ohne große Probleme verlaufen.

Lainie setzt sich an den Tisch. Matt greift die Stuhllehne und überlegt, ob er seiner Frau von seinem Gespräch mit Clay erzählen soll, obwohl er versprochen hat, es nicht zu tun.

„Ich habe dir doch von Arturo Padillas Anruf Sonntag erzählt“, beginnt Matt, „Er hat angenommen, Clay sei mit seinem Sohn zusammen.“

Lainie sieht auf. „Sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander...“

„Ja, stimmt, aber dann habe ich Clay gefragt, ob er gerne mehr für Tony wäre.“

Lainie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was hat er gesagt?“

„Vielleicht.“ Matt sieht seine Frau erwartungsvoll an.

„Unser Sohn...“

Matt nickt.

„Was ist mit diesem Brad?“, fragt Lainie und runzelt die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht. Offenbar hat Tony bei Brad übernachtet...“ Matt setzt sich auf den Stuhl und legt die Brille auf den Tisch. „Was noch viel wichtiger ist, dass unser Sohn höchstwahrscheinlich in Tony verliebt ist. Er ist richtig rot geworden, als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe. Ich hatte da so ein Gefühl.“

Lainie legt grüblerisch eine Hand an den Mund. „Er mag… Jungs.“

„Alles ist möglich“, wirft Matt ein, „Wir wissen nicht, wie gut Clay Hannah kannte. Ich glaube, da ist noch eine ganze Geschichte, die wir nicht gehört haben. Der Selbstmord und die Vergewaltigung sind Bruchstücke.“

„Er redet ja nicht mit mir!“ Lainie klingt leicht hysterisch.

„Lainie, Schatz…“

„Tony… Wenigestens jemand, den wir kennen“, spricht Lainie aus, was sie denkt, und seufzt.

Matt malt sich Clay mit gebrochenem Herzen aus. „Nun, der ist offenkundig vergeben.“

Lainie denkt an Clays Angstzustände und Schlafstörungen, die leichte Depression. „Wird er das verkraften, wenn es in der Schule publik wird? Die Kinder heutzutage Schule können grausam sein. Clay ist so ein sensibler Junge...“

„Heutzutage sind sie viel weiter. Diese Generation ist offener denn je“, erwidert Matt.

„Und wir?“ Lainie sieht ihren Mann.

„Wir sind gute Eltern“, sagt Matt bestimmt.


	13. Chapter 13

In der Schule kleben überall die Plakate für den Winterball an den Wänden. Auf den Fluren gibt es bereits ein paar winterliche Girlanden, die daran erinnern, dass es nicht mehr lang ist. In der großen Pause findet täglich der Vorverkauf statt. Alle Mädchen reden über die Kleider, die sie anziehen werden, hat Clay das Gefühl. Jungs fragen Mädchen, die kichernd antworten. Die romantische Vorfreude auf den Ball scheint jedem zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein.

Clay verzieht sich miesepetrig nach draußen, wo er sich an einen freien Tisch setzt. Er zieht seinen Block aus der Tasche und kritzelt mit dem Bleistift und knabbert nebenbei an seinem Sandwich. Clay kann nur an Tony denken. Er fragt sich, ob Tonys schlechte Laune von einem Streit mit Brad herrührt.

Die Eifersucht nagt an ihm.

Mit einfachen Strichen zeichnet er die Brücke, fügt er die Bank auf dem Aussichtsplatz über der Bucht hinzu und schließlich sitzen Tony und er in der Zeichnung auf besagter Bank mit dem Rücken zum Betrachter. In die Sprechblase über seinem Kopf schreibt Clay ein: Tony… Selbst sein gezeichnetes Ebenbild ist sprachlos.

Die Schicht heute Abend im The Crestmont wird ihn ablenken. Es ist Internationale Filme-Nacht und es kommen garantiert keine überglücklichen Pärchen ins Kino.

„Schwänzt du wieder?“, schreibt Clay Tony eine Nachricht aufs Handy.

Die Antwort kommt erst nach etwa zehn Minuten – einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – und besagt, dass Tony in der Schulwerkstatt an einem Projekt arbeitet. Es hat keinen Zweck, ihn aufzusuchen, wenn dieser ihn offensichtlich nicht sehen will. Allmählich sieht sich Clay bestätigt, dass Tony ihm aus dem Weg geht. Erst hatte er Brad im Verdacht, doch dann hätte Tony mit ihm darüber redet, davon ist er inzwischen überzeugt. Bleibt nur noch der Vater.

Clay ahnt, dass Arturo inzwischen weiß, dass sein Sohn schwul und es zu einer Eskalation gekommen ist. Sicher hat er bis zum Wochenende nichts von Brad gewusst, wenn er Tony und ihn für ein Paar gehalten hat. Vielleicht ist Tony deshalb sauer auf ihn. Ohne Clay wäre er vermutlich nie auf Brad gekommen.

Unsicher presst er die Lippen zusammen.

Arturo hat bestimmt nicht so verhalten reagiert wie Clays Vater. Clay bekommt immer noch das nervöse Flattern, wenn ihm einfällt, dass er Matt quasi gestanden hat, dass er mehr für Tony empfindet. Er war cool, völlig unaufgeregt, aber so ist sein Vater. Es hat schon seine Vorteile, dass er so ruhig ist. Lainie wäre garantiert ausgerastet und hätte ihn mit Fragen gelöchert oder Gott weiß was von ihm verlangt.

Tonys Vater kommt da eher nach Lainie. Clay kann sich gut vorstellen, dass es nicht gerade angenehm verlaufen ist. Kein Wunder, dass Tony am Montag wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve gewirkt hat. Ihm geht es scheiße, aber er lässt sich nicht helfen, lässt Clay nicht an sich heran und das deprimiert ihn.

Auf Tony ist im Moment kein Verlass. Clay ist froh, Emilio aufgesucht zu haben.

Tonys Bruder hat mit dem Finger geschnippt und auf ihn gezeigt, bis ihm Clays Name wieder eingefallen war. Emilio hatte Clay in eine harte Umarmung gepresst und ihm ein paar Mal ordentlich auf den Rücken geklopft. Clay hatte seine Mühe, nicht wegen seiner verletzten Rippen aufzukeuchen.

Emilio war ganz Ohr, als Clay ihm von Bryce erzählt hatte. An seinem ernsten, grimmigen Blick erkannte er, dass Emilio an Bord war. Er versprach auch, noch seinen anderen Bruder mitzubringen. Sie erwähnten Tony kurz. Emilio war schlau genug zu wissen, dass etwas im Busch lag und Clay deswegen zu ihm kam. Dann beredeten sie die Gegebenheiten, Clay sollte die beste Gelegenheit ausforschen, um den Vergewaltiger allein zu abzupassen. Sie brauchten keine Zeugen. Am Ende tauschten sie Telefonnummern.

Abends nach einem Spiel auf dem dunklen Schulparkplatz ist eine Möglichkeit, aber da gibt es zu viele Beobachter. Aufgrund der Anschuldigung sind Bryces Eltern von wo auch immer zurückgekehrt. Sie können ihn also nicht Zuhause stellen. Es muss irgendwo zwischen der Schule und seinem Elternhaus passieren. Der Mini-Markt! Früher oder später wird sich Bryce mit Alkohol eindecken und dann werden sie es tun.

Clay reißt das Blatt von seinem Block. Er will die Zeichnung von Tony und ihm erst zerreißen und wegwerfen, entscheidet sich aber dagegen und schiebt sie zwischen die anderen Blätter. Das Sandwich ist vertilgt. Die Pause ist bald vorbei, also stopft er sein Zeug in den Rucksack und stiefelt mit ihm über der Schulter wieder in das Schulgebäude.

Ausgerechnet Courtney labert ihm am Verkaufstisch auf dem Flur an. „Hey, Clay, kein Interesse am Winterball?“ Sie sitzt da mit ihrer oberlehrerhaften Haltung und ihrer spießigen Perlenkette und schaut ihn vorwitzig an. Am liebsten würde sie Clay vor allen eine miese Schlampe nennen, aber er beißt sich auf die Zunge.

Gönnerhaft sagt er: „Vielleicht nehme ich doch eine Karte...“, und zückt sein Portemonnaie.

In dem Augenblick nimmt sich Clay vor, auf der Veranstaltung in Erinnerungen von Hannah zu schwelgen, sich zu betrinken und Tony, der wieder mal den DJ gibt, hinterherschmachten. Beinahe wäre es auf dem letzten Winterball zum ersten Kuss mit ihr gekommen und nun wünscht er sich, dass es dieses Jahr sein bester Freund ist, doch bei seinem Glück wird daraus nichts. Nicht in absehbarer Zukunft.

An diesem Tag sieht Clay Tony lediglich einmal. Dieser hält mit seinem Mustang nach Schulschluss bei den Fahrradständern. „Soll ich dich mitnehmen?“, fragt er. Es klingt wie eine Höflichkeitsfloskel, die er nicht ernst meint.

„Mach dir keine Umstände...“, erwidert Clay und nestelt an seinem Fahrradschloss.

Tony versteht den Wink und fährt langsam davon. Auf dem Schulgelände ist nur Schrittgeschwindigkeit erlaubt. Clay schaut ihm hinterher. Am liebsten möchte er ihm hinterherrufen, ihn stoppen und in die Arme fallen, aber all das wird nicht geschehen.

Morgen will er noch mal versuchen, Tony alles aus der Nase zu ziehen, was ihn bedrückt.

~*~

Die Arbeit im The Crestmont ist eine willkommene Zerstreuung. Die langweilige Routine hat etwas Befriedigendes, ohne große körperliche und geistige Herausforderungen an ihn zu stellen. Sobald der Duft des warmen Popcorns in seine Nase steigt, ist Clay im Job. Ihm fällt es nicht mal schwer, die Leute freundlich zu bedienen.

Er hält einen kleinen Plausch mit einem mit seinen Eltern befreundeten Pärchen, als er jäh Brad am Eingang des Kinos sieht. Da er abgelenkt ist, verabschieden sich die beiden in den Kinosaal. Clay sieht, dass sich Brad mit jemandem unterhält. Als dieser jemand in sein Sichtfeld kommt, ist Clay entgeistert, ausgerechnet Ryan in Brads Begleitung zu sehen. Sie unterhalten sich angeregt.

Clay weiß gar nicht, was ihm weniger gefallen hätte: Brad mit Tony oder Brad mit Ryan. Tonys aktueller Freund mit seinem Ex-Freund. Er fragt sich, woher sich die zwei kennen, da kommen sie auch schon zu ihm hinüber.

„Hallo Clay.“ Brad probiert sich in Neutralität. Er sieht Clay an, als wüsste er, dass dieser in Tony verliebt ist.

„Hey Brad. Ryan. Woher kennt ihr zwei euch denn?“, fragt Clay ganz nonchalant.

„Oh, der gute Brad ist Fan des Evergreen Poetry Clubs.“ Ryan berührt Brad beim Reden mit einer Hand. „Wir haben gestern Abend nach einer Lesung Bekanntschaft gemacht und dann festgestellt, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Freund haben.“

„Apropos Tony, solltest du nicht bei ihm sein?“, bohrt Clay an Brad gerichtet. Er kann es nicht lassen, Tonys Freund zu provozieren. „Er geht ihm ziemlich beschissen.“

Brad presst hart die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich weiß.“

„Ärger im Paradies?“ Ryan brennt vor Neugierde.

„Sein Vater hat ihm vor meiner Wohnung eine Szene gemacht. Er hat Tony davon geschleift. Aber das weißt du als sein bester Freund sicher schon“, entfährt es Brad sauer.

„Latinos sind alle Machos!“, kommentiert Ryan.

„Ich...“ Clay ist auf einmal kleinlaut. Er wischt mit einem Tuch über die Oberfläche der Theke. „Ich habe mir so etwas gedacht. Er hat es seinem Vater gesagt, nicht wahr?“

Brad sieht ihn an. Er ist überrascht, dass Tony ihn nicht ins Bild gesetzt hat. „Tony hat mich Samstagabend angerufen und ist dann zu mir. Er war ziemlich aufgekratzt.“

„Tony hat bei dir übernachtet?“, fragt Ryan voyeuristisch, „Sag bloß, du hast ihn entjungfert?“ Er lacht auf.

„Sag nichts!“, warnt Clay Brad und wendet sich an Ryan: „Reicht es dir nicht, Hannahs Gedicht geklaut und es ohne ihre Erlaubnis veröffentlicht zu haben? Du hast dir nicht mal Mühe gegeben, es zu anonymisieren. Du bist auch schuld an ihrem Suizid! Du bist eine miese Tratschtante, die keinen Respekt vor anderen hat. Wenn du jetzt Tony in der Schule in den Schmutz ziehst, garantiere ich für nichts!“

„Woah!“, bremst Ryan ihn und erhebt seine offenen Hände. „Erstens wollte ich Hannah mit dem Gedicht einen Gefallen tun. Es war wirklich gut.“

„Du vergreifst dich an fremden Eigentum und nennst es einen Gefallen“, widerspricht Clay wütend.

Ryan stemmt die Hände in seine schmale Hüfte. „Zweitens weiß jeder an der Schule, dass Tony ein Homo ist. Die meisten denken, wir hätten es längst getrieben, dabei hat er auf den richtigen gewartet...“ Er zieht ein Gesicht.

„Trotzdem musst du niemanden aufklären, dass es nicht so war...“ Clay sieht ihn scharf an.

„Oh bitte, ich habe auch einen Ruf zu wahren.“ Ryan winkt ab.

Brad hebt die Augenbrauen. „Ein Glück, dass die Schulzeit hinter mir liegt.“

„Du solltest ihm nicht vertrauen...“ meint Clay an Tonys Freund gerichtet.

„Hey!“ Ryan klatscht mit den flachen Händen auf die Theke, die ihn von Clay trennt. „Jetzt gehst du mit deinem Mist aber zu weit. Du hast doch nicht mal mitbekommen, als ich mit Tony zusammen war. Du weißt einen Scheiß!“ Er nimmt Brad bei der Hand an und dreht sich zu ihm. „Lass uns gehen. Ich habe keine Lust auf Kino.“

Brad ist es recht, wieder zu gehen. Seine Gefühle gegenüber Clay sind zu gemischt, als dass er ihn weiter ertragen könnte. Und über Ryan will er sich eine eigene Meinung bilden.

~*~

Zielstrebig steuert Clay am nächsten Tag in der Schule seinen besten Freund an, nachdem er ihn in der Mittagspause alleine an einem Tisch entdeckt hat. Er will ergründen, weshalb Tony in den letzten Tagen so deprimiert war und so wie er da sitzt wohl immer noch ist. Clay vermisst seinen besten Freund. Und dass Tony neuerdings für Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch sorgt, verstärkt das Gefühl noch.

„Doch nicht mit Brad weggefahren?“ Clay sagt es so lässig, wie er nur kann. 

Im ersten Moment blickt Tony irritiert auf, er hat nicht mit Clay gerechnet. „Hi“, es klingt sehr neutral. So wenig Kontakt wie in den letzten Tagen hatten sie seit Wochen nicht. Clay entschließt sich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Er ist ohnehin nicht gut im Umschreiben von Dingen. „Was ist los? Mit dir stimmt doch etwas nicht?“

„Was soll sein?“, weicht Tony aus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen.“

„Brauchst du nicht“, lustlos stochert Tony in dem gelben pampigen Brei auf seinem Teller herum. 

„Gerüchten zufolge soll es sich um Kartoffelbrei handeln“, wirft Clay ein, bemüht die krampfige Stimmung zu lockern. „Du siehst aber nicht aus, als wäre nichts. Am Montag-“

„Gott, Clay, hör auf!“, zornig geworden blickt Tony ihn an. Seine dunklen Augen sind gerötet. Zu wenig Schlaf? Oder hat er geweint? Beides vermutlich. 

Clay zuckt erschrocken zurück. „Ich meine ja nur…“

„Auf jeden Fall nichts, was ich in der Schulcafeteria mit dir besprechen würde! Wieso jetzt? Gestern hast du mich abgewiesen und bist mit dem Fahrrad gefahren!“

„Na... ich dachte… wegen Brad. Ich wollte nicht nerven“, der aggressive Unterton seines Freundes ist neu für Clay und fährt wie ein kalter Stich mitten ins Herz. 

„Clay“, Tony schnaubt. „Wir sind Freunde, okay? Das heißt nicht, dass wir ständig quatschen müssen. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!“ Ruckartig steht Tony auf, schnappt sich sein Tablett und lässt sein Gegenüber einfach sitzen. Clay ist wie erstarrt. So hat Tony noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Der Stich wird in Sekunden zur klaffenden Wunde. Der Appetit ist ihm vergangen, er stochert jetzt genauso lustlos wie Tony in dem Brei. Auf das viel zu lasch gewürzte Gulasch hat er ohnehin keine Lust. 

„Du gehst auf den Ball?“, Skye plumpst ihm gegenüber auf den freien Platz. Wohlwissend, was sie erwartet, verzichtet sie heute auf das Mittagessen.

„Hm, ja“, erwiderte Clay wenig überzeugt. Skye weiß dank ihres Jobs im Monet‘s immer alles, obwohl sie selbst keinen Wert auf Klatsch und Tratsch legt. 

„Klingt, als könntest du den Abend kaum erwarten!“

„Hm, irgendwie dachte ich, vielleicht, dass du Recht hast und ich… ach keine Ahnung“, Clay macht eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Ist nicht wichtig!“

Skye schaut halb lachend, halb verzweifelt. „Sorry, ich hab meinen Universalübersetzer zu Hause vergessen…“

„Es ist ja auch nicht wichtig!“

„Dennoch möchte ich die Stelle, in der ich Recht habe nochmal hören!“

Clay ringt sich ein Lächeln ab. „Mein Plan war, mich zu betrinken und Tony beim Musikauflegen zuzusehen“, Clay spricht so leise, dass Skye ihn nur mit Mühe versteht. 

„.. anzuhimmeln“, korrigiert sie. 

Clay streckt seiner Freundin die Zunge raus. „Psst! Und vielleicht hätte ich Gelegenheit gehabt mit ihm zu reden, wie du ja neulich vorgeschlagen hast...“

„Und jetzt?“, wispert sie mit fragendem Blick.

Clay berichtet in Stichworten von dem Zusammentreffen im The Crestmont.

„Auf jeden Fall“, schließt er immer noch sehr leise sprechend, obwohl sich die Cafeteria jetzt leert. Wenn sie jetzt nicht aufstehen und zurück in die Klasse gehen, werden auf jeden Fall einen Anschiss kassieren. Aber Skye rührt sich nicht. Clay spricht also weiter. „Er hatte das erste Mal mit Brad…“

„Ja und?“, das Mädchen zuckt mit den Achseln. „Das heißt doch jetzt nicht, dass er ihn heiraten wird!?“

„Das bedeutet sicher viel…“

„Clay, du interpretierst viel zu viel rein… vielleicht wollte Tony es einfach nur erleben… seine Erfahrungen machen!“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Tony so leichtfertig…“

Skye schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „Von leichtfertig war keine Rede. Brad ist ein toller Typ und Tony ist siebzehn, da ergibt doch eins das andere! Oder würdest du nicht wollen, wenn sich ne gute Gelegenheit bietet? Es muss nicht immer das Ding für die Ewigkeit sein.“ Sie macht eine kunstvolle Pause. „Das kommt vielleicht noch!“ 

Clay geht nicht auf ihre Anspielung ein. „Außerdem stimmt mit ihm etwas nicht. Aber er sagt mir nicht was. Er war gerade ziemlich mies drauf… ich glaube, er will nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein.“ 

Skye rollt mit den Augen. Das kann sie gut. „Weil er jetzt mal nicht gut drauf ist, zweifelst du gleich an der Menschheit?“

„Er hat mich sitzen lassen und mir ziemlich unmissverständlich gesagt, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lassen soll…“

„Mann, Clay. Auch Tony hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Du interpretierst ja gleich was Gott-was-weiß hinein! So wie du mir erzählt hast, warst du bei der Kassettensache auch nicht immer besonders nett zu Tony.“

„Hm“, nachdenklich verzieht Clay den Mund.

„Eben. Für Tony ist da auch nicht gleich die Welt untergegangen! Clay, komm schon“, sie boxt ihn aufmunternd mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. „Ich komme mit ja neuerdings vor wie ne uralte Oma mit schlauen Lebensweisheiten!“

Jetzt muss Clay lächeln. 

„Und weißt du was?“, Skye grinst breit. „Ich komme mit dir auf den Ball!“

„Du? Ehrlich?“

„Jep! Ich nehme die Sache jetzt mal an mich!“

„Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?“

„Im richtigen Moment werde ich dir einen Arschtritt verpassen, dann fliegst du von ganz alleine in Tonys Arme!“

~*~

Tony hat sich aus dem Haus geschlichen. Schon zum zweiten Mal. Er war sich beim ersten Mal sogar sicher, dass es sein Vater mitbekommen hatte. Gesagt hatte Arturo bis jetzt aber nichts. Aber sie reden ohnehin nicht mehr miteinander. Kein Wort haben sie in den letzten Tagen miteinander gewechselt. Die Arbeit in der Werkstatt, die Tony eigentlich so sehr liebt, war zu einer Quälerei geworden. Zwar hatte Arturo ihn nicht noch einmal zu Flores geschleift, aber Tony ist sicher, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutet. Er ist schließlich erst siebzehn und bis zu einem achtzehnten dauerte es noch ein paar Monate. Noch genug Zeit für seinen Vater, ihn vielleicht in eines dieser Umerziehungscamps zu stecken. Wenn das geschehen sollte, schwor sich Tony, würde er abhauen. Egal wohin. Nur weg. 

Sein Vater ging sicher davon aus, dass er sich mit Brad treffen würde, aber das tat er nicht. Gestern wie heute steuert er seinen Wagen zur Klippe, von der er schon so oft mit Clay über die Lichter der Stadt geblickt hatte. Er will alleine sein. Das Zerwürfnis mit seinem Vater setzt ihm zu. Wie sein Vater zu Homosexualität stand, war ihm immer bewusst gewesen. Das war schließlich der Grund, weshalb er die Aussprache so lange vor sich hergeschoben hatte. Aber dennoch war er doch davon ausgegangen, dass Arturo ein Einsehen haben würde. Schließlich war er sein Sohn. Der einzige Sohn, der Spaß an der Werkstatt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern, in deren Kinder- und Jugendjahren der Vater bis spät in der Nacht in der Werkstatt arbeitete, waren Tony und sein Vater ein echtes Team geworden. Nach dem Tod der Mutter hatte Arturo sehr viel Zeit mit seinem Jüngsten verbracht, wohlwissend, dass er der Schwester nicht alles anlasten konnte. Nun waren sie schon seit geraumer Zeit ein 2-Männer-Haushalt und es hatte so gut funktioniert. 

„Ich bin doch dein Sohn“, flüstert Tony leise. Obwohl es wieder nieselt, steigt er aus und marschiert die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben bis zu der Stelle, an der Clay damals gefährlich nah am Abgrund stand. Vorsichtig wagt er sich vor. Es ist nass und glitschig. Wenn er abstürzt, wie lange wird es dauern, bis man ihn hier findet? Hier kommen außer ihm und Clay nur Ausflügler und Romantiker vorbei, im Winter also so gut wie gar niemand. Wie würde Arturo reagieren? Schwer getroffen oder ist die Homosexualität so schlimm für ihn, dass er nichts mehr für seinen Sohn empfindet? Tony macht noch einen Schritt vor. Dann bekommt er Atemnot. Sein Herz rast vor Entsetzen. Schnell macht er mehrere, sichere Schritte zurück. 

Zurück im Wagen rinnt Tony der Regen aus den Haaren über das Gesicht. Er atmet immer noch schnell und stoßweise. Vielleicht sollte er weggehen. Gar nicht warten, was sich sein Vater für ihn einfallen lässt. Ein paar Sachen packen und abhauen. Alles hinter sich lassen. Aber dich nehme ich mit, denkt er und meint Clay. Wir hauen einfach beide ab und fangen irgendwo neu an. Bauen uns was auf. Die Vorstellung mit Clay durchzubrennen hat etwas ungemein Schönes, obwohl sie total unrealistisch ist. 

Tony startet den Motor und fährt zurück in die Stadt. Wie von alleine fährt er den Umweg zu Clays Haus. In der Straße ist alles dunkel, Tony parkt direkt gegenüber. Er weiß, dass Clays Zimmer rückwärtig liegt. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Er parkt nur da und blickt durch die Nacht hin zum Haus. Ob Clay schläft? Oder liegt er von einem Alptraum gepeinigt wach? Wenn Tony die Augen zumacht, spürt er Clays warmen Körper in seinen Armen.

Mehrmals wandert seine Hand zum Handy auf dem Beifahrersitz. Versucht Clay eine Nachricht zu schicken. Er tippt. Löscht es wieder. Tippt wieder. Löscht es. Ein paar Mal hat er sich in den letzten Wochen eingebildet, dass da so ein Moment war. So ein besonderer Moment, in dem die Luft vibriert und man sich küsst. Doch das ist Quatsch, Clay steht nicht auf Männer. Aber noch einmal wie im Montag in Clays Armen zu liegen und seine Berührung zu fühlen, würde er nicht durchstehen. Er würde Clay mit beiden Händen im Nacken packen, ihn heranziehen und küssen, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Gerade jetzt braucht er Clays Freundschaft mehr denn je. Aber genau die würde er kaputtmachen, wenn er Clay küssen würde, auf den Mund, über den Hals eine feuchte Spur ziehend, immer weiter abwärts. Bei dieser Fantasie wird er so hart, dass er Angst hat, in der Hose zu kommen. 

„Scheiße!“, Tony schlägt mit der flachen Hand aufs Lenkrad. Er muss weg hier. Wie ein Stalker parkt er hier, den Kopf voller Bilder von sich und Clay. Fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass er das Ding auspackt und sich tatsächlich einen runterholt. Clay ist unerreichbar. Unerreichbar! Und außerdem hat er einen tollen Freund. Es braucht nicht mehr viel, um sich in Brad zu verlieben. Nur erst mal keinen Clay. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er ganz andere Sorgen hat. Er muss es sich nicht noch komplizierter machen. Regelrecht fluchtartig rast er davon. 

Zu Hause ist alles dunkel. Er parkt den Wagen in der Einfahrt, achtet darauf, dass er genauso steht wie zuvor. Leise öffnet er die Tür und schleicht durch den Flur hin zur Treppe. Arturo Padilla sitzt am Küchentisch. Tony erschrickt fürchterlich, als er den Vater im Halbschatten am Tisch wahrnimmt. Es brennt nur das schwache Licht der Dunstabzugshaube. Arturos Hände liegen zu Fäusten geballt auf dem Tisch. Dazwischen zwei leere Dosen Bier. Tony bleibt grußlos stehen. Dann ist es also heute soweit. Was wird Arturo tun? Ihn schlagen? Ihn einsperren und dann tatsächlich in so ein Camp verfrachten? Oder ihn schlicht und ergreifend nur sagen, dass er seine sieben Sachen packen und verschwinden soll? Wie sein Vater ballt er beide Hände zu Fäusten. Egal was kommt, er wird es ertragen und bei der ersten Gelegenheit aus Arturo Padillas Leben verschwinden.

Was Tony nicht weiß, ist, dass seine Schwester Maria am späten Abend dem Vater einen spontanen Besuch abstattete. Sie fand Arturo in der Küche und wusste sofort, dass etwas passiert war. Mühsam entlockte sie dem Vater, was vorgefallen war. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du Tony mit dem Verhalten verlierst?“, hatte sie gesagt und Arturo war, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hörte, wie von einem Peitschenhieb getroffen zusammengezuckt.

Maria ist klein mit dem typischen Padilla-Hang zu Hüftspeck. Aber sie hat Charme und kann alle Männer um den Finger wickeln. Sie ist die einzige, die mit dem Vater so richtig Klartext reden darf. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du uns alle liebst. Aber sind wir ehrlich: Zu Tony hast du eine besondere Beziehung. Mamas Tod hat euch zusammengeschweißt. Tony liebt Autos genauso wie du. Er wird die Werkstatt übernehmen. Und nicht nur das, er ist gut in der Schule. Er ist der einzige von uns, der den Abschluss nicht nur mit Glück schafft! Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass wenn Tony sich vielleicht doch ein, zwei Semester auf dem College mit dem Kaufmännischen beschäftigen würde, er die Werkstatt so richtig groß aufziehen könnte? Willst du das alles wegwerfen?“

Arturo presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„In welchem Jahrhundert lebst du denn?“

„Aber das ist wider die Natur! Pater Flores…“

„Pater Flores! Pah! Seit wann interessiert dich was Pater Flores sagt? Du warst doch immer derjenige, den Mama mit Gewalt in die Kirche zwingen musste! Vergiss den Pater! Wach auf, Dad! Hat Mama nicht gesagt, du solltest auf ihn aufpassen! Er ist nicht so wie die anderen, hat sie das nicht gesagt?“

„Meinst du, sie…?“, Arturo brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. Er sah seine Frau vor sich, wie sie ihn darum bat, auf Tony aufzupassen. Und er hat es ihr versprochen. 

„Sie hat auf jeden Fall geahnt, dass das Padilla-Gen bei Tony nicht so durchschlägt. Wenn dich die Polizei anrufen würde, und dir sagen würde, dass Emilio oder Manuel im Knast sitzen, weil sie jemand totgeschlagen haben, würde es dich wundern? Nein? Müssen wir bei Tony Angst wegen so etwas haben? Eben nicht!“ Sie stemmte energisch die Hände in die Hüfte und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie noch anführen könnte. Aber Arturos Widerstand bröckelte bereits. Immer mehr sackte er in sich zusammen. 

Maria nahm zwei Dosen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und reichte dem Vater eine. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es für Gott oder Jesus einen Unterschied macht, wen sie lieben. Hauptsache sie lieben!“ Liebevoll strich sie dem Vater über die Schulter. 

Als Arturo aufsteht und auf Tony zukommt, muss sich Tony zwingen nicht zu weichen. Sein Herz rast wieder wie verrückt. Schlimmer noch als vorhin an der Klippe. Jetzt schlägt die letzte Stunde seines bisherigen Lebens. Vielleicht wird Arturo ihn ja auch tatsächlich schlagen. Auf ihn einprügeln, ihm das Schwulsein austreiben wollen. Zeitungsmeldungen von totgeschlagenen Kindern schießen ihm durch den Kopf. Wird er so enden? Er wird sich wehren und ballt die Fäuste noch fester. Tony ist wie in einem Tunnel, sein Gehirn lässt gar keine andere Vorstellung zu. Höchstens noch, wie Arturo ihn packen wird und im Keller einsperrt und ihn am nächsten Tag in so ein Camp verfrachtet. Mit welchen Methoden arbeiten die da? Mit Stromschlägen und Eisbädern? Solange ist das noch alles gar nicht her. Seine Fingernägel bohren sich schmerzhaft in das Fleisch der Handballen. Arturo baut sich vor ihm auf, Tony hält die Luft an, aber sein Vater küsst einfach nur wortlos auf die Stirn. Mit schweren Schritten geht Arturo Padilla die Treppe nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer. Tony steht einfach nur da. Als sein Vater ihn das letzte Mal küsste, stand er weinend am Grab der Mutter.


	14. Chapter 14

„Mir war bisher gar nicht bewusst, dass vor einem Ball plötzlich alle nur noch davon reden!“ Skye rollt mit den Augen. 

Sie und Clay liegen auf dessen Bett, futtern Chips und quatschen, statt sich mit dem Referat für Chemie zu beschäftigen. Aber das hat sowieso noch Zeit bis Ende nächster Woche. Lainie hat ihrem Sohn zum ersten Advent einen kleinen, künstlichen Weihnachtsbaum mit kleinen Lichtchen ins Zimmer gestellt. Clay fand es zuerst albern, aber jetzt ist es gemütlich. 

„Weil du bisher noch nie auf einem Ball warst“, Clay grinst.

„Da siehst du mal was ich für dich alles auf mich nehme“, sie wirft Clay einen Luftkuss zu. „Hast du eigentlich Tony nochmal getroffen?“

Schlagartig ziehen dunkle Wolken auf. „Zweimal, in der Pause. Wir haben quasi nur Hallo gesagt und dann ist jedes Mal die blöde Lynn vom Ballkomitee aufgetaucht und hat ihn irgendwas wegen der Musik gefragt…“

„Lynn ist so nervig! Schlimmer noch als Courtney“, Skye schüttelt angenervt den Kopf. „Ist Tony jetzt wenigstens besser drauf?“

„Glaub schon. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Tony mir aus dem Weg geht. Ich meine, früher hätte er sich doch nicht von Lynn abhalten lassen?“

„Du solltest trotzdem mit ihm reden.“ 

„Was soll ich denn mit ihm bereden?! Er hat doch Brad!“, Clay rollt sich auf den Rücken, begräbt ein eine Handvoll Chips unter sich und blickt an die Decke.

„Meine Chips!“, Skye versucht Clay wegzuschieben.

Clay macht sich steif wie ein Brett und rührt sich nicht. „Selbst schuld, wenn du deine Chips neben dich legst!“

„Die Krümel sind aber in deinem Bett!“, sie rangeln kichernd miteinander bis sich Clay geschlagen gibt und seine Freundin die Reste der Chips von der Bettdecke klauben kann. 

„Vielleicht schreibst du Tony einen Brief?“, greift sie das Thema nochmal auf.

„Wieso denn?“, Clay seufzt schwer „Sag, was soll das bringen?“

„Euch zusammen? Mein Gott, Clay, das sieht ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock, dass zwischen euch irgendein Funke ist. Du solltest Tony einfach sagen, was los ist! Dass du was für ihn empfindest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm das nicht egal ist. Tarotkarten sicher! Was wäre das für eine Geschichte in der ihr euch verpasst?“

Clay antwortet nicht, steht auf und reicht ihr den Zeichenblock. Neugierig beginnt Skye zu blättern. Das Bild von sich und Tony in der Bucht hat Clay mittlerweile dreimal gezeichnet und jedes Mal verbessert, feiner und detaillierter. „Wow!“, entfährt es ihr. „Das ist wunderschön, Clay! Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut zeichnen kannst!“

„Ich auch nicht bis jetzt“, er lächelt schief mit geröteten Wangen. Dass Skye ihm zur Seite steht, tut gut. Vorsichtig trennt das Mädchen das Blatt aus dem Block heraus, rollt es und steckt es in die Seitentasche ihres Rucksacks.

„Was wird das?“

„Du brauchst keinen Brief schreiben“, Skye sieht ihn bewundernd an. „Das ist so viel besser als ein Brief! Und ich sorge dafür, dass Tony das Bild bekommt! Bevor du einen Rückzieher machst!“

„Tu mir das nicht an!“, Clay lässt sich wieder auf das Bett fallen, macht aber keine Anstalten, ihr das Bild abzunehmen.

„Ich gebe es ihm nicht vor dem Ball, keine Angst. Am Ende gehst du dann nicht hin!“ 

„Wie könnte das passieren mit dir im Nacken?!“ Er wirft ihr sein Kopfkissen spielerisch ins Gesicht und wieder sind Chips über das ganze Bett verteilt. Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis Clays Bett wieder weitestgehend von den vielen Krümeln befreit ist. Danach machen sie es sich wieder gemütlich. Skye blättert in einer Zeitschrift, während Clay am Handy im Internet surft.

„Du?“, fragt Skye mit dem Kopf auf Clays Schoß und legt die Zeitschrift zur Seite. „Wie ist das so, wenn man merkt, dass man schwul ist?“

„Tony. Ich denke, ich mag Tony. Fangen wir damit an, okay?“

„Von mir aus, du magst Tony. Aber sag, machst du dir Gedanken über den Sex? Ob das funktioniert?“

Clay wird feuerrot. „Skye…“

„Ich mein, man denkt da ja schon dran, oder?“

„Ja... schon“, gibt Clay schließlich zu. Er hat sogar ziemlich oft daran gedacht und es mit dem Finger unter der Dusche ausprobiert. Aber das verrät er Skye bestimmt nicht. Sie tut ihm den Gefallen und fragt nicht weiter. 

~*~

In den nächsten Tagen beschäftigt Clay das untrügerische Gefühl, dass Tony ihm tatsächlich aus dem Weg geht. Nur aus der Ferne grüßt Tony einmal, kommt aber nicht zu ihm hin. Über den Tag schafft es Clay irgendwie nicht ständig darüber nachzudenken, aber nachts liegt er wach und fragt sich, was passiert sein könnte. Die Wunde, die in der Cafeteria so klaffend aufbrach, verheilt nicht. Sie wird immer größer und größer.

„Ist es wegen Brad?“, fragt Clay direkt und ohne Umschweife, als Tony und er am Eingang der Toilettenräume tatsächlich zufällig ineinanderlaufen.

„Was?“, Tony weiß jedoch genau, was sein Gegenüber meint.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg!“

Tony senkt den Blick, was Clay in seiner Annahme nur bestätigt. Tony hat ihm noch immer direkt in die Augen geschaut. Und jetzt kann er es offenbar nicht mehr.

„Ich…“, jetzt hebt Tony den Blick und streicht Clay mit der linken Hand über den Unterarm. Wie eine Entschuldigung fühlt es sich an. „Es ist… es ist einfach schwierig im Moment. Bitte sei mir nicht böse…“

„Wenn du reden willst…“ Clay fragt sich sofort, ob er irgendwas nicht mitbekommen hat. Manchmal ziehen Dinge einfach an ihm vorbei, die alle anderen offenbar mühelos wahrnehmen. 

Tony kämpft um seine Fassung. Sich von Clay fernhalten kostet unheimlich viel Kraft. Schließlich war Clay in den letzten Wochen so etwas wie der Mittelpunkt seiner Gedanken, seines Tuns geworden. Clays Reaktion auf die Kassetten war so ganz anders wie die seiner Mitschüler und Tony konnte im Grunde gar nicht anders als neuentfachte Sympathie für seinen ehemaligen Jugendfreund zu empfinden. Dass Clay sich immer mehr in sein Herz schleichen würde, hatte Tony nicht kommen sehen.  

Überstürzt eilt Tony davon. Am liebsten wäre er laut schreiend vor die Tür gerannt. Irgendwas kaputtmachen, die Parkbänke oder die Mülleimer zertrümmern. Den Schmerz einfach nur aus sich herauslassen.  Wenn seine Beziehung mit Brad so richtig ins Laufen kommen sollte und nicht an einer Schwärmerei für einen Heterosexuellen kaputtgehen wollte, dann musste er jetzt auf Abstand gehen und es durchhalten. Egal wie sehr sein Herz blutete, wie scheiße es sich anfühlte. Das würde vorübergehen. Ganz bestimmt. Hoffentlich. Aber ganz tief in seinem Innern ahnt er schon, dass das so nicht funktionieren würde.

Clay schaut seinem besten Freund lange nach und fragt sich, ob er das noch ist. Er weiß nicht, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hat und ob er etwas tun kann. Dass Brad ein Problem mit ihm hat, ist eine Sache, aber dass Tony ihn sogar in der Schule meidet, kann damit nichts zu tun haben. Gedankenverloren fährt sich Clay dort über den Arm, wo Tony ihn soeben berührt hat.  Auf einmal ist Clay heilfroh, dass Skye das Bild hat und es Tony geben wird. Mit Hannah hat er es nicht geschafft zu reden und das soll jetzt nicht passieren. Das Bild ist sein persönlicher Joker, ein Trumpf, den man ausspielt, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt. Und da Skye die Sache in die Hand genommen hat, kann er in einem schwachen Moment auch keinen feigen Rückzieher machen.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse“, sagt er noch laut, obwohl Tony schon lange aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden ist.

Bryce ist zurzeit nicht in der Schule, Eltern von Schülern aus der Elften hatten sich zusammengetan und versucht, für Bryce einen Schulausschluss zu erzwingen. Den wiederum hätten seine Eltern wohl beklagt. Somit war die Krankschreibung eine Lösung mit der beide Parteien leben konnten. Für Clay macht es das allerdings schwieriger. Er verbringt die nächsten Tage damit den Mini-Markt zu beobachten. Emilio hat ihm eingeschärft, nicht dort abzuhängen und den Laden regelrecht auszuspionieren. Die Angestellten könnten sich an ihn erinnern. Also radelt er öfters vorbei, die Kapuze seiner Jacke immer tief in die Stirn gezogen.  Für Clay machte es das allerdings schwieriger. 

„Der taucht schon irgendwann auf. Wir haben Zeit“, sagt Emilio, als Clay ihn abends besucht und ihm von seinen vergeblichen Bemühungen berichtet.

„Was, wenn er Hausarrest hat? Seine Eltern haben ihm zwar Super- Anwälte besorgt, aber das heißt ja jetzt nicht, dass sie stolz auf ihren Sohn sind und das tolerieren… hoffe ich zumindest.“

„Besser für uns“, Emilio zieht ungeniert die Nase hoch. Für einen Moment rechnet Clay sogar damit, dass Emilio den Schleim auf den Boden spuckt, aber sie sind ja in seinem Laden. Im Vergleich zu Tony wirkt Emilio wie eine Axt im Walde. 

„Kannst du boxen?“ Die Frage ist rein rhetorisch. Es ist Emilio klar, dass Clay kein Raufbold ist. Clay schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Komm, ich zeig dir ein bisschen was!“

Emilio gibt sich richtig Mühe und zeigt im Clay Angriff- und Abwehrtechniken beim Boxen. Jetzt fühlt sich Clay unheimlich an Tony erinnert. Emilio hat den gleichen Tonfall, die gleiche ruhige und geduldige Art, obwohl er bestimmt ziemlich viel falsch macht. Abgesehen von den vielen Fragezeichen in Bezug auf Tony, fühlt sich Clay nach der kleinen Unterrichtseinheit gut. Er wartet nicht einfach bis Bryce sehr wahrscheinlich sogar freigesprochen wird, sondern tut was. Emilio hat Recht, sie haben Zeit. Eines Tages wird Bryce wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen und dann schlagen sie zu. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.


	15. Chapter 15

Was ziehst du an? Gehen wir zusammen hin? Und wer wird Ballkönigin?, wird in jeder Ecke in der Schule getuschelt. Dass Alex Standall offiziell auf dem Weg der Besserung ist, auch wenn keiner weiß, was genau das bedeutet, wirkt zusätzlich wie ein Katalysator. Vielleicht ist es auch tatsächlich ein Aufatmen. Zumindest was die Belange der Schüler betrifft, verblasst der Schatten, den Hannahs Tod auf die Schule geworfen hat. Die Anspannung der letzten Wochen weicht der Vorfreude auf den Ball. Ein Stück Normalität kehrt mit dem Winterball zurück. 

Obwohl es kein romantisches Date ist, ist Clay nervös, als er bei Skye an der Haustür klingelt, um sie abzuholen. Nicht wegen Skye, vielmehr weil er ständig an Tony und das Bild denken muss. Wenn das Bild Thema wirklich zum Thema wird, wird er Tony gegenüber kein Wort herausbringen, sondern einfach nur wie immer die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annehmen. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Es läuft ja eigentlich ganz gut. Warum also noch für Unruhe sorgen? Clay ist sich bewusst, dass er die Situation schönredet.

„Tatarata!“, öffnet Skye die Tür und dreht sich einmal um sich selbst. Sie imitiert ihre Klassenkameradinnen, deren Getue sie albern findet. 

„Wow! Du siehst fantastisch aus!“, bricht es überwältigt aus Clay heraus. Skye trägt ein enges, mattschwarzes Kleid ohne Träger. Hochhakige Schuhe und tiefroten Lippenstift. Die Haare sind kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Einzelne Strähnen fallen wie zufällig aus der Frisur.

„Hey!“, sie grinst breit. „Nicht verlieben!“

Es ist Spaß und damit kann Clay umgehen. Er küsst ihr galant die Hand und reicht ihr dann den Arm. Lachend schreiten sie erhaben zum Auto. Sie fahren mit Skyes uralter Kiste, die dringend eine Generalüberholung nötig hätte. Auf der Rückbank entdeckt Clay einen großen, braunen Umschlag. Er ist sich sicher, dass da sein Bild drin sein muss. Wann beabsichtigt Skye Tony das Bild zu geben? Wirklich heute noch? Tony ist mit der Musik den ganzen Abend beschäftigt, da wird es kaum Gelegenheit geben. Oder plant Skye sogar auf eine der Aftershow-Partys zu gehen und da irgendwie Tony dort das Bild zu geben? Sofern Tony überhaupt auf so eine Party geht. Aber vielleicht legt es sie ihm auch einfach nur in den Mustang? In Clays Magen rumort es unangenehm, wenn es nur darüber nachdenkt. Er ist viel nervöser, als er zugeben würde.

Im Eingangsbereich der Turnhalle ist ziemlich viel los. Die vielen Freiwilligen vom Ballkomitee haben einen wunderschön winterlich geschmückten Torbogen gebaut, in dessen Mitte ein Mistelzweig hängt. Von allen Gästen werden dort vor dem Einlass Bilder geschossen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem ist es nicht Tyler, der die Bilder macht, sondern die Zwillinge aus der Elften. Der Mistelzweig ist natürlich so eine Sache. Die Gäste zum Küssen animieren, ist nicht im Sinne der Lehrerschaft, also umarmen sich die Paare meistens oder tauschen maximal ein Bussi auf der Wange aus. Dennoch ist ein ziemlicher Spaß, bis die Bilder in der Klappe sind. Die gute Stimmung ist ansteckend, Clay wird mitgerissen, ob er will oder nicht. Als er Skye neben sich lachen sieht, da das Paar vor ihnen partout kein ordentliches Bild hinbekommt, fasst er einen Plan. Es ist Skyes erster Ball und vermutlich auch ihr letzter, da sie solche Events eigentlich meidet wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Er will, dass es für sie ein schöner Ball wird. Als sie sich unter den Mistelzweig stellen, und die Zwillinge die Kamera ausgerichtet haben, umarmet er Skye, wirbelt sie in seinen Armen herum und beugt sich, sie stürmisch küssend über sie. Um sie herum ertönt Beifall und laute Jubelrufe. Beide mit hochrotem Kopf, aber lachend winken sie der Menge zu und machen Platz für die nächsten.

Drinnen in der Turnhallte spielt die Musik noch leise im Hintergrund. Die grelle Deckenbeleuchtung ist mit farbigen Tüchern abgehängt. Das schummrige Licht erzeugt sofort eine festliche Atmosphäre. Tony hat Clay erzählt, dass er den Auftakt nicht mag. Die Musik ist da noch relativ leise, getanzt wird erst später. An der Seite ist ein riesiges Buffet mit kalten Häppchen aufgebaut, noch stehen die Paare und Gruppen lose durcheinander, suchen sich teils noch und warten auf weitere Freunde. Tony steht ganz hinten hinter dem Mischpult und wirkt ziemlich vertieft. 

Skye gibt Clay einen freundschaftlichen Stoß. „Mann, was war das?“

„Hey! Nicht verlieben!“, Clay streckt ihr die Zunge raus. Skye rollt mal wieder mit den Augen.

„Ich habe einfach nur beschlossen, heute Abend mit dir Spaß zu haben!“ 

„Ahm“, Skye räuspert sich gespielt. „Du sprichst aber schon noch vom Ball?“

„Jap! Komm, lass uns rausfinden, welche Bowle die gepanschte ist!“, Clay legt den Arm um Skye und zieht sie mit sich mit. Während sie sich durch die Getränke probieren, füllt sich die Halle. Vertreter des Lehrerkollegiums eröffnen den Ball ganz offiziell und stellen die gemeldeten Paare für die Wahl der Ballkönigin und des Ballkönigs vor. 

„Da ist sie!“, Skye zeigt auf eine riesengroße Schüssel mit einer roten Flüssigkeit. Sie schöpfen sich zwei große Becher und verziehen sich auf die Tribüne. Dort sitzen jetzt noch relativ viele Mitschüler und warten darauf, dass der Abend in Schwung kommt. Skye wählt den Platz so, dass sie Tony quasi gegenübersitzen. Die Entfernung ist genau richtig, sie können Tony ungeniert beobachten, ohne dass es gedeutet werden kann. Tony kennt sich aus am Mischpult. Seine Bewegungen sind routiniert und er hat schon beim letzten Mal ein Händchen für die Musikauswahl bewiesen. Wäre Skye nicht dabei, würde Clay den ganzen Abend hier sitzen und Tony anstarren. Und seine Wunde lecken. Aber Clay bleibt dabei, er ist entschlossen Skye der Freundin einen tollen Abend zu bieten und einfach nicht über Tony zu reden.

„Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis sie bemerken, dass Alkohol in der Bowle ist?“ Clay meint die anwesende Lehrerschaft.

„Nicht lange bestimmt“, sie zuckt die Achseln. „Aber da Smith und Petersen die Aufsicht haben, brauchen wir keine Angst zu haben, dass die einen Aufriss machen. Die schütten die Bowle einfach ins Klo. Ich habe auf jeden Fall noch einen Geheimvorrat dabei, wir sitzen nicht auf dem Trockenen!“

Clay starrt die Freundin in ihrem engen Kleid überrascht an. „Wo bitte hast du einen Geheimvorrat versteckt?“

Skye antwortet mit einem Grinsen. Die Bowle entfaltet auf den leeren Magen ziemlich schnell ihre Wirkung und so beteiligen sie sich sogar kichernd an der Wahl der des Ballkönigpaares. Es ist diesmal kein Paar aus der Abschlussklasse und auch kein Paar aus ihrem Jahrgang. Das ist ungewöhnlich, sie sind sich unausgesprochen beide jedoch sicher, dass es mit den Ereignissen der letzten Monate zusammenhängt. Clay stört das nicht. Es verdeutlicht den Neuanfang, dessen Sinnbild der Ball geworden ist. Dem tosenden Applaus nach geht es den anderen ebenso. 

Danach zaubert Skye ihren Geheimvorrat hervor und sie mischen sich ihre Getränke selbst. Der Alkohol tut weiter seine Wirkung, Clay verliert seine jedwede Hemmungen und sie tanzen beide ausgelassen. „Er beobachtet dich!“, flüstert Skye in sein Ohr. Eigentlich ist es kein Flüstern, die Musik ist wirklich laut. Sie muss beinahe schreien.

„Was?“

„Tony! Er beobachtet dich!“

„Was?“

„Ton..“

„Psst“, Clay hält ihr den Mund zu. „Ich habe dich verstanden, aber ich glaube nicht…“

„Ich bin sicher. Warte“, Skye dreht sich zuerst um die eigene Achse, packt Clay dann an beiden Händen und sie wirbeln gemeinsam über die Tanzfläche. Tony folgt ihnen mit seinem Blick. Sogar Clay hat es jetzt bemerkt. 

~ *~

Tony hat vorgegeben, aufs Klo zu müssen und Ryan das Mischpult überlassen. Ryan kennt sich aus und weiß, welche Knöpfe er drücken oder drehen muss. Tony ist nicht aufs Klo gegangen. Er braucht eine Pause. Eine Pause von Clay. Den ganzen Abend hat er ihn beobachtet. Fast kam es ihm so vor, als habe sich Clay absichtlich ihm genau gegenüber hingesetzt. Die Musik kommt in dem leeren Seitengang nur gedämpft an. Tony braucht eine Pause. Er hat geglaubt, dass es ihm heute Abend in der Masse der vielen Schülern nichts ausmacht, Clay zu sehen. Aber es macht ihm was aus. Sehr viel sogar. Seit er von Clay auf Abstand gegangen ist, ist sogar noch schlimmer geworden. 

„Hey Tony.“ Es ist Skye, die jetzt um die Ecke biegt. Offenbar hat sie ihn gesucht und gefunden. In der Hand hält sie einen braunen Umschlag. „Clay ist mal für Königstiger und ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen…“

„Die Gelegenheit nutzen?“ Tony versteht nicht ganz.

„Mit dir zu reden. Wieso lässt du Clay so hängen? Das hat er nicht verdient, das ist dir ja wohl hoffentlich klar?“

Tony ist nicht gewillt, offen mit Skye zu reden. „Es ist kompliziert.“

„Ist mir egal, wie es ist. Wenn es wegen Brad ist, ist das okay. Clay wird damit klarkommen. Mit allem anderen auch. Lass es nur nicht so auslaufen. So ein bitteres Ende hat eure Freundschaft echt nicht verdient.“ Sie reicht Tony den Umschlag.

„Was ist das?“

„Siehst du dann schon.“

„Ich will die Freundschaft gar nicht beenden“, schiebt er noch nach. „Clay ist mir wichtig.“

„Dann benimm dich nicht so beschissen! Mann, Tony, das passt doch überhaupt nicht zu dir! So bist du nicht!“

Skye lässt ihn allein auf dem Flur stehen.

Tony dreht und wendet den Umschlag, der völlig blank ist und keinen Hinweis auf dessen Inhalt gibt. Skyes mysteriöse Art macht ihn irgendwie nervös. Der Umschlag ist federleicht und nicht verschlossen. Er kann das einzelne Blatt einfach herausziehen. Die Brücke auf der Zeichnung erkennt er sofort. Die beiden Figuren, die auf der Bank auf dem Aussichtspunkt sitzen, sind unverkennbar. Sie sitzen sehr eng beieinander. Die Zeichnung ist wirklich gut. Tony ist schockiert. Er fragt sich, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ob es das bedeutet, was er denkt, was er hofft.

Er schluckt trocken. Sein Herz schlägt immer schneller.

Tony hat Clay seit seinem Outing vor seinem Vater mehr oder minder gemieden. Er weiß, dass das scheiße ist. Dafür braucht er nicht Skye, um ihm das deutlich zu machen, aber er kann sich jetzt nicht ihm umgeben. Er hat gerade erst die Beziehung mit Brad einigermaßen gekittet. Mit ihm kann er über seinen Vater reden. Brad versteht ihn, weil er Ähnliches durchgestanden hat.

Er bleibt zwar nicht über Nacht bei Brad, um Arturo nicht weiter zu provozieren. Das Verhältnis mit seinem Vater hat sich ein wenig normalisiert, aber Tony traut dem Frieden nicht. Er hat das Gefühl, dass Arturo ihn vor allem toleriert, aber von Akzeptanz kann man nicht reden. Irgendwann müssen sie reden.

Jedes Mal, wenn er bei Brad ist, fliegen seine Gedanken schließlich zu Clay. Er hat ein besonders schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er beim Sex an seinen besten Freund denkt. Vielleicht sollte er Schluss machen. Er macht sie alle nur unglücklich, aber er hat nicht den Mut dazu, ehrlich zu sein. Tony braucht Brad. Er versteht ihn. Brad erzählt ihm von San Fransicso, von der ganzen Szene, wo es normal ist, schwul zu sein.

Clay kann das nicht verstehen. Zumindest dachte Tony das bisher. Die Zeichnung deutet an, dass es womöglich nicht richtig ist.

Tony schiebt das Papier zurück in den Umschlag. Er muss Clay finden. Als hätte das Schicksal sie zusammengeführt, sieht er Clay aus der Herrentoilette kommen, als er um die Ecke biegt. Er ist so überrascht, dass er in der Bewegung verharrt.

„Clay!“, ruft er.

Der Angesprochene bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. „Tony“, erwidert Clay kalt erwischt. Ihm ist nicht aufgefallen, dass Tony vom Mischpult verschwunden ist. Er hat zu wild mit Skye getanzt und sogar Spaß gehabt. Seine Wange glühen vom Alkohol und noch einen Ticken mehr, als ihm der braune Umschlag in Tonys Hand auffällt.

Tony geht langsam auf ihn zu, dann macht Clay es ihm nach. Als sie voreinander stehen, sind beide aufgeregt und sprachlos.

Tony findet als erstes seine Stimme wieder. „Du siehst gut aus“, kommentiert er Clays Anzug, „mit Krawatte.“

„Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus in deiner Lederjacke...“ Clay gibt ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das Tony erwidert, dann stehen sie wieder da und schweigen.

„Hast du...?“ Tony hebt den Umschlag an.

Clay schluckt sichtbar. „Ich… Skye… ja...“

„Sie ist ziemlich schön… die Zeichnung. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut bist, Clay.“ Tony leckt sich unbewusst über die trockenen Lippen. „Ich hab uns gleich erkannt.“ Er greift Clays Handgelenk. Er traut sich nicht mehr zu, obwohl er glaubt, ein Prickeln zwischen ihnen zu spüren, als ständen sie unter Strom.

„Tony...“, beginnt Clay. Er weiß nicht, wie er es sagen sollen. „Skye hat gesagt, ich kann dann keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.“

Tony versteht erst nicht, bevor es schließlich Klick macht. Er lässt Clays Handgelenk los und legt seine Hand an Clays Wange. Tony stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen – es ist schon blöd, einen halben Kopf kleiner zu sein – aber Clay kommt ihm entgegen und ihn Lippen treffen sich zu einem zarten, unschuldigen Kuss, der fragt, ob er sich trauen darf.

Die Schmetterlinge in Clays Bauch explodieren förmlich. Er öffnet sich Mund und schließt ihn über Tonys weichen Lippen. Ihm wird ganz heiß und noch heißer, als er Tonys linke Hand fühlt, die sich zwischen Sakko und Hemd um seine Taille schmiegt. Er sinkt buchstäblich gegen Tonys Lippen.

Der Kuss ist nicht mehr unschuldig. Er ist heiß und feucht. Clay ist überrascht, als sich Tonys Zunge in seinen Mund vorwagt, aber es gefällt ihm.

Sie streben abrupt auseinander, als die Tür zur Turnhalle aufgeht, zwei Mädchen sich laut unterhaltend herauskommen und die Musik des Winterballs auf den stillen Flur dringt.

„Hast du die CD im Auto?“, fragt Clay an Tony gewandt und ignoriert die zwei, die sie neugierig beobachten, ehe sie torkelnd auf der Damentoilette verschwinden.

„Ja, gehen wir zum Auto.“ Tony schaltet spät, dafür ist er umso beeindruckter, dass Clay voll dabei ist. Er denkt einen kurzen Moment an Ryan, aber er lässt ihn lieber warten, als etwas erklären zu müssen. Ryan kann das, außerdem kann er Tonys Playlist verwenden und sich gleichzeitig den Profi-DJ geben.

Die Nacht ist sternenklar. Es ist kalt, den beiden ist es gleich. Vor der Turnhalle herrscht einiges Treiben, doch die meisten bemerkten Tony und Clay kaum, die zu Tonys Mustang gehen.

„Ich musste einfach raus...“, versucht Clay zu erklären. Er lehnt sich gegen den Wagen.

„Versteh ich.“ Tony berührt kurz Clays Oberkörper, fischt den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche und öffnet die Tür. Er schlüpft zuerst hinein.

Als Clay seinen Kopf senkt, um auch einzusteigen, sieht er, dass Tony auf der Rückbank auf ihn wartet. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass er zu denjenigen gehören wird, die nach einem Schulball Sex haben. Das ist so ein blödes Klischee.

Tony ist mit seinen Händen an ihm, als er die Autotür hinter sich zugezogen hat. „Du bist betrunken, Clay. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas bereust.“ Der Parkplatz ist gut beleuchtet, aber im Mustang ist es relativ schummrig.

„Ich will… schon die ganze Zeit!“, widerspricht Clay beharrlich.

„Bist du sicher?“

„Bist du sicher?“ fragt Clay ironisch nach. Brad schwebt unausgesprochen in der Luft.

„Ich will...“, wispert Tony, beugt sich vor und küsst Clays Hals. Dieser schließt genießend seine Augen, präsentiert seinen Hals noch mehr, indem er seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legt, und leise aufkeucht. Mit seinen Händen tastet er nach Tony. Endlich darf er ihn anfassen.

Mit seinen Lippen arbeitet sich Tony von seinem Hals über den Kiefer zu Clays Mund. Er fängt Clays Unterlippe mit seinen Zähnen, knabbert und leckt daran. Schon auf dem Flur ist Clay das Blut eine Etage tiefer gerauscht. Er zuckt kurz zusammen, als Tony seine Hand auf seine Erektion legt.

Tony sieht ihm in die Augen. Bevor er etwas sagen oder fragen kann, stöhnt Clay seinen Namen und Tony nimmt das Küssen wieder auf, das Clay willig erwidert, während Tonys Hand langsam Clays Härte durch die Stoffhose massiert.

„Davon habe ich fantasiert...“, flüstert Clay gegen Tonys Wange.

„Ja?“ Tonys Stimme klingt dunkel und verführerisch. Er sieht es als Zustimmung, weiterzugehen, an Clays Hose zu nesteln und sie schließlich zu öffnen. Ohne Zögern schiebt sich seine Hand zwischen Haut und Wäsche.

Clay zieht hörbar Luft ein, als die Hand seine Erektion berührt, und krallt sich mit seiner rechten Hand in Tonys Lederjacke. Als er an sich herunterschaut, hat Tony sein bestes Stück in der Hand und massiert es zärtlich, während er ihm in die Augen sieht. Clay weiß gar nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Alles passiert verdammt schnell, dabei hatte er sich noch ausgemalt, dass es nie soweit kommen würde und jetzt macht er mit seinem besten Freund auf der Rückbank rum und ist wahnsinnig angeturnt.

Tonys Mund ist warm und weich um ihn. Einen Moment spürt er seine Zähne, dann die Zunge, die lutscht und saugt. Ohne es zu merken bäumt sich Clay auf und kommt ihm entgegen, doch Tony kontrolliert ihn mit einer Hand an der Wurzel, sodass er nicht zu tief eintaucht. Als er mit Auf- und Abbewegungen beginnt, ist es um Clay geschehen. Er stöhnt laut und es ist ihm völlig egal, dass sie auf dem Schulparkplatz stehen und sie jederzeit jemand erwischen könnte.

„Ich… Tony...“, will er ihn noch warnen, da ist es schon zu spät. Er kommt in Tonys Mund. Zu seiner Verwunderung schluckt Tony alles. Er ist auch nicht wütend, als er zu Clay aufblickt.

„Jesus, ich bin in meiner Hose gekommen.“ Tony lacht.

Erleichtert lacht auf Clay. Vielleicht ist ein bisschen der Alkohol, es ist auf jeden Fall Tony, der ihn in einen Gefühlstaumel wirft. Er legt seine Hände an Tonys Kopf, zieht zu ihn und kommt ihm gleichzeitig entgegen, um ihn zu küssen. Auf seiner Zunge schmeckt er sich selbst. Es stört ihn nicht.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so laut werden kannst“, zieht Tony ihn auf, als sie sich voneinander lösen.

„Scheiße! Meinst du jemand hat was mitbekommen?“, fragt Clay jetzt hellwach und sich der Situation bewusst.

„Nein, ich denke nicht“, beruhigt Tony ihn, „Aber wir sollten uns wohl mal wieder drinnen sehen lassen. Ich habe meinen Job und Ryan wird mich nicht ewig vertreten. Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz zur Toilette – nun muss ich da auf jeden Fall hin.“ Er deutet auf seinen Schritt.

„Sorry...“, meint Clay, aber insgeheim ist er stolz, dass Tony wegen ihm gekommen ist.

„Skye wartet vermutlich auch auf dich.“

„Oh… ja.“ Clay hat sie schon völlig vergessen. „Das hier ist ihre Schuld.“

Tony grinst. „Wir sollten uns dafür erkenntlich zeigen.“

Als sie zurück ins Gebäude gehen, berühren sie sich nicht, aber das Vibrieren zwischen ihnen scheint greifbar zu sein. Auf dem Flur vor den Toiletten stoppen sie. Es ist niemand da, also presst Tony Clay gegen die Wand und gibt ihm einen langen, heißen Kuss.

Clay entdeckt Skye auf der Tribüne in der Turnhalle sitzen. Die meisten Schüler tanzen, einigen ist der Alkoholkonsum anzusehen. Clay fragt sich, ob seine Freundin auch erkennen kann, was Tony und er im Mustang getan haben. Bei dem Gedanken wird er rot, zum Glück sieht man das im farbigen Licht kaum.

Skye grinst, als er zu ihr kommt. „U-hu!“

Clay ist ein wenig verlegen. „Wir haben uns geküsst“, gibt er zu, damit sie nicht tiefer bohrt.

„Wurde auch Zeit“, freut sich Skye. Sie zeigte amüsiert auf dem Finger auf ihn. „Übrigens, dein Hosenstall ist offen.“


	16. Chapter 16

Clay schreckt aus dem Schlaf. Er hat vergessen, sein Handy auszustellen. Sein Schädel brummt. Er hat einen waschechten Kater. Zu viel Alkohol auf dem Winterball und zu wenig Essen davor. Schwummrig vom Aufschrecken fasst er sich an den Kopf und grummelt.

Er war definitiv nicht mehr in der Lage zu fahren. Sein Vater machte keinen Terror, weil er ihn und Skye abholen musste, nein, er lobte sogar seine Vernunft, nicht betrunken Auto zu fahren; bei seiner Mutter wäre das anders gewesen. Das Nachspiel mit Lainie kommt noch, so viel ist sicher. Matt hatte sich gefreut, dass sein Sohn und Skye bester Stimmung waren.

Clay hatte Tony immer wieder verhohlen angehimmelt und damit Skye jede Menge Gründe gegeben, ihn damit aufzuziehen, doch es störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, es gefiel ihm sogar. Ohne sie wäre er vermutlich nie soweit mit Tony gekommen.

Clay rollt sich auf den Bauch und greift nach seinem Smartphone auf dem Nachttisch. Es ist Tony: „Guten Morgen Sonnenschein! Treffen wir uns heute?“

Sonntags frühstücken die Jensens gerne mal später. Heute geben seine Eltern ihm sogar eine lange Gnadenfrist, denn der Vormittag ist schon fast rum.

„Klar, holst du mich in einer Stunde ab?“, schreibt er zurück. Nach einem kurzen Schreibwechsel steht die Verabredung. Plötzlich ist Clay aufregt. Er erinnert sich sehr gut an letzte Nacht. Während er auf dem Rücken liegt, berührt er sich selbst unter der Bettdecke und stellt sich vor, es sei Tonys Hand, die ihn neckt. Er hat lange gewartet, dass Tony ihn so berührte. Als er seine Lippen, seine Finger auf sich spürte, schien es, als hätte er sich die ganzen letzten Monate im Kreis mit Tony in der Mitte gedreht. Die komische Unruhe und Anspannung hatte sich unausweichlich auf diesen Moment, den Kuss, zubewegt. Wäre er nicht abgefüllt gewesen, hätte Clay Schiss vor seiner eigenen Courage bekommen.

Plötzlich ist Clay unsicher, ob gestern etwas Einmaliges war. Da ist immer noch Brad. Aber Tony würde ihm so etwas nicht antun. Sind sie zusammen? Müssen sie, was immer sie haben, erst mal geheim halten? Clay weiß nicht, ob er bereit ist für das ganze Drumherum, was seine Eltern oder Mitschüler sagen. Er weiß nur, dass er mit Tony zusammen sein will.

Nach der Dusche, die den Schweiß von letzter Nacht und die Kopfschmerzen leicht gemildert hat, zieht Clay sich in seinem Zimmer an. Seine Mutter hat einen Korb mit sauberer Wäsche bei ihm abgestellt. Er macht sich daran, rasch die Klamotten in seinen Schrank einzuräumen, um dann nach unten zu gehen, als er eine Packung Kondom, Gleitgel sowie eine Broschüre für Jugendliche über Sexualität zwischen den Sachen findet.

Das dicke Ende kommt noch, denkt Clay bestürzt und genervt zugleich. Bei der Aufklärung hatte seine Mutter damals Matt geschickt, für ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch.

Clay nimmt sich ein Kondom und steckt es in sein Portemonnaie – man weiß ja nicht – und stopft den Rest in eine Schublade. Er hatte schon selbst daran gedacht, Kondome zu kaufen. Diese befanden sich in der Drogerie zwischen Damenhygiene- und Fußpflegeartikeln, also hatte er etwas für seine Füße studiert, während er ein paar Seitenblicke riskiert hatte. Aber schließlich hatte Clay nichts gekauft, da er es zu dem Zeitpunkt für unwahrscheinlich hielt, je Sex in seinem Leben zu haben. Er hätte einfach Tampons, Abführmittel und Kondome kaufen sollen, wo niemand sagen konnte, was peinlicher war.

Seine Eltern sitzen am Küchentisch. Sie haben sie die Zeitung geteilt und sind vertieft in die dicke Sonntagsausgabe. „Guten Morgen Langschläfer!“, begrüßt ihn seine Mutter.

„Morgen“, antwortet Clay und setzt sich.

Lainie stellt demonstrativ eine Packung mit Kopfschmerztabletten neben sein Gedeck. „Mit Rollmops kann ich nicht dienen, aber du kannst dir einen großen Kaffee gönnen.“

„Ich dachte, man trinkt am besten weiter“, murmelt Clay bissig.

„Wo hast du das nur her?“, empört sich Lainie.

„Morgen Clay. Ausgeschlafen?“, fragt sein Vater und lässt die Zeitung sinken. Er schaut ihn über die Brille an. „Hast du den Wäschekorb schon leer gemacht?“

„Du warst das?“

„Ich hätte es dir besser vor dem Winterball gegeben...“

„Dad!“ Clay ist erschrocken und wird rot.

„Ich war auch mal in deinem Alter“, erinnert Matt ihn. Er ist der Meinung, wer Zuhause nicht einen vernünftigen Umgang mit Alkohol und Sexualkunde gelernt hat, prallt an der Uni auf eine andere Wirklichkeit ohne elterliche Unterstützung und Aufsicht.

„Skye und ich, wir sind kein Paar!“, verteidigt sich Clay und verschränkt die Arme.

„Und Tony…?“ Lainie sieht ihn lauernd an.

„Oh mein Gott, Mum!“ Clay blick von seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater, der ihn offenkundig verraten hat, zurück zu seiner Mutter. Er ist im Begriff anzuspringen und wegzulaufen.

„Beruhige dich. Ich bin jetzt mal des Teufels Advokat und stimme deinem Vater zu. Es ist vernünftig, vorbereitet zu sein. Egal, was passiert oder nicht passiert“, erwidert Lainie ruhig. Sie ist nicht unbedingt überglücklich, dass Clay Haschisch ausprobiert oder seiner gleichgeschlechtlichen Neugierde folgt, andererseits ist ihr dieser Sohn lieber als der depressive, unter Angstzuständen leidende Junge. Matt ist ihr pragmatisches Gegenstück, für das sie dankbar ist.

„Wir haben dir dein Ei warm gehalten“, sagt Matt und deutet auf den Eierkocher, bevor er sich wieder in seine Zeitung vertieft.

Seine Frau tut es ihm nach und schlägt ihren gefalteten Zeitungsteil wieder auf. „Wollen wir heute Nachmittag in die Adventsausstellung gehen, Schatz?“

Clay verzieht den Mund. Erst Eskalation, dann Kleinreden und schließlich Ignoranz. Er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. Letztendlich holt er sich das gekochte Ei und frühstückt, während sich seine Eltern über ihr Sonntagsprogramm unterhalten.

Er wartet, bis Tony an der Tür klingt, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er auch schon Pläne für den Tag hat. Clay schnappt sich seine Jacke und raus ist er. Er platzt fast vor Freude mit einem fetten Grinsen, als er Tony sieht. Clay wirbelt an ihm vorbei und dreht ihn mit sich, wie ein Drehkreuz um die eigene Achse. Er will ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, ihm in die Arme zu fallen oder ihn vor der Haustür, wo alle es sehen können, zu küssen.

„Kann ich auch etwas von dem haben, was du genommen hast?“, fragt Tony erstaunt und begeistert, als sie im Mustang sitzen.

„Ja“, grinst Clay und spitzt die Lippen. Nach kurzem Zögern gibt es ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Wo wollen wir hin?“

„Irgendwo, wo wir ungestört sind. Das Auto vom Schulparkplatz holen wir später.“ Clay denkt an den Strand. Es kommt ihm vor, als wäre es bereits eine Ewigkeit her, dass er Tony zu Brad geschickt hat, obwohl er sich da seiner Gefühle schon sicher war. Stattdessen schlägt er den Aussichtsplatz auf der Brücke vor. Irgendwie ist er zu ihrem Ort geworden.

Einen Moment kommt ihm Hannah in den Sinn. Es hat sich so viel verändert. Er fragt sich, ob er sie betrügt, weil er sich in Tony verliebt hat.

Eigentlich hat er bis jüngst Tony nicht einmal richtig gekannt. Tony war immer der nicht hilfreiche Yoda, der ihm in jeder Krise zur Seite steht, ohne mit ihm seine Probleme zu teilen. Wie lange ist Tony schon in ihn verliebt? Denn Clay ist sich seit letzter Nacht sicher, dass es so ist, dass Skye recht hatte.

„Tony? Ich muss dir was sagen.“ Clay schaut zu Tony hinüber, während sie fahren. „Ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt.“

Tony lacht glücklich. „Das ist schön zu hören. Mir geht‘s nämlich genauso.“ Er legt ihm die Hand aufs Knie.

„Wie lange schon?“ Clay muss es wissen.

Tony fährt sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und überlegt. Er kann wirklich keinen genauen Zeitpunkt oder Ort festmachen, an dem es ihm richtig klar wurde. Da ist heftige Klopfen seines Herzens und die feuchten Hände. Es ist eine winzige Trennlinie zwischen platonischer und erotischer Liebe. Er kann und konnte Clay stundenlang beim Schwafeln über ein Buch, einen Film oder einer Band zuhören. Die Leidenschaft und der Enthusiasmus sind so ansteckend, dass Tony gar nicht anders kann, als sich ihn in zu vergucken.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du warst in Hannah verliebt. Ich konnte mir keine Hoffnungen machen. Als die Gerüchte kursierten, hast du mir ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie Blödsinn sind. Dann hat mir Hannah quasi die Kassetten vermacht und wir haben angefangen, wieder viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen...“

„Wir sind uns sehr nahe gekommen. Dann die Übernachtungen… Unsere Gespräche… Ich wusste nicht, dass mich in einen Jungen verknallen könnte.“ Clay kaut auf der Unterlippe und schaut aus dem Fenster.

Das erste Jahr an der Highschool war hart für Tony. Er brauchte seine Zeit, um mit seiner Sexualität ins Reine zu kommen. Er ist einfühlsam und geduldig mit Clay, weil er weiß, wie es ist, zu leiden.

„Nicht jeder ist von einer Aura der Güte und Weisheit umhüllt.“ Tony grinst hinüber.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin ein schrecklicher Freund, der auf zwei Augen blind ist.“ Clay war nicht von selbst aufgefallen, dass sein bester Freund schwul war. Er wusste nie, was er zu Hannah sagen sollte – immerhin ist er bei Tony ein Stückchen weiter. Er ist emotional und launenhaft. Waghalsig, wenn es darum ging, die Menschen zu strafen, die Hannah wehgetan haben, selbst wenn er sich damit schadet. Er braucht Tony mehr denn je und darüber hinaus.

Clay will das Richtige, indem er Bryce bestraft. Nur wird Tony es nicht für richtig halten.

„Ich hatte zeitweise echt Angst um dich! Du hättest dich beinahe von dem Kliff gestürzt!“, erinnert Tony ihn.

„Quatsch! Das war nur eine leere Drohung.“

„Dafür hast dich verdammt nah an den Abgrund gestellt“, widerspricht Tony.

„Und du? Wie geht es dir? Wir reden immer wieder über mich. Hast du es deinem Vater gesagt? Warst du deshalb die letzten Tage dermaßen mies gelaunt? Ich bin nicht blöd, du hast mich auf Abstand gehalten.“ Clay will, dass er ihm von seinen Problemen erzählt. Das ist nur mehr als fair.

Tony seufzt. Er will nicht darüber reden. „Ich wollte meine Beziehung retten. Ich musste mich von dir fernhalten… Hätte ich gewusst… ich wäre dir sofort in die Arme gefallen.“

Clay fragt nicht nach dem Offensichtlichen: Brad. „Es ist… neu für mich“, gesteht er und fügt rasch hinzu: „Aber gestern war schön. Mein Vater hat mir Kondome zugesteckt! Als hätte er‘s gerochen. Das Gespräch beim Frühstück war peinlich.“

„Ich wünschte, mein Vater wäre so cool“, meint Tony. 

„War er sehr… wütend?“ Clay tastet sich vorsichtig an das Thema heran.

„Wir schweigen uns im Moment mehr oder weniger an. Lass uns nicht darüber reden, ja?“

Es ist windig und frisch, dafür haben sie die Aussicht zwischen den Hügeln für sich allein. Tony holt eine Decke aus dem Kofferraum, dann gehen sie zusammen zur Bank. In die Decke gekuschelt blicken sie zurück Brücke hinüber. Sie küssen sich langsam und ausgiebig, ohne die Eile und der Begierde von gestern. Heute haben sie alle Zeit der Welt, diese zu vergessen. Keiner drängt darauf, dass die Küsse tiefer oder heißer werden, sie kosten einfach ihre neue, tiefere Vertrautheit aus.

Clay fühlt sich wie in einen Traum gleiten. Seine Körper durchströmt eine wohlige Wärme, ein Gefühl von Glückseligkeit verbunden mit süßem Prickeln. Tony hat dunkle, weiche Wimpern, als er ihn ansieht. Er scheint in sich zu ruhen. Als er die Augen öffnet, strahlt Tony ihn an.

Tony hatte nichts gesagt, weil er ihn nicht verschrecken wollte. Womöglich hätten sie aneinander vorbei gelebt, weil er Clay für zu nett und heterosexuell hielt. Aber es ist passé, sie müssen sich nicht mehr vorspielen, nur Freunde zu sein. Tony muss sich selbst nicht mehr täuschen.

„Hallo, jemand da?“ Clay wedelt mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

„Hey, das ist mein Spruch!“ Tony grinst. Sonst Clay ist immer der geistig Abwesende.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken.“

Tony seufzt genüsslich und lang. „Ich könnte ewig hier mit dir sitzen.“

„Nicht im Winter...“ Clay lehnt sich an seine Schulter und wickelt die heruntergerutschte Decke um sie. Morgen ist wieder Schule. Schwul ist immer noch ein Schimpfwort. Clay weiß nicht, warum ihn seine Mitschüler damals für schwul gehalten haben; vielleicht liegt es an Tony, oder weil er so ein dünner Typ ist, der nicht besonders männlich wirkt oder der große Sportler ist. Er weiß nicht, ob er schon damit umgehen kann, dass alle von ihm und Tony wissen.

„Wollen wir uns im Monet‘s mit einer heißen Schokolade aufwärmen?“, unterbricht Tony seinen Gedankengang.

„Hör mal, wir sollten erstmal nicht in der Schule…“ Clay zögert. Er will Tony nicht verletzen.

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich muss auch noch mit Brad reden...“, spricht Tony aus, was noch zwischen ihnen steht.

Sie brechen auf und fahren zum Monet‘s. Im Café bekommen sie einen Fensterplatz. Die Sonne ist durchgebrochen, aber es wird nicht wärmer. Die heiße Schokolade ist lecker. Sie unterhalten sich wie eh und ja, doch an den Blicken, die sie tauschen, erkennt man, dass es mehr ist.

Brad, der zufällig auch im Stadtzentrum ist, entdeckt die beiden, ohne gesehen zu werden. Er kann sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sein Freund zweigleisig fährt, auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Tagen – ohne Versetzen – mehrmals getroffen haben. Er zückt sein Handy und schickt Tony eine Nachricht, in der er fragt, was Tony gerade mache.

Er wärme sich mit einem heißen Getränk auf, kommt die Antwort, als Clay kurz den Tisch verlässt. Brad schnaubt. Kein Wort, dass er nicht allein ist. Brad kommt sich verarscht vor. Auch wenn sich Clay und Tony gegenübersitzen, ein Blinder kann sehen, dass sie ein Paar sind. Tony verschlingt sein Gegenüber ja förmlich mit Blicken. Wie ein verliebter Kater, es fehlt nur der aus dem Mund tropfende Speichel.

Überhastet eilt Brad davon. Erst mehrere Blocks weiter verlangsamt er das Tempo. Er ist außer Atem, ob vom Laufschritt oder vom Gefühl aufsteigender Tränen weiß er nicht. Mit zittrigen Fingern tippt er eine Nachricht: Hey Ryan, warst du gestern Abend auf dem Ball?

Die Antwort dauert nicht lange. Hi. War ich. Weshalb?

Obwohl er es nicht gut findet, seinem Freund hinterher zu schnüffeln, muss er es wissen. Der Verdacht rechtfertigt es.  
  
Hast du Tony gesehen? War er alleine da?

Ja. Er war alleine da. Er war ja der DJ.

Es dauert einen winzigen Moment, bis eine zweite Nachricht folgt.  
  
Aber war eine ganze Weile mit Clay verschwunden. Was ist los? Willst du reden...?

Die Nachricht ist wie eine Faust ins Gesicht. Kein Zweifel. Tony und Clay haben was laufen. Wie kann er nur so blöd sein und es die ganze Zeit nicht bemerken? In der sonntäglich verwaisten Fußgängerzone setzt er sich auf eine Bank und starrt vor sich hin. Kälte kriecht durch seine Jeans. Aber das passt zu seiner Stimmung. Wie hatte Tony gesagt? Ryan ist zu besitzergreifend. War das nicht schon ein Signal gewesen? Und dass er ihn nicht als seinen Freund vorstellt? Tony gehört also zu der Sorte, die sich nicht binden will oder kann. Und Clay scheint damit kein Problem zu haben, schließlich weiß er ja von ihm.

Mehr noch, so wie Tony Clay angeschaut hat, sind die beiden ein festes Paar. Und haben halt kein Problem mit Seitensprüngen. Die erste Geige spielt Clay. Brad kommt sich so unglaublich dämlich vor. Hat er doch von Anfang Clay als Bedrohung verspürt. Der Nerd, den die Selbstmordsache so mitnimmt. War das alles nur Show gewesen? Oder hat ihm Tony was vorgespielt? Bereitet es Tony einen besonderen Kick, zuerst mit ihm zu schlafen und dann mit Clay? Oder umgekehrt? Haben sie sich über ihn kaputt gelacht, weil er so dämlich war, so lange auf Tony reinzufallen?

Zutiefst verletzt kann Brad keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Da ist zwar noch eine Stimme in ihm, die ihn beruhigen will, die ihm zuflüstert, dass es vielleicht doch eine Erklärung gibt. Dass nicht alles eine Lüge ist. Dass es zwar bitter ist, aber er wenigstens nicht zum Narren gehalten wurde. Aber die Stimme wird leiser und leiser, bis sie schließlich verstummt. Zurück bleibt eine dunkle Leere.


	17. Chapter 17

Clay ist nervös. Aber er hat selbst vorgeschlagen, nach ihrem Besuch im Monet‘s noch zu ihm nach Hause zu fahren. Schließlich sind seine Eltern auf dem Adventsbasar und dorthin gehen auch viele ihrer Freunde. Sie werden sich den ganzen Tag dort aufhalten. Doch jetzt, als er die Zimmertür hinter sich schließt, überkommt Clay ein nervöses Kribbeln. Wo hat er das Gleitgel und die Kondome hingetan? Liegen die hier noch irgendwo rum? Nicht, dass Tony denkt, er wolle direkt in die Vollen gehen. Sein Puls beschleunigt sich.

„Hey Clay, alles klar?“ Tony berührt ihn sanft an der Wange. Das Unwohlsein steht Clay ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja, ich… also… nicht, dass…“ Clay wird knallrot und findet keine Worte.

„Es wird nichts passieren, was du nicht willst, okay? Vertrau mir.“

Clay nickt und Tony schlingt die Hand um Clays Nacken und zieht ihn zu einem innigen Kuss heran. Vertrauensvoll öffnet Clay den Mund, lässt Tonys Zunge hinein. Ihre Zungenspitzen spielen zuerst sanft, dann wird das Spiel heftiger. Drängender. Tonys Hände sind jetzt an Clays Hüfte und er bugsiert ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zum Bett.

Clay vertraut Tony, er wird mutiger und noch bevor sie aufs Bett fallen, streift er seinem Freund die Jacke von den Schultern und zupft am T-Shirt. Er liegt jetzt auf dem Rücken auf seinem Bett und Tony kniet über ihm. Mit lustvoll verschleiertem Blick zieht Tony seinen Sweater aus und wirft ihn neben das Bett. Clay zieht scharf Luft ein. Er hat Tony schon oft nackt gesehen, im letzten Jahr hatten sie zusammen Sport, aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Er betrachtet Tonys Körper jetzt mit anderen Augen. Er wird noch härter, als er ohnehin schon ist. Clay zieht sich selbst sein T-Shirt aus, er will Tony überall spüren. Seine Unsicherheit ist verschwunden. Tony übersät ihn mit Küssen, knabbert spielerisch an seinen Brustwarzen. Clay stöhnt laut, wie am Vorabend im Auto ist ihm plötzlich egal, ob er gehört wird, ob nicht doch seine Eltern früher nach Hause kommen und sein lustvolles Stöhnen schon unten im Flur hören könnten.

Selbstsicherheit gewinnend drückt er Tony zurück, sie wechseln die Rollen und er zieht mit der Zunge feuchte Bahnen über Tonys Oberkörper. Schmeckt die Mischung aus salzigem Schweiß und Aftershave. Es ist wahnsinnig erregend zu sehen, wie Tony unter seiner Berührung erschaudert. Ein unsicheres Zittern kann Clay jedoch nicht verhindern, als er sich an Tonys Reißverschluss zu schaffen macht. Tony hilft ihm. Ihre sich dabei berührenden Finger sind wie ein stummes Zeugnis ihrer Zuneigung.

„Zieh dich auch aus“, flüstert Tony in Clays Ohr, als er sich aufsitzt, um sich gänzlich aus Jeans und Boxershorts zu befreien. Clay gehorcht mit schnellen Bewegungen, die Hose ist seinem harten Penis zu eng geworden. Fasziniert bleibt Clays Blick an Tonys Mitte hängen. Allein der Anblick von Tonys harten Penis reicht schon fast, um ihn zum Orgasmus zu bringen. „Du bist wunderschön.“ Clays Puls geht ziemlich schnell. Er wird das nicht lange durchhalten. Tony packt Clays Hand und legt sie um seinen Penis. „Ist das okay?“, haucht er fragend. Auch er hat Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Sex mit Clay stellt all seine bisherigen Erfahrungen in den Schatten. Clay bejaht nickend und beginnt auf und ab zu pumpen, als würde er sich selbst befriedigen. Mit lautem Stöhnen sinkt Tony zurück in die Laken.

„Gut so?“, fragt Clay ein wenig erschrocken über das laute Geräusch.

„Hör bloß nicht auf! Mach weiter!“ Tony windet sich genussvoll. Das hier ist zu gut. Tony beißt sich auf die Lippen, um den Orgasmus noch hinauszögern. Sie drehen sich so, dass auch er Clays Penis massieren kann und es dauert nicht lange, bis sie beide fast gleichzeitig kommen. Eng ineinander verschlungen bleiben sie schwer atmend liegen. Das Sperma trocknet langsam auf ihren Hüften.

„Du wirst kalt“, Tony löst sich aus der Umarmung und angelt nach seinem T-Shirt. Was anderes ist nicht in Reichweite und das Bett verlassen will keiner von ihnen. Also säubern sie sich damit so gut, wie es geht und schlüpfen dann zusammen unter die wärmende Bettdecke. Clay kuschelt sich in Tonys starke Arme. Ewig könnte er so liegen bleiben. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit hat er so intensiv noch nie gespürt. 

~*~

„Bist du sicher, dass er mit Clay zusammen verschwunden war?“ Brad blickt zu Ryan. Sie sitzen beide auf Ryans Bett. Brad hatte einfach keine Lust, zurück in seine Studentenbude zu gehen. Dort erinnert ihn alles an Tony. Vor ein paar Tagen haben sie da noch miteinander geschlafen, der Geruch von Tonys Aftershave hängt noch in den Laken. Und zu seinen Freunden von der Uni hat er auch nicht gewollt. Die waren ohnehin so kritisch, was er an einem jüngeren Schüler findet. Die würden sich nur bestätigt fühlen. Das kann Brad gestohlen bleiben.

„Scheiße Mann, ja. Das Mischpult steht erhöht, ich hab sie weggehen und kurz nacheinander wieder reinkommen sehen. Es tut mir so leid…“ Ryan weiß nicht, ob er Brad irgendwie tröstend berühren soll. Den Arm um ihn legen. Da er sich nicht sicher ist, entscheidet er sich dagegen. 

„Clay war von Anfang an wie eine Bedrohung. Ständig war er an Tonys Seite…“ Brad kämpft mit der Fassung. Er hat sich ernsthaft in Tony verliebt.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst…“ Clay und Tony gibt es seit Wochen eigentlich nur noch im Doppelpack. Weiß der Geier, was genau da eigentlich zwischen den beiden abläuft.

„Tony hat mich von Anfang an ausgeschlossen. Von Hannahs Selbstmord habe ich erst viel später erfahren! Er hat einfach nichts gesagt. Und plötzlich taucht aus dem Nichts Clay an seiner Seite auf. Für ihn lässt er alles stehen und liegen! Warum, warum ist… war er überhaupt mit mir zusammen? Lässt ihn Clay nicht ran und er wollte endlich mal, oder was?“ Mit bitterem Schmerz in der Brust springt Brad auf, macht ein paar Schritte und sinkt wieder kraftlos neben Ryan auf das Bett.

Ryan zuckt mitfühlend mit den Achseln. „Clay ist irgendwie nicht von dieser Welt, er ist immer so abwesend. Ich schätze, Tony steht drauf.“ Er und Tony haben sich im Guten getrennt, letztlich waren sie eigentlich nur im Bett gelandet, gefummelt, miteinander geschlafen haben sie nicht. Aber mit Brad hat Tony geschlafen, dass weiß er seit dem Zusammentreffen mit Clay im Kino. Er fragt sich, wie er die Trennung verkraftet hätte, wenn er mehr für Tony empfunden hätte und es mit ihm getan hätte.

„Oder er hält sich einfach gerne ein paar Optionen offen!“ Brads Stimme wackelt. Schon der Beginn der Beziehung war für Brad etwas Besonderes. Nicht im Kreis schwuler Freunde oder in einem einschlägigen Club haben sie sich kennengelernt, sondern in der Autowerkstatt. Wie in einem Roman oder einem Film. Von ersten Moment an hatte er sich in Tony verguckt und dass der nicht nur sein Interesse erwiderte, sondern auch auf der gleichen Wellenlänge mit ihm lag, hat Brad an Schicksal glauben lassen.

„Oder er ist einfach nur ein Arschloch?“, sagt Ryan energisch. Die Frage ist rhetorischer Natur. „Ganz egal weshalb, das sind doch nur Versuche, sein Verhalten zu erklären, zu entschuldigen. Aber es ist gleich warum, du bist Tonys Freund und er hätte mit dir reden müssen! Er hätte dich niemals so hintergehen dürfen! Egal weshalb!“

„Es tut furchtbar weh. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Idiot.“

„Dann sag ihm das! Mach ihm eine Szene, er soll ruhig wissen, was er dir angetan hat!“

„Ich sollte ihn zur Rede stellen?“

„Unbedingt! Geige ihm so richtig die Meinung!“

 

~*~

Sie wachen beide gleichzeitig auf. 

„Verdammt, wieviel Uhr ist es?“ Clay setzt sich auf, sodass er die Ziffern von seinem Wecker sehen kann. Es ist kurz vor sieben Uhr abends. Draußen ist es stockdunkel. Sie sind eingeschlafen. Und er hört seine Eltern im Haus rumoren. „Oh Fuck!“

„Was?“ Tony ist wesentlich schlaftrunkener. 

„Meine Eltern sind da… garantiert hat meine Mutter einen Blick in mein Zimmer geworfen, als ich mich nicht gerührt habe!“

„Na und?“ Tony grinst. Clays rote Wangen sind süß.

„Sehr witzig!“

„Besser so, als mit einem homophoben Arturo Padilla unter einem Dach zu wohnen!“

„Was?“ Clay hält sofort inne. Ihm ist schlagartig klar, was Tony in der letzten Zeit beschäftigt hat. Und zugleich ist er froh, dass er sich ihm endlich öffnet. Auch wenn er nicht weiß, wieviel Tony bereit ist preiszugeben. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe meinem Vater erzählt, dass ich schwul bin… Er hat mich zu Pater Flores geschleift, damit der mir das austreibt!“ Den Vorfall vor Brads Haustür verschweigt er. An Brad will er jetzt nicht denken. „Und dann hat Dad tagelang nicht mehr mit mir geredet.“

„Tony…“, Clay küsst ihn mitfühlend auf die Wange. „Und jetzt?“

„Zuerst dachte ich, dass er das Schwulsein aus mir herausprügeln will oder mich in ein Umerziehungscamp steckt.“

„Prügeln? Ist dein Vater so einer?“

„Eigentlich nicht, aber die Padillas verlassen sich gern mal auf Fäuste.“ Tony versucht sich mit einem Grinsen. Clay muss sofort an seine Vereinbarung mit Emilio denken. Aber die tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Er will Tony auf gar keinen Fall unterbrechen.

„Es ist weder das eine, noch das passiert. Ich glaube, er versucht damit klarzukommen. Keine Ahnung, ob es funktionieren wird.“

Clay küsst Tony nochmal. „Das wird es bestimmt.“ 

„Wenn es anders gekommen wäre, ich wäre abgehauen.“

Erschrocken reißt Clay die Augen auf. „Abgehauen? So richtig weg?“

„Dich hätte ich mitgenommen.“ Tony küsst ihn zärtlich.

Tonys Handy unterbricht die Zweisamkeit. Er lässt es klingeln, bis die Mailbox rangeht. Dann klingelt es wieder. Und wieder. Fluchend steht er auf. Clays starrt auf Tonys nacktes Hinterteil und findet es ziemlich heiß. Während Tony sein Handy aus der Jackentasche fummelt, klingelt es an der Haustür.

Auch wenn er nicht weiß, wer an der Haustür ist, will Clay angezogen sein. Für alle Fälle. Er steht ebenfalls auf und sucht sich frische Sachen aus seinem Schrank. Tony reicht er ein sauberes T-Shirt. Sie grinsen sich beide an.

„Scheiße!“, murmelt Tony und starrt auf das Handy. Die Anrufe waren von Brad.

„Was?“

Tony schüttelt den Kopf. Brad ist seine Angelegenheit. Er ruft jetzt natürlich nicht zurück. Aber er nimmt sich vor, spätestens morgen reinen Tisch zu machen. Unten klingelt es nochmal. „Moment!“, ruft Lainie, dann ist sie an der Haustür und öffnet. Die aufgebrachte Stimme erkennen die Freunde sofort. Es ist Brad.

„Scheiße!“, ruft Tony wieder. In Sekundenschnelle ist er komplett angezogen.

Clay hält ihn auf. „Ich kann gehen und sagen, dass du nicht da bist.“

„Der Mustang steht vor der Tür. Brad wird sich sicher nicht abwimmeln lassen. Sorry, Clay. Ich hätte das schon viel eher regeln sollen. Keine Ahnung, wieso er hier auftaucht.“ Er küsst Clay schnell auf die Lippen, bevor er sich an ihm vorbeischiebt.

Tony springt die Treppen hinunter. Lainie hat Brad hereingelassen, die Haustür steht aber noch offen. „Tony“, sagt sie, nicht ahnend, was sich in den nächsten Minuten abspielen wird. „Da ist jemand für dich.“

„Du gemeines Arschloch! Für wie bescheuert hältst du mich?“, platzt es aus Brad heraus. Seine enttäuschten Gefühle entladen sich explosionsartig. Er hat die ganze Zeit vor Tonys Elternhaus gewartet. Und hat dann von Ryan Clays Adresse erhalten. Dass der rote Mustang vor der Tür steht, war ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht und hat ihn aufgebracht. Tony verarscht ihn auf der ganzen Linie.

„Brad, bitte!“ Tony versperrt Brad den Weg. „Lass uns draußen reden.“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht! Wir reden jetzt und hier!“ 

„Bitte!“ Tony packt ihn an der Schulter und will ihn mit sanfter Gewalt nach draußen drücken. 

„Fass mich nicht an!“ Brad schlägt Tonys Arm weg. Der Lärm an der Tür hat Matt auf den Plan gerufen. Schützend stellt er sich vor seine zurückgewichene Frau.

„Und ich sage, wir reden draußen!“ Wütend geworden packt Tony Brad nun richtig fest am Arm. Brad will sich losreißen, aber Tonys Griff ist fest. Er hat keine Chance.

„Du bist so ein Arschloch!“ Mit der freien Hand schlägt er um sich und reißt ein Bild von der Wand. Mit einem Knall zerplatzt die Glasscheibe am Boden. Lainie schreit erschrocken auf. 

„Schluss jetzt!“ Matt will die beiden trennen. Brad trifft ihn mit der freien Hand ins Gesicht. Unabsichtlich, aber erfolgreich. Blut schießt aus der Nase. Trotz des Klammergriffs gibt er nicht auf.

„Beruhige dich, Brad! Wir reden über alles. Es tut mir leid.“

„Wer soll dir das glauben? Hm? Du glaubst wohl, ich bin total bescheuert?“ Tony gelingt es, den zappelnden Brad auf die Veranda zu bugsieren. Dort lockert er den Griff und Brad weicht zurück. Die Augen voller Tränen.

„Ich habe euch gesehen! Heute Morgen im Monet‘s! Wieso? Wieso hintergehst du mich?“

„Lass es mich dir erklären, bitte!“

„Und danach soll wieder alles gut sein? Findest du es geil, mit zwei Kerlen gleichzeitig ins Bett zu steigen!“

Tony hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Brad. Nein. So ist es nicht.“

„Ach, und wie ist es dann? Sag schon, wie ist es? Los sag! Habt ihr gelacht über mich? Weil ich so doof bin und gar nichts schnalle? Oder fand es vielleicht Clay geil, deinen Schwanz zu lutschen, den ich vorher im Mund hatte?“ Tränen laufen ihm jetzt ungehemmt die Wangen herunter. Er kann es nicht glauben, dass es derselbe Tony ist, der ihm jetzt gegenüber steht. Als müssten es zwei Menschen sein, so kommt es ihm vor. Sein Tony hätte das doch nie gemacht. „Du bist so ein Arschloch!“

„Brad… ich“, weiter kommt Tony nicht, denn Clay erscheint in der Tür. 

„Brad!“, ruft Clay und der Angesprochene fährt irritiert zu ihm herum. Er hat Clays Kommen nicht bemerkt. „Es tut mir leid, Brad. Tony gehört jetzt zu mir. Du hast hier nichts verloren!“

Schweratmend steht Brad da und starrt auf die Gestalt Clays in der Haustür. Clay verschränkt abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Brad wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen und geht. Keine Minute später rauscht der Firebird vorbei.

Tony blickt fragend zu Clay. So entschlossen hat er Clay eigentlich noch nie erlebt.

„Was willst du ihm in dem Zustand erklären? Er hätte dir weder zugehört, noch hätte er es verstehen wollen.“

„Ich habe ziemlichen Mist gebaut, hm?“ Tony vergräbt die Fäuste in den Taschen.

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf.“ Clay lächelt. Aber Tony findet, dass es sich irgendwie schon so anhört. Warum auch immer.

„Ich werde jetzt erst mal versuchen meine Eltern beruhigen… Wir sehen uns morgen nach der Schule, okay?“


	18. Chapter 18

„Sag jetzt nichts, Clay. Sag jetzt einfach nichts!“ Lainie fegt die Scherben zusammen. Matt sitzt im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch mit einem kalten Lappen auf der Nase. Der Schlag war zum Glück nicht allzu fest, es hat schon aufgehört zu bluten. 

Lainie ist so richtig sauer, was selten vorkommt. „Wir werden später darüber reden. Jetzt ist kein guter Zeitpunkt!“

Clay zögert noch eine ganze Weile. Es tut ihm leid, dass seine Eltern mit hineingezogen wurden und zugleich ist es ihm unendlich peinlich. Er fühlt sich nicht gut. Bereut es, Tony weggeschickt zu haben. Mit ihm an der Seite würde er sich sicherer fühlen. Aber Tony ist im Moment garantiert der letzte, den seine Eltern sehen wollen. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, sagt er und geht hinauf auf sein Zimmer. Dort rafft er die noch zerstreut liegenden Sachen auf. Tonys T-Shirt wickelt er in andere Schmutzwäsche, vielleicht bemerkt seine Mutter nicht, dass es mit Sperma verklebt ist. Während er aufräumt, durchfährt ihn ein anderer Gedanke jedoch wie ein Blitz. Schlagartig wird ihm schlecht. Brad hat Kontakt zu Ryan. Wenn es ganz dumm läuft, wird Brad Ryan von dem ganzen Hick-Hack erzählen, so unwahrscheinlich ist das nicht. Ryan kennt ja Tony. Und am nächsten Tag weiß es die ganze Schule. Clay zittert allein bei der Vorstellung daran.

Er weiß nicht, dass Ryan sich entschieden hat, die Klappe zu halten. Nicht wegen Tony und schon gar nicht wegen Clay. Sondern, weil Brad nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Tony in Tränen aufgelöst bei ihm an der Tür klingelte. Und als sie sich zusammen in sein Bett kuschelten, die Hoffnung in ihm keimte, dass mehr aus ihnen werden könnte. Sein eventuell zukünftiger Freund sollte nicht derjenige sein, der gegen einen verpeilten Nerd verloren hatte.

Irgendwie überlebt Clay das Abendessen mit seinen Eltern. Ja, er ersetzt den Bilderrahmen von seinem Taschengeld. Ja, das war Brad, der jetzt Tonys Exfreund ist. Ja, Tony und er sind jetzt zusammen. Er kann alles zugeben, es ist eh raus. Die Bombe ist geplatzt. Nur, dass er ein Sexleben hat – oh mein Gott – lässt Clay lieber unter den Tisch fallen. Die Intensität der Gefühle und der neuen Erfahrungen überwältigt ihn völlig.

Clay fällt es schwer, in der Nacht zu einzuschlafen. Er ist noch nicht bereit, für Spott und Häme in der Schule. Am liebsten wäre er in seinen feuchten Teenager-Träumen untergetaucht, aber der Montag kommt unweigerlich.

In der Schule ist Clay auf Habachtstellung. Sein Körper steht unter Spannung, als er durch den Flur zu seinem Spind geht. Bei jedem, der seinen Blick streift, glaubt er, dass sie es wissen müssen. Da läuft der Homo. Sein Herz pocht bis in den Hals. Er erwartet jeden Moment auf eine wie auch immer geartete Attacke. Er zuckt abrupt zusammen, als Skye ihm mit dem Finger von hinten auf die Schulter tippt.

„Huch, du bist aber schreckhaft!“

„Ach du bist es...“ Die Spannung weicht ein wenig aus seinen Schultern.

„Wen hast du denn erwartet? Freddy oder Jason?“, scherzt Skye bestens gelaunt. „Du bist ja ein echtes Nervenbündel.“

Clay beugt sich vertraulich zu ihr vor, während er seine Mitschüler im Auge behält. „Brad ist gestern bei mir aufgetaucht und hat Tony eine Szene gemacht. Er war völlig durch den Wind. Es tut mir ja auch leid, aber...“

„Tony war gestern bei dir?“

„Pssst! Nicht so laut. Brad kennt Ryan und ich fürchte, bald könnt es die ganze Schule wissen...“ Clay beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Du schätzt Ryan falsch ein“, meint Skye, „Ich kenne ihn zwar nicht gut, aber es gibt echt schlimmere Tratschtanten unter den Jungs! Denk an die Kassetten! Wie Bryce Hannahs Foto rumgeschickt hat. Und Justins Behauptung, es wäre mehr mit Hannah gelaufen. Oder Alex‘ „Hot‐or‐Not“‐Liste.“

„Ja, schon...“ Clay ist nicht überzeugt. Gerade weil Ryan auf den Kassetten ist. Er trägt seinen Anteil an Hannahs Tod.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Freu dich lieber! Tony ist dein.“ Skye lächelt und tätschelt seinen Arm.

Clay nickt. Er setzt ein mattes Lächeln auf. Sein Gefühlsleben ist ein wahres Chaos und überfordert ihn maßlos. In seiner Fantasie war alles einfacher, aber nichts kommt an die heiße Realität heran. Als Tony zu ihnen stößt, verzieht sich Skye grinsend zu ihrem Spind, nicht ohne den beiden zu gratulieren, dass auch zwei Hohlköpfe irgendwann zueinander finden.

Weder Tony noch Clay wissen, wie sie sich begrüßen sollen. Keiner wagt, den anderen anzufassen. Es könnte zu verräterisch sein, aber ihr verlegenes Verhalten ist ebenfalls nicht besonders unauffällig. Sie lächeln sich verlegen an.

Die letzten zwei Tage haben Clays Leben ordentlich auf den Kopf gestellt. Er schaut schamhaft auf den Boden, bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie in seinem Zimmer getan haben. Das war sogar noch besser auf der Rückbank, weil er nicht alkoholisiert, sondern ausschließlich von seinen Gefühlen berauscht war.

Er bringt Tony auf den neusten Stand: Dass seine Eltern Bescheid wissen – offensichtlich. Tony verspricht, sich bei Matt zu entschuldigen und den Rahmen zu bezahlen, aber Clay streitet, dass es genauso seine Schuld ist. Er fragt, ob sie sich nach der Schule sehen, doch Tony muss arbeiten. Wichtiger Kunde mit wichtigem Auto. Er vertröstet ihn auf morgen. Beim Abschied stehen sie kurz vor einer Berührung, bevor sich beide zusammenreißen und in ihre jeweiligen Kursräume gehen.

Den restlichen Tag ist Clay ziemlich fahrig. Es mangelt ihm an Konzentration, erst recht in der Mathematikstunde, wo er auf Ryan trifft. Der Junge sieht zu ihm hinüber, aber Clay kann seinen Blick nicht deuten. Nach dem Unterricht passt Ryan ihn ab. Er ist sehr energisch und zwingt Clay, mit ihm in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Sie setzen sich an einen Tisch, wo man sich leise unterhalten darf.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Clay Jensen!“ Ryan ist geradeheraus.

„Das sagt der richtige!“, pariert Clay scharf.

„Wie konntest du Brad das antun?“ Ryan streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Was geht dich das an?“ Clay hasst seine affektierte Art. Wie er sich gibt, wie er redet. Man kann auf hundert Meilen Entfernung sehen, dass er vom anderen Ufer ist und dass es macht ihm nichts aus. Noch mehr hasst er, dass ausgerechnet Ryan recht hat. Er spürt regelrechten Widerwillen gegen ihn. Clay braucht sich ausgerechnet von ihm keine Standpauke anhören. Er ist für den Vertrauensbruch gegenüber Hannah immer noch wütend auf ihn.

„Was für ein Arschloch lässt raushängen, dass Tony jetzt ihm gehört? Und dann jagst du Brad auch noch vom Grundstück wie einen räudigen Köter!“ Ryan sieht ihn hart an. Das Gekünstelte aus seiner Attitüde hat sich verwandelt. Er ist kalt und zickig.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, geht Clay durch den Kopf und lehnt sich dagegen auf: „Das stimmt doch so gar nicht!“ Er hat doch bloß gesagt, was Sache ist.

„Natürlich hast du ihn fortgescheucht!“, widerspricht Ryan scharf. „Brad ist so ein feiner Kerl – und nun ist er am Boden zerstört. Er hat es nicht verdient, so von euch, dir und Tony, behandelt zu werden. Wenn ihr beiden Anstand gehabt hättet, hätte Tony Schluss gemacht – und zwar bevor er mit einem anderen Jungen rummacht. Das ist einfach nur mies und unter aller Sau. Das mindeste wäre eine Entschuldigung!“

Clay sieht ihn genauso halsstarrig an und verschränkt missmutig die Arme vor der Brust. Er hat nicht vor, Ryan zuzustimmen. Natürlich wollte er nie, dass Brad unter die Räder kommt, aber es nun mal passiert.

„Zum Glück hat er mich. Zufällig mag ich Brad.“

Clay schnaubt.

„Du solltest uns danken, mir und Brad, weißt du das?“

„Und warum?“, fragt Clay angepisst und genervt. Die Kurswendung von Ryan irritiert ihn. 

„Tony war eine kleine, gehemmte Schwuchtel, als er zu mir kam.“ Ryan schaut ihn abwartend an. Er glaubt zu wissen, dass er Tony weit besser kennt als Clay. „Als ich ihn das erste Mal geküsst habe, ist er buchstäblich eingefroren. Ich habe ihm praktisch das Küssen beigebracht! Er hatte dieses krampfhafte, ängstliche Drängen, irgendwo zwischen Beklemmung und Kühnheit. In der Schule hat er mich anfangs immer abgeschüttelt, mich angezischt: Lass das, hör auf! Er hatte so viel Schiss. Die Heimlichkeit war echt anstrengend. Zum Glück habe ich das nie versucht!“

Clay zieht eine Grimasse, doch seine Blockade weicht. Er kann sich Tony nicht unsicher vorstellen. In seinen Augen ruht er stets in sich selbst und regt sich selten auf. Haben sie sich doch weiter voneinander entfernt, seit sie früher Freunde waren? Kennt er Tony richtig?

„Er hat eine eiserne Selbstkontrolle, wenn du mich fragst.“ Ryan klingt beeindruckt. „Jedenfalls habe ich ihn Stück für Stück aus seinem Schneckenhaus rausgeholt. Es war nichts Ernstes, er musste sich ausprobieren. Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so wild, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte. Erst bei Brad hat er sich die Hörner abgestoßen, könnte man sagen. Es ist ein Jammer, dass wir diese Stufe nicht erreicht haben… Und du erntest die Früchte.“

Clay presst die Lippen zusammen, schließlich seufzt er sich ergebend. Er hat geahnt, dass Brad besonders für Tony war. Er fühlt sich schlecht.

Ryan steht auf und bohrt ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Entschuldigen und Danken!“ Mit diesem Statement verlässt er ihn.

Gefrustet schaut Clay ihm nach, dann seufzt er tief. Sie haben es gründlich verbockt.

Er hätte Tony stoppen müssen, stattdessen hat er sich willentlich auf ihn eingelassen. Zur seiner Verteidigung: Er war auf dem Winterball auch nicht ganz bei Verstand. Zu viel gepanschte Bowle und zu verknallt.

Irgendwie muss Clay es wieder gutmachen, doch vermutlich ist er der Letzte, mit dem Brad reden will. Es ist besser, wenn Tony mit ihm redet. Er sinniert geistesabwesend darüber, als ihm einfällt, dass er vor einigen Monaten noch sehr oft mit Jeff an einem dieser Tische gesessen und gelernt hat. Er vermisst ihn, wenn er zufällig an ihn denken muss. 

Ein Anruf schreckt Clay auf. Jemand zischt ihn an, worauf er sich nach draußen verzieht. Es ist Emilio, Tonys Bruder. Clay hat ihre Abmachung irgendwie schleifen lassen, er hatte anderes zu tun. Seit Bryce krankgeschrieben ist und nicht mehr zur Schule kommt, ist seine Rache nicht mehr so drängend. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.

„Hey, Emilio, was gibt‘s?“

„Clay, altes Haus! Wie geht‘s dir?“ Emilio ist viel gröber als Tony. Er schreckt nicht vor einer Schlägerei zurück, während Tony versucht, Clay aus jeder Gewalttätigkeit herauszuhalten. Einen Moment fragt Clay sich, ob Tonys Vater früher wie Emilio war. Ob er Tony geschlagen hat, als er sich ihm offenbart hat. Die Vorstellung ängstigt ihn. Aber dann hätte Tony es ihm erzählt, oder?

„Gut. Dummerweise ist schon wieder Montag.“ 

Emilio lacht mit rauer, dunkler Stimme. Er ist viel erwachsener als Clay und gleichzeitig auch nicht. „Schönes Wochenende gehabt?“

„Winterball...“ Clay macht Smalltalk.

„Klar, natürlich. Sag mal, wo bist du? Können wir uns treffen.“

Allmählich fragt sich Clay, was Emilio will. Das Monet‘s liegt zwar gleich schräg gegenüber der Bibliothek, doch er will sich lieber nicht dort mit ihm sehen lassen. Er schlägt den Park vor, wo Emilio mit seinem Wagen auf den Parkplatz auf ihn warten kann.

Als Clay angeradelt kommt, lehnt Emilio an seinem Auto, neben ihm steht Manuel. Von der Größe und vom Aussehen her kommen sie nach dem Vater. Mit ihren Jacken und den nur teilweise sichtbaren Tattoos sehen sie aus wie kleine Möchtegern-Gangster. Clay findet es eher witzig als bedrohlich. Er kennt sie schon zu lange. Sie begrüßen ihn mit Handschlag.

„Was ist los? Planänderung?“, fragt Clay.

„Wie war der Winterball? Warst mit einem Mädchen da?“ Emilio lächelt freundlich. „Und Tony?“

„Ich war mit Skye da. Tony hat aufgelegt. Er ist ein ziemlich guter DJ, hat einen guten Musikgeschmack, auch wenn er auf altes Zeug steht.“ Clay grinst über den Insider.

„Sag mal, ich habe da was gehört“, meint Emilio plötzlich ernst und aushorchend, „Hat er sich in letzter Zeit anders verhalten? Ist dir was aufgefallen? Du kennst ihn doch recht gut.“

„Tony? Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir alle in Pubertät gekommen sind“, scherzt Clay. Er hebt verwirrt eine Augenbraue.

„Verhält er sich weibisch?“, mischt sich Manuel, dem das Ganze zu langsam vonstatten geht. Als Clay die Stirn runzelt, fragt er direkt: „Ist unser Bruder ein warmer Bruder, eine Schwuchtel?“

„Was?“ Clays Stimme krächzt. Er klingt entsetzt.

„Hast du mal was mitbekommen?“, bohrt Emilio nach. „Unter der Dusche, nach dem Sport? Dass er zu lange geschaut hat? Hat er sich mal mit jemandem getroffen?“

„Ich…“ Clay stammelt. Das ist nicht gut. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Dieses komische Treffen stinkt. Instinktiv lügt Clay. „Keine Ahnung… Tony… mir – mir ist nichts… aufgefallen. Wir haben uns in den letzten Jahren aus den Augen verloren... Wir sind quasi neue, alte Freunde.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Hmmm“, macht Emilio.

Manuel kaut auf seinem Kaugummi und schaut grimmig drein. Er hat eine markante Kieferpartie, die Clay ins Auge fällt. Kann man wütend kauen? Es scheint, als sei nicht Tonys Vater sein größtes Problem.

Als die beiden glauben, nichts mehr aus ihm herausbekommen zu können, ziehen sie von dannen. Clay holt rasch sein Smartphone hervor, um Tony zu warnen. Es klingelt lange, dann springt die Mailbox an. Er verhaspelt sich fast, während er eilig eine Warnung hinterlässt, dass seine Brüder Bescheid wissen und sie sich nicht gerade wie ein Schnitzel freuen.

~*~

Tonys Handy liegt sicher in der Umkleide verwahrt, wo es niemand in der Werkstatt hört.

Die Arbeit an dem Klassiker kommt gut voran. Der Job lässt Tony für eine Weile vergessen, in welchem Schlamassel er steckt. Er hat Brad eine Nachricht geschrieben. Mit ihm zu reden macht im Moment keinen Sinn. Tony hätte schon viel früher mit ihm Schluss machen müssen, aber er hat sich an ihn geklammert, weil er keine Hoffnungen auf Clay hatte. Wie falsch er doch gelegen hat.

Mit der Hand wischt Tony sich über die verschwitzte Stirn und verteilt Schmiere in seinem Gesicht. In der Werkstatthalle gibt es keinen Spiegel. Er ruft seinem Vater zu, der auf dem Fahrersitz sitzt, den Wagen zu starten. Arturo dreht den Schlüssel in der Zündung. Das Auto gibt ein paar klägliche Geräusche von sich, dann ist es wieder still.

Sein Vater hat ihn nicht aus der Werkstatt verbannt. Das hätte Tony endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Dass er ihn weiterhin hier arbeiten darf, ist zumindest etwas. Sein Vater klammert sich an den Glauben, ihn ändern zu können. Er wird nicht müde, ihn auf die Mädchen in der Nachbarschaft aufmerksam zu machen. Es war wieder zum Streit gekommen, an dessen Ende Arturo ihn angefahren hatte: „Normale Jungs in deinem Alter haben nur Mädchen im Kopf!“

Seitdem lässt er ihn wieder spüren, dass er nicht seinem Bild von einem Sohn entspricht. Tony hofft, dass sich das irgendwann ändert, sonst muss er selbst irgendwann Konsequenzen ziehen – denn er weiß nicht, wie lange diese Antipartie ertragen kann.

Arturo fragt ihn, ob er was übersehen haben könnte. Tony hängt tief unter der Motorhaube und sucht das Problem, als er ein Auto auf den Hof fahren hört. Durch die Fenstersektion des Hallentors kann er es sehen. Tony runzelt die Stirn. Das ist Emilios Auto. Kurz darauf steigt dieser aus, sein Bruder Manuel im Schlepptau.

Tony reinigt die Hände notdürftig an einem Lappen und geht zu den beiden raus. Er fragt sich, was sie wollen. Die Familie Padilla kommt fast nur noch zu Feiertagen zusammen. Maria kommt öfter vorbei oder sein ältester Bruder, aber nicht die zwei. Die rufen ihn an, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, um jemandem eine Lektion zu erteilen. Tony ist nicht erpicht darauf, Ärger zu bekommen, obwohl er ihnen schon manches Mal nachgegeben hat. Dass sie zur Werkstatt kommen bedeutet womöglich, dass etwas mit dem Auto ist.

„Hey, Emilio, Manuel! Läuft dein Baby nicht rund?“, fragt Tony zur Begrüßung.

„Tony, altes Haus...“ Emilio gibt sich merklich distanziert, obwohl er ihn wie sonst anspricht.

Manuel sagt nur knapp seinen Namen. Plötzlich hat Tony das Gefühl, dass sie ihn belauern und auf ein falsches Wort von ihm warten. Er schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Meinem Baby geht es bestens. Aber mir ist da etwas anderes zu Ohren gekommen“, sagt Emilio. Er hat etwas Verschlagenes, wenn er einen so anblickt.

„Was denn?“ Tony ist mutig – oder trotzig. Ein Kampf mehr oder weniger ist nun auch egal. Innerlich bereitet er sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Wörtern und Fäusten vor.

„Dass du für das falsche Team spielst...“

Tonys Gesicht ist verschlossen. Die Anspannung steckt in seinen Schultern. „Bin kein großer Sportsfreund“, erwidert Tony gleichmütig.

„Nicht mal, wenn‘s die Tunten vom Ballett sind?“, wirft Manuel hämisch ein.

Davor hat er sich gefürchtet: Dass seine Brüder es wissen. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Die ganze Verantwortung für das Geheimnis ist von ihm genommen. Tony muss nicht mehr vor seinen Brüdern gehemmt sein und sich seiner Gefühle schämen, auch wenn er es trotzdem tut.

Provozierend antwortet er: „Vielleicht solltest du es mal versuchen. Probieren geht über studieren!“ Tony macht sich kampfbereit.

„Du miese Schwuchtel!“, brüllt Manuel und ist augenblicklich bei ihm.

Tony kann dem ersten Schlag ausweichen und ihm mit einem geschickten Manöver einen Treffer in den Bauch verpassen. Manuel bekommt schlagartig Atemnot, krümmt sich automatisch und umfasst seinen Torso mit den Armen. Doch als sich Emilio einschaltet, kassiert Tony einen hässlichen Schlag. Seine Lippen platzen auf und fängt an zu bluten. Der Kiefer schmerzt, aber er hat noch alle Zähne. Mit tänzelnden Bewegungen eines Boxers schafft es Tony, sie kurzweilig auf Distanz zu halten. Er kann noch zweimal austeilen, bevor Emilios Faust auf sein Auge trifft.

„Was wird das?“, dröhnt Arturo dazwischen. Tony hat gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er ihm aus der Werkstatt gefolgt ist. Sein Vater stellt sich zwischen die Streithähne. „Seid ihr denn verrückt geworden?“, schimpft er, „Was fällt euch ein, euch vor der Werkstatt zu schlagen? Was sollen die Kunden denken? Schluss damit!“

Mit düsteren Blicken und gehobenen Fäusten drohen seine Brüder Tony. Allein Arturos Arm als Schranke reicht aus, um die wild gewordenen Männer in Schach zu halten.

„Dad“, protestiert Emilio jämmerlich.

Tony berührt seine Lippe. Er hat ein wenig Blut am Finger. Schlimmer ist sein Auge, das zuschwillt.

„Er lässt sich in den Arsch ficken.“ Manuel fixiert seinen kleinen Bruder mit Ablehnung und Abscheu. Tony freut sich, dass der Schlag in den Solar Plexus gesessen hat, auch wenn Manuel dabei nicht erbrechen musste oder in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Den Kinnhaken wird Emilio hoffentlich morgen noch spüren.

„Verschwindet!“ Arturos Machtwort zeigt Wirkung.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel!“ Wie geschlagene Hunde knurren sie ein letztes Mal, ehe sie sich in Emilios Auto verziehen und wegfahren.

„Das sieht übel aus. Du musst dein Auge sofort kühlen. Im Kühlschrank ist ein Kühlbeutel.“ Arturo sieht ihn besorgt an. Er will ihm kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter legen, lässt sie jedoch wieder fallen. Tony tut so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Er geht voran in die Werkstatt.

Arturo schnauzt seine Mitarbeiter an, die neugierig ihre Hälse recken. Sofort verziehen sie sich an die Arbeit. Im Aufenthaltsraum reicht er Tony das Kühlpack, das dieser dankbar annimmt. Arturo ist wütend, tigert herum und redet sich in Rage über seine zwei undankbaren Taugenichtse von Söhnen. Irgendwann kann es Tony nicht hören und braust auf: „Verdammt, Dad, sie haben mich auf dem gleichen Grund verprügelt, aus dem du mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kannst!“

Sein Vater bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Verkrampfung ist in Arturos Augen zu sehen, als er zu Tony sieht.

„Im Medizinschrank Zuhause findest du Heparin-Salbe. Die wirkt gerinnungshemmend und das Blut fließt schneller ab. Und Schmerztabletten.“

„Dad“, fleht Tony verzweifelt. Er lässt sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen, während er mit einer Hand den Kühlbeutel am Auge hält.

Arturo schweigt, bevor er sich auf einen anderen Stuhl am Tisch setzt. Er kann kein Wort herausbringen.

„Ich habe mich nicht verändert“, sagt Tony. Seine Augen sind mit Tränen gefüllt. Ein Wort zu viel und sie fließen ungehindert. „Ist es so schwer, mich zu akzeptieren?“ Er schluckt schwer. Die Angst vor der Antwort ist wieder gegenwärtig.

„Dieser andere Junge – Brad… Hat er dich verführt?“, fragt Arturo scheu, „Oder wolltest du, was er…?“

Überrascht richtet sich Tony in seinem Stuhl auf. Sein Vater sieht ihn nicht an, aber er hört zu. Wie er da hockt, wirkt er um Jahre älter. „Er hat nichts getan, was ich nicht wollte.“

Arturo wartet mit seiner Erwiderung. „Vielleicht erziehe ich euch alle falsch...“ Er seufzt. „Ich wünschte, deine Mutter wäre hier.“

Tonys Widerspruch bleibt unausgesprochen nach dem letzten Satz. Auch er vermisst sie.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir gefällt. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es verstehe, aber…“ Arturo steht auf einmal auf. „Du solltest nach Hause fahren. Geht das mit dem Auge? Ich muss weitermachen. Mr. Harper wird sonst ungehalten.“

Tony erhebt sich ebenfalls und nickt.

„Gut.“ Arturo klopft ihm auf die Schulter und geht in die Halle. Das äußerst wichtige Aber ist ihm nicht entgangen. Vielleicht gibt es Hoffnung.


	19. Chapter 19

Tonys Schwester Maria sperrt gerade die Tür auf, als ihr Bruder in die Einfahrt fährt. In der freien Hand balanciert sie eine Auflaufform mit Lasagne. Ab und zu stellt sie den Männern eine Leckerei in den Kühlschrank, die sie nur noch aufwärmen müssen.

„Oh mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?“, entfährt es ihr entsetzt, als Tony aus seinem Mustang steigt. 

„Emilio und Manuel“, Tony strauchelt und muss sich an der Hauswand festhalten. Maria stellt rasch die Lasagne auf den Boden und greift ihrem Bruder unter die Arme. Fest untergehakt geleitet sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Leg dich hin“, befiehlt sie. „Ich hole Eis.“ Nur einen kurzen Moment später ist sie zurück. Sie hat einen Waschlappen mit Eis gefüllt und presst ihn ihrem Bruder vorsichtig aufs Auge. „Was ist denn passiert?“

Tony hat sich der Länge nach auf der Couch ausgestreckt, ein Kissen unter dem Kopf. Er zuckt schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als der Waschlappen das geschundene Auge berührt. „Schätze, sie wollten ihrem schwulen Bruder mal eine Lektion erteilen… sie haben mich vor der Werkstatt gestellt.“

„Die Arschlöcher!“ Maria schnaubt empört. „Wo war Dad?“

„Beruhige dich“, Tony weiß, dass sich Maria große Sorgen um die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Arturo macht. „Er ist dazwischen gegangen.“

„Wenigstens was“, sie klingt erleichtert. „Aber er hätte dich nicht so fahren lassen dürfen! Wir sollten ins Krankenhaus, du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung haben oder irgendwas Schlimmeres am Auge!“

„Quatsch!“

„Du bist gerade zusammengebrochen!“

„Mir war nur kurz schwindlig –“

Sie werden unterbrochen von Clay, der mit hochrotem Kopf und völlig außer Atem plötzlich im Wohnzimmer steht. Er ist so schnell geradelt, wie er nur konnte. Die Lasagne, die noch vor der Tür stand, trägt er in den Händen. Die Haustür war offen. „Tony!“, ist alles was er hervorbringen kann.

„Clay…“, Tony versucht sich aufzurappeln. Wieder schwindlig sackt er zurück. 

„Oh“, sagt Maria nur und blickt von ihrem Bruder zu Clay und wieder zurück. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr… Komm“, sie winkt Clay heran. „Sag du ihm doch bitte, er soll sich im Krankenhaus untersuchen lassen!“ 

„Du sollst dich im Krankenhaus untersuchen lassen“, echot Clay, der sich irgendwie mit der Situation überfordert fühlt. Dritte verunsichern ihn. Er weiß nicht, wie er sich verhalten soll. Maria nimmt ihm die Auflaufform ab und verschwindet in die Küche. Schüchtern setzt sich Clay setzt auf die Kante der Couch und übernimmt das Festhalten des Waschlappens. „Sag, wenn ich zu fest drücke, okay?“

„Nein. Genau richtig so.“ Tony legt seine rechte Hand auf Clays Oberschenkel. Die Berührung ist neu und löst einen warmen Schauer aus, der sanft wie warmer Sommerregen über den Rücken läuft.

„Tolle Brüder habe ich, hm?“

Clay spürt unbändige Wut auf Emilio und Manuel.

„Nicht doch Krankenhaus? Nur zur Sicherheit…“

„Hör auf dein Schätzchen“, Maria ist zurück und beide werden rot. Es ist ungewohnt. Maria hat eine unkomplizierte Art.

„Wenn ich so zugerichtet im Krankenhaus erscheine, werden sie ihm bestimmt die Polizei informieren!“

„Die holen nicht gleich wegen jeder Hinterhofprügelei die Polizei! Aber gut“, Maria zuckt die Achseln. „Kein Krankenhaus. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Gonzales nach dir schaut!“

Jetzt gibt Tony auf. Maria gewinnt immer. Gonzales ist der Bruder ihres Verlobten und fast fertig mit seinem Medizinstudium. 

„Wieso tun sie dir sowas an? Du bist doch ihr Bruder!“ Clay fehlt jegliches Verständnis.

„Weil sie beschränkte Vollidioten sind!“, faucht Maria, während sie auf ihrem Handy nach Gonzales Nummer sucht und dann anwählt. Sie ist genauso so wütend wie Clay. „Ich hätte ihnen die Eier abschneiden sollen, als ich noch in der Gang war!“

Clay stutzt und Tony meint nur, dass sie das ernst meint.

Gonzales ist nur eine knappe halbe Stunde später da und gibt erst mal Entwarnung. Sollte sich Tony schlechter fühlen, sollen sie ihn sofort ins Krankenhaus fahren, schärft Gonzales Tony ein. Maria und Clay sind sichtlich beruhigt. Dennoch ist Clay aufgewühlt, es fühlt sich beinahe so an, als sei er von Emilio verraten worden. Ihm liegt auf der Zunge Tony von seinem Vorhaben zusammen mit Emilio zu erzählen, aber seine innere Stimme warnt ihn, dass das jetzt nicht die beste Idee ist.

Maria bringt Gonzales zur Tür, sie reden dort noch eine ganze Weile. Mit einem Brief in der Hand kommt sie zurück. „Übrigens habe ich den gerade aus der Post gefischt!“

„Was ist das?“, fragt Tony. Er hat keine Idee, von wem der Brief sein könnte.

„Der ist von der Schule. Ein Elterngespräch, weil du in den letzten Wochen öfter mal blaugemacht hast, mein lieber Bruder.“

„Ist das verwunderlich…?“

„Nein. Aber Dad wird ausrasten, wenn er mitkriegt, dass du geschwänzt hast. Ich werde den Termin wahrnehmen und zusehen, dass ich das geklärt kriege.“

Clay seufzt und steht auf. „Wenn du einen Brief hast, habe ich auch einen… Ich werde mal besser nach Hause fahren. Wenn ich Pech habe, steht meine Mutter schon in der Küche wartet…“

„Du kannst ihn ruhig zum Abschied küssen. Auf der gesunden Seite tut es ja nicht weh!“, grinst Maria. Clay wird knallrot, haucht Tony aber tatsächlich einen Kuss auf den unverletzten Mundwinkel.

~*~

Clay ist froh, dass Lainie nicht zu Hause ist. Seine Mutter muss länger arbeiten, sein Vater ist hinter einem Stapel zu korrigierender Hausarbeiten verschwunden und bemerkt erst einmal gar nicht, dass Clay zurückkehrt. Die Post liegt achtlos auf dem Küchentisch. Ein Brief von der Schule ist nicht dabei. 

In seinem Zimmer versucht Clay sich auf Schularbeiten zu konzentrieren. Aber das gelingt ihm nicht. Clays Gedanken kreisen um Tony, Emilio und die Abmachung. Er ist so furchtbar wütend und kann nicht verstehen, wieso die beiden den eigenen Bruder verprügelt haben. Immer wieder muss er gegen den Impuls ankämpfen, doch aufzuspringen, loszuradeln und Emilio zu stellen. Aber wäre das nicht quasi Selbstmord? Emilio ist ein anderes Kaliber als Bryce und gegen den hatte er schon keine Chance gehabt.

Ohne Emilio wird er gegen Bryce nichts ausrichten können.

Clay beißt sich verärgert auf die Lippen. Es geht ihm gehörig gegen Strich, auch nur daran zu denken, den Plan mit Emilio aufrechtzuerhalten. Clay zermartert sich das Gehirn, aber eine andere Idee hat er nicht. Das eine schließt das andere aus. Clay ist so frustriert, dass er ungewohnt früh ins Bett geht. Er schläft schlecht und wacht wie so oft mitten in der Nacht verängstigt und schweißgebadet auf.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen ist Tony nicht in der Schule. Clay hätte ihn gerne besucht, aber er verzichtet wegen Arturo, der – vermutlich nach einem Telefonat mit Maria – extra früher Schluss macht, um bei seinem Sohn zu sein. Zwei Schichten im The Cresmont lenken ihn wenigstens ab. Ryan und Brad tauchen nicht auf, das wäre das noch fehlende i-Tüpfelchen gewesen.

Sie schreiben sich Textnachrichten.

Hey!, schreibt Clay in der nächsten Nacht. Das schlechte Gewissen hält ihn diesmal wach. Obwohl er doch eigentlich keines haben müsste. Als er sich mit Emilio eingelassen hat, waren er und Tony noch kein Paar gewesen. Geht es besser?

Sehe immer noch aus wie Frankenstein, schreibt Tony prompt zurück. 

Eine kurze Pause.

Baby, ich vermisse dich.

Ersatzweise drückt Clay das Handy an sein Herz. Ich vermisse dich auch.

Das schlechte Gewissen wächst. Ein Gefühl, als habe er sich hinter Tonys Rücken mit dessen Feinden eingelassen. Hätte er nicht doch schon längst Tony von dem Plan erzählen sollen? 

~*~

„Hey Baby! “, Tony schlingt ohne zu zögern seine Arme um Clay und schiebt ihn in eine der Toilettenkabinen. Niemand sonst da. Alle anderen Kabinentüren stehen offen, es kann keine unliebsamen Überraschungen geben. Es ist der dritte Tag nach der Prügelei. Tony ist wieder in der Schule. Komm zu den Toiletten bei der Turnhalle, hat er Clay am frühen Morgen schon geschrieben. Vor Unterrichtsbeginn ist dort so gut wie nie jemand. 

Wie hungrige Mäuler treffen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Clays Hände vergraben sich in Tonys Lederjacke. Sie taumeln gegen die Trennwand. Fühlen durch den Stoff der Jeans die Erektion des anderen. Mit einer Hand schlägt Clay die Tür zu und dreht nach mehrmaligen vergeblichen Tasten das Schloss zu. Clay knabbert an Tonys Unterlippe.

„Ich hab dich vermisst“, wispert Tony zwischen zwei Küssen und bringt genauso viel Abstand zwischen sich und Clay, wie er braucht, um die Hose seines Freundes zu öffnen. Der Unterricht fängt eigentlich jetzt an. Aber das interessiert nicht. Tony massiert Clays Erektion durch den Stoff der Unterhose. Clay muss ein lautes Stöhnen immer wieder unterdrücken. Tonys Finger fahren jetzt am Bund der Unterhose entlang, Clay blickt nach unten und folgt den Fingern, wie sie in der Hose verschwinden. Seinen Schwanz ein, zweimal kneten und ihn dann vom Stoff befreien. Der visuelle Reiz verstärkt die Leidenschaft. Es braucht es nur ein paar wenige Pumpstöße, bis sich Clay zuckend in Tonys Hand ergießt.

„Das war verdammt gut“, keucht Clay außer Atem und mit klopfendem Herzen. Seine beiden Beine sind wie Pudding. Aber er gönnt sich keine lange Pause. Nachdem sich Tony mit Klopapier die Hand gesäubert hat, packt er seinen Freund von hinten. Clay hat geschickte Finger, ziemlich schnell hat er Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss geöffnet. Mit Küssen verwöhnt er Tonys Nacken. Die rechte Hand verwöhnt Tony. Tony kommt mit einem leisen Aufschrei. Er zittert wie Clay eben und muss sich nun selbst an der Wand abstützen.

„Tut mir leid“, Clay küsst Tony nochmal in den Nacken. „Das meiste ist leider auf deiner Unterwäsche gelandet…“

Zum Glück ist am frühen Morgen noch genug Klopapier da. Sie bleiben noch eine ganze Weile in der Kabine. Sich umarmend und immer wieder küssend. Tonys Auge ist wesentlich abgeschwollen, aber immer noch schwarz-blau unterlaufen. Die Wange hat bereits eine gelbe Farbe angenommen. Doch sie müssen los, zur zweiten Stunden werden Schüler hier auftauchen.

„Tony?“, beginnt Clay, als sie sich noch an den Waschbecken herumdrücken, unwillig auseinander zu gehen. Tony kontrolliert gerade mit kritischen Blick die Frisur im Spiegel. „Hm?“

„Ich muss dir was sagen“, es kommt impulsartig. Ohne weiter darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Es muss einfach raus. Das schlechte Gewissen frisst ihn sonst auf. „Emilio… Ich habe ihn gebeten mir zu helfen.“

„He?“, das Spiegelbild interessiert Tony nicht mehr. „Dir zu helfen?“

„Bevor er dich mit Manuel angegriffen hat“, beeilt sich Clay zu sagen.

Tonys Miene verfinstert sich. Er ahnt nichts Gutes. „Zu helfen bei was?“

„Bryce zu verprügeln –“

„Was? Was soll der Scheiß!?“ Er starrt seinen Freund völlig entgeistert an. „Ich habe gedacht, die Bryce-Sache sei durch? Du hast deine Aussage doch gemacht!“

„Möglich, dass er freigesprochen wird!“ Clay reagiert trotzig. Genau die Reaktion hat er erwartet. Deshalb hat er Tony von Anfang an nicht eingebunden. „Aber das akzeptiere ich nicht!“

„Spinnst du?“

„Ich?“, Clay wird laut. „Er hat Jessica und Hannah vergewaltigt, schon vergessen?“

„Natürlich nicht! Aber sie ermitteln gegen ihn! Er wird angeklagt. Was willst du denn eigentlich? Und wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf Emilio?“

„Weil mir klar war, dass du mir nicht helfen würdest!“

„Ja!“, Tony ist richtig wütend. „Weil es die bescheuerste Idee ist, die du je gehabt hast! Das ist eine Straftat, Clay!“

„Ach, und du hast dich nicht strafbar gemacht, als du und deine Brüder den andern Typen auf dem Fabrikgelände verprügelt habt, he?“ 

„Mann, Clay, schalt doch mal dein Hirn ein. Das war ein Typ aus unserem Umfeld! Der geht nicht zur Polizei. Aber Bryce schon. Seine Eltern werden alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen. Die Bullen sind doch nicht doof, eine Attacke hast du sogar auf Kassette! Da kannst du Bryce doch gleich ne Visitenkarte geben!“

„Ich mache wenigsten was!“, Clay ist jetzt richtig wütend.

„Und begehst dafür sogar eine Straftat mit einem stadtbekannten Schläger! Oh Himmel hilf!“ Tony boxt gegen eine Kabinentür, die mit Karacho gegen die Trennwand donnert. 

Clay schäumt vor Wut und Enttäuschung. „Kapierst du das nicht? Womöglich kommt er für die Vergewaltigung an Jessica davon! Und Hannah habt ihr alle wohl schon längst vergessen!“

Tony macht zwei Schritte rückwärts. „Du hast Hannah noch nicht vergessen, oder?“

In diesem Moment geht die Tür auf und Montgomery kommt mit einem Teamkameraden herein. Die Luft ist zum Schneiden dick, die angespannte Stimmung entgeht den beiden nicht. 

„Ärger im Paradies?“, Montgomery grinst breit. 

„Halts Maul!“, faucht Tony und geht. Mit Wucht knallt er die Tür hinter sich zu. Clay macht es ihm wortlos nach, verzichtet aber auf das Türknallen. Vor der Tür bleibt er jedoch stehen, denn Bryce Name ist gefallen. Zum Glück ist die Tür nicht ins Schloss gefallen.

„…. wurde Anklage erhoben“, hört Clay Montgomery sagen. „Seine Eltern haben was bezahlt oder so und er muss jetzt nicht in Untersuchungshaft. Er ist zu Hause, darf aber das Haus nicht verlassen. Mensch, scheiße, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es soweit kommt!“

Sie schweigen kurz.

„Soll ich ihn einladen? Zu unserem Treffen zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr? Ich weiß nicht…“

„Wieso nicht einladen? Er ist unser Kumpel!“, erwidert der andere. Clay fällt partout der Name nicht ein.

„Er ist vielleicht ein Vergewaltiger! Ich meine, dass können wir doch nicht ignorieren?“

„Alter, wir wissen doch gar nichts! Dir ist doch klar, wie schnell das gehen kann? Besoffen, bekifft, was weiß ich. Dumm gelaufen halt und wir Männer müssen dann dafür den Kopf hinhalten!“

„Ich weiß ja nicht“, Montgomery klingt unsicher. „Wenn er eh das Haus nicht verlassen darf…“

„Dann muss er sich eben wegschleichen! Lass ihn nicht hängen!“

Das Wasser an den Waschbecken dämpft die Stimmen. Clay muss sich anstrengen, um noch etwa zu verstehen. 

„Du hast vermutlich Recht. Wenn nicht wir jetzt zu ihm halten, wer denn dann…?“ Das ist Montgomery.

„Eben! Lad ihn ein. Er kann sich bestimmt rausschleichen oder so!“

Clay ballt erregt die Hände zu Fäusten. Das ist doch genau die Situation, die er benötigt. Eine Gelegenheit Bryce alleine zu erwischen und Bryce würde nicht zu Polizei gehen können. Mit schnellen Schritten macht sich Clay aus dem Staub, damit Montgomery und sein Kumpel ihn nicht bemerken. Während den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden kann Clay trotz des Streits mit Tony kaum an etwas anderes denken, als Bryce zu stellen. Der Streit hat ihm eher Auftrieb gegeben. Hannah und Jessica sind nicht vergessen. Nur wie er mit Emilio umgehen soll, weiß er nicht. Er ist so wütend auf ihn, dass er den Kontakt eigentlich sofort abbrechen sollte. Aber Emilio ist seine einzige Chance Bryce wirklich und wahrhaftig einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, was Emilio wohl mit ihm machen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er Tonys Freund ist. 

Die ganze Grübelei könnte er sich sparen, wenn Tony auf seiner Seite wäre. Obwohl er es ja geahnt, nein gewusst hatte, es tut aber trotzdem weh, dass Tony ihn in der Sache hängen lässt.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt sitzt alleine auf der Couch. Ein Stapel Fachzeitschriften neben sich. Seine Frau Lainie ist mit Freundinnen aus und Clay kam mit derart schlechter Laune die Tür herein, dass er außer einem Hallo auf jede weitere Ansprache verzichtet hat. Lainie gegenüber würde er es nicht zugeben, aber er macht sich schon Sorgen um Clay. Der Junge ist sensibel.

Der Anruf von Arturo Padilla kommt überraschend und Tonys Vater klingt, als wäre er ein wenig angesäuselt. Ob er zur Werkstatt kommen könne. Jetzt gleich. Ja, kann er. Ob er noch wisse, wo die ist. Weiß Matt noch. Er macht sich direkt auf den Weg. Er verfährt sich, merkt es aber gleich und ist kurze Zeit später bei der Werkstatt. Früher war er öfters hier. Er hatte einen alten Mercedes, an dem es immer irgendwas kaputt war. Seit mittlerweile einigen Jahren fahren er und Lainie geleaste Wagen. Reparaturen fallen da keine an.

Arturo Padilla sitzt vor der Werkstatt auf einer provisorischen Bank aus leeren Bierkästen und einem darüber gelegten Holzbrett. An der Seite steht ein noch gut gefüllter Bierkasten, eine Flasche hält Arturo in der Hand. Matt kann sich denken, um was es geht. 

„Sie sind gekommen!“ Wenn er sich Mühe gibt, spricht Arturo ziemlich gutes Englisch.

„Ja, da bin ich!“ Matt nimmt sich einfach eine Flasche Bier und setzt sich neben Arturo. Sie sind grundverschieden, aber waren sich dennoch auch früher schon sympathisch.

Matt versucht einen Einstieg. Mal mit jemand anderen über Clay und Tony zu reden als mit Lainie, findet er selbst auch gar nicht so übel. „Sie werden erwachsen und machen einfach, was sie wollen.“

Arturo nimmt einen langen Zug aus der Flasche. Als er die letzten beide Abende wegen Tony früher nach Hause gekommen war, war ihm klar geworden, dass er mit jemanden reden musste. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er musste sich austauschen. Nicht mit jemanden aus seiner Familie. Das war zu kompliziert, da würde immer noch anderer Familienquatsch mitreinspielen. Zwei Bier hat er gebraucht, dann hat er Matt angerufen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. Es ist… sowas gab es einfach bisher noch nie.“

„Man rechnet damit irgendwie nicht…“

„Nein.“

Sie trinken beide schweigend. Es wird dunkel und richtig kalt, aber sie bleiben trotzdem sitzen und trinken noch eine Flasche. Und noch eine.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll!“, bricht es dann aus Arturo heraus. Seine Zunge geht schwer. 

„Tun?“, auch bei Matt hört man den Alkoholpegel. „Tun kann man da gar nichts!“

„Aber ist das überhaupt normal?“

„Heutzutage ist das sogar richtig in! Wir haben zwei Trendsetter!“ Matt kichert, versucht dann aber wieder ernst zu sein. „Einer meiner Schüler hat mal einen Fachvortrag dazu gehalten. Homosexuelle Vorlieben gibt es nämlich sogar im Tierreich. Und bei manchen indigenen Kulturen ist das auch alles ganz anders…Ich krieg den Vortrag aber nicht mehr zusammen. Zu lange her und jetzt zu viel Alkohol.“

Arturo reicht ihm die nächste Flasche. 

„Aber weißt du, was ich gedacht habe, als ich die beiden nackt im Bett gesehen habe?“

„Nackt im Bett!“ Arturo fährt erschrocken zusammen. Eine solche Vorstellung ist noch immer allerhand für ihn.

„Ja, nackt im Bett! Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob Clay zu Hause ist und da bin ich in sein Zimmer. Sie haben fest geschlafen. Die Klamotten lagen überall zerstreut!“

Arturo bekreuzigt sich rasch.

Matt muss kichern. „Du musst das positiv sehen: Sie können wenigstens nicht schwanger werden!“

Arturo starrt Matt entgeistert an. Der kann gar nicht aufhören zu kichern. Arturo hat keine Wahl. Zuerst ist es ein Lächeln, dann ein lautes Lachen. Sie lachen und hören einfach nicht auf. Arturo kann sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal so gelacht hat. Nicht nur pflichtbewusst über irgendwelche flotten Sprüche von Kunden. Matt wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen.

„Clay ist ein guter Junge, oder?“, fragt Arturo, nachdem sie japsend zur Ruhe kamen.

Matt nickt.

„Er will bestimmt aufs College, oder?“

Matt nickt wieder.

„Vielleicht geht Tony dann ja auch…“

„Und die Werkstatt?“

Arturo erzählt Matt von seiner Überzeugung, dass es Tony mit der Werkstatt weiterbringen könnte, wenn er sich umfassendes kaufmännisches Wissen aneigne. „Aber Tony weiß davon nichts!“, fügt er dann hinzu.

„Du musst mit ihm reden. Auch wenn er vielleicht doch nicht aufs College geht, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er sich ziemlich stolz sein wird, dass du solche Pläne hast.“

„Reden ist nicht mein Ding. Das hat immer meine Frau gemacht“, Arturo vermisst sie in diesen Tagen so schrecklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Ich komme mir vor wie ein Versager.“ 

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich hab dich immer bewundert, wie du das hinkriegst mit noch zwei Kindern im Haus und der Werkstatt!“

Arturo schüttelt den Kopf. „Alles ist so fremd auf einmal. Als würde ich ihn nicht mehr kennen. Ich frage mich, was ich nur falsch gemacht habe.“

„Gar nichts!“, sagt Matt entschieden. „Damals, als Clay diese Angstzustände bekam, da haben wir uns auch gefragt, was wir falsch gemacht haben. Was wir anders als andere gemacht haben. Aber manchmal nehmen Dinge einfach ihren Lauf und passieren. Man hat nichts falsch gemacht. Wichtig ist in den Fällen nur, wie man damit umgeht, wenn es passiert. Das ist immer noch dein Tony, der die Werkstatt übernimmt und vielleicht sogar aufs College geht. “

„Im Reden bin ich nicht gut!“

„Klappt doch jetzt auch!“

„Nach mindestens 6 Flaschen Bier: Ja!“ Sie lachen wieder, bis sie nicht mehr können. 

Matt muss ein Taxi rufen, so betrunken war er seit dem Examen nicht mehr. Sie sind sich beide einig, das Treffen zu wiederholen.

~*~

Tatsächlich ist der Abend ideal: Seine Mutter ist mit Freundinnen unterwegs und sein Vater ist auch nicht Zuhause. Dummerweise herrscht seit Clays Beichte von seiner Verbrüderung mit Emilio Funkstille zwischen Tony und ihm. Sein Plan, Bryce mithilfe von Emilio eine Abreibung zu verpassen, ist Geschichte, seitdem er gesehen hat, wie er und Manuel Tony zugerichtet haben. Bisher ist Clay nichts Gescheites eingefallen, wie er sich trotzdem an ihm rächen könnte. Am liebsten würde Clay gleichzeitig Tonys Brüdern eine Lektion erteilen, aber da stehen seine Chancen nicht besonders groß.

Clay überlegt, Tony zu schreiben, aber er will nicht von seinem Plan ablassen. Bryce muss büßen, wie auch immer. Der Sex auf der Schultoilette war wirklich heiß. Es ist bedauerlich, dass sie heute die sturmfreie Bude nicht ausnutzen können. Clay denkt daran, wie Tony ihn einmal von hinten umarmt und seinen Nacken geküsst hat, während er Tonys Härte gegen seinen Po gespürt hatte.

Die Beziehung mit Ryan und Brad muss Tony mehr bedeutet haben – jede auf seine Art – geht ihm durch den Kopf. Ihm gefällt es nicht, dass Tony schon Freunde vor ihm hatte und er nicht der Einzige oder Erste für ihn ist. Vielleicht wären sie nicht zusammen gekommen ohne die zwei und schon gar nicht damals. Zu den Angstzuständen und Depressionen noch der Kampf mit seiner Sexualität hätte ihn noch mehr in die Krise gestürzt.

Clay will, dass Tony für ihn der Erste ist. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hat es Tony nicht eilig. Er sagt, sie sollen sich Zeit lassen. Clay ist anderer Meinung. Er masturbiert vor dem Laptop, auch wenn ihm Tonys Gesellschaft jetzt lieber wäre.

Als er später unten am TV etwas schaut, kratzt es an der Haustür. Kurz fragt sich Clay, ob es ein Einbrecher sein könnte, dann steht seine Vater in der Tür und hält den Schlüssel in der Hand. Matt sieht irgendwie anders aus, ohne dass Clay mit dem Finger genau darauf zeigen könnte.

„Dad?“

„Ach, Junge...“ Matt schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf, schließlich lacht er leise.

„Bist du… betrunken?“, stutzt Clay.

„Wie lange nicht mehr.“ Matt tritt ein und hängt seine Jacke an der Garderobe ab, wobei er Mühe hat, den Haken zu treffen. „Arturo hat mich auf ein Bier eingeladen. Oder ein paar mehr...“

Clay bekommt nervöses Flattern. Dass ihre Väter über sie reden, ist nicht unbedingt, was er hören will. Für Tony ist er froh, dass sich die Fronten zwischen ihm und seinem Vater ein wenig geglättet haben. „Und… was hat er gesagt?“

„Er war recht schockiert zu hören, dass sein Sohn mit meinem schläft.“ Matt grinst trunken.

Clay schießt die Röte in die Wangen. Er wusste nicht, dass sie es wissen, allerdings hätte er es sich denken können. Auf einmal wird Clay sauer. „Schön, dass ihr euch über uns lustig machen könnt. Ich kann dich beruhigen, es gibt keinen Sex. Tony und ich haben uns gestritten.“

„Oh Clay!“ Matt kann nicht verhindern, dass es sich humorig anhört. Er legt einen Arm um seinen Sohn und führt ihn zum Sofa, wo sie sich hinsetzen. Das Wohnzimmer ist mit dem Adventskranz und ein paar Lichtern schon dezent weihnachtlich eingerichtet. „Ihr Kids heutzutage könnt euch ausprobieren. Darum beneide ich euch manchmal. Als ich in deinem Alter war, hatte ich sehr viel Sex. Nur nicht notwendigerweise mit einer anderen Person...“ Matt kichert.

Clay stöhnt entsetzt.

„Als deine Mutter und ich –“

„Irgh, Dad, das will ich nicht hören!“

„Dann denk mal dran, was ich schon alles gesehen…“, meint Matt und knufft Clay, „Solange ihr keine lauten… Laute macht, kann ich… damit leben. Außerdem ist es Tony und nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Bursche, der harten Drogen frönt und sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten mitbringt...“

„Ja, Tony...“, murrt Clay. Er will lieber gar nicht wissen, wo und wie viel sein Vater schon gesehen hat.

„Das wird schon wieder.“ Matt fragt gar nicht, warum sie im Clinch liegen. Es ist alles neu und verwirrend für die zwei. Das renkt sich genauso schnell wieder ein, wie es zum Zwist gekommen ist. „Nun muss ich viel trinken und schlafen, um den Kater zu minimieren.“ Er drückt ihn noch mal, bevor er nach oben geht.

~*~

Am Morgen beim Frühstück ist das Gespräch von gestern ganz weit weg. Matt steckt tief in seiner Zeitung. Die Packung Kopfschmerztabletten liegt auf der Arbeitsfläche und vor ihm steht eine große Tasse Kaffee. Clay ist erleichtert, dass seine Mutter nicht dabei war und auch jetzt ahnungslos scheint. Wer weiß, was dann los wäre.

Gleich nach dem Aufstehen hat Clay sein Smartphone gecheckt, doch Tony hat sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Auf dem Schulflur schneidet Tony ihn. In seinen Augen hat Clay ihn hintergangen. Es tut trotzdem weh. Clay muss sich entschuldigen, später. Im Moment kann er Tony einfach nicht nachsehen, dass er nicht auch Vergeltung für Hannah und Jessica üben will. Er war schließlich auch mit Hannah befreundet.

Als es zur Stunde klingelt, drängt es Clay nicht besonders, in den Unterricht zu kommen. In aller Seelenruhe steckt er ein Buch aus seinem Spind in den Rucksack, während sich der Flur langsam leert.

„Allein auf weiter Flur?“ Es ist Montgomery mit seinem Kumpel Zach. Seit Bryce nicht mehr zur Schule kommt, ist der Schulhofschläger der ungekrönte König in seinem Jahrgang. Zach hat sich jedenfalls sehr schnell an ihn drangehängt und auch ein paar andere von Bryces Freunden.

„Oh, Montgomery verwendet eine Redewendung aus einem Gedicht“, zieht Clay ihn auf.

„Was willst du, Poponaut?“

„Du hast mich angelabert.“ Clay kommt auf Hochtouren.

Montgomery fixiert ihn gereizt an. „Wo ist dein Rosettenkavalier?“ Zach grinst frech, ihm beipflichtend.

„Keine Ahnung, wen du meinst...“, erwidert Clay lapidar und schultert seinen Rucksack. Er ist im Begriff zu gehen, da schubst ihn Montgomery mit einem heftigen Stoß gegen die Spinde, dass es scheppert.

„Lass mich in Frieden!“ Clay fühlt sich in die Enge getrieben.

„Und wenn nicht? Kommt dann dein Popo-Prinz, um dich zu retten?“, geht Montgomery mit seinem Spiel bis ans Äußerste. Er ist richtig stolz, wie viele Schimpfwörter ihm einfallen.

„Hey! Lass deine schmutzigen Griffel von Clay!“ Tony ist plötzlich an Clays Seite und droht dem Rowdy.

„Ihr beide seid wirklich zwei –“ Weiter kommt er diesmal nicht. Tony stößt ihn von sich. Er setzt mehrmals nach, sodass Montgomery kaum darauf reagieren kann und rückwärts stolpert.

„Wenn es nach der Bibel geht, sind wir alle Inzestprodukte. Bei dir sieht man es besonders gut! Und jetzt hau ab“, warnt Tony.

Als Montgomery und Zach abziehen, ruft Clay ihm herausfordernd hinterher: „Lass unter der Dusche die Seife nicht fallen!“ Sobald sie weg sind, bedankt er sich bei Tony.

„Hast du ihn provoziert?“, fragt Tony düster.

„Tz. Was glaubst du denn? Das habe ich nicht nötig“, reagiert Clay verärgert, „Die zwei brauchen keinen Grund, um jemanden blöd anzumachen. Ich muss nicht jeden Scheiß auf mir sitzen lassen!“

„Schon gut. Ich muss in den Unterricht. Du solltest auch, bevor wir wieder einen blauen Brief bekommen.“ Tony dreht sich um und geht weg.

~*~  
 _  
„Pass auf, dass du dir nicht vor Angst in die Hosen machst! Bye-bye, Warmduscher“, hörte Clay Bryce sagen. Er schwitzte, hatte Herzrasen und fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Enge in seiner Brust. Auf der Flucht hätte ihn Bryce beinahe mit einem Bein zu Fall gebracht, stattdessen stolperte Clay nur und fing sich gerade noch so._

_„Alles in Ordnung?“ Das war Tonys Stimme; seine Hand, die ihn an der Schulter berührte, doch Clay ignorierte ihn. Er dachte bloß daran, das Schulgebäude und -gelände schnellstmöglich hinter sich zu lassen._

_„Ich… muss los“, murmelte Clay, ohne Tony richtig anzusehen. Sein Mund war ganz trocken._

_Während er zurückschaute, bedauerte er fast, Tony stehen gelassen zu haben. Er hielt trotz allem zu ihm, auch wenn Clay keinen Kopf für ihre Freundschaft hatte. Auf Lehrer oder seine Klassenkameraden war kein Verlass. Die ließen ihn im Regen stehen, wenn er gemobbt wurde. Sie waren mindestens genauso überfordert und ängstlich, ebenfalls zu Opfern zu werden und hielten sich aus der Schusslinie. Auch wenn Tony ihm helfen wollte, konnte er ihn nicht ständig wie einen Schutzengel verfolgen, um da zu sein, wenn er ihn brauchte._

_Tony stand an seinem Moped und winkte ihm zu, als er mit dem Fahrrad über den Schulparkplatz fuhr. Er winkte knapp zurück. Sie kannten sich noch, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie meilenweit entfernt voneinander, seit sie Kinder waren._

_Schwer atmend hielt er mit seinem Fahrrad in einer Seitenstraße. Clay fühlte sich schwindelig, schwach, nah einer Ohnmacht, in die er sich manchmal ergeben wollte. Bryce hatte ihn mal wieder erwischt. Clay konnte gar nicht schnell genug das Schulgelände hinter sich bringen. Die Wörter „Warmduscher“, „Homo“ und andere abwertende Bemerkungen waren gefallen, während sich Bryces Clique kaputt lachte._

_Er konnte noch immer ihr hämisches Lachen in seinen Ohren hören, während sein Puls langsam ruhiger wurde. Clay war schmächtiger Schwächling und das bekam er fast jeden Tag zu spüren. Meistens blieb es bei verbalen Attacken, die ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit herunterputzten und sei es nur, ihn als schwachbrüstige Schwuchtel zu bezeichnen._

_Im Moment war die Schule einfach grauenvoll. Clay hatte sich von all seinen Freunden, die ebenfalls auf die Highschool gewechselt waren, zurückgezogen. Seiner feinfühligen Mutter waren die Veränderungen nicht entgangen. Sein Vater hatte am Anfang noch gemeint, es sei die Umstellung, doch Lainie hatte auf einen Arzt bestanden. Erst bekam er Medikamente gegen Depression und Angstzustände, denn nachts wälzte sich Clay im Schlaf herum – im Traum sah Clay ihre Fratzen, die schmutzigen Gesten und hörte das bösartige Gelächter – und wachte verschreckt auf, dann ging er zur Gesprächstherapie._

_Er gehörte nicht zu den beliebtesten Mobbingopfern, aber das ständige Lächerlich machen und Drangsalieren seiner Person entzog ihm sein Selbstwertgefühl. Zeitweise war Clay sogar krankgeschrieben, weil er nicht zur Schule gehen wollte, nicht konnte._

_Das Antidepressivum half ihm. Sie wirkten stimmungsaufhellend und angstlösend. Aber Clay hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bei seinen Schlafstörungen nicht halfen._

_Clay zuckte zusammen, als das Moped neben ihm hielt. Es war Tony._

_„Lass dich von den Arschlöchern nicht unterkriegen“, sagte er._


	21. Chapter 21

Am späten Nachmittag hält es Clay nicht mehr aus. Er sagt seinem Vater Bescheid und radelt los zu Tony. Er ist außer Atem, als er an der Tür klingelt. Zerknirscht sieht Clay Tony an, als dieser öffnet. Die Schwellung um sein lädiertes Auge klingt gut ab, aber die blau-lila Verfärbung ist heftig.

„Hey, kennst du den schon?“, fragt Clay, „Zwei Schwule streiten sich. Sagt der eine: „Leck mich am Arsch!“ Darauf der andere: „Von Versöhnung war nicht die Rede!““

„Wo hast du den denn her?“ Tony grinst verschmitzt, was Clay erleichtert lächeln lässt.

Clay zuckt unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Er sagt ihm nicht, dass er ein paar schwule Webseiten besucht hat. Was haben die Leute nur vor dem Internet gemacht? „Kann ich reinkommen?“

Tony macht eine Handbewegung und tritt zur Seite. Automatisch gehen sie in sein Zimmer. „Du hast Glück, mein Vater lässt mir gerade wieder mehr Freiraum. Die letzten Tage hat er immer früher Feierabend gemacht, um nach mir zu sehen. Wegen meinen Verletzungen. Angeblich.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich hinter deinem Rücken mit deinem Bruder gemeinsame Sache gemacht habe“, bedauert Clay ehrlich. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Emilio so ein Arsch ist!“

„Ich hab‘s schon geahnt. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, woran ich mit Emilio und Manuel bin...“ Tony klingt ein wenig deprimiert, nach außen bleibt er gleichgültig. „Und was ist mit Bryce? Willst du nun allein das Kamikaze-Kommando spielen?“ Das regt ihn hingegen immer noch auf. Demonstrativ stemmt er die Hände in die Hüfte.

Clay streift seine Schuhe ab und stellt seinen Rucksack auf den Boden. Zum Schwur hebt er beide Hände. „Das ist gestorben. Ich habe keine Chance.“ Er setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf Tonys Bett und klopft neben sich auf die Decke.

Tony kommt zu ihm. „Aber die Rache ist noch nicht gestorben?“, fragt er skeptisch.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Wieder zuckt Clay mit den Schultern. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall nichts machen, womit ich mich in Gefahr begebe.“

Tony ist nicht restlos überzeugt davon. Clay hat eine Art, sich kopflos in etwas hineinzustürzen, aber dafür ist er ja da, um auf ihn aufzupassen. „Und was war das heute in der Schule? Mit Montgomery?“

„Er hat angefangen“, sagt Clay sauer. Das hatten sie doch schon in der Schule.

„Wenn du ihn weiter gereizt hättest, hätte er dich geschlagen!“

„Man kann nicht alles auf sich sitzen lassen, sonst bleibt man das ewige Opfer.“

„Man kann auch einfach weggehen...“, meint Tony.

„Klar, das hast du bei deinen Brüdern bestimmt auch gemacht“, erwidert Clay sarkastisch.

Tony seufzt. „Auf das Zusammentreffen wäre es früher oder später hinausgelaufen…“

„Also bist du ihnen auch nicht aus dem Weg gegangen...“, beharrt Clay.

„Nein“, gibt Tony schließlich zu. Er mag nicht an Emilio und Manuel denken. Bei seinem Vater ist Tony inzwischen relativ hoffnungsvoll, aber bei seinen Brüdern hat er wohl schlechte Karten.

Clay kommt auf die Knie. Er legt seine Finger an Tonys Wange und schaut ihm tief in die Augen. In seinem Bauch geht es auf und ab, als hätte er einen ganzen Schwarm Schmetterlinge aufgescheucht. Sie waren höchstens einen Tag zerstritten, aber die Trennung fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Mit einem langen Kuss stillt er seine Sehnsucht.

Tony umschlingt ihn mit beiden Armen und erwidert den Kuss mit seinen Lippen. Mit seiner Zunge erforscht er Clays Mund gierig. Abwechselnd leckt er über Clays Lippen, um dann wieder tiefer einzutauchen. Lustvoll stöhnt Clay dumpf in Tonys Mund, schließt die Augen und gibt sich dem Gefühl hin.

Als sie sich voneinander lösen, sieht Tony ihn an. Clays Augen blitzen hungrig und seine Wangen sind vor Erregung rot. Er leckt sich über die gut durchbluteten Lippen.

Sie haben gar nicht bemerkt, dass Arturo plötzlich im Türrahmen steht. „Runter vom Bett! Wir gehen jetzt nach unten!“, befiehlt er rau, „Unter meinem Dach gibt es keine Schweinereien.“ Er dreht sich um und will gehen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihnen fährt er sich überfordert über das Gesicht. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzen. Matt ist vielleicht offener, aber das geht zu weit! „Wird‘s bald“, ruft Arturo, als sich keiner der beiden bewegt.

Langsam erwachen Clay und Tony aus ihrer Schockstarre. Perplex folgen sie ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie am Tisch sitzen sollen, während Arturo sich in seinen Fernsehsessel flätzt und den TV anschaltet.

„Was machst du zu Weihnachten? Wollen wir zusammen feiern?“, fragt Clay, um unverdächtige Konversation zu machen, „Du und dein Vater? Ich könnte meine Eltern fragen. Es sei denn, ihr habt schon etwas geplant.“

Tony sieht zu seinem Vater, der geistig abwesend ist. Maria ist diejenige, die alle zum Weihnachtsfest zusammentrommelt, doch dieses Jahr ist sie bei der Familie ihres Verlobten. „Bisher ist nichts geplant. Frag Lainie.“

„Okay, das ist so gut wie gebongt!“, freut sich Clay. Er beugt sich vertraulich vor und flüstert zu Tony: „Unsere Väter haben gestern zusammen gesoffen. Mein Dad ist richtig betrunken nach Hause gekommen.“ Er beobachtet Arturo, der mit dem Fernsehprogramm beschäftigt ist. Es ist eine Autosendung.

„Was?“ Tony kann es kaum glauben. Sein Vater hat sich jemanden zum Reden gesucht.

„Ja!“, wispert Clay, „Und irgendwann muss uns mein Vater gehört oder gesehen haben… Keinen Plan.“

„Du meinst…?“

„Ja...“

„Oh Scheiße! Dann weiß es mein Vater auch?“

„Fürchte schon“, meint Clay.

„Mh“, macht Tony nachdenklich und betrachtet seinen Vater. „Er ist gar nicht ausgeflippt oder hat mich wegen der Sünde zu Pater Flores geschleppt.“

„Das ist gut. Oder?!“

„Du hast ihn gehört: Keine Schweinereien unter seinem Dach.“

Clay grinst spitzbübisch.

„Du bist versaut, Clay Jensen.“ Unter dem Tisch legt Tony ihm die Hand aufs Knie.

„Das sind die Hormone eines Teenagers. Ganz normal, habe ich gehört“, erwidert Clay frech.

Tony sieht ihn vergnügt an. Dann steht er auf und geht zu seinem Vater rüber. „Hey Dad, wir gehen kurz unsere Hausaufgaben holen, ja? Wir sind gleich wieder da.“

„Okay“, stimmt Arturo abwesend zu.

Tony nimmt Clay an der Hand und geht mit ihm auf sein Zimmer. Er lässt absichtlich die Tür offen, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhält, seinem Freund leidenschaftlich in die Arme zu fallen und ihn zu küssen. Ihre Lippen verschmelzen zu einem innigen Kuss.

„Hausaufgaben, so so...“ amüsiert sich Clay atemlos. Sie stehen eng umschlungen da, die Arme locker umeinander, die Körper gegeneinander.

Tony lacht leise. „Wir gehen gleich wieder zu ihm. Ich wollte noch ein bisschen Zeit für uns rausschlagen.“

„Was ich dich noch fragen wollte: Hast du schon mit Brad geredet?“, bringt Clay das unangenehme Thema auf den Tisch.

Reumütig schüttelt Tony langsam den Kopf. „Er reagiert nicht auf meine Nachrichten. Ich will ihm noch etwas Zeit geben, dann besuche ich ihn. Das war echt scheiße von mir.“

Clay nickt. Er will ihm dieses Mal nichts verheimlichen, also er erzählt ihm von seiner Unterhaltung mit Ryan. „Er und Brad haben dir einiges bedeutet...“

„Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von Ryan, aber er ist ein Guter. Er war mutig für uns beide“, gesteht Tony und führt sie zum Bett, wo sie sich drauflümmeln. „Maria hat mir getönte Creme für mein Auge gegeben. Ich wollte sie erst nicht benutzen, weil Make-Up was für Frauen ist. Mit meiner blau-lila Verfärbung wäre ich garantiert noch mehr aufgefallen. Für Ryan wäre das kein Ding gewesen. Er hätte mir vermutlich noch Mascara oder so verpasst.“ Er lacht auf.

„Er hat gesagt, du wärst gehemmt und verkrampft gewesen…“ Clay nimmt Tonys Hand in seine.

Tony blickt auf ihre Hände. „Das war ich. Deswegen hat es mit Ryan auch nie richtig funktioniert, denke ich. Außerdem ist er exaltiert und ich nicht.“

„Und Brad?“ Clay wagt kaum zu fragen.

„Brad… Brad ist jemand, der einen annimmt, wie man ist. Das tat richtig gut. Es war eine Offenbarung. Ich will dich – das ist dieser magische Augenblick, in dem man sich ganz tief in die Augen schaut...“, sinniert Tony.

Die brutale Ehrlichkeit lässt Clay schweigen. So viel hat Tony wohl noch nie preisgegeben. Er denkt an seine eigene Vergangenheit, an die Beziehung mit Hannah, die zu Ende war, bevor sie begonnen hatte. Er ist traurig darüber, aber er vermisst sie nicht mehr so schrecklich. Dagegen hat er nun Tony zum Freund.

Behäbig streckt er sich auf dem Bett aus. Tony macht es ihm nach. Sie liegen jeweils auf einer Seite und starren sich hypnotisiert an. Am Anfang berühren sich nur ihre Finger und Hände, die Körper des anderen abtasten. Clay schiebt seine Hand unter Tonys Pullover und neckt einen Nippel mit seinen Fingern, was Tony mit einem leisen Stöhnen quittiert. Die leicht geöffnete Mund von Tony hat etwas sehr Aufregendes, weil er es ist, der ihn dazu bringt zu keuchen.

„Ich mag dein Bett. Es ist riesig.“

Tony lächelt als Antwort. Er rutscht an ihn heran und gibt ihm einen weichen, zärtlichen Kuss.

Mutig geworden umarmt Clay ihn, schiebt ein Bein zwischen Tonys Beine und wälzt sich mit ihm zusammen auf den Rücken. Dann schlingt er seine Beine um Tonys Hüfte. Das Gewicht auf seinem Körper, die Nähe sind wahnsinnig schwindelerregend. Es ist gut, dass er kaum zum Nachdenken kommt, denn sein Freund küsst ihn lächelnd weiter.

Tony bewegt seine Hüfte zwischen Clays Beinen nur ein wenig, aber er reicht, um die wachsende Erektion zu spüren. Als er sich mit seinen Lippen Clays Hals widmet, stöhnt dieser leise.

„Tut es weh?“

Tony hält inne, hebt seinen Kopf und blickt ihn an. „Wenn du entspannt genug bist, sollte es das nicht.“

„Und wie war‘s bei dir?“

„Nur am Anfang“, bekennt Tony, „Aber wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, Clay. Du musst nicht tun, wofür du noch nicht bereit bist. Ich habe auch gewartet...“

„Vielleicht bin ich bereit...“, sagt Clay eigensinnig.

„Na ja, du könntest mich...“

Clays Augen werden groß. „Du meinst…?“

„Nicht jetzt, nicht heute!“ Tony springt aus dem Bett und hockt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. „Mein Vater!“, zischt er und überschlägt die Beine, um die Beule in seiner Hose zu verdecken.

Clay rollt sich rasch auf den Bauch und stützt gelangweilt tuend seinen Kopf auf einem Arm auf.

„Hier ist dein Mixtape. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon viel früher geben. Als CD und als Kassette, damit du die Qual der Wahl hast“, erklärt Tony laut und deutlich. Mit Schwung dreht er sich auf seinem Stuhl um. „Sorry, Dad, wir haben die Zeit vergessen...“ Clay bewundert sein schauspielerisches Talent.

Arturo grummelt irgendetwas. Offensichtlich kann er nichts Verbotenes ausmachen. „Es ist spät. Bleibst du zum Abendbrot?“

„Oh“, stammelt Clay, „Ich sollte gehen, wenn es schon so spät ist.“ _Sonst kann ich mich nicht beherrschen_ , schwirrt ihm durch den Kopf. 

Clay macht sich lieber auf dem Heimweg. Er will gegenüber Arturo nicht gleich den Bogen überspannen. Zuhause angekommen sitzen seine Eltern auf der Couch und sehen sich einen Krimi an, der aber offenbar nicht so spannend ist. Beide blättern nebenher in Teilen der Zeitung.

Clay lässt sich nach der Begrüßung in den freistehenden Sessel plumpsen und bringt ohne Umschweife das Thema Weihnachten auf den Tisch.

„Du hast was?“, Lainie blickt ihren Sohn erschrocken an. Sie ist fassungslos. Eigentlich hätte sich Clay das denken können. Nicht abgesprochene Einladungen sind ein Gräuel für seine Mutter.

„Es ist nur ein Vorschlag. Ich denke, dass würde Tony und seinen Vater freuen.“

„Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach eine Einladung für Weihnachten aussprechen!? Es ist noch nicht klar, was mit Grandma ist – fahren wir hin, kommt sie her. Gerade an Weihnachten gibt es so viel vorzubereiten und geputzt ist auch noch nicht! Wie stellst du dir denn das vor!“

„Ich dachte nicht an einen Staatsempfang“, erwidert Clay. „Sondern einfach an einen Besuch.“

„Wir kennen Arturo doch gar nicht richtig. Was sollen wir denn reden?“

„He? Ihr kennt Arturo seit Jahren. Ihr werdet schon ein Thema finden.“ Clay wird sauer. Seine Mutter kann hervorragend aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen. „Was ist schon dabei?“

„An dir hängt ja auch nicht ganze Arbeit!“ Lainie kreuzt ablehnend die Arme vor der Brust. „Matt! Sag du auch mal was!“

Matt macht zuerst den Fernseher leiser. „Nicht böse sein, Schatz, aber ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Arturo muss mal raus. Ich glaube, seit dem Tod seiner Frau hat er außer seinem Zuhause und der Werkstatt nicht viel gesehen!“

Clay grinst triumphierend. 

„Ich weiß nicht…“ Lainie ist noch nicht überzeugt. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sieht sie sich unter den strengen Augen von Matts Mutter zwischen Esszimmer und Küche hin- und herrennen, während alle anderen gemütlich am Tisch sitzen. Vielleicht finden sie tatsächlich kein gemeinsames Gesprächsthema und Grandma wird ihr hinterher in den Ohren liegen, was für fürchterliche Leute sie doch eingeladen hat. Und überhaupt, was wird Grandma zu Clay und Tony sagen? Jede Reaktion ist denkbar. Begeisterung, Kritik, Ablehnung. Wie auch immer ihre Reaktion sein wird, sie wird mit einem nicht enden wollenden Redeschwall einhergehen.

„Noch anwesend, Schatz?“ Matt macht den Scheibenwischer vor den Augen seiner Frau. Sie schlägt die Hand weg.

„Ich weiß nicht…“

Der Kampf ist noch nicht gewonnen. Seine Mutter braucht einfach noch etwas Handfestes. Etwas was sie umdenken lässt. Clay fasst sich ein Herz und erzählt von Arturos Schwierigkeiten, Tonys Homosexualität zu akzeptieren. Die ersten Sätze kommen unsicher, aber dann kommen die Worte schnell und flüssig. Er ist selbst erstaunt, wie sehr ihn die Sache anscheinend doch im Unterbewusstsein beschäftigt hat. Es tut wahnsinnig gut, das einfach mal zu erzählen. Am Stück. Ohne Unterbrechung. Lainie tut ihm dem Gefallen. Auch die Attacke von Emilio und Manuel lässt er nicht aus, erzählt jedoch nicht allzu detailliert. Seine Mutter soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Sein Bündnis mit Emilio in Sachen Bryce verschweigt er natürlich. Während er spricht, fragt er sich zeitgleich im Innern ob die Bezeichnungen „schwul“ und “homosexuell“ jetzt eigentlich auch auf ihn zutreffen.

„Das wusste ich nicht“, Lainie ist betroffen, „Und wie geht es dir dabei? Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Keine Angst oder so, falls du das meinst. Ich komme klar. Außer euch weiß es aber noch kaum jemand“, fügt Clay noch schnell hinzu. Jetzt treibt es ihm doch ein verlegenes Rot auf die Wangen.

Besorgnis spiegelt sich im Gesicht seiner Mutter. „Kommst du wirklich klar?“

„Ich schwöre! Aber eigentlich ging es um Weihnachten. Und um die Tatsache, dass wir Grandma absagen und Tony und Arturo einladen!“ Clay grinst frech. Zu seiner Verwunderung kommt kein Widerspruch. Im Gegenteil. 

„Ha!“, Lainie lässt sich erleichtert in die Couchkissen fallen. „Das ist die Idee! Lass uns deine Mutter irgendwann im Januar nach dem ganzen Trubel einladen! Wir feiern mit Tony und Arturo.“

Zufrieden geht Clay nach oben. Er zieht sich um und geht direkt ins Bett, versucht aber noch sich auf den morgigen Unterricht vorzubereiten. Doch das gelingt nicht. Er muss an Tony denken und an dessen Worte. Dass er ihn…. In Clays Magen flattern aufgeregte Schmetterlinge. Neugierde und Lust rauben ihm jede Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Schließlich klappt er die Unterlagen zu. Es hat eh keinen Sinn. Gerade, als er das Licht ausknipsen will und sich auf die andere Seite drehen will, klopft seine Mutter an der Tür. Sie wartet, bis er sie hereinbittet. Bis vor Kurzem war das ist nicht so, ihr ist offenbar bewusst geworden, dass Clay mit sich beschäftigt sein könnte.

„Du würdest es doch sagen, wenn du unsere Hilfe bräuchtest, oder?“

„Mum“, seufzt Clay in sein Kissen und ist schon drauf und dran, genervt zu reagieren, aber dann reißt er sich zusammen. Sie meint es nur gut. „Würde ich. Ehrlich! Aber manches muss man mit sich ausmachen, okay?“

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen wegen Emilio und Manuel? Würden sie dir auch was tun?“

Clay setzt sich ruckartig auf. „Mum! Nein. Deswegen musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Wirklich nicht! Bitte, bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen!“

Bevor seiner Mutter das Zimmer wieder verlässt, eilt sie schnell zum Bett und drückt ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.


	22. Chapter 22

Am nächsten Morgen ist Lainie gut gelaunt. Matt und Clay sind schon los, sie fährt heute eine Stunde später zur Arbeit. Dass Clay gestern Abend so offen gesprochen hat, tut ihr gut. Das Vertrauen ist nach all dem Hin und Her der letzten Wochen noch da. Eigentlich hatte sie gestern den Brief von der Schule ansprechen wollen. Doch nach dem Gespräch hat sie beschlossen, den Termin einfach wahrzunehmen, die Sache zu klären und ansonsten auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Clay hat genug um die Ohren. Und hat er nicht gesagt, dass er manches mit sich ausmachen muss? Er braucht die Zeit für sich und sie muss jetzt auf ihn vertrauen, dass es eben nur diese Phase ist und er die Schule grundsätzlich nach wie vor ernst nimmt.

Der Entschluss, Matts Mutter auf Januar zu vertrösten, lässt sie geradezu frohlocken. Grandma wäre mindestens drei, vier Tage geblieben. Sie redet nicht nur ununterbrochen, sondern ist auch noch eine aktive Seniorin, die fortwährend erwartet, dass man ihr Programm bietet. Matt ist genau das Gegenteil von ihr, denkt Lainie und kichert. Während sie die Küche aufräumt, singt sie laut Weihnachtslieder.

Die Türklingel überrascht sie. Um diese Uhrzeit klingelt normalerweise niemand. Die Post ist später dran. Vor der Tür steht der junge Mann, der Tony eine Szene gemacht hat.

„Guten Morgen.“ Er wirkt sichtlich verlegen. An dem Abend hatte eine Lainie ein bisschen Angst vor ihm, aber jetzt findet sie seine Gesichtszüge weich und sympathisch. Die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen verraten, dass ihm die Trennung zugesetzt hat.

„Brad? Nicht wahr?“

Er nickt. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen…“

„Komm nur rein. Tony und Clay sind nicht da…“ Sie macht Platz und führt ihn in die Küche. Es ist noch Kaffee in der Kanne, aber Brad lehnt das Angebot ab. Er ist natürlich extra an einem Schultag gekommen, Tony oder Clay anzutreffen hätte er nicht verkraftet.

„Wie gesagt, dass mit dem Bild tut mir sehr leid.“ Er reicht Lainie einen Umschlag. „Ich hoffe, das reicht.“

„Natürlich.“ Lainie schaut nicht nach.

„Professor Jensen ist nicht zufällig da?“

Lainie schüttelt den Kopf. „Leider nein. Professor? Sie kennen meinen Mann von der Uni?“

Verlegen tritt Brad von einem Bein auf das andere. „Ich studiere Literaturwissenschaft. Aber ich war noch nicht in einen Kurs von ihm. Aber nächstes Semester.... Mir wurde erst im Nachhinein klar, dass Clays Vater Professor Jensen ist…“

Lainie muss lachen, schlägt sich aber direkt entschuldigend die Hand vor den Mund. „Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich will Sie nicht auslachen oder so. Aber irgendwie - na ja, es ist schon lustig!“

Brad weiß nicht, ob er mitlachen soll.

„Brad. Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Es ist nichts Ernstes passiert und meine Mann ist der letzte, der Ihnen das nachträgt. Was auch immer genau passiert ist, Tony und unser Sohn haben sich Ihnen gegenüber nicht korrekt verhalten. Das tut uns sehr leid. Die Sache ist vergessen, Schwamm drüber.“

Erleichtert lächelt Brad. Und nimmt jetzt doch das Angebot eines Kaffees an. Lainie fragt ihn nach seinem Studium und sie kommen schnell ins Gespräch. Lainie gleicht in ihrer Art seiner Mutter und das schafft sofort ein gewisses Grundvertrauen. Beide müssen sie dann aber ziemlich übereilt aufbrechen, da die Zeit davongelaufen ist.

„Das war sehr anständig von Ihnen, sich entschuldigen. Sie werden sicher bald wieder jemanden finden!“ Lainie umarmt Brad, als sich vor dem Haus die Wege trennen.

~*~

„Hi, Skye!“ Clay reiht sich wie so oft neben Skye ein. Sie sind auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

„Oh! Du erinnerst dich an meinen Namen!“ Skye zieht erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

Getroffen zuckt Clay zusammen. Er hat sich in den letzten Tagen nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Seit dem Ball eigentlich nur einmal. Sie haben sich in der Schule gesehen. Ja. Aber richtig gesprochen haben sie nicht. Er war mit seinen Gedanken entweder bei Tony, Emilio oder Bryce. Oder allen gleichzeitig im Wirrwarr der letzten Tage. „Ich habe mich nicht gemeldet… das tut mir wirklich leid, Skye.“

„Ach, kein Ding.“ Sie winkt ab. „Der Ball, das war mein Ausflug in die Gesellschaft. Das ist nicht meine Welt. Jetzt mach ich wieder mein Ding.“

Sie geht schneller. Clay tut es ihr gleich und will sie am Arm festhalten. Dabei rutscht der Ärmel ihres grauen Sweatshirts hoch und gibt den Blick auf ihren Unterarm frei. Er ist mit einer weißen Mullbinde umwickelt.

„Was ist das?“, fragt Clay entsetzt.

„Nur ein bisschen tief. Kein Grund zur Sorge“, faucht Skye ihn an und reißt sich ruckartig los. Schnell schiebt sie den Ärmel runter.

„Skye! Was…? Ich meine… wieso? Hat das was mit mir und mit Tony zu tun?“ Clay wird heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Er hat es gewusst, hat gewusst, dass Skye sich ritzt. Darauf angesprochen hat sie noch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Aber da waren keine neuen Narben. Aber die hier ist neu. Clay bekommt Angst. „Du bist meine beste Freundin! Du kannst mit mir reden! Immer!“

„Du hast Tony!“

„Nein! Ich meine ja. Aber das ist doch nicht das gleiche. Ohne dich wäre ich noch nicht mal mit ihm zusammen.“ Die letzten Worte flüstert er ihr ins Ohr.

„Weißt du...“, sagt Skye fast ebenso leise und Clay fällt auf, wie blass sie ist. Die schwarz umrandeten Augen und die dunkelroten Lippen verstärken den Eindruck. „Auf dem Ball mit dir, da habe ich verstanden, was alle daran finden. Aber das war nur der Moment. Das ist das Leben der anderen. Nicht meines.“

„Nein, nein, nein, Skye!“ Clay packt die Freundin mit beiden Händen an der Schulter.

„Mein Auftrag ist erfüllt.“ Sie versucht Clay abzuschütteln.

„Dein Auftrag? Was für ein Auftrag?“

„Na, der Auftrag, dich und Tony zusammenzubringen.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln kann Skye nicht unterdrücken.

„Pssst!“

„Krieg dich ein. Keiner hört dich. Keiner.“ Sie rennt los. Am Klassenzimmer vorbei.

„Skye!“ Clay rennt seiner Freundin nach. Sie ist eine schnelle Sprinterin. Erst draußen vor der Schule holt er sie ein. Bekommt sie am Rucksack zu fassen und zieht. „Bleib stehen! Skye!“

„Lass mich!“ Sie windet sich aus den Schulterriemen des Rucksacks. Aber Clay versperrt ihr den Weg. Auch wenn sie den Rucksack jetzt fallen lässt, sie kommt nicht an ihm vorbei.

„Ich bin dein Freund! Ich bin für dich da. Mit mir kannst du über alles reden.“

Sie atmen beide keuchend. Der Spurt hat Kraft und Atem gekostet. Skyes Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Sie bringt kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich kenne das. Mir ging es bis vor Kurzem auch nicht gut. Ich hatte Angstzustände und war depressiv.“

Skye wischt sich mit dem Ärmelsaum die Tränen aus den Augen. Der schwarze Kajalstrich verschmiert. „Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Wissen nur wenige. Aber es geht nicht um mich. Es geht um dich und darum, dass ich Verständnis für dich habe. Ich bin für dich da. Okay? Rede mit mir. Ich bin dein bester Freund. Und Tony ist auch dein Freund.“

Skye blickt ihn nur an. Sie bringt schon wieder kein Wort heraus. Clay nimmt sie in die Arme und hält sie ganz fest. An Schule denkt jetzt keiner mehr. Arm in Arm machen sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Clay. Dort sind sie alleine. In der Küche stehen zwei Kaffeetassen auf dem Tisch. Clay ist verwundert, da seine Mutter heute später zur Arbeit fuhr. Zwei Tassen auf dem Tisch zu vergessen, passt nicht zu Lainies Ordnungssinn. Aber er denkt nicht weiter darüber nach. Wie in den Tagen vor dem Ball machen Clay und Skye es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich. Clay erzählt ihr von dem Mobbing und der Angst, die er damals hatte. Davon, dass er sich immer mehr und mehr zurückzog, bis er aus seinem Schneckenhaus von alleine nicht mehr herauskam. Es ist zum ersten Mal, dass er so umfänglich darüber spricht.

„So, jetzt weißt du es“, schließt er nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast.“

„Ich wollte dir nicht die Ohren voll jammern. Ich wollte dir nur klarmachen, dass du nicht alleine bist und mit mir über alles reden kannst.“

„Genauso hat es sich angehört, Clay Jensen!“ Sie grinst. Es ist das Grinsen, das Clay so mag. Er pufft sie in die Seite und sie pufft zurück. Als nächstes wirft er das Kissen, das postwendend zurückkommt.

„Tony legt heute Abend auf einer Geburtstagsfeier von Kunden auf. Er darf aber Leute mitbringen. Alleine habe ich keine so große Lust hinzugehen und dort rumzustehen, aber wenn du mitgehen würdest?“ Clay deutet ein paar Dance-Moves mit dem Oberkörper an.

„Gerne. Und jetzt“, sie streckt sich auf dem Bett aus, „Erzähl mir jedes schmutzige Detail der letzten Tage! Jedes!“

„Oh mein Gott, Skye! Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll!“

 

~*~

Die Party ist in einer kleinen Kneipe am anderen Ende der Stadt. Vor der Tür parken viele große, auf Hochglanz polierte Motorräder. Die Gäste tragen Lederkluft oder Jeans. Skye fühlt sich vom ersten Moment an wohl. Hier fällt sie mit ihrem schwarzen Outfit nicht auf, während Clay sich ein wenig overdressed fühlt. Zum Glück hat er wenigstens keine Chino, sondern eine Jeanshose angezogen.

„Mach mal den Knopf auf!“ Skye fummelt am obersten Knopf seines Hemdes.

„Wieso?“

„Weil das ne Rockerparty ist und kein Spießertreffen.“ Sie hat die beiden oberen Knöpfe geöffnet. „So siehst du so was von heiß aus! Jetzt lass uns deinem Lover Hallo sagen.“

Sie kämpfen sich durch Menschen bis ans Mischpult. Wahrscheinlich ist Arturo froh, dass Tony heute Abend unter echten Männern ist, denkt Clay ein wenig boshaft. Tony trägt wie immer Boots, Jeans und T-Shirt. Die Lederjacke hat er zur Seite gelegt. Es ist furchtbar warm in der kleinen Kneipe.

Tony küsst Skye zur Begrüßung auf die Schläfe. Clay registriert, dass sie die Stelle kurz mit den Fingerspitzen berührt, als könne sie es nicht glauben. Tony hat Clay noch nichts über den wieder mal geschwänzten Unterricht und die Aussprache mit Skye erzählt. Umso besser findet er es, dass Tony das Mädchen so vertraut begrüßt.

„Hi, Babe“, sagt Tony danach leise zu Clay und berührt ihn wie zufällig an der Hand. Clay werden die Knie weich. Tony sieht verdammt gut aus und ganz ungewollt muss Clay wieder an Tonys Worte vom Vorabend denken. Dass er, wenn er wolle... Clay leckt sich über die Lippen. Er muss sich zwingen, an was anderes denken, will er die beginnende Erektion noch aufhalten.

Es ist viel zu voll, um richtig zu tanzen. Skye und Clay stehen bei Tony am Mischpult, wippen im Takt der Musik. Da es eine private Feier ist, brauchen sie keinen gefälschten Ausweis, um an Bier zu kommen. Ein paar Mädchen in knappen Tops und Miniröcken, etwa im gleichen Alter wie Clay, schieben sich immer wieder wie zufällig ans Mischpult, wünschen sich rockige Balladen und versuchen, Tony in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Tony ist freundlich. Das alleine reicht allerdings schon aus, um die Fantasie der Mädchen zu beflügeln.

„Die geben es ja gar nicht auf“, brüllt Clay Skye ins Ohr. Sie beobachtet ebenfalls amüsiert das Szenario.

„Dein Lover ist eben ganz schön heiß“, brüllt sie zurück.

„In der Schule wird er nicht so angemacht!“

„Weil da jeder außer Clay Jensen schon lange weiß, dass er schwul ist.“ Skye rollt mit den Augen. Clay zieht sie kurz an sich heran und tut so, als wolle er sie in den Schwitzkasten nehmen. Sie befreit sich spielerisch. So verschlossen und unnahbar Skye sich geben kann, in Clays Gesellschaft ist sie locker. Genau das hat Clay in den letzten Tagen gefehlt. Eine Freundin, mit der er über alles reden kann.

Um ein Uhr macht Tony wie verabredet Schluss. Während Tony sich noch von dem Gastgeber verabschiedet und die vereinbarte Gage kassiert, räumen Clay und Skye seine Sachen in den Mustang und warten vor der Tür auf ihn. Die Mädchen, die Tony angemacht haben, stehen auch vor der Tür und rauchen.

_Der DJ ist sooo heiß – Ach du, du denkst doch eh nur an das eine! - Der andere ist aber auch süß – Meinst du, das ist seine Freundin, sieht irgendwie nicht so aus – Also ich bleib bei dem Latino! – Mal sehen, ob da nicht doch noch was geht! – Wie willst du denn das jetzt noch anstellen?_

„Wir können los.“ Tony kommt aus der Kneipe. Es bedarf keiner weiteren Aufforderung, sie marschieren Richtung Mustang. Sie sind in der Kneipe ins Schwitzen gekommen und jetzt ist es empfindlich kühl. Schon immer hat sich Clay gefragt, ob Raucher aus härterem Holz geschnitzt sind. Die Mädchen scheinen in ihrer spärlichen Bekleidung nicht zu frieren. Zwei der Mädchen folgen ihnen. Sie kichern, wollen die drei Freunde einholen und wenigstens nach Tonys Telefonnummer fragen. Sein Freund. Sein Tony. Clay legt demonstrativ den Arm um Tony, zieht den Freund näher an sich heran. Sein Arm sinkt auf Hüfthöhe, die Hand steckt er in Tonys hintere Hosentasche. Überrascht von der offensiven Berührung küsst Tony Clay auf die Schläfe.

„Du gehörst zu mir!“, knurrt Clay.

Skye dreht sich zu den Mädchen um. Die sind enttäuscht stehengeblieben. „Tut mir leid, Mädels. Die zwei Jungs sind der Frauenwelt verloren gegangen.“

Lachend erreichen sie den Mustang und keine halbe Stunde später stehen sie auf dem Parkplatz des nächsten McDonalds. Sie sind durchs McDrive gefahren und essen im Auto. Nicht ohne von Tony mehrfach ermahnt worden zu sein, auf die Polster zu achten.

„Weißt du“, sagt Skye mit vollem Mund. „Ich habe über deinen Plan nachgedacht. Ihn zu verprügeln – “

„Sie weiß davon?“, fällt ihr Tony überrascht ins Wort.

„Seit heute Morgen erst. Mit mir redet er ja nicht so!“

„Mit mir auch nicht immer! Deshalb frage ich!“

„Hey, verbündet ihr euch gerade?“ Clay blickt zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

Skye streckt ihm die Zunge raus. „Na, ich habe auf jeden Fall nachgedacht. Ihn zu verprügeln bringt es nicht. Was hast du davon? Er wird wieder gesund und du musst dich womöglich dafür verantworten. Das hängt dir ein Leben lang nach. Und wenn er wirklich freigesprochen wird, dann machst du ihn zum Märtyrer!“

Tony nickt. „Hör auf sie!“

„Aber ich kann nicht akzeptieren, dass er womöglich davonkommt. Ihm war klar, was er tut. Er hat beide vergewaltigt!“ Clay verschluckt sich an seinem Hamburger und muss husten.

„Clay, komm schon, ihn verprügeln ist nicht deine Handschrift. Was bringt es? Er hatte dich zweimal in der Mangel. Und was hat es geändert? Gar nichts! Wir brauchen einen anderen Plan.“

Clay dreht sich zu seiner Freundin um. Sie sitzt auf der Rückbank in der Mitte, die Jacke über den Knien ausgebreitet, damit die gepflegten Polster nicht verschmutzt werden. „Wir?“

„Wir“, bestätigt Skye.

„Hört sich gut an.“ Clay lächelt dankbar.

„Ich meine“, fährt sie fort, „geht es wirklich um Bryce? Er kommt vor Gericht, Ergebnis hin und her. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, regt mich was anderes auf.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Dass es ignoriert wird. Die Schule versucht alle Schuld von sich zu weisen. Mr. Porter ist suspendiert oder was auch immer. Bryce Freunde reden davon, dass es nur ein Irrtum ist. Ein Missverständnis.“

„Er hat genau gewusst, was er tat! Er war sich voll und ganz bewusst, dass Jessica und Hannah vergewaltigt!“ Clay bekommt hektische rote Flecken. Das Thema regt ihn furchtbar auf.

„Ja, aber niemand weiß das! Das müssen wir ändern. Wir müssen die Leute aufklären. Sie informieren, was wirklich geschehen ist.“

Clay nickt begeistert. „Du hast Recht. Alle müssten die vollständige Story kennen. Sie müssten auch die Kassetten kennen!“

„Wir müssten die Kassetten in Umlauf bringen…“

„Vielleicht auf USB-Sticks ziehen und verteilen?“

„Nein“, sagt Tony entschieden. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Du bist auf den Kassetten, Clay. Das lasse ich nicht zu! Und Alex. Er liegt im Krankenhaus. Willst du da wirklich nachtreten? Außerdem hätte Hannah das nicht gewollt!“

„Hannah ist tot, Tony!“ sagt Skye energisch. „Es geht um die Lebenden.“

„Das war Hannahs Aufgabe für mich. Ich kann nicht einfach…“

„Du hast die Kassetten den Bakers gegeben, das hat Hannah dir auch nicht aufgetragen!“, kontert Clay.

„Das ist was anderes…“ Tony ist nicht überzeugt.

„Tony“, Skye legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Betrachte es mal nicht als Aktion gegen Bryce: Für Hannah können wir nichts mehr tun. Aber vielleicht können wir damit wenigstens ein paar von unseren Mitschülern die Augen öffnen. Und so vielleicht eine andere Hannah retten!“

Tony sagt eine ganze Weile gar nichts. Unwillkürlich atmet Clay angespannt. Sie brauchen Tony wegen den Kassetten. Clay hat nur eine Kopie von dem Tape, dass er hinzugefügt hat. Nicht aber von den anderen. Und außerdem will er nicht schon wieder ohne seinen Freund handeln. Mit Tony fühlt er sich stark. Er braucht die Gewissheit, dass Tony an seiner Seite ist.

„Wer klickt denn heute noch auf eine unbekannte Datei auf einem Stick?“, fragt Tony dann endlich in die Stille.

„Also wir...?“, fragt Clay zögerlich, als habe er Angst vor der Antwort. Die hat er auch, je nachdem wie sie ausfällt.

„Wir!“ Tony berührt Clay zärtlich an der Wange und entfernt dabei einen Krümel.

„Hm. Womöglich löschen viele die Dateien und freuen sich über einen kostenlosen Stick. Wir können nicht sicherstellen, dass es wirklich alle hören. Dass das Entscheidende gehört wird.“

Wieder schweigend denkt jeder nach. Sucht nach einer guten Idee. Clay stopft das Papier von seinem Burger in die papierne Tragetüte, sammelt auch Skyes und Tonys Müll ein, nachdenklich er faltet die Tüte zu und stellt sie in den Fußraum.

„Ein Mixtape!“ Er ruft es schon fast. Seine Stimme überschlägt sich. „Du bastelst ein Mixtape, Tony! Und das lassen wir über das Schulradio laufen. Da werden alle zuhören.“

Skye schnippt mit den Fingern. „Das ist es!“

„Wir müssen nur austüfteln, wie wir an das Radio rankommen und wie wir verhindern, dass es jemand abschaltet!“

„Kriegen wir hin!“ Sie klatschen sich gegenseitig in die erhobenen Hände. Seine Freunde mit von der Partie zu wissen, einen guten Plan zu haben, das ist ein erhabenes Gefühl. Niemand kann sie aufhalten.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt setzen sie Skye Zuhause ab und fahren weiter zu Clay. Das dauert nur knapp zehn Minuten. Tony parkt direkt vor der Tür. Die Häuser sind alle dunkel, nur die Straßenlaternen verbreiten ein schummeriges Licht. Es ist ungewohnt still.

„Danke, dass du so nett warst zu Skye. Sie kann es gebrauchen.“ Clay spielt mit Tonys Fingern.

„Ich mag sie. Du hast ihr alles erzählt?“

„Nicht alles. Aber alles was, wichtig ist. Ich will sie nicht ausschließen. Ich hoffe, dass ist okay für dich…“

„Passt schon. Ich war nur überrascht.“ Tony beugt sich vor und küsst seinen Freund. Sie versinken eine ganze Weile im Spiel ihrer Zungen.

„Tony“, haucht Clay leise, als sich ihre Lippen widerwillig trennen. „Ich will es. Ich will mit dir schlafen.“

Tony küsst ihn wieder. „Ich will, dass etwas Besonderes ist. Nach der Sache mit Bryce. In den Ferien. Da habe ich sowieso geplant, dass wir das Bett nicht verlassen.“ Er lächelt sanft.

„Hm… wenn du es so geplant hast“, antwortet Clay mit gespieltem Murren. „Aber wie gedenkst du die Zeit bis dahin zu verbringen?“ Clays Hand greift fordernd in Tonys Schritt. Tony keucht überrascht auf.

Clay ist anstrengend und fordernd, aber dieses Mal ist es anders. Während er die Kassetten gehört hat, musste Tony ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten. Er hat sich ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht, Clay könne etwas Dummes tun oder sich selbst auf eine Art verletzen, körperlich und/oder seelisch. Tony hat ihn mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, weil dieser es brauchte. Damals hat Clay in seinem Hamsterrad verrückt gespielt. Das ist nun vorbei. Seit sie zusammen sind, ist er selbstbewusster geworden. Der Nerd muss sich nicht verstecken, er geht aufrecht. Clay macht den ersten Schritt, wie jetzt.

Tony bleibt die Spucke weg, als Clay auf dem Sitz zu ihm herumrutscht, soweit es das Auto zulässt, und sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen macht. Die Straßenlaternen legen das Innere des Autos in ein Zwielicht. Clay starrt ihn fragend an. Seine Auge funkeln sexy, eine Spur keck. „Clay...“ Tony bringt bloß seinen Namen hervor, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und wartet gespannt der Dinge, die kommen.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten noch ein wenig üben. Ich muss meinen Rückstand aufholen, meinst du nicht?“, fragt Clay. Seine Hand schiebt sich in Tonys Boxershorts, unter den elastische Bund und umfasst seinen Penis. Tony atmet hörbar ein und bäumt sich ihm entgegen. Mit der Zunge leckt er sich über die Lippe.

Clay lächelt ihn zufrieden an, dann holt er Tonys bestes Stück aus der Hose aus. Sein Freund hilft ihm dabei, indem er seine Hüfte hoch- und Jeans und Unterwäsche nach unten schiebt, bevor er sich wieder in den Sitz sinken lässt. Clay sieht und fühlt das Objekt seiner Begierde in seiner Hand. Er hast ihn schon x-mal angefasst und dennoch ist er nun nervös. Trotz seiner Kühnheit. Er massiert den härter werdenden Schaft und spielt mit der Eichel, der Vorhaut, wie er es von sich kennt.

„Rückstand?“, ringt Tony mit zittriger Stimme nach Atem. Er versteht nicht.

Dann beugt sich Clay nach vorne unten und Tony kapiert endlich – und japst auf, als Clays Lippen sich über seine Eichel stülpen. Clay ist vorsichtig und versucht, auf seine Zähne zu achten, während er ihn tiefer in seinen Mund aufnimmt. Der Geschmack ist irgendwie männlich, nach Tony, nach Schweiß. Er bewegt seine Hand an der Härte ein wenig auf und ab, während er zwischen Saugen und Lecken mit der Zunge wechselt, sich ausprobiert, was seinem Freund gefällt.

Clay ist jetzt mittendrin, vergessen ist seine Nervosität.

Er kann gar nicht viel falsch machen, so erregt ist Tony. Der hat Mühe, nicht in die warm-feuchte Mundhöhle zu stoßen, als er an ihm saugt. Seine Finger krallen sich an der Autotür und dem Sitz fest. Er ist völlig hin und weg, als Clay aufschaut. Seinen Penis im Mund. Da ist es um ihn geschehen. Er springt über die metaphorische Klippe. Tony versucht noch, ihn herauszuziehen, ehe er sich stöhnend ungefragt in Clays Mund ergießt. Stattdessen bekommt Clay die erste Ladung mitten ins Gesicht, der Rest landet unter Grunzen in Tonys Hand.

Perplex richtet sich Clay auf. Er gleitet sich mit zwei Fingern über die Wange und betrachtet das Sperma, bevor er es ableckt. Es schmeckt okay. Plötzlich lacht er auf. Clay ist stolz und glücklich.

„Ich...“, stammelt Tony. Sein Gehirn ist im Orgasmus-Koma.

„Zum Glück ist es nicht ins Auge gegangen...“, meint Clay belustigt. Mit einem zerknüllten Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche entfernt er den Rest aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ich wollte nicht…“ Tony ist immer noch halbwegs beglückt weggetreten.

„Beim nächsten Mal darfst du“, versichert Clay. Er öffnet seine Hose, schiebt sich runter und legt bei sich Hand.

„Was, wenn deine Mutter aus dem Fenster sieht?“, wispert Tony unnötig leise. Sie stehen direkt vor dem Haus. Er fragt sich, woher der Mut kommt, aber es gefällt ihm auch. Tony hat sich erst zögernd sich selbst gegenüber, Ryan und dann Brad geöffnet.

„Oh Gott, erwähne nicht meine Mutter!“, stöhnt Clay auf und wirft sich zurück in den Sitz. Mit geschlossenen Augen und raschen Bewegungen seiner Hand massiert er sich zum Höhepunkt.

„Sorry, Babe!“ Tony beugt sich zu ihm, küsst seine Wange und fährt mit der Zunge in die Ohrmuschel. Mit einer flachen Hand gleitet er über Clays Brust und spürt durch den Stoff Clays harten Nippel.

Clay kommt in seiner Hand. Tony hilft ihm mit einem weiteren Taschentuch aus.

„Heute hatte ich kaum etwas von dir“, keucht Clay erschöpft. „Und dann haben dich diese Schiksen an dich rangeschmissen. Ich musste dich einfach für mich haben!“

„Nächstes Mal sichere ich dir einen Tanz mit mir!“ Tony grinst frech. Es ist gut, wenn Clay ihn für sich haben will. Bei Ryan konnte er das Besitzergreifende nicht leiden, aber mit ihm fühlt es sich richtig an. Er gehört zu Clay, wie Clay zu ihm gehört.

„War das hier nicht besser?“

„Um Längen.“ Tony küsst ihn auf den Mund. Der Kuss wird begierig erwidert. Schließlich richten sich beide wieder anständig her.

Clay streicht über Tonys Oberschenkel. „Sehen wir uns morgen?“

„Ich schreib dir. Muss morgen in der Werkstatt arbeiten.“

„Nicht vergessen! Den Tanz, den du mir versprochen hast!“

Nach einem Abschiedskuss steigt Clay aus und geht zur Haustür. Er winkt ihm nach, bis der Wagen nicht mehr zu sehen ist.

Tony hat schon einen Plan. Nach heute sollte ihm klar sein, dass Clay das volle Programm will. Er will den letzten Schritt tun. Er will wissen, wie es ist, seinen Freund in sich spüren. Allein die Vorstellung, dass seine Mutter jeden Moment in sein Zimmer stürmen könnte, dass seine Eltern nur über den Flur in ihrem Schlafzimmer sind, verdirbt die kribbelige Vorfreude.

Als Clay den Schlüssel im Schloss umdreht und durch die Haustür eintritt, erwartet er fast, seine Mutter im Wohnzimmer zu finden. Am schlimmsten wäre es, wenn sie ihn noch mit etwas Sperma an einer Augenbraue erwischt oder sie gar am Fenster zugesehen hätte. Zu seiner Erleichterung ist niemand mehr auf und lauert auf ihn. Vertrauen sie ihm etwa? Irgendwann muss sein Vater sie zusammen gesehen haben. Es ist Clay mehr als unangenehm, nicht genau zu wissen, was Matt gesehen hat.

Hoffentlich hat sich Tony etwas ausgedacht, wo sie ungestört sein können.


	23. Chapter 23

Am Samstag ist Tony früh unterwegs, um ein bestelltes Teil bei ihrem Lieferant abzuholen, da es wichtig ist und er nicht bis Montag warten will. Tony gähnt herzhaft. Bei der Privatparty am Freitag ist es spät geworden. Und mit Clay. Er hält bei einem Coffeeshop, um sich von dem koffeinhaltigen Gebräu einen großen Becher mitzunehmen.

Tony nimmt vor der Tür einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem Getränk, das angenehm seine Hände wärmt, als er Brad auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckt. Für einen Moment überlegt er, ungesehen abzuhauen. Kurz nach links und rechts geblickt überquert Tony die Straße und stoppt Brad, bevor dieser weglaufen kann. Brad ist ein eiserner Läufer, der am liebsten morgens sein Sportprogramm absolviert. Muckis stählen in einer miefigen Sportbude ist nicht seins.

„Brad! Hey...“, begrüßt Tony ihn lahm, nachdem er sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hat.

Brad verzieht den Mund, er ist nicht auf eine Unterhaltung erpicht. „Tony. Ich habe keine Lust, mir deine miesen Ausreden anzuhören.“ Er joggt auf der Stelle weiter.

„Bitte“, fleht Tony und sieht ihn bettelnd an.

„Mir wird kalt. Lass mich weiterlaufen!“ Brad gibt sich unerbittlich.

„Nur einen Moment! Wir können uns in mein Auto setzen.“

Brads Mundwinkel zucken unwillig, aber schließlich stimmt er zu. Auf dem Beifahrersitz starrt er geradeaus durch die Frontscheibe. Das Sonnenlicht am Morgen ist ihm am liebsten.

Einen Moment blitzt das Bild von Clay in seinem Mustang von gestern Nacht in seinem Kopf auf. Es wird augenblicklich von seinem schlechten Gewissen übertüncht.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hintergangen habe. Es war keine Absicht. Es ist einfach passiert...“, versucht Tony sich zu erklären.

Dann platzt es wütend aus Brad heraus: „Wie lange bist du schon in Clay verliebt? Hast du mich die ganze Zeit verarscht? Hast du jedes Mal an ihn gedacht, während wir zusammen waren? Hast du uns verglichen?“

„Ich wollte mit dir zusammen sein!“, schwört er. Tony kann verstehen, dass sein Exfreund sauer ist. Er wäre es auch. „Du bist mir wichtig. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dafür, dass ich dir wegen Hannah mein Herz ausschütten durfte. Ich war… Ich hatte Angst… verletzlich zu sein. Ich dachte, ich klappe jeden Moment zusammen, wenn ich über Hannahs… Tod rede. Ich bin nicht zur Tür gegangen!“ Nun klingt er ein wenig aufgelöst. Es nagt immer noch an ihm. Die Nacht des Suizids. „Ich habe sie gesehen und bin nicht hingegangen, als sie den Karton mit den Kassetten abgelegt hat. Ich bin ihr nicht nachgelaufen. Vielleicht würde sie noch leben, wenn ich nur...“

Der Tag ist in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Hannahs aufgelöste Mutter. Das Licht des Krankenwagens. Hannahs lebloser Körper. Es hat Spuren hinterlassen, über die er nicht einmal mit Clay gesprochen hat. Nein, das kann er Clay nicht erzählen.

„Du warst mein Fels in der Brandung, Brad.“

Brad sieht ihn still an. Tony war ganz emotional – anders als gewöhnlich –, als er ihm das erste Mal von Hannah erzählt hat.

„Ich...“, Tony seufzt und lässt den Kopf sinken, „Ich hätte ehrlich sein sollen, dir und mir gegenüber. Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich kann dich nur um Verzeihung bitten.“

„Und Clay?“

„Ich war, bin Clays Fels, wie du meiner warst – und dabei sind wir uns näher gekommen. Das war alles nicht geplant. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun.“ Clay war ein Wrack gewesen. Die Kassetten hatten alle Wunden, alte und neue geöffnet. Tony war ihm ein Freund gewesen, hatte ihm beigestanden, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken. Wenn, dann waren sie nur unterbewusst da.

„Das hast du aber“, erwidert Brad bitter.

„Es tut mir leid!“

„Du hättest ehrlich sein sollen. Von ersten Moment an!“

Tony nickt zustimmend. „Ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht – und dir. Dass es bloß eine Schwärmerei ist, weil Clay und ich so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Dass das alles ist. Ich habe mich selbst getäuscht, auch weil ich dachte, Clay wäre unerreichbar. Ich wollte nicht...“ Seine Stimme versagt. Er kaut auf der Unterlippe.

„Hast du mich überhaupt –?“ Brad bricht die Frage mitten im Satz ab. Eine negative Antwort wäre zu schmerzhaft. Er will es nicht wissen. Die Wunde ist zu frisch. „Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen“, braust er auf, „Nicht jetzt!“ Brad reißt die Tür auf, steigt aus und knallt sie hinter sich zu.

Tony sackt in seinem Sitz zusammen. Er ist wahnsinnig geknickt, allerdings kann er Brad nichts vorwerfen, nur sich selbst. Brad war ein toller Freund gewesen. Gutaussehend, verständnisvoll, warmherzig. Er hätte Ehrlichkeit verdient. Seine Schuldgefühle zehren an ihm, als er Brad davonlaufen sieht, aber er kann es nicht ändern.

~*~ 

Clay kann es nicht abwarten, ihn wiederzusehen. Er hat Tony eine Nachricht geschrieben, worin er vorschlägt, Weihnachtsgeschenke shoppen zu gehen. Ihm fehlt noch alles.

Matt hat im Auftrag von Lainie mit Arturo telefoniert. Weihnachten ist geritzt. Sie feiern alle zusammen. Clay freut es. Seine Mutter ist auch angetan. Sie muss nicht ihre Schwiegermutter bespaßen, dafür tut sie so, als würde sie die Einkaufsliste für das Feiertagsessen überfordern, insgeheim reibt sie sich die Hände. Es ist gut, dass sich Matt davon nicht verrückt machen lässt.

Tony hat schlechte Laune. Die Begegnung mit Brad liegt ihm im Magen. Er hat keine Lust, sich mit anderen Verrückten in der Mall um Geschenke zu kloppen. Es ist Samstag und es wird voll sein. Sehr voll mit dem großen Fest vor der Tür. Tony vertröstet Clay auf den späten Nachmittag. Er muss noch arbeiten, ein Mittagessen und eine Dusche müssen auch drin sein.

Clay ist enttäuscht. Er konnte es nicht abwarten, dass Tony sich bei ihm meldet, dabei weiß er doch, dass er heute bis mittags arbeitet. Wenn es nach ihm geht, könnten sie tagein, tagaus zusammen verbringen.

Ist er gestern Abend zu weit gegangen, fragt sich Clay, dabei ist er sicher, dass es ihm gefallen, auch wenn Clay kaum Erfahrung hat. Allerdings braucht es nicht viel, um einen hormongesteuerten Teenie zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Tony redet immer davon, sich Zeit zu lassen. Clay war es, der ihn nach der Privatparty für sich für jeden sichtbar beansprucht hat – und Tony hat ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gedrückt. Wie bei Skye.

Er hat Tony Brad nie küssend in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen, sonst wäre es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Hat Tony etwa Angst, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen?

Hat Clay Angst, offen zu zeigen, dass er mit Tony zusammen ist?

In der Schule war „schwul“ eine Beschimpfung von vielen, die ihn seinerzeit getroffen hat. Sie zielten auf seine Männlichkeit, sein wackliges Selbstbewusstsein. _Smells Like Teen Spirit._

Clay denkt nicht von sich selbst als homosexuell, auch wenn er nun nach außen so erscheinen mag. Andererseits hat er sich auch nicht heterosexuell definiert. Er hat nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es ist einerlei. Dann ist eben bi. Es ist eh ein dämlicher Mythos, dass einen erst Anal-, aber nicht Oralsex und andere Spielarten mit einem Kerl, einen schwul macht. Er zuckt mit den Schultern und setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er wird Tony eine Zeichnung zu Weihnachten schenken.

Er ist mitten beim Zeichnen, als Tony ihn abholt. Schnell versteckt Clay das Papier in einer Schublade. Nach einem Klopfen tritt Tony ein. Clay springt auf, schlingt seine Arme um ihn und gibt ihm einen Begrüßungskuss auf den Mund. Tony lächelt. Er legt seine Hände auf seine Hüfte und scheint es nicht eilig zu haben, ihn wieder loszulassen. Vergessen sind die Zweifel, dass Tony seine Gefühle nicht zeigen will.

In der Mall ist es wie erwartet voll. Aus den Lautsprechern dudeln Weihnachtlieder in Endlos-Schleife. Jedes Schaufenster ist übermäßig dekoriert, weiße und bunte Lichter leuchten um die Wette. Immerhin ist sich Clay sicher, welche Läden er ansteuern möchte und so kommen sie recht zügig voran. 

„Wir gehen gleich unter einem Mistelzweig durch!“, Clay wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und rückt näher an Tony heran.

„Ich werde dich in diesem Menschenchaos hier garantiert nicht küssen!“

„Tony Padilla, ist es dir etwa peinlich mich hier zu küssen?“ fragt Clay amüsiert. 

„Was? Nein! In diesem Alptraum aus gestressten Menschen ist mir nur nicht danach!“

„Soso… und ich habe dich bewundert, dass du so offen dazu stehst…“

„Sagte derjenige, der mich bat, es in der Schule geheimzuhalten!“

Clay schweigt verdutzt. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte die Vorstellung, dass es in der Schule bekannt werden würde für Schweißausbrücke gesorgt. Jetzt reichte es nur noch für einen kurzen Hitzestoß. Ein kurzes Flattern. Clay ist selbst erstaunt, wie sich sein Empfinden verändert hat. Am liebsten hätte er Tony einfach gepackt und geküsst, aber das traut er sich dann doch nicht. Er will den Freund nicht bedrängen. Einen weiteren Kommentar kann er jedoch nicht unterdrücken. „Ja, weil ich davon ausging, dass du keinen Hehl daraus machen würdest!“

„In der Schule haben es alle wegen Ryan gewusst. Das war mir egal, ja. Aber ansonsten… mein  
Vater hat es ja bisher nicht gewusst!“ Das Gespräch strengt Tony an. 

Clay streicht seinem Freund vertraut, aber unauffällig über die Schulter. „Aber hattest du keine Angst, dass es dein Vater durch die Schule erfährt?“ 

„Keine Ahnung, Clay. Vielleicht hatte ich gehofft, dass er es so erfährt und ich mich ihm nicht direkt stellen muss?“ Tony muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht genervt zu klingen. Sie haben zum Glück den Buchladen erreicht. Drinnen ist es fast genauso überfüllt wie auf den Gängen. Clays Eltern etwas zu schenken ist leicht. Lainie mag mehrere Krimi-Reihen, fast immer gibt es von mindestens einer der Reihen gerade ein neues Buch. Sein Vater liest selten Belletristik, aber wenn dann am liebsten dicke Bücher mit geschichtlichem Hintergrund. Außerdem freut er sich immer über eine Flasche Wein.

„Was schenkst du deinem Dad?“, fragt Clay während er zwei Favoriten in der Hand hält und sich nicht entscheiden kann. 

„Wir schenken uns nichts.“

„Wie, ihr schenkt euch nichts? Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!“

„Weshalb sollten wir uns was schenken? Meine Schwester füllt immer so kitschige Strümpfe. Das reicht doch!“ 

Clay schüttelt mit gespielter Fassungslosigkeit den Kopf.

„Verrat du mir lieber, was wir deinen Eltern mitbringen sollen. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer!“

„Naja, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ihr nichts mitbringen braucht, untergräbt das meine eigene Aussage!“ Clay lacht und drückt Tony ein Buch in die Hand. „Und meinen Vater freut eine Flasche Wein! Trocken. Am liebsten mag er Bordeaux-Weine.“

„Wow, Clay Jensen. Soll mal einer sagen, du kriegst nichts mit!“

„Ich lebe mit denen zusammen… ist quasi vor der Nase!“, Clay grinst. Gutgelaunt stellen sie sich an der Kasse an. „Was ich dir schenke, weiß ich übrigens auch schon!“

„Mir? Clay… ich...“, Tony ist gerührt und zugleich wird im schlagartig bewusst, dass er Clay nicht schon wieder ein Mixtape schenken kann. Ein Mixtape ist das Geschenk seiner Wahl, aber er kann Clay ja nicht zu jedem Anlass ein neues aufnehmen. „Vielleicht wünschst du dir ja was?“, fragt er dann doch.

„Überleg dir was Schönes!“, Clay streckt seinem Freund mit warmen Blick die Zunge heraus, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen.


	24. Chapter 24

Sie liegen eng aneinander gekuschelt in Clays Bett. Clays Finger zeichnen das Tattoo auf Tonys Brust nach. Ihrer beider Herzen haben sich noch nicht beruhigt. Clays Eltern sind nicht da, sie haben eine Einladung zum Abendessen beinahe verschwitzt und sind übereilt aufgebrochen, während die beiden noch in der Mall waren. Zum ersten Mal hatten sie sturmfrei. Zum ersten Mal vollständig nackt. Sie haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Sich nackt in den Armen zu liegen, den Freund überall am ganzen Körper zu spüren, hat Clay auch so nahezu um den Verstand gebracht. Und dass er Tony offenbar genauso anmachte, hat Clay noch lusttrunkener gemacht.

„Ich bewundere dich“, flüstert Tony, obwohl sie alleine sind.

„Mich? Quatsch, wieso?“

„Vorhin in der Mall. Du hättest mich geküsst!“

Clay wird ein wenig rot. „Ja klar…schon.“

„Du bist viel stärker, als ich dachte!“

„Bestimmt nicht.“ Clay reckt sich und küsst Tony auf den Mund. „Ich bin ein depressiver Nerd, der ziemlich oft so gar nichts schnallt.“

„Glaube ich nicht“, sagt Tony nachdenklich. „Du konzentrierst dich auf das Wesentliche. Auf das, was wichtig ist. Die anderen sind die Blinden!“

„Meinst du ehrlich?“ Jetzt ist an Clay erstaunt zu flüstern. 

„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen.“ Sie küssen sich wieder. Tony legt sanft seine Hand auf Clays Wange. Er hat sich in der Mall nicht getraut. Warum, weiß er selbst nicht genau. So direkt mag er es nur nicht zugeben. Bei Ryan und Brad hat war es nicht nur wegen dem Vater, es hat ihn gestört; es kam ihm vor, als wollten sie Besitz von ihm ergreifen und der ganzen Welt den Besitz präsentieren. Bei Clay empfindet er jedoch anders. Schon zweimal hat Clay deutlich gemacht, dass Tony zu ihm gehört. Das hat sich überraschend gut angefühlt. Verdammt gut. Es fehlt wohl doch nur der Mut, neue Pfade zu betreten.

„Meinst du, deine Eltern lassen mich bei dir nochmal übernachten? Ich will nicht nach Hause…“

„Glaube schon. Sie sehen tapfer der Realität ins Auge. Aber was ist mit Arturo?“

„Der muss auch der Realität ins Auge sehen!“

„Das kannst du ihm nicht antun.“

„Ergreifst du gerade Partei für meinen Dad?“ 

„Ich will nur nicht kaputt machen, was gerade anfängt gut zu laufen. Arturo muss sich ja nicht innerhalb von ein paar Tagen daran gewöhnen.“ 

„Bist du eigentlich schon so schrecklich vernünftig auf die Welt gekommen?“ Sie lachen beide leise. Clay zwickt den Freund verspielt in die Seite. Aber dann schält sich Tony mit einem Seufzen aus dem warmen Bett und zieht sich an. Clay hat schließlich recht, es sind erst ein paar Tage vergangen, seit Arturo zur Ruhe gekommen ist. Mit einem innigen Kuss verabschiedet er sich von Clay. Der bleibt zunächst im Bett liegen. Tonys Geruch, der noch in den Laken wahrnehmbar hängt, zaubert ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln ins Gesicht. Er fühlt sich leicht.

Es ist der Hunger, der Clay aus dem Bett treibt. Seit heute Mittag hat er nichts mehr gegessen. Seufzend, weil er das warme Bett verlassen muss, steht Clay auf, zieht sich an und schiebt sich eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen. Während er wartet, blättert er mehr oder weniger aufmerksam die Werbeblättchen durch, die auf dem Küchentisch liegen. Zuerst glaubt er, dass er sich getäuscht hat, als es an der Terrassentür klopft. Doch dann klopft es wieder. Und wieder. Draußen ist es bereits stockfinster. Warum sollten Besucher nicht einfach klingeln? Clay greift sich das große Fleischmesser aus dem Messerblock auf der Anrichte. Er macht kein Licht an, damit er draußen etwas erkennen kann. Mutig betritt er mit forschem Schritt das Wohnzimmer.

„Justin?“ Überrascht legt er das Messer auf den Wohnzimmertisch. An der Tür steht Justin. Wie beim letzten Mal in Jeans und einen Kapuzenpulli, die Kapuze tief in der Stirn. Er erkennt ihn trotzdem sofort. Clay öffnet die Tür. „Was machst du hier? Warum klingelst du nicht?“

„Ich wollte sichergehen, dass deine Eltern nicht da sind.“ In der Hand hält Justin ein in helles Papier gewickeltes Päckchen. Er wirkt durchgefroren.

„Willst du einen warmen Tee?“ Irgendwie kommt er sich blöd vor, Justin nach einem Tee anzubieten. Das klingt gar nicht cool, aber Justin nickt. Zurück in der Küche richtet Clay eine Tasse mit einem Teebeutel und setzt Wasser auf. Tausend Fragen gehen Clay durch den Kopf. Seit dem Besäufnis auf dem Spielplatz haben sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Warum ist Justin hergekommen? Sie haben sich auch in Kindertagen nie besucht.

Als Clay sich umdreht und Justin die Teetasse reichen will, liegt das Päckchen geöffnet auf dem Tisch. Clay starrt entsetzt auf das kalt glänzende Metall. Es ist eine Pistole. Reflexartig macht er einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er an die Kante der Arbeitsfläche stößt. „Scheiße! Was ist das?“

„Ich wollte ihn erschießen.“ Justins Stimme ist brüchig.

„Wen? Alex?“

„Was? Nein! Bryce natürlich!“ Irritiert blickt Justin Clay an. Er ist den Tränen nah. „Was ist mit Alex?“

„Du weißt es nicht?“ Clay bringt es fertig, Justin die Tasse ohne Zittern zu reichen. Dankbar nimmt Justin die Tasse in beide Hände und wärmt sich an dem heißen Getränk. „Es heißt, dass Alex von einem Schuss in den Kopf getroffen wurde. Wir wissen aber nicht, ob es ein Unfall war oder ob... ob es ein Selbstmordversuch war.“

„Nein! Nein! Damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Oh Mann, scheiße! Ich dachte, ich wollte... aber ich konnte nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht!“ Justin bricht in Tränen aus. Clay hält ihm ein Küchentuch aus Zellstoff hin und nimmt ihm die Teetasse wieder ab. „Ich will es doch nur wieder gutmachen!“

„So kannst du es nicht wiedergutmachen. Ich dachte ähnlich, deshalb verstehe ich dich. Aber so einfach funktioniert es nicht. Das ist keine Lösung, glaub mir.“

„Was dann? Ich will es wieder gutmachen! Ich bin so ein Arschloch! Mit mir hat alles angefangen! Ich… auf der Party, ich habe so was von versagt... ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was ich mir dabei dachte, als ich nichts dagegen getan habe.“

Clay sieht den verzweifelten jungen Mann eine ganze Zeitlang von der Seite an. Dann piept die Backofenuhr. Die Pizza ist fertig. Clay nimmt sie raus, schneidet sie in 8 Stücke. Zusammen machen sie sich im Stehen über die Pizza her. An den Tisch mit der Waffe wollen sie sich nicht setzen.

„Wo wohnst du eigentlich, Mann?“, fragt Clay mit vollem Mund.

„Da, wo mich keiner sucht. Zuhause!“

„Ehrlich? Und deine Mum?“

Justin zuckt mit den Achseln. „Die ist mit ihrem Lover abgehauen. Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht liegt sie tot auf irgendeinem Bahnhofsklo.“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Muss es nicht.“ Justin zuckt nochmal mit den Achseln. Darüber will er nicht sprechen, denn es war Bryce, der ihm in schlimmen Tagen beigestanden hat. Aber das ist jetzt Vergangenheit. „Wenn es irgendwas gäbe, was ich tun könnte, ich würde es tun, glaub mir.“

Clay blickt ihn prüfend an. „Es gibt da vielleicht etwas…“

Justin stopft sich das letzte Stück Pizza in den Mund. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Zwei Sachen sogar: Du musst aussagen vor Gericht. Ich habe gehört, dass die Verhandlung im Februar sein soll. Ich habe meine Aussage schon bei der Polizei gemacht, jetzt warte ich sozusagen auf die Vorladung vor Gericht. Die Chancen, dass Bryce bestraft wird, stehen besser, wenn es einen Zeugen gibt!“

„Aber ich war vollgesoffen.“

„Scheiß drauf. Waren alle, überlass die Bewertung dem Gericht. Ich kenne einen Anwalt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit ihm reden kannst und er wird alles weitere veranlassen.“

„Und wenn ich mich strafbar gemacht habe?“

„Das Risiko wirst du eingehen müssen. Tu es für Jessica. Du wirst es dir ewig vorwerfen, es nicht getan zu haben. Glaub mir.“

„Ich habe echt Schiss.“

„Mehr Schiss, als auf Bryce zu schießen? Verarsch mich nicht!“

„Ich habe ja nicht geschossen!“ Justin stockt und presst für einen Moment die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass Clay das Knirschen hören kann. „Und wenn ich es tue?“

„Dann tust du das Richtige. Alles weitere... keine Ahnung.“

„Und das zweite? Dass ich machen kann?“

Clay tritt entschlossen auf Justin zu. „Ich brauche zuerst dein Wort. Dein Wort, das Ding durchzuziehen, komme, was da wolle. Du verschwindest nicht plötzlich und lässt uns hängen!“

„Nein… nein… das will ich nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr, Clay… ich will einfach nur, dass es vorbei ist.“ Die Stimme wird wieder brüchig.

Eine halbe Stunde später stehen Clay, Justin, Tony und Skye vor dem Küchentisch und starren auf die Waffe. Tony und Skye waren auf Clays Anruf sofort gekommen und zum Glück sind die Eltern immer noch nicht zurück. „Das Ding muss weg“, sagt Tony entschieden.

Wortlos greift Skye nach der Waffe. „Ist gesichert. Die geht nicht plötzlich los.“ Dann schaut sie sich Lauf und Magazin an. „Mit der Waffe wurde garantiert schon ewig nicht mehr geschossen. Woher hast du das Ding? Die Seriennummer ist rausgefeilt.“

„Von meiner Mutter. Hat mal einer ihrer Lover bei uns versteckt und nie abgeholt.“

Tony beugt sich wispernd zu Clay. „Woher weiß sie das alles?“

„Keine Ahnung. Sie ist manchmal echt creepy!“

„Okay“, sagt Skye. „Wir werfen das Ding in die Bay. Tony? Fährst du uns?“

Bis zur Bucht ist es weit. Aber mitten in der Nacht ist wenig Verkehr, sodass sie wesentlich zügiger als tagsüber vorankommen. Sie schweigen die meiste Zeit. Clay sitzt vorne und legt Tony die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Soll Justin denken, was er will. Die Waffe hat Skye mit einem Küchentuch abgewischt und wieder in das Papier gewickelt. Sie hat das Päckchen. Tony steuert den Wagen nicht zur der großen Brücke, da wäre die Gefahr, zufällig beobachtet zu werden, zu groß. Vier Kids in einem roten Mustang mitten in der Nacht sind nicht unbedingt unauffällig. Tony wählt eine abgelegene Brücke, die einen schmalen Seitenarm überspannt. Sie parken ein Stück weiter weg und laufen den Rest. Es ist kalt und auf der Brücke pfeift der Wind unangenehm um die Ohren. Etwa in der Mitte bleiben sie stehen und Skye wirft die eingewickelte Waffe mit Schwung über das Geländer in das Wasser. Der Wind schluckt das Platschen. Kein Auto fährt vorbei.

„Und jetzt?“, fragt Justin in die Runde.

„Wir haben vor, am letzten Schultag ein Mixtape aus den Kassetten abzuspielen. Jeder soll es hören, wie scheiße Hannah behandelt wurde. Es ist wichtig, wie man jemanden behandelt, solange er da ist. Nach seinem Tod spielt es keine Rolle mehr. Hannah ist tot, aber vielleicht gelingt es uns, den anderen die Augen zu öffnen. Dass wir zukünftig mehr aufeinander achten. Aber dazu müssen wir das Schulradio entern“, beginnt Skye.

Clay fährt fort. „Du wirst Feueralarm auslösen und währenddessen in das Radio einbrechen. Nach dem Feueralarm, wenn alle wieder in den Klassen sind, wird das Band automatisch abgespielt. Dann müssen sie zuhören! Alle!“

„Die Tür zum Radio muss ich dann gut verriegeln.“ Justin klingt entschlossen. Nach Wochen der Unsicherheit voller Selbstzweifel ist er nun Teil eines gemeinschaftlichen Plans. Er spürt einen ersten Hauch von Zuversicht.

„Clay“, Justin schließt zu Clay auf, als sie zum Auto zurückgehen. „Ich werde es tun. Ich werde aussagen!“

Tony folgt ihnen mit Skye zusammen. Er ist in sich gekehrt. Das fällt auch Skye auf und fragt ihn danach, aber er wiegelt ab. So wie Skye und Clay ihre Ideen gegenseitig fortspinnen und wie harmonisch sie agieren, macht es ihn eifersüchtig. Die zwei schwimmen auf einer Welle. Eigentlich hat Tony keinen Grund neidisch zu sein, er und Clay haben eine ganz andere Verbindung. Es fällt ihm trotzdem schwer, seine Missgunst zu unterdrücken – er will es nicht an ihr auslassen.

Manchmal hat Tony Angst, dass Clay sich nur ausprobieren könnte. Dass er irgendwann genug von ihm hat. Er weiß, es irrational und dennoch… Sie haben noch nicht die drei magischen Worte getauscht. Und Skye ist eine tolle, starke Frau. Er hat sie auf dem Winterball gesehen. Sie sah sehr gut aus.

Skye knufft ihn in die Seite. „Justin ist keine Gefahr für dich.“

Tony sieht sie an und zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Clay hat gerade Justin quasi als Übernachtungsgast bei sich einquartiert.“ Skye hakt sich bei Tony ein. Sie hat ein gutes Gespür, auch wenn sie jetzt ein bisschen daneben liegt.

Die Rückfahrt ist um das Gewicht der Pistole leichter. Skye erzählt ausgelassen von ihrem Onkel, der Ranger und Jäger in Arizona ist, und ihr in den Ferien etwas über Waffen beigebracht hat. Sie durfte sogar selbst am Schießstand trainieren.

Nachdem sie Skye abgesetzt haben, steigen alle vor Clays Zuhause aus dem Dreitürer. Sie stehen beklommen da. Tony weiß nicht, wie er sich von Clay vor Justins Augen verabschieden soll. „Schreib mich morgen an.“ Er hält einen Moment inne, dann gibt es Clay einen raschen Kuss auf den Mund. „Nacht“, murmelt er, winkt und dreht ihnen den Rücken zu. Erst im Auto sitzend, die Tür hinter ihm zugeschlagen, merkt er, wie sein Herz pocht. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Mutprobe.

Es ist doch nur Justin. Clay hat ihn jetzt an der Backe, er ist fein raus.

„Wann ist das passiert?“, fragt Justin, während Clay die Haustür aufschließt.

„Winterball...“

Kaum sind sie zur Tür herein, kommt die Stimme seiner Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Clay! Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“

„Ja, Mum, ich kann die Uhr lesen.“

„Clay Jensen!“, braust Lainie auf, dann sieht sie Justin.

„Mum, darf ich dir Justin vorstellen.“

„Mrs. Jensen“, begrüßt Justin sie förmlich. Sie schütteln sich die Hände.

„Sag einfach Lainie.“

„Hallo“, kommt es von Clays Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Mum“, sagt Clay in seinem besten ‚Braver-Sohn-Tonfall‘, „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn Justin im Gästezimmer übernachtet?“ Er zieht eine Grimasse, als seine Mutter empört widersprechen will, dass er sie schon wieder vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hat. „Justin ist garantiert ein zuvorkommender Gast und wird sich nur so auf dein Frühstücksbuffet stürzen!“

„Ich putze den Teller leer, als käme er direkt aus der Maschine“, bestätigt Justin.

„Das Gästebett ist frisch bezogen“, erwidert Lainie. Es benutzt bloß niemand. Sie muss sich zwingen, nicht missbilligend die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. Lainie weiß, dass Justin Jessicas Freund war. Sie erkennt ein einsamen Jugendlichen, wenn sie ihn sieht. Er braucht einen Freund und dieser will ihm ihr Sohn sein.

„Danke Mum!“ Clay tätschelt ihre Schulter und gibt ihr einen Luftkuss, bevor er mit Justin im Schlepptau nach oben pest.

Clay sucht ihm ein paar Sachen zum Schlafen raus. Außerdem opfert er seine Ersatzzahnbürste.

„Hey, ich will keine Umstände machen“, meint Justin kleinlaut.

„Ach was! Meine Mutter liebt es, zu bemuttern! Du wirst dir schneller wünschen, als dir lieb ist, wieder fort zu sein.“

„Glaube ich nicht...“ Justin hat ein Scheiß-Zuhause. Clay mag sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, so aufzuwachsen. Sein Instinkt hat ihm gesagt, dass Justin Obhut braucht. Er ist wie ein Streuner, der zu lange draußen war. Sie sind zwar keine Freunde, aber sie haben das gleiche Ziel. Die Rache an Bryce verbindet sie.

„Brauchst du noch irgendwas?“

Justin schüttelt den Kopf. Die Bettwäsche ist sauber und riecht angenehm nach frischem Waschmittel.

Sie sagen sich „Gute Nacht“. Clay ist gleich nebenan, verspricht er. Justin hat kaum auf ihn und Tony reagiert. Vielleicht kommt das morgen, aber bis jetzt ist alles cool. Wenn das in der Schule genauso wird, outet sich Clay gerne.

~*~

Love Hurts von Nazareth schallt von Tonys Mixtape. Das Song ist – typisch Tony – aus den Siebzigern. Es ist noch zu früh, um nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen. Clay hat mäßig geschlafen und ist für einen Sonntag relativ zeitig wach geworden. Seine Alpträume haben zum Glück nachgelassen und er kann wieder durchschlafen.

Nun liegt er im Bett und lauscht Tonys Musikmischung für ihn. Bei ein paar Songs kommt er richtig in melancholische Stimmung. Bei Kassetten muss er stets an Hannah denken. Justin hat sie gleich als zwei Gründe für ihren Selbstmord genannt. Dank ihm ist das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt worden, Hannah sei eine Schlampe. Auch wenn sich im Nachhinein herausgestellt hat, dass das pikante Foto mit dem Unterwäsche-Schnappschuss von Bryce herumgeschickt wurde, war doch Justin der Urheber.

Und Justin hat Bryce nicht aufgehalten, seine betrunkene Freundin zu vergewaltigen.

Ein feiner Kerl, kann man bissig sagen.

Clay weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist. „Schlampe“ haftete an Hannah wie ein zäher Kaugummi, verklettet in ihrem Haar, den sie nicht loswerden konnte.

Der gute Ruf ist alles. Besonders an der Highschool.

Jessicas und Hannahs Missbrauch sind zum Teil auch Justins Schuld, weil er es nicht verhindert. Er war schwach. Nur ein müder Versuch, seine Freundin zu retten, dann hat er aufgegeben.

Offensichtlich hat das auch bei Justin Spuren hinterlassen. Er ist verzweifelt und gebrochen, wenn man in dieser Tage sieht. Vorher hat Clay die Risse in Justins Fassade nie gesehen, doch nun sind sie für jeden sichtbar. Er kann nicht mehr. Dabei war Clay lange eifersüchtig auf Justin, weil Hannah ihn gedatet hatte. Justin war beliebt, gutaussehend und ein erfolgreicher Sportler – quasi alle Voraussetzungen, um Abschlussballkönig zu werden. Hannah fand ihn sehr anziehend, bis zum Tag nach ihrem ersten Date.

Schlussendlich führt alles zu Bryce. Keiner ist so ein schlechter Mensch wie er. Er darf nicht ungesühnt davonkommen. Clay ist mehr denn je davon überzeugt. Glücklicherweise haben sie einen Plan B, der den Leuten in der Schule die Augen öffnen wird.

Wie aufs Stichwort klopft es zaghaft an seiner Tür. Nachdem Clay „Ja?“ gerufen hat, kommt Justin ins Zimmer und schließt die Tür umsichtig hinter sich.

„Du masturbierst nicht gerade, oder?“ Justin grinst.

„Sehr witzig. Hoffentlich muss ich nicht deine Bettwäsche an meiner Mutter vorbei in den Wäschekorb schmuggeln. Die denkt eh schon...“ Clay winkt ab. Er richtet sich auf und schwingt seine Beine über die Bettkante zum Sitzen. 

„Dass du und Tony wie wild vögelt?“, schlägt Justin vor.

„Nein! Ja… Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du drauf stehst...“ Justin zuckt mit den Schultern. Er setzt sich an den Schreibtisch, wo das Mixtape auf dem Laptop läuft.

Clay verschränkt die Arme. „Was? Schwanzlutschen?“, reagiert er barsch, „Ich dachte, das wäre eher etwas für dich und deinen Kumpel Bryce. Oder warum hast du solange still gehalten?“

Justin zuckt getroffen zusammen.

„Wie konntest du mit ihm befreundet sein, obwohl du wusstest…?! Auch danach? Weil du in seinem Poolhaus schlafen durftest? Jessica war deine Freundin!“

„Ich weiß!“ Justin springt auf. Er hat Tränen in den Augen. „Ich kotze mich an. Ich bin widerlich!“ Seine Stimme ist hoch, hysterisch, dann versagt sie.

Clay seufzt. Er will nicht harsch sein, aber Justins Bemerkung ärgert ihn. Justin ist ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Er bereut seine Provokation schon wieder. Clay steht auf und nimmt Justin in die Arme. Er spürt ihn einen Moment zittern, bevor er sich schluchzend und dankbar in die Umarmung begibt. Clay kommt sich plötzlich merkwürdig erwachsen vor. Tony muss es mit ihm viele Male ähnlich gegangen sein.

„Ich dachte..., er... wäre... mein bester Freund“, sagt Justin stockend, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hat. Er schnieft, reibt sich die Nase. „Gute Freunde teilen alles, hat er gesagt. Ich konnte mir die Sportschuhe nie leisten. Bryce hat mir seine alten gegeben, aber es waren immer neue. Drei pro Saison.“

Justins Schultern sinken nach unten. Er geht hinüber und lässt sich auf das Bett plumpsen. Es ist noch warm an der Stelle, wo Clay geschlafen hat.

„In der Nacht… Was dein ist, ist mein, hat er gesagt.“ Bryce hat sich genommen, was er wollte. Justin fährt sich mit der Hand über das verheulte Gesicht. Er hat ihn nicht aufgehalten. Er war unfähig. „Ich habe Bryce nicht beschützt! Ich dachte, ich würde Jessica schützen… Sie wusste nicht...“

„Du hast bestimmt eine Vorladung bekommen. Die Bakers gegen die Schule. Sie haben die Schüler auf den Kassetten befragt. Ihre Eltern müssen wissen, was passiert ist. Was Bryce Hannah und Jessica angetan hat.“

Justin ignoriert die Post. Er hat in den letzten Tagen und Wochen alles ignoriert und sich sinn- und gedankenlos treiben lassen. Alles in Selbstmitleid ersoffen.

„Du kannst ihr jetzt helfen. Damit Bryce bestraft wird.“ Clay setzt sich neben ihn. „Meine Mutter organisiert einen Anwalt.“

„Ich habe kein Geld“, widerspricht Justin und ergibt sich seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Clay bleibt hartnäckig. Wenn ihn etwas antreibt, dann sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Vielleicht hat er es von seiner Mutter. Auch wenn er sich gewissermaßen bei Bryce in Selbstjustiz üben wollte. Die Sache mit dem Schulradio ist auch nicht ganz astrein, aber dann werden seine Mitschüler erkennen, was für ein Schwein Bryce ist.

„Dann bitte ich meine Mum, dir zu helfen. Sie begleitet dich. Als Zeuge brauchst du nicht mal einen Rechtsbeistand. Du sagst einfach, was du weißt. Mit deiner Aussage machst du Jessicas Anzeige glaubwürdiger. Zwei gegen einen!“

„Okay.“ Justin fasst sich langsam. „Okay.“

„Sehr gut!“ Clay klopft ihm auf die Schulter. 

Justin sieht auf. „Tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt hab.“

Clay winkt ab.

„Also waren die Gerüchte wahr?“, fragt Justin neugierig.

„Nein, da nicht...“

„Die gleichen werden sich wie Hyänen auf dich stürzen.“ Es hört sich an, als wolle Justin ihn ehrlich warnen.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Jetzt nicht mehr. Tony und ich packen das schon.“ Das stimmt nicht ganz mit der Angstfreiheit, doch mit Tony an seiner Seite wird er nicht einknicken.

„Tony… Bist du…? Oder willst du wissen, wie es ist?“

Clay schaut ihn prüfend an. „Warum willst du das wissen?“, wehrt er mit einer Gegenfrage ab.

Justin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nur so. Ich werde nichts in der Schule verbreiten. Ich schulde dir was, Mann.“

„Ich bin...“ Clay zögert einen Augenblick, „… verliebt.“ Justin ist ein Testlauf, der gelegen kommt. Er fühlt sich gut an, ehrlich sein zu können. Er kann damit umgehen, öffentlich schwul zu sein.

Justin nickt. Er wirkt jäh nachdenklich. „Ich sollte Alex im Krankenhaus besuchen.“

„Weißt du, wer sich um dich wirklich gesorgt hat?“ Clay erwähnt nicht, dass Alex ihn manipuliert hat und ihn eigentlich nicht mag. „Zach. Ruf ihn an. Und dann Jessica. Komm zur Schule.“

„Ja, ja! Ich werd‘s machen“, verspricht Justin.

„Auf jeden Fall zu unserer Aktion. Wir müssen Nummern tauschen.“ Clay nimmt sein Handy vom Nachttisch und speichert Justins Telefonnummer ein. „Hör mal, wir sind keine Kumpel oder so, aber wenn mal wieder einen Unterschlupf brauchst...“

„Danke, Alter!“ Justin lächelt das erste Mal aufrichtig, seit Clay ihn auf dem Spielplatz getroffen hat. Klein, aber immerhin.

„Küss mich nicht!“, warnt Clay scherzend.

„Ich werde mich nicht mit Tony anlegen!“


	25. Chapter 25

„Hey.“ Clay lässt sich am Morgen des letzten Schultags auf den Beifahrersitz neben Tony fallen. Seit ein paar Tagen nimmt Tony ihn morgens zur Schule mit. Ihre Hände berühren sich kurz anstatt eines Kusses. Sie sind beide angespannt. Heute ist der große Tag. Der Tag, an dem sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragt Clay, während Tony den Wagen startet und losfährt. Die ganze Woche hat Tony an dem Zusammenschnitt gearbeitet. Anfangs hat Clay überlegt, ihm zu helfen. Aber er hat es nicht fertiggebracht, die Tapes noch einmal, und sei es nur teilweise, anzuhören. Diese Woche hat einiges aufgewühlt, was überwunden schien.

„Beschissen“, presst Tony hervor, die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengedrückt. Er hat in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen. Vor Weihnachten ist jedes Jahr die Hölle los in der Werkstatt. Jeder will seinen Wagen noch bis zum Fest repariert haben, es blieb Tony nichts anderes übrig, als nachts an dem Stick zu arbeiten. Danach war er so aufgewühlt, dass er in den wenigen verbleibenden Stunden kaum schlafen konnte. „Hast du Justin Schlüssel und Stick gegeben?“

Clay nickt. „Gestern Abend, ja.“ 

„Ich hoffe, er lässt uns nicht hängen.“

„Wird er nicht.“ Clay gefällt es auch nicht, dass ihr Plan wesentlich von Justin abhängt. Er hat mit Skye hin- und herüberlegt, aber ihnen ist keine andere Idee gekommen. Justin wird den Feueralarm auslösen und während die Schüler nach draußen strömen, wird er in die Sendekabine des Schülerradios einbrechen. Am liebsten hätte Clay das selbst gemacht, aber am Sammelpunkt gegenüber der Schule werden die Schüler klassenweise durchgezählt. Justin ist noch immer nicht in der Schule, er wird nicht vermisst werden. Aber Clay schon. Das würde zuerst eine Suchaktion auslösen und später wäre er der Hauptverdächtige. Die Umstände sprechen eindeutig für Justin.

„Hat er nochmal bei dir übernachtet?“ Tonys rechte Hand streicht liebkosend über Clays Oberschenkel.

„Ja.“ Clay findet Tonys aufkeimende Eifersucht süß. „Im Gästezimmer. Und er war schon wieder verschwunden, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufstand. Wie verabredet hat er die Sachen gestern Abend abgeholt. Und keine Sorge... Justin und ich, wir werden niemals Freunde.“

„Was unterscheidet ihn von Bryce? Auch wenn ihr keine Freunde werdet, weshalb hilfst du ihm? Lässt ihn sogar mitmachen? Er hat Jessica quasi ausgeliefert...“

„Er leidet“, kommt es prompt. „Es tut ihm leid. Ich weiß, das nützt Jessica nichts. Aber Justin weiß, was er falsch gemacht hat und er möchte es am liebsten ungeschehen machen. Bryce nicht. Er hat es zugegeben, mit einem Whiskey in der Hand und kam sich toll dabei vor.“

„Lassen wir Bryce mal außen vor: weshalb Justin und nicht die anderen? Weißt du, Clay, ich hätte auch ein Tape kriegen müssen. Hannah blieb nur keine Möglichkeit mehr.“

„Du? Wieso denn? Du warst ihr Freund!“

„Ein Freund, der nicht die Haustür öffnet? Ich hätte sie retten können, Clay! Ich bin nicht besser als Mr. Porter und die anderen! Ich habe Hannah in dem Moment hängen lassen, wo sie mich mehr denn je benötigt hat.“ Tony biegt mit einer heftigen Lenkbewegung ab. Die Erregung ist ihm deutlich anzumerken. Er hat es Clay gegenüber noch nie direkt ausgesprochen. Aber so ist es. Er hat Hannah als letzte Person lebend gesehen. Und er hat diese blöde Haustür nicht aufgemacht.

„Es war Mr. Porters Job, Hannah zu helfen und er hat sie nicht mal ansatzweise ernst genommen! Er hat ihr sogar eingeredet, mitschuldig zu sein. Das ist was anderes, als mal nicht die Haustür aufzumachen. Sie hat sich dir nicht offenbart, du hattest keine Ahnung. Wenn du welche gehabt hättest, Tony, ich wäre mir sicher, du wärst ihr nicht von der Seite gewichen.“

„Woher, Clay, woher weißt du, dass es bei den anderen nicht genauso ist? Wenn sie gewusst hätten, hätte Tyler sie vielleicht nie gestalkt, Courtney sie nie geküsst und Ryan das Gedicht nicht veröffentlicht und so weiter! Dass es so ausgeht, haben sie alle nicht gewollt. Wieso entscheidest du das?“

„Courtney würde für die perfekte Show über Leichen gehen.“ Clay fühlt sich angegriffen.

„Hast du eigentlich mal eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, ob wir nicht gerade das gleiche provozieren? Wer sagt dir, dass Tyler, Courtney, Zach und wer auch immer sich jetzt nicht auch umbringen?“

„Wir wollten das Band doch so schneiden, dass… ?“ Sie erreichen das Schulgelände und Tony verlangsamt auf Schritttempo.

„Wir?“, unterbricht ihn Tony harsch. „Ich habe das Ding zusammenschnitten. Hast du eine Ahnung, was für ein Scheiß-Job das war?“ 

Betroffen schweigt Clay. Sein Freund hat Recht. Tony und Justin haben die harten Jobs. Skye hat immerhin den Schlüssel für das Radio geklaut. Einer der Moderatoren jobbt nämlich ebenfalls im Monet‘s. Sie hat den Schlüssel in einem unbeobachteten Moment aus der Jacke in der Umkleide genommen, ihn Clay gegeben und er hat sofort einen Nachschlüssel anfertigen lassen. Der Schlüssel war wieder zurück in der Jacke, bevor die Schicht zu Ende war.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Clay kleinlaut. 

Tony parkt den Wagen und stellt den Motor ab, macht aber keine Anstalten, auszusteigen. „Vielleicht… vielleicht habe ich nur eine Scheiß-Angst, dass es zwischen uns vorbei ist, wenn wir das hinter uns haben…“

„Vorbei? Zwischen uns?“ Clay reißt fragend die Augen auf.

„Naja...“ Tonys Finger klammern sich um das Lenkrad. Die Knöchel treten deutlich heraus. „Auch wenn es jetzt bescheuert klingt, Hannahs Tod, die Kassetten, das hat uns doch irgendwie zusammen gebracht. Du hast mich gebraucht und ich war für dich da. Wenn wir damit jetzt abschließen, dann brauchst du mich vielleicht nicht mehr…“

Clay öffnet verblüfft den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Er ist gerührt und weiß erst gar nicht, was er sagen soll. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geküsst. Aber die Gefahr gesehen zu werden ist groß, obwohl nur noch wenige Schüler vor dem Gebäude sind. Gleich beginnt der Unterricht. Clay nimmt seinen Rucksack, der zwischen den Füßen steht, in die Hand. Dann lässt er den Rucksack noch einmal los und berührt zärtlich mit einer schnellen, unauffälligen Bewegung Tonys Wange. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Wie ein zärtlicher Kuss fühlt es sich an. „Tony, ich bin total in dich verliebt.“ 

~*~

Justin wartet viel zu früh hinter der Turnhalle, eine fast mannshohe Hecke schützt ihn vor Blicken. Aber um diese Uhrzeit, es dämmert gerade, ist hier niemand. Die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Immer wieder prüft er fühlend, ob er Schlüssel, Stick und Zahnstocher in der Tasche hat. Er weiß eigentlich selbst gar nicht richtig, warum er an dem Abend mit der eingepackten Waffe ausgerechnet zu Clay ging. Vielleicht, weil sie sich zweimal auf dem Spielplatz getroffen haben. Vielleicht aber auch, weil Clay der einzige gewesen ist, der sich von den Kassetten nicht hat einschüchtern lassen. Der der bitteren Wahrheit ins Auge geschaut hat. Die Versuche, Clay aufzuhalten, sind allesamt fehlgeschlagen. Statt wegzulaufen, so wie er, hat Clay es durchgestanden und ganz sicher auch seine Lehren gezogen. Clay ist der Held in dieser Story, in der er auf der ganzen Linie versagt hat. Justin hasst es mittlerweile, dass er selbst feige hat weglaufen wollen.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend läuft er los. Er hat noch über eine Stunde. Obwohl er seit Wochen nicht trainiert hat, ist er immer noch fit. Er schafft die ganze Strecke zu Jessica im Laufschritt und ist noch nicht einmal sonderlich außer Atem, als Jessicas Elternhaus in Sichtweite kommt. Langsam nähert er sich dem Haus. Ein Möbelwagen parkt davor. Jessicas Vater spricht mit zwei Männern, die dann in den Möbelwagen einsteigen und losfahren. Jessicas Vater folgt ihnen in seinem Wagen. Ziehen sie um? Wegen Jessica? Oder wurde der Vater wieder versetzt? Beides womöglich.

Jessica sieht Justin im gleichen Moment, wie auch er die junge Frau im Halbschatten der geöffneten Haustür wahrnimmt. Sie hat dem Vater zum Abschied gewunken. 

„Jessica!“, ruft er halblaut.

„Was willst du?“ Sie verschränkt abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. Aber sie knallt ihm nicht die Tür vor der Nase zu. Das ist gut. Es ist ein komisches Gefühl nach so vielen Wochen wieder vor dem Haus zu stehen, das ihm so vertraut war. Er hat sich wohlgefühlt bei Jessica und ihrer Familie. 

Respektvoll bleibt Justin auf Distanz. „Zieht ihr um?“

„Dad wurde versetzt. Mum, meine Geschwister und ich bleiben bis… bis eben alles rum ist. Aber du bist doch nicht deswegen gekommen? Also, was willst du?“

Seine Hand fühlt wieder in der Tasche. Stick und Schlüssel sind da. „Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich aussagen werde.“

„Falls dies der Versuch einer Entschuldigung werden soll, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass es nicht funktioniert. Ich empfinde nichts mehr für dich, Justin. Da ist gar nichts.“

In ihren Augen erkennt Justin, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Da ist noch nicht einmal mehr Wut oder Zorn. Ihre Augen sind leer, gehen durch ihn hindurch, als sei er irgendjemand, ein Fremder auf der Straße, den man nicht beachtet. Vielleicht ist das aber sogar besser, als wütend auf ihn zu sein, oder ihn zu hassen. Es ist ihr gelungen, sich freizumachen.

„Ich tue es nicht deswegen. Mein Verhalten kann nichts wieder gutmachen. Aber ich will nicht weglaufen oder mich verstecken. Ich will die Wahrheit sagen, sie nicht vertuschen oder ignorieren.“

Jetzt regt sich etwas in ihren Augen. Eine Art Flackern. Justin überlegt kurz, ob er ihr von Clays Plan erzählen soll. Er entscheidet sich dagegen. Von Clay weiß er, dass es bekannt ist, dass Bryce wegen Vergewaltigung von Jessica angeklagt wurde. Seine Freunde halten ihm aber der Stange, es gibt viele, die an Bryces Unschuld glauben. Der Stick wird das ändern. Aber sie muss er damit nicht belasten. Er weiß nicht, was er noch sagen soll, also wendet er sich zum Gehen. Er weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum er zu Jessica gelaufen ist.

„Ich gehe nach den Weihnachtsferien auf die North.“

Justin dreht sich überrascht wieder um. Sie steht noch immer da mit verschränkten Armen. Da ist nichts. Es ist wie, wenn man nach Jahren dem ehemals besten Freund begegnet. Ein paar freundliche Worte. Dann geht man weiter und fragt sich, was einen früher verbunden hat. Was immer es war, es ist weg. Jessica hat mit ihm abgeschlossen. Das ist besser als Hass und Wut. Besser auch als ein Fremder zu sein, durch den man hindurchsieht. „Das... das ist gut, denke ich“, sagt er dann schnell. „Sieh zu, dass du nicht zu Mr. Meyer in den Mathekurs kommst. Der war früher an der Middle School.“

„Werd ich mir merken.“

Justin hebt die Hand zum Gruß und trabt dann mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Im Laufschritt eilt er zurück zur Schule. Die Gedanken bei Jessica. Ob es sie sehr belasten würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass die ganze Schule Teile der Kassetten hört? Justin hat den Stick nicht abgespielt. Es wird wohl hauptsächlich um Hannah und Bryce gehen, aber dennoch wird klarwerden, da ist sich Justin sicher, dass Jessica vergewaltigt wurde. Auch wenn es im Grunde jeder zu wissen scheint, ist es doch etwas anderes, es definitiv zu wissen. Justin hat plötzlich Angst, Jessica erneut zu verletzen. Sie vor der ganzen Schule bloßzustellen. Zurück an der Schule nimmt er seinen alten Platz wieder ein, spielt mit den Gegenständen in der Tasche. Er ist unsicher.

~*~

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragt Skye, als sie sich neben Clay auf die Bank fallen lässt. Sie ist noch knapper dran als Clay, hinter ihr schließt der Lehrer die Tür.

„Nervös“, flüstert Clay zurück.

„Eigentlich meinte ich deine schlechte Chemie-Note. Du bist gestern davon ausgegangen, dass deine Mutter komplett ausrasten wird.“

An die Chemie-Note hat Clay gar nicht mehr gedacht. Lainie weiß noch nichts davon. Clays Gedanken haben sich gestern nur noch um das Tape und ihr Vorhaben gedreht. Nervös ist noch eine Untertreibung. 

„Das sagst du nur, um dich selbst abzulenken. Meine Chemie-Note ist dir doch egal.“ Clay bringt ein kurzes Grinsen fertig. Am letzten Schultag hat zwar niemand mehr Lust, aber die Lehrer machen unerbittlich weiter im Stoff. Clay muss sich zwingen, nicht dauernd auf die Uhr zu schielen. Halb neun haben sie gesagt. Den Alarm an der Turnhalle auslösen. Es darf nicht gleich klar sein, dass es ein Fehlalarm ist, aber die Feuerwehr sollte schon schnell entdecken, dass es sich um keine echten Alarm handelt und die Schüler schnell wieder ins Gebäude lassen. Skye geht es ähnlich. Sie ballt unter der Tischplatte die Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten, öffnet sie, reibt die Handflächen am Stoff der Hose und ballt wieder die Fäuste.

Halb neun verstreicht. Eine Minute, zwei Minuten. Clay kann die Nervosität kaum noch verstecken. Was, wenn Justin einen Rückzieher gemacht hat? Darüber hat er nicht nachgedacht. Ganz bewusst hat er diesen Fall verdrängt. Um fünf nach halb neun ist Clay soweit, dass er schon nicht mehr an Justin glaubt. Verärgert beißt er sich selbst auf die Zunge. Er hätte es selbst tun sollen. Scheiß auf die Sammelstelle auf dem Schulhof. Dann hätte er eben gefehlt. Nur kurz, er hätte ja schnell nachkommen können, nach dem Platzieren des Sticks.

„Scheiße“, raunt er Skye zu.

~*~

Tony bleibt noch einen Moment im Auto sitzen. Sie haben sich am Tag nach dem Ball bereits eingestanden, dass sie sich ineinander verliebt haben. Aber das war mehr eine Art Feststellung, eine Erklärung. So wie Clay es jetzt gesagt hat, kam es den drei magischen Worten fast gleich. Tonys Herz pocht wild in seiner Brust. Er fühlt so intensiv für Clay, dass es sich anfühlt, als bekäme er keine Luft. So hat er noch nie für einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Ganz anders als zuvor. Er will keine Distanz mehr. Er will, dass jeder weiß, dass er zu Clay gehört. Dass sie zusammen sind. Er fühlt Stolz, Clays Freund zu sein. Clay ist längst nicht mehr der unsichere Nerd, für den ihn alle halten. Clay ist selbstbewusst und bestimmt. Empathisch. Tony schließt einen Moment die Augen. Wie betrunken fühlt es sich an. Es hat ihn voll erwischt.

Dann muss er sich beeilen, er ist schon viel zu spät. Tony muss zum Werkunterricht, er kürzt ab, indem durch das Hauptgebäude hindurch über den Hinterhof eilt. Die Flure sind schon leergefegt. Als er den Hinterhof betritt, sieht er Justin an der Hecke stehen und warten. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Plötzlich hat Tony das sichere Gefühl, dass Justin einen Rückzieher machen wird. Obwohl er hier steht und wartet. Er sieht einfach nicht aus, als wolle er gleich loslegen.

Tony geht auf ihn zu und streckt die Hand aus. „Los, gib mir die Sachen.“

Überraschend bereitwillig legt ihm Justin Schlüssel, Stick und die Zahnstocher in die Hand. Der Stick fühlt sich warm an, als habe ihn Justin die ganze Zeit in der geschlossenen Hand gehalten. „Sag Clay, dass ich aussagen werde. Aber das hier halte ich für eine blöde Idee.“

„Hätte dir früher einfallen sollen“, Tony ist verärgert. 

„Vielleicht hätte ich es auch durchgezogen.“ Justin zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Wahrscheinlich“, sagt Tony wenig überzeugt. Dass Justin Clays Plan hätte platzen lassen, macht ihn wütend.

Bis zum Brandmelder an der Turnhalle ist es zum Glück nicht weit. Clay und Skye sitzen bestimmt schon auf glühenden Kohlen. Mit dem Ellbogen schlägt er die Scheibe ein und löst den Feueralarm aus. Schnell entfernt er sich vom Tatort und läuft zu den Toiletten, die man vom Schulhof betreten kann. Von dort beobachtet er, wie die Schüler aus den Gebäuden strömen. Es ist ein großes Durcheinander und alles andere als eine geordnete Evakuierung. Sie schnattern wild und begeistern sich für die unerwartete Pause vom Unterricht. Als die Meute weg, zum Schulparkplatz verschwunden ist, rennt Tony ins Hauptgebäude.

Warum muss ich das jetzt machen, fragt er sich außer Atem. Sie hätten Justin echt da raushalten sollen. Er gehört nicht zu ihnen.

Tony fummelt den Schlüssel für das schuleigne Radio hervor. Seine Finger sind schwitzig vor Nervosität. Er überlegt, dass er als Ausrede für seine Fehlen irgendwas beim Hausmeister holen wollte. Irgendetwas wird ihm schon einfallen. Kaum hat er die Tür aufgeschlossen, stürzt er in den Raum. Vielleicht ist es doch ganz gut, dass er die Aufgabe übernimmt. Er kennt sich aus. Nur das Sprinten ist nicht seins.

Den Stick anzuschließen ist ein Kinderspiel. Er zieht die Datei herunter und öffnet sie mit dem Abspielprogramm. Als erstes löst er den Stick, denn der könnte ihn am Ende noch verraten. Dann schaltet Tony die Lautsprecher auf den Fluren und in den Unterrichtsräumen sowie im Lehrerzimmer an, damit die Aufnahme in der ganzen Schule zu hören ist. Tony hat extra Leerlauf bei seinem Zusammenschnitt eingeplant, damit die Schüler und Lehrer wieder im Gebäude sind, wenn die eigentliche Botschaft beginnt. Das gibt ihm außerdem genügend Zeit, sich aus dem Staub zu machen und am Sammelpunkt unter die anderen zu mischen.

Vorsichtig schaut sich Tony um, bevor er auf den Flur geht und die Tür hinter sich zuzieht. Er sperrt ab, hockt sich nieder und steckt den Zahnstocher in das Sicherheitsschloss. Mit seinem Taschenmesser ist der überstehende Holzstift schnell abgetrennt. Das bekommt keiner so schnell wieder raus.

Er läuft wieder zurück zum Schulhof und von dort außen herum zum Parkplatz. Die Klassen haben sich teilweise in Gruppen aufgestellt, aber es wirkt alles sehr chaotisch. Als Tony sich unauffällig zu ihnen gesellt, spricht ihn gleich einer aus seinem Kurs an: „Halbherziger Versuch zu schwänzen oder hast du verschlafen, Padilla?“

Tony knufft ihn an, leiser zu sein. „Ist doch noch keinem aufgefallen, oder?“

Der andere zuckt desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Der letzte Schultag! Die können uns doch gleich nach Hause schicken, statt hier ewig draußen herumzulungern.“

„War bestimmt eine Adventskerze oder so“, spekuliert Tony, während er sich umschaut. Einige Lehrer stehen zusammen und beraten sich, als der Hausmeister auf sie zukommt. Er verkündet, den eingeschlagenen Brandmelder, jedoch kein Feuer entdeckt zu haben. Für ihn ist die Sache klar: Fehlalarm. Hier hat sich jemand einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt.

Zäh strömen die Schüler zurück in die verschiedenen Gebäude. ‚A 1000 Times‘ ist auf den Fluren zu hören. Danach kommt ‚The Night We Met‘ – der Song, zu dem Hannah und Clay beim vorletzten Winterball getanzt haben. Tony ist nicht eifersüchtig, nicht mehr. Das hier ist für Hannah. Er ist froh, dass die Leute gerade rechtzeitig in die Schule kommen.

„Hey, hier ist Hannah. Hannah Baker. Richtig gehört, denn womit auch immer du das hörst, hat keinen Wackelkontakt. Ich bin‘s, live und in Stereo. Keine Wiederkehr, keine Zugabe und diesmal auch absolut keine Forderungen. Nimm dir was zu knabbern und mach‘s dir gemütlich, denn ich werde dir jetzt die Geschichte meines Lebens erzählen.“

Tony hält nach Clay Ausschau, da entdeckt er Courtney. Die Panik steht ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie schaltet sofort und eilt in den Gang mit dem Schulradio. Mal abgesehen vom Rektor und aus dem Schulbüro gibt es sonst keine Möglichkeit, auf die Lautsprecheranlage zuzugreifen.

Eigentlich kehrt man nicht an den Tatort zurück, aber Tony kann es nicht lassen und folgt ihr mit Abstand.

Der Hausmeister ist bereits vor Ort. Die Literaturlehrerin steht dabei und fährt ihn an, warum er denn nichts mache. Weder hat sie einen passenden Schlüssel noch kann sie etwas Hilfreiches beisteuern. Grinsend zieht sich Tony zurück.

„Wenn du soweit zugehört und deinen Namen nicht gehört hast, na ja, ich wette, du weißt genau, was jetzt kommt“, hört man Hannahs Stimme vom Band. „Oder vielleicht hast du keine Idee. Kann das wahr sein? Kann eine Person so krank sein? Lass es uns herausfinden.“

Neugierige sammeln sich interessiert beim Schülerradio, an denen Tony sich vorbeischieben muss. Es wird getuschelt, der Unterricht scheint vergessen, solange die Audiodatei läuft. Alles kommt ins Stocken.

„Die Schlampe spricht aus dem Grab“, kommentiert Montgomery bissig an Jamie gewandt.

„Wenn man ihr glaubt...“

Marcus wirkt nervös. Er hängt am Smartphone mit saurem Gesichtsausdruck. „Nur weil sie ihr Leben versaut hat, muss sie das…“ Tony weiß, dass sich Marcus hauptsächlich um Marcus kümmert. Es kann nicht schaden, dass er ein bisschen ins Schwitzen kommt. Tony beißt sich schadenfroh auf die Unterlippe. Er genießt es, auch wenn er Clay heute morgen deswegen Vorwürfe gemacht hat. Rache ist süß. Er gibt es ungern zu, weil es nicht seine Art ist.

Bei den Spinden trifft er endlich auf Clay, der die Szene beobachtet.

„Ich glaube, Ryan ahnt etwas. Er hat mich eben komisch angesehen...“, flüstert Clay ihm zu.

Hannah seufzt hörbar über die Flure: „Ich begann zu denken, wie jedermanns Leben ohne mich besser wäre. Und für diejenigen, die nach Zeichen suchen werden – wie sehen sie schon tatsächlich aus?“

Clay sieht Tony an. Sie stehen gegenwärtig nebeneinander.

„Es war kein kurzer Marsch. In der Nacht bin ich ewig gelaufen. Durch meine alte Nachbarschaft, wo die Häuser hübscher werden, da wo wir einst gelebt haben. Die ganzen Weg hinauf, wo die reichen Leute leben. Wo du lebst. Und Straßen entfernt hörte ich es. Die Musik. Das Murmeln der Stimmen. Der Sirenengesang einer Party. Du denkst, ich sollte es besser wissen, nach Jessicas Party. Aber meine Füße folgten dem Ruf. Mein Kopf und Herz waren noch immer ein großes, leeres Nichts.“

Tony steht kurz davor, Clays Hand in seine zu nehmen, stattdessen berührt ihn nur sein kleiner Finger. Dass Justin sich verdrückt hat, sagt er ihm lieber nicht. Er will keinen Streit riskieren, obwohl er deswegen sauer ist.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ryan etwas weiß“, meint er, „Ich habe ihn und Brad Mittwoch zusammen beim Theater gesehen. Vielleicht sind sie ein Paar. Keine Ahnung.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Es würde sein schlechtes Gewissen Brad gegenüber ein wenig abmildern, wenn er wüsste, dass es ihm besser geht. Seiner Meinung nach passen sie gut zusammen.

„Mhm“, macht Clay lediglich. Er wird Ryan wohl nie mögen.

„Niemand weiß etwas“, versichert Tony. Er spürt die Unsicherheit nun auch, die Clay ausstrahlt. Der letzte Teil der Aufnahme ist von Clay.

Nach einer kurzen Pause ist Bryces Stimme zu hören. Tony hat bewusst Clays Fragen und Erwiderungen herausgeschnitten, trotzdem wird der Verdacht auf Clay fallen. Allerdings hat auch dieses Extra-Tape Mr. Porter bekommen. Und die Bakers. Und die Anwälte und die Staatsanwaltschaft. Wahrscheinlich kennen es noch einige mehr und hatten es schon in Händen. Wenn sie schweigen, kann niemand ihnen etwas nachweisen.

„Was? Kumpel, rede nicht über etwas, von dem du nichts weißt. Sie ist tot. Was kümmert es noch? Sie ist zu meiner Party gekommen. Meiner. Sie ist mit mir im Whirlpool gewesen, ohne Badeanzug. Richtig? Sie hat mir schöne Augen gemacht. Sie wollte es. Mädchen spielen Spiele. Sie hat niemals ‚Nein‘ gesagt. Wenn du es Vergewaltigung nennen willst, nenn es Vergewaltigung. Ein- und dasselbe. Sie wollte mich. Mich. Sie hat praktisch gebettelt, von mir gefickt zu werden. Wenn das Vergewaltigung ist, dann will jedes Mädchen an dieser Schule vergewaltigt werden.“

Viele haben es nicht gewusst, vielleicht geahnt, aber den Gerüchten nicht geglaubt. Nun hören sie es von Bryce persönlich. Das ist Clay echte Genugtuung – besser als ihn zu verprügeln. Die Schule kennt jetzt die Wahrheit. Jeder von ihnen.

Ohne ihn als Zugpferd hätten weder Skye noch Tony etwas unternommen. Clay übt Selbstjustiz. Er geht seinen Weg, um seine Mitschüler für das zu bestrafen, was sie Hannah angetan haben, auch wenn er dabei gewissermaßen zu deren Waffen greift. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen.

Zufrieden saugt Clay die Reaktionen seiner Mitschüler auf, besonders der Mädchen. Einige wirken ernsthaft schockiert. Haben sie für einen Vergewaltiger geschwärmt? Waren sie mal auf einer seiner Partys? Hat Bryce sie zu einem Date getroffen? Clay vermutet, dass Jessica und Hannah nicht die ersten oder einzigen waren.

Bryces Ruf an dieser Highschool ist ruiniert. So viel ist sicher.

Ein paar Lehrer treiben die Schüler an, in ihre Klassenräume zu gehen.

Tony legt seine Hand an Clays Oberarm. „Es wird alles gut gehen. Wir sehen uns nach Schulschluss, ja?“

Clay sieht ihn an. „Wir treffen uns bei den Spinden. Bis später!“ Er lässt sich von dem Pulk mitziehen, der sich langsam auf die Räume verteilt. Clay winkt Tony kurz nach, der in Richtung der Werkräume geht.

Das Gespräch von heute früh spukt ihm durch den Kopf. Er fragt sich, ob Tony seine Aktion für überzogen hält. Sein Freund hat zwar mitgemacht, aber es ist seine Retourkutsche für Hannah. Manchmal ist Clay recht impulsiv, das muss er zugeben. Da ist es gut, jemanden wie Tony an seiner Seite zu wissen.

Nein, Clay bereut es nicht. Bryce hat diese Strafe verdient. Erst recht, sollte er vor Gericht davonkommen, weil die Beweislage dürftig ist. Reiche Leute können sich bedauerlicherweise die besseren Anwälte leisten.

Der Audiozusammenschnitt wiederholt sich ein zweites Mal, bevor er mittendrin unterbrochen wird. Sie haben also die Tür schließlich aufbekommen. An normalen Unterricht ist nicht zu denken. Mrs. Bradley, die Kommunikationslehrerin, greift Hannahs Selbstmord vorsichtig auf, stattdessen kommt es zu einer Kontroverse über Bryces Tat.

Clay hört sich alles an, aber er beteiligt sich nicht. Für ihn ist das heute der Abschluss. Er freut sich auf die Ferien und die Zeit, die er ungestört mit Tony verbringen kann.

Wieder ist er bei heute morgen. Tony hat tatsächlich Angst, ihn zu verlieren, dabei hat er keinen Grund. Clay kann nicht glauben, wie sein Freund auf solche Ideen kommt. Sogar seine Eltern wissen Bescheid und sie feiern zusammen Weihnachten.

Als er bei seinem Spind nach dem Schulgong eintrifft, wartet Tony schon auf ihn. „Endlich!“, stöhnt Clay.

Tony lächelt. „Die Freiheit wartet auf uns!“

„Jetzt muss ich meine Mutter nur noch überzeugen, dass ich mich nächstes Jahr von dir nicht zum Schwänzen verleiten lasse und wieder ordentlich für Chemie büffel.“

„Dafür kann ich nicht garantieren...“, meint Tony keck.

Clay stellt zwei Bücher in seinen Spind und schultert seinen Rucksack, dann sieht er Tony einen langen Moment an. Tony hat vorhin seine Finger berührt, aber nicht mehr gewagt. Bisher waren ihre Gesten in der Schule immer freundschaftlich diskret.

„Tony?“, fragt Clay, „Nimmst du meine Hand?“

Wenn das nicht der größte Beweis ist, dass er zu ihm steht...

„Clay?“ Tony ist überrascht. „Bist du sicher?“ Er schaut sich um. Es sind noch jede Menge Teenager im Gang unterwegs.

„Ja!“, drängt Clay vorlaut und hält ihm die offene Hand hin.

Tony greift sie. Clays Hand ist warm und fest. Clay ist ein unglaublich süßer, liebenswerter und lustiger Junge, den er in seinem Leben nie wieder missen will. Er drückt seine Hand, ehe sie gemeinsam händchenhaltend zum Ausgang gehen, während sie nur Augen füreinander haben.

~Ende


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilog 1**

Tony öffnet ihm die Tür in einem langärmligen, figurbetontem Shirt, das Clay gefällt. Meistens trägt er in der Schule über dem Oberteil noch ein kariertes, offenes Hemd. Clay mustert seinen Freund genießerisch, der sich durchs dunkle Haar fährt und seinen Blick mit einem breiten Lächeln begegnet. Mit einer Handbewegung lässt Tony ihn eintreten.

„Bist du schon aufgeregt wegen morgen Abend? Unsere Eltern treffen aufeinander! Mich macht die Vorstellung nervös, dabei habe ich das ganze angeleiert“, platzt es aus Clay direkt nach der Begrüßung heraus. „Meine Mutter hat mir extra mein gutes Hemd gewaschen.“ Er rollt mit den Augen.

Tony führt ihn in sein Zimmer. „Unsere Väter haben schon zusammen getrunken. Kann es noch schlimmer werden?“

„Oh ja! Meine Mutter ist dabei!“, kommentiert Clay bestimmt. „Außerdem sind wir da. Sie sehen uns zusammen. Oh Gott… Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Bist du nicht aufgeregt? Was ziehst du an? Wenn du meine Mam beeindruckst, hast du einen Stein bei ihr im Brett. Gut, sie vertraut dir eh, weil du verantwortungsbewusst und – huch, was…?“

Er sieht sich überrascht in Tonys Zimmer um. Überall stehen brennende Kerzen im abgedunkelten Raum. Leise Musik läuft im Hintergrund.

Tony dreht sich zu ihm um. „Mein Vater ist bei Maria und ihrem Verlobten, sie feiern quasi vor, weil Maria über Weihnachten bei ihren Schwiegereltern ist. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll mir den Rücken freihalten...“ Seine Schwester ist wirklich aufdringlich, wenn es um Clay geht. Natürlich will sie alles wissen. Tony hat einen romantischen Tag mit Clay ihr gegenüber angekündigt. Endlich mal ungestörte Zweisamkeit. Er hat sich sichtlich gewunden, mehr zu sagen, aber Maria kann sich ihren Teil denken. Es ist besser, wenn Arturo nicht alles weiß.

„Den Rücken freihalten…“, wiederholt Clay langsam.

„Offiziell sind wir beim ‚Zurück in die Zukunft‘-Marathon im Kino.“ Tony schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh, okay.“ Clay schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Dann nimmt er Tonys Hand locker in seine. „Also haben wir sturmfrei.“

„Genau.“

„Ich dachte, du hast es nicht eilig“, kommentiert Clay.

„Das stimmt auch. Wir machen, was immer du willst. Ich dachte nur, dass, wenn wir weitergehen, sollten wir ungestört sein und uns Zeit nehmen. Nicht, dass mir nicht gefallen hätte, was wir bisher an Sex hatten. In deinem Bett. Oder im Auto.“ Jetzt grinst Tony. Das war jedes Mal heiß. Clay erwidert das scharfe Feixen. „Ich möchte, dass es etwas Besonderes für dich wird. Dass du es nicht vergisst.“

Tony harrt geduldig der Antwort, bis Clay sich zu ihm beugt und ihn küsst. Tony zieht ihn näher an sich, Hüfte an Hüfte, und erwidert den Kuss sanft und zugleich leidenschaftlich.

Clay spürt Tonys Wärme. Da ist das Bauchflattern, das er fühlt, wenn er mit ihm zusammen ist, nur viel stärker. Heute soll es also passieren. Hier und jetzt. Es liegt schon eine Weile in der Luft und Clay hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er mit ihm schlafen will, doch plötzlich hat er Schiss. Er hat nichts dabei, obwohl er sicher ist, dass Tony organisiert ist. Clay hat heute morgen geduscht. Er ist gepflegt und hat selbst ein wenig geübt, aber er weiß nicht, ob er tatsächlich bereit ist.

Der Kuss ist alles anderes als vorsichtig. Er reißt Clay mit und lässt ihn seine Unsicherheiten aus den Augen verlieren. Heiß und feucht umgarnen sich ihre Zungen, während Tony seine Arme um ihn legt und ihre Körper fest zusammen presst. Clay spürt Tonys erwachende Erektion an seinem Bein. Er macht Tony hart. Das ist ungemein erregend.

Als die Musik zu einem Popsong aus den Siebzigern wechselt, löst sich Clay nach Luft schnappend und gibt es aufgekratztes Lachen von sich. „Falsche Playlist?“, amüsiert er sich und albert herum, um seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

Tony schließt sich ihm an und tanzt mit ihm wild. Keiner ist besonders gut im Tanzen, aber sie haben Spaß, wie sie gemeinsam stolpern und lachen, bis sie sich am Ende in die Arme fallen.

Clay sieht Tony in die Augen. „In der Liberty High zerreißen sie sich nach den Ferien das Maul über uns.“

„Das ist mir gleich. Solange wir uns haben“, erklärt Tony, „Schlimmer als mit meinem Dad kann es nicht werden.“

„Er feiert mit uns. Das ist ein Anfang...“, versucht Clay ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ja… Ja, du hast recht.“ Tony legt seine Hand an Clays Gesicht. Mit dem Daumen streicht er zärtlich über die Wange, dann umarmt er ihn und drückt ihn ganz fest an sich. Er will ihm näher sein als Sex, als Berührungen, er will ein menschenunmögliches Verschmelzen. „Ich will nichts überstürzen“, wispert er, Wange an Wange. 

Er denkt an Brad, der in diesem Kontext ausgesprochen nur stören würde. Tony bereut es zeitweise, mit ihm geschlafen zu haben. Er hat sich in die Beziehung, in den Sex gestürzt, aber eigentlich ist Clay seine große Liebe. Dessen ist sich Tony mehr denn je sicher.

Die magischen Worte liegen auf Tonys Zunge, aber er kann sie nicht sagen. Wenn Clay es noch nicht erwidert, erwidern kann, würde es die Stimmung zerstören. Er hat gesagt, er ist total in ihn verliebt.

Als könnte Clay Gedanken lesen, sagt er: „Nein, doch! Ich will es auch!“

Clay drückt schüchtern die Lippen zusammen. Er merkt, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schießt. Zum Glück kann Tony das in dem Moment nicht sehen. Als Zeichen, dass er mit an Bord ist, schiebt er seine Hände unter Tonys Shirt, berührt die warme Haut und gleitet über seine Taille.

„Clay“, haucht Tony an seinem Ohr. Er löst die Umarmung und sieht ihn an wie einen rolligen Kater. Willig hilft er ihm, das Shirt über seinen Kopf auszuziehen.

Clays Blick haftet an Tonys Tattoos. Er fährt mit den Händen darüber.

„Ich will, dass du mich fickst“, sagt Clay entschlossen. In seinen Ohren klingt es unanständig, neu und aufreizend. „Hast du…?“, fügt er fragend hinzu.

„Ja! Ja, klar.“ Tony weiß gleich, was er meint. Er holt das Gleitgel und die Kondome aus seinem Versteck und stellt sie auf den Nachttisch. Als er sich zu Clay dreht, sieht er, dass dieser sich oben rum ebenfalls frei gemacht hat und dabei ist, seine Jeans zu öffnen.

„Clay… du bist...“ Tony weiß nicht, was er sagen will. Er kann seine Gefühle kaum bändigen. Sprachlos überfällt er Clay mit einem Kuss, während der sich dennoch weiter aus seiner Hose windet. Sich weiter entkleidend taumeln sie zusammen zum Bett und landen mit einem Plumpsen auf der Matratze.

Tony ist ein einfühlsamer Küsser. Seine Hände streicheln Clay ungeniert überall. Oh, und seine Zunge. Sie küssen sich, was wie eine Ewigkeit scheint, bis Tony ihn auf alle Viere dirigiert. Clay fühlt sich nackt, sich so offen vor seinem Freund zu präsentieren, aber er vertraut ihm vollkommen – außerdem er ist spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi. Tony bereitet ihn ausgiebig vor. Das fremde Gefühl verwandelt sich in erregte Erwartung.

Sie wechseln zum Löffelchen, mit Clays einem Bein angehoben. Als es dann passiert und Tony langsam und vorsichtig in ihn eindringt, spannt sich Clay unwillkürlich an. Sanftes Streicheln und gutes Zureden lassen ihn locker werden und schließlich kann er Tonys Penis vollständig in sich aufnehmen.

Mit dem Kopf auf dem Oberarm liegend atmet Clay tief ein und aus und versucht, sich an der Gefühl des Vollseins zu gewöhnen. Es ist weniger Schmerz als Druck und leichtes Ziehen, trotzdem ist seine Härte auf Halbmast gegangen.

„Alles okay, Baby?“, fragt Tony zwischendrin immer wieder. Er ist ein Gentleman. Er ist so umsichtig, dass er nie etwas tun würde, was Clay nicht wollte. Er respektiert seine Grenzen. Clay liebt ihn dafür.

Auch wenn Clay glaubt, Tony ist der Erfahrene, ist der Unterschied nicht groß. Auch für ihn ist es ein besonderes, erstes Mal. Er kennt Clay seit Kindertagen, aber das hier ist neu und schön; ein anderes Level. Mit seiner Hand hilft er nach, dass sich Clays Penis wieder aufrichtet, ehe er anfängt, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Clay keucht überrascht auf, als Tony die Prostata findet und bewusst stimuliert.

Der folgende Orgasmus ist einer der schönsten, die er bisher gehabt hat. Tony ist ihm ganz nah. Nur kurz verlässt er ihn, um das Kondom zu entsorgen, dann ist er wieder da und küsst Clays Nacken.

Erschöpft, aber höchst zufrieden liegen sie danach bewegungslos und schläfrig im Bett. Irgendwann hält es Clay nicht mehr aus und wühlt sich zu Tony herum. Er merkt seinen Po, aber er kann dennoch nichts anderes tun, als seinen Freund angrinsen.

„Du weißt schon, dass du so nicht nach Hause gehen kannst“, erwidert Tony grinsend. Er wischt eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus Clays Stirn.

„Wie denn? Nackt?“, fragt Clay belustigt und legt seine Hand auf Tonys Hüfte. Er kann nicht genug von ihm bekommen, will ihn ansehen und anfassen; auch wenn die größte Lust gestillt ist, begehrt er Tony in diesem Moment sehr.

„Als hättest du gerade Sex entdeckt!“, grinst Tony breit.

Clay schlägt seine Hand vor den Mund. Er kann das breite Lächeln kaum verbergen. „Ich kann meiner Mutter nicht unter die Augen treten!“

Tony kichert leise. „Wenn sie es nach dem Winterball noch nicht gemerkt haben...“

Clay wirft halb seufzend und halb amüsiert seinen Kopf zurück.

„Also ich finde diesen Anblick ziemlich lecker...“, meint Tony und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich finde, es sollte sich schon lohnen, bevor uns deine Mutter oder mein Vater an Weihnachten sicherheitshalber an verschiedene Tischenden setzt. Wir haben ‚Zurück in die Zukunft‘-Marathon Zeit!“

Clay sieht ihn an und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ich mag mich nicht mehr bewegen...“ Dann rutscht er tiefer auf der Matratze und legt sich mit seinem Kopf auf Tonys Brust.

Tony streicht träge durch Clays Haar. „Kein Problem...“


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilog 2**

 

Heilig Abend  
9:45 Uhr

Clay fühlt sich gut. Er liegt nach dem Aufwachen noch im Bett. Es ist warm und gemütlich. Noch schöner wäre es, wenn Tony hier wäre. Noch immer ist er wie berauscht. Es getan zu haben, fühlt sich geradezu gigantisch. Sich Tony so nah zu fühlen, hat ihm beinahe den Verstand geraubt. Den ganzen Tag gestern konnte er nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Sogar während dem vom seiner Mutter verordneten Wohnungsputz. Ob seine Eltern das bemerkt haben? Gesagt haben sie nichts und sich auch nicht auffällig verhalten. Womöglich ist das aber nur den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen geschuldet. Lainie entgeht ja normalerweise nichts so schnell. Vor Weihnachten herrscht jedoch jedes Jahr Ausnahmezustand.

Natürlich hat Skye genau in den Minuten zurückgerufen, als er sich endlich aus dem warmen Bett heraus unter die Dusche begeben hat. Verärgert grummelt Clay das Display an. Schnell schlüpft er in Unterwäsche und einen lässigen Jogginganzug. Die guten Klamotten zieht er erst für den Abend an. Eine Frage quält ihn, seit er Tony und seinen Vater zu Weihnachten eingeladen hat. Immer wieder war ihm die Frage in den Sinn gekommen, dann hatte er sie verdrängt, es war ja noch Zeit. Die war jetzt davongelaufen. Heute Abend musste er wissen wie. Skye geht sofort ran.

„Na, wie ist es in Buffalo?“, fragt er erst mal.

„Wie jedes Jahr“, knurrt seine Freundin.

„Und wie ist es jedes Jahr in Buffalo?“

„Draußen scheiße kalt und drinnen zu viele Millers auf einem Haufen. Meine Verwandtschaft ist einfach ätzend.“

Clay bedauert sie pflichtbewusst. 

„Und du schwebst auf Wolke 7? Wie fühlt man sich so als richtiger Mann?“

Clay wird knallrot und weiß sofort, was sie meint. Den spitzbübischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme bemerkt er zunächst nicht. „Woher weißt du... ich meine“, er räuspert sich. „Wie meinst du das jetzt?“

Sie lacht. „Haha! Drauf reingefallen! Auf den billigen Spruch! Ihr habt es also getan!“

Clay ist es zwar peinlich, aber er muss noch dennoch ebenfalls lachen. „Dass du einen billigen Spruch brauchst. Frag doch deine Karten!“, wehrt er sich. Er setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett, das Handy fest am Ohr. „Du musst mir helfen: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich heute Abend verhalten soll…“

„Wart mal, ich geh mal raus.“ Er hört Schritte und zwei Türen klappern. „Okay. Hab die Verwandtschaft abgeschüttelt. Um was geht es?“

„Wie soll ich Tony heute Abend begrüßen? Ich kann doch nur alles falsch machen!“

„Ähm, wie immer?“

„Mit einem Zungenkuss?“

„Hä? Du begrüßt ihn doch nicht immer mit einem Zungenkuss? Ein ganz normaler Kuss. Wie man es eben tut. Stell dich nicht so an!“

Clay richtet sich auf. Natürlich begrüßt er Tony nicht immer mit einem Kuss. Bisher waren sie sehr zurückhaltend in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber die Öffentlichkeit ist nicht das, was Clay beschäftigt. Die ist ihm egal. Die ist anonym. „Ich habe Tony noch nie vor meinen Eltern geküsst und schon gar nicht vor Arturo… aber nur ein normales ‚Hallo‘ ist auch irgendwie albern. Als hätte ich Angst vor meinen Eltern.“

„Hast du ja auch offenbar.“

„Habe ich nicht. Es ist nur… irgendwie komisch. Und vor Arturo, ich weiß nicht.“

„Mann, der muss sich auch mal dran gewöhnen“, unterbricht ihn Skye.

„Aber vielleicht nicht gerade heute am Heiligen Abend?“

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Clay, du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken. Mach einfach, wie es die Situation ergibt, okay?“

„Hm.“

„Wie es sich ergibt“, wiederholt sie. „Ich friere mir hier draußen den Arsch ab. Ich muss wieder rein zu meiner bescheuerten Verwandtschaft.“ 

„Wie es sich ergibt“, stimmt Clay notgedrungen zu. „Du stehst das durch in Buffalo?“

„Muss ich wohl.“

„Mach keinen Scheiß, okay? Du bist die Beste!“

Sie lacht. „Frohe Weihnachten, Clay!“

 

13.25 Uhr

„Matt?“, sagt Lainie gedehnt, während sie die Kartoffeln schält. 

„Was auch immer es ist!“ Matt spricht ungewöhnlich laut. Er ist gereizt. Die Küche gleicht einem Schlachtfeld, die Nerven liegen seit Stunden blank. Wütend hakt er auf der geschälten Zwiebel rum. „Ich habe diesmal nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe genau das gekauft, was du auf diesem verdammten Zettel notiert hast. Und nein, ich fahre nicht ein drittes Mal los!“

„Was?“ Lainie ist irritiert. „Nein. Das ist es nicht.“

„Und, was habe ich dann falsch gemacht?“ Es ist wirklich schwer Matt aus der Fassung zu bringen. Eigentlich gelingt das nur Lainie an Weihnachten. Alle Jahre wieder.

Lainie legt das Schälmesser beiseite und stützt beide Hände auf der Küchentheke ab. „In der Schule wurde am letzten Tag ein Feueralarm ausgelöst.“

„Es hat gebrannt?“

„Nein. Es war ein Fehlalarm. Aber es war ganz sicher absichtlich. Als die Schüler zurück ins Gebäude durften, ist über das Schulradio ein Zusammenschnitt von den Kassetten gelaufen.“

„Oh.“ Matt legt jetzt ebenfalls die Schneidmesser ab. Die Zwiebel jagt ihm Tränen in die Augen. Mit einem Küchentuch muss er die Flut stoppen. „Hat Clay das erzählt?“

„Eben nicht. Ich weiß es von der Arbeit. Die Tür zum Schulradio war so manipuliert, dass sie sich nicht öffnen ließ. Sie mussten die Tür aufbrechen.“ 

„Und du denkst…“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber wieso hat Clay das nicht erzählt? Und von den Kassetten sind auch nicht Millionen Kopien im Umlauf. Die Zahl der Verdächtigen ist klein. Die Schule hat auf jeden Fall Anzeige wegen Einbruch gestellt. Die Sache wird untersucht werden.“

„Was war denn zu hören?“

Lainie zuckt die Achseln. „Genau weiß ich das nicht. Aber es ging primär darum, die Taten von Bryce offenzulegen. Bryces Eltern werden sicherlich auch dagegen vorgehen, seine Schuld ist nicht bewiesen.“

„Sprich Clay doch darauf an?“

„Was? Bist du wahnsinnig? Jedes Mal, wenn ich über die Kassetten und das alles reden wollte, ging das total schief. Ich bin froh, dass sich unser Verhältnis mittlerweile wieder normalisiert hat. Ich werde jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht wieder davon anfangen.“

Matt sieht seine Frau an. Ganz glaubt er ihr nicht. Lainie hat ein starkes Bedürfnis, sich auszutauschen und wird ihren Sohn früher oder später bestimmt darauf anzusprechen. „Weißt du was?“

„Was denn?“ Sie entdeckt ein feines Lächeln, das Matts Mundwinkel umspielt.

„Wenn Clay wirklich daran beteiligt war, und das scheint ja wahrscheinlich zu sein, dann bin ich verdammt stolz auf ihn.“

Lainie sieht Matt einen Moment lang an, als sei er völlig durchgeknallt. Dann entspannen sich ihre Gesichtszüge. „Er zieht sein Ding durch, hm?“

„Er wird erwachsen und steht für sich selbst ein. Lass es auch mal holprig sein.“

„Und wenn wir ihn dann im Gefängnis besuchen, bringen wir ihm einen Kuchen mit einer Feile drin mit?“ Aber sie lacht. 

„Klingt nach einem Plan!“ Matt packt seine Frau an den Händen und zieht sie vor sich. Liebevoll schließt er die Arme um ihren Körper und küsst sie.

 

17:02 Uhr

„Neuer Anzug, Dad?“ Maria steht in der Tür von Arturos Schlafzimmer. Sie hat ihn unten nicht angetroffen und dann oben nachgeschaut. Arturo steht vor der großen Spiegeltür des Kleiderschrankes. Der neue, dunkelgraue Anzug sitzt wie angegossen. Er hat den Anzug tatsächlich extra diese Woche gekauft. Die letzte Einladung, mal abgesehen von verwandtschaftlichen Aktivitäten, liegt Jahre zurück. Und dann auch noch Weihnachten. So ein wichtiges Fest.

„Ich habe die Geschenke in einen Korb gelegt und noch ein wenig Deko drangemacht.“ Arturo ist dankbar, dass Tony die Geschenke besorgt und Maria das Einpacken übernommen hat. „Der Korb steht in der Küche auf dem Tisch.“

„Anziehen oder weglassen?“ Arturo hält sich eine Krawatte vor die Brust.

„Weglassen.“ Sie grinst, wird dann aber ernst. „Was ist Emilio und Manuel? Du kannst das nicht einfach übergehen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen.“

Arturos Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. Darüber hat er viel nachgedacht. In seiner Vorstellung ist er als Vater der einzige, der Tony maßregeln darf. Die Brüder halten zusammen. Sie müssen nicht alles gut finden, was der andere macht. Bestimmt nicht. Aber die Abneigung, mit der Emilio und Manuel ihrem Bruder begegnet sind, hat ihn erschreckt. Arturo ist schlau genau zu erkennen, dass er diese Abneigung womöglich vorgelebt hat. Das quält ihn.

„Was, wenn uns die Gesprächsthemen ausgehen?“

„He?“ Maria stutzt. „Die Themen werden euch schon nicht ausgehen. Lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Was ist mit den zwei Idioten?“

„Die haben studiert. Über was redet man mit solchen Leuten?“, nuschelt er. Maria versteht ihn nur mit Mühe.

„Okay, du willst nicht mit mir über Emilio und Manuel reden. Gut, akzeptiert! Aber du kannst es nicht unter den Teppich kehren…“

„Das entscheide noch immer ich!“ Arturo unterbricht seine Tochter so harsch, dass es ihm direkt leid tut.

„Das Geschenk steht unten, wie gesagt.“ Sie will sich getroffen zum Gehen wenden. Ihr Vater kann uneinsichtig sein, das weiß sie. Aber in der Angelegenheit hat sie mehr erwartet.

„Warte!“, ruft Arturo, als sie schon an der Treppe nach unten ist. Arturo kommt ihr hinterher. „Ich kann von ihnen nichts verlangen, ohne… dass, dass ich als gutes Beispiel vorangehe.“

Arturo nuschelt, Maria hat ihn nur mit Mühe verstanden. „Das wirst du doch? Als gutes Beispiel vorangehen, oder?“

„Natürlich!“ Es kommt schnell und überzeugend. Er hat noch immer seine Probleme mit Tonys Homosexualität. Aber in der letzten Woche in der Werkstatt, da haben sie wie all die Tage zuvor Seite an Seite gearbeitet. Es war immer gewesen. Nichts war anders. Außer, dass er gespürt hatte, wie sehr er sich seinem Sohn verbunden fühlte. Tony, der mit Begeisterung in seine Fußstapfen tritt. Niemals würde er mit ihm brechen.

Maria ist im ersten Moment überrascht. Sie hat mit einer zögernden Antwort gerechnet. Dankbar legt sie dann ihrem Vater die Hand an die Schulter und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Frohe Weihnachten, Dad! Und keine Sorge, du lebst ja nicht hinter dem Mond. Wenn du willst, kann du Smalltalk machen. Stell dir einfach vor, es sind Kunden in der Werkstatt.“

Maria hüpft die Treppen hinunter und nur wenige Augenblicke hört Arturo die Haustür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen. Als er sich umdreht, steht Tony auf dem Flur. In Boxershorts auf dem Weg vom Badezimmer zurück in sein Zimmer. Die Haare trocken gerubbelt, aber noch nicht geföhnt. 

„Ich wollte nicht zuhören… ich war nur…“ Tony fühlt sich ertappt. Aber er hat nicht einfach weitergehen können. Da war so viel überspielte Unsicherheit in den letzten Tagen. Die Worte seines Vaters erfüllen sein Herz mit Wärme. Da ist Hoffnung. Plötzlich fühlt er sich wie ein Kind, auf der Suche nach Nähe und Geborgenheit. Am liebsten hätte er den Vater umarmt, aber das traut er sich nicht. „Ich krieg das hin“, sagt Arturo nur und verschwindet wieder im Schlafzimmer.

 

18:25 Uhr

Clay hat sich dreimal umgezogen, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass er ausnahmsweise eine Jeans anstelle der Chino passender findet. Dunkelblaue Jeans, weißes Hemd. Im Badezimmer hat er ständig sein Spiegelbild angegrinst. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Aber nachher muss das Grinsen verschwinden. Seine Mutter wird sonst gleich wissen, was los ist. Und ihm womöglich genauso eine Falle stellen wie Skye. Frauen eben, denkt er und grinst schon wieder. Als die Türklingel ringt, stürzt Clay nach unten. Seine Eltern sind schneller. Die Begrüßung ist im vollem Gange. Tony sieht wahnsinnig gut aus. Er trägt ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und einen dunkellila-grau melierten Anzug. Clays Herz macht einen Hüpfer, als sich ihre Blicke begegnen und alle anderen sind auf einmal nicht mehr da. Wie es sich ergibt, fliegen Skyes Worte durch seine Gedanken. Seine Sorgen völlig unbegründet. Jetzt, wo es soweit ist, sind ihm seine Eltern egal, ist ihm Arturo egal. Seine Lippen legen sich sanft auf die von Tony. Überrascht küsst ihn sein Freund zurück. Es ist ein zarter Kuss. Genau richtig. So wie es sein soll. Es fühlt sich fantastisch an. Als sich ihre Lippen trennen, ist das Grinsen wieder da. Seine Eltern bugsieren Arturo gerade in das Esszimmer.

„Du bist total verrückt!“ Tony lächelt leise. Sie stehen noch immer ganz nah aneinander. Fast berühren sich an der Stirn.

„Verrückt? Ich bin verliebt, aber nicht verrückt.“ Clay senkt den Kopf, sodass ich ihre Lippen wieder berühren.

Lainie hat Arturo fest untergehakt. Sie hat sein Gesicht gesehen, als Clay auf Tony zuging und den ganz klar folgenden Kuss nicht hat abwarten wollen. Sie zerrt Arturo ins Esszimmer, Matt schirmt sie nach hinten ab. Nicht, dass Arturo sich noch umblickt und die beiden Verliebten dann doch noch sieht.

„Sie hätten doch nichts mitbringen müssen. Hat Clay das nicht ausgerichtet?“ Sie nimmt ihm den Korb ab. „Matt stell ihn doch unter den Baum. Die Geschenke gibt es nach dem Essen.“

Matt nimmt ihm den Korb ab und geht nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer. Da war der Moment, vor dem sich Arturo gefürchtet hat. Er weiß nicht, was er als nächstes sagen soll. Der Schreck sitzt ihm in den Gliedern. Es ist eine Sache, sich etwas vorzunehmen, danach zu handeln ist ungleich schwerer.

„Ich kann auch nicht hinsehen“, sagt Lainie, während sie Arturo ein Glas Sekt reicht. Sie schenkt sich selbst eines ein und richtet ein Glas für Matt.

„Nein?“, fragt Arturo zögernd.

„Er ist mein Baby“, entschuldigend zuckt sie die Achseln. „In meiner Vorstellung baut er noch immer Flugzeuge und Raumschiffe aus Lego und besteht nachts darauf, dass das Licht an bleibt.“

Arturo kippt ganz ungeniert den Sekt in einem Rutsch herunter. 

„Ich hatte mir vorgestellt“, fährt Lainie fort, „Dass ich mich langsam daran gewöhnen kann. Mit Händchen halten und schüchternem Küssen auf die Wange. Aber die Phase hat Clay übersprungen.“ Sie zuckt mit den Achseln als Zeichen, es nicht ändern zu können.

Diesen Aspekt hat Arturo so noch nicht gesehen. Tony ist das Küken in der Familie. Dass er eines Tages flügge wird, war Arturo natürlich schon klar und er hat ihn ja auch oft auf eine eventuelle Freundin angesprochen. Womöglich hätte er aber ähnlich reagiert, wenn Tony tatsächlich eine Freundin mit nach Hause gebracht hätte. Betroffen. Schlagartig klar werdend, dass Tony erwachsen wird und seinen eigenen Weg gehen wird. Auch wenn sie weiterhin gemeinsam in der Werkstatt arbeiten, Tony wird sie übernehmen und er wird sich zurückziehen. Wird nicht mehr jeden Tag dort sein und eines Tages gar nicht mehr.

Er braucht Ablenkung. Soziale Kontakte. Freunde, mit denen er sich austauschen kann. Außerhalb der Familie. Es ist längst überfällig, seine bisherige Welt zu verlassen. Er braucht ein Leben abseits der Werkstatt, abseits Tony. Dann dreht sich auch nicht mehr alles darum. Tony ist erwachsen. Er braucht ihn nicht mehr so wie als Kind.

Das alles geht ihm in Sekunden durch den Kopf. Lainie schenkt ihm ungefragt nach.

„Füllt sie dich ab?“ Matt ist zurück, greift nach seinem Glas.

„Tony, Clay! Kommt, wir stoßen an!“, ruft Lainie und füllt noch zwei Gläser für die Jungs.

Lainie hat sich große Mühe gegeben. Ess- und Wohnzimmer erstrahlen in einem Meer aus Lichtern. Nach dem Anstoßen sind sie gleich ins Esszimmer gegangen. Das Essen schmeckt fantastisch. Lainie hat sich von Matts Mutter das Rezept besorgt, als kleiner Ausgleich dafür, dass sie am Fest nicht dabei ist. Sie hat sich geehrt gefühlt, als Lainie danach fragte.

Vollgefuttert und zufrieden sitzen sie später auf der Couch. Zum Leidwesen ihrer Söhne erzählen sie Geschichten von früher, als die Kinder noch klein waren und allerlei tollpatschige Missgeschicke passierten. Sie lachen und eigentlich sind die Geschichten auch gar nicht schlimm. Die gibt es schließlich von jedem hier. Ein wenig müde lehnt sich Clay zurück in das Sofa. Er fühlt sich wohl. Ganz unauffällig berührt er verstohlen Tonys Hand. Tony erwidert die Berührung, indem ihre Finger ein paar Moment lang miteinander spielen.

„Ich liebe dich“, heißt das.


End file.
